The Legend of The Royal Four
by gigga
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. My take on how they met, lived, and died. 2nd in my Roswell series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The children gathered around Viala on the floor, waiting patiently as their newest member searched the book shelf for the story that would be read tonight. The war had taken a toll on the economy as well as the people but they tried to keep their children as sheltered from the chaos as they could.

Sixtyyears was a long time to be fighting, even if the average life span was two hundred. Everyday there was blood on the streets; everyday a group of people who would not let themselves be suppressed by a tyrant fought for what they believed in and Viala was one of those people.

She had taken to watching over the children whose parents were vital members of The Resistance during drills and important meetings. She was a member of the original royal family, the first cousin of King Zan and Princess Vilandra.

Viala smiled as shslooked to the bronzed young girl who was holding up the book she'd chosen from the shelf.

"What is this one?" The little girl looked up through loose red curls. "There's no words on the front."

Viala smiled as she glanced it over. The cover was made of a copper-like metal and the only thing that adorned it were five black dots in the shape of a V.

"That's the story of the royals," a young boy chimed in.

"It's what everyone's fighting for," a young lady with dark hair turned toward the child holding the book. "It tells how they'll come back and free us from Kivar."

"How long has it been since they died?" A red headed boy asked. "How can you still have so much faith when they've done nothing to prove they're coming back?"

"Having faith is not about having proof," Viala said simply. "It is about believing something to be true in your heart when there is nothing tangible yet you feel it deep inside." She turned to look at the little girl again. "Come here honey, I think your brother needs to hear this story."

The boy did not look impressed but it did not discourage Viala. She had meant many disbelievers but once she told them the story, most became believers or at least gained respect for her cause.

The girl handed the book to Viala and then took a seat next to her older brother, leaning against him.

Viala leaned back and took a deep breath before opening the book to the first page. She crossed her legs and began slowly, "The legend of The Royal Four..."


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Coming Home**

The aircraft slowly descended as it rapidly approached its destination. Beside the two pilots, there were seven others being transported. Towards the front of the aircraft sat three royals; two from the royal family of Antar and one from the royal family of Vanay.

The girl sat across from the two young men, staring out of the dome shaped window as they wized through the air. She was an unmistakable beauty. Her skin was a smooth peach color, softly bronzed and her hair, which flowed down to the middle of her back like silk, was a deep honey blonde. Her eyes were such a deep shade of blue that at times they appeared to be black and her valentine shaped lips were naturally stained a soft crimson.

She laughed, tossing her hair back with her arm as she noticed something funny her brother said to his friend. She was the envy of most women because of her obvious beauty but besides that she lived a life that most people dreamed of; she was Vilandra, the royal princess of Antar.

"We should be arriving in Ratna in a few minutes Your Majesties," one of the four bodyguards came to where they were sitting.

"Thank you," the young man with the dark blue-black hair said before retrieving his glass and settling back in his seat.

He was the envy of many himself. He was Prince Zan and was the heir to the royal throne of Antar. His complexion was a slightly lighter tone that his sister's and his eyes were an array of chestnut and pale green hues and looked like they could read inside of your very soul.

Zan was more reserved than his sister was. She'd always been more outspoken than him and sometimes he wondered if she'd make a better queen than the king he would make someday.

He glanced out the window, ready to finally be home but a little sad that their holiday had come to an end. Tomorrow would be back to their routine, classes and responsibilities. Zan had enjoyed the casualness of the last two weeks but he wanted to be a good leader and knew that all the training he was going through was necessary.

He turned back to look at his friend and sister who were now in their own conversation about the party Queen Maya would surely be planning for her children's return.

"We lost you for a moment there Zan," Larek smiled at him. He was a man of sienna complexion and had piercing, deep green eyes that gave the impression that he knew a secret that others weren't privy to. "Will this party be tonight or will we have time to go to Dimiras?"

"She'll throw it tomorrow, I'm sure," Vilandra said while picking at some wild berries in her bowl. "You're planning on going to the lake?"

"You're not coming then Vilandra?" Larek asked.

"People gawking at me while I'm in a swimsuit isn't my idea of a good time, thank you." Her eyes rolled upwards as she gave a slight laugh. "Besides I have much to prepare for if she does throw this party tomorrow. I don't even have an escort."

"I'm sure Rath will be happy to _escort _you," Zan smirked as he saw his sister blush.

"Shut up Zan!" Vilandra's eyes were almost bugging out of her head.

"Rath?" Larek said thoughtfully. "Have I met him?"

"Several times Larek," Vilandra replied as she shook her head.

Larek looked to Zan for an answer.

"He's in my father's royal army," Zan paused briefly. "He's a little taller than I am."

"That's a great description Zan," Vilandra turned towards Larek. "He's of fair skin and he has this short brown hair that kind of spikes up." She almost laughed. And his eyes are kind of slanted and they're this deep grey color."

"Slanted and dark grey?" Larek questioned. "That's an unusual combination for an Antarian."

"His mother is Antarian," Zan explained. "His father was a Skin."

"Oh," Larek replied. It was not common for the two races to mix but it was acceptable by most, although it had not always been that way. "I think I remember the hair." He chuckled slightly. "So he has a thing for our Loni?" He'd grown up with Zan and Vilandra and thought of them as his own siblings.

"Look at what you've started Zan," Vilandra pretended to pout but she wasn't really upset. She'd grown use to their teasing.

As Larek continued prying about Rath and his relationship to Vilandra, Zan's mind wandered off to the first time he'd met Zan. He was eleven years old at the time and once again, he'd escaped from the palace.

_Zan ran through the lush indigo colored grass towards the open land on the other side. The sun shone above him as the light peeked through the clouds, creating a sky of brilliant crimson, coral and burnt orange hues that swirled above._

_As he approached where the sand met the grass he heard the voices of several young boys._

"_You stay away from us half-breed!" one voice yelled._

"_Maybe we should help him up guys," another voice said, his tone less forceful._

"_Don't be a wimp," the first boy pushed the other. "Do you want to be down there with him?"_

_As Zan came closer he could see the figures of five boys standing around the edge of Ravine's Cliff. One boy was shaking his head back and forth while the others threw rock over the edge and continued jeering at someone who was apparently hanging from the rock. _

_Zan began to yell in the deepest voice he could muster, "Hey, what's going on down there?" _

"_Someone's coming," the squirmish boy looked around, worried. "Let's get out of here."_

_The five boys ran off into the distance almost immediately and Zan, after he was sure they weren't looking back anymore, hurriedly went to the edge where they'd been standing. He kneeled down as soon as he saw the young boy dangling from a rock that protruding out slightly below the edge._

"_Take my hand," Zan said as he reached over the cliff._

_The boy looked at him with fear in his deep grey eyes. "I can't reach."_

_Zan laid his body on the ground and extended his arm even further down. "Try to grab my hand now."_

_The boy looked at him with apprehension but he reached up and took the hand he was being offered anyways. It took a few minutes but Zan managed to pull the boy up enough for him to reach the edge and climb up. They both laid there for a few moments, gathering their breath and strength. _

_The boy turned to the side and extended his hand this time, "Thank you." He took a deep breath. "I'm Rath."_

"_Your welcome," the rescuer shook his new friend's hand. "I'm Zan."_

"Zan," Vilandra called, bringing her brother back to the present day. "We're here."

"Guess its show time," he shrugged as they followed two of the security guards out of the aircraft and waved to the crowd of people and photographers behind the barrier.

* * *

A few feet down the strip, another ship had just landed as well, where two young women were now exiting. It certainly wasn't as grand as the royal ship but it was moderately sized and given that there were only two passengers, it must have belonged to someone of means.

The first girl was of very pale complexion with chestnut hair and light periwinkle eyes that drew you to them. Her lips had a natural pout and she was pretty but not as pretty as the young woman behind her. Her skin was a bit deeper than the other girls, a deep apricot, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that shone like sapphires. She had the same pout but her lips were fuller and a hue a soft pink.

"It was nice of Zsar to let us use his personal ship," the first girl commented while descending down the ramp.

"I wonder what exactly he'll want in return Ema," she rolled her eyes as she followed her sister down the ramp.

"Ava," Ema turned back to look at her. "The guy's in love with you."

"He doesn't even know me," she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Exactly," Ema laughed. "But seriously, he's rich, he seems really nice and…"

"Seems nice?" Ava interrupted.

"Yes," Ema continued. "He wants to take care of you and he can help Uncle Evan with his business and they've done so much for us. You've always said you wanted to pay them back."

"But an arranged marriage?" Ava shook her head. "We're not in ancient times anymore. Marriage should be about being in love."

"Lots of people still have arranged marriages," Ema rolled her eyes. "It's not so archaic and besides, Zsar's a good guy."

"If you like him so much, you can marry him." Ava laughed briefly then turned to look at the other aircraft across the landing. "Who is that?" Her eyes focused on the tall man with the blue-black hair.

"You really have been on Crite for a long time," Ema laughed. "That's Prince Zan and Princess Vilandra. The other man is Prince Larek from Vanay."

"That's Prince Zan," Ava was still staring at him, her heart fluttering. "He looks so…" She was at a loss for words which was uncommon for her.

"I forgot you had a crush on him when we were little," Ema said teasingly. "Didn't you get any magazines or a newspaper on that planet? Or is it just the school that doesn't get any gossip?'

"Yes but I wasn't much into looking at pictures, I actually read the articles unlike some people." She gave her sister a fake push. "I was focusing on my studies." Her face scrunched up.

"What?" Ema looked at the expression on her face.

"What use will all that have been if I forced to marry Zsar?" She bit at her lip, a nervous habit she'd acquired.

"May I take your bags ladies?" a gentleman in a brown suit walked up to them as another opened the shuttle door in an upward motion.

Ema got in quickly and after Ava gave one last glance at the Prince of Antar, she stepped inside of the hovering vehicle and it took off.

* * *

After taking several pictures outside of the aircraft Zan, Vilandra, and Larek soon arrived at the Royal Palace of Antar. It was a lavish estate surrounded by mazes of lovely gardens and there was even a personal lake located on the grounds. Each of the five worlds had their own beautiful palaces but the one on Antar was truly extraordinary.

It was cream with mahogany doors and accents and above the huge pillar shaped wing in the middle, it adorned what looked like a golden drop of rain. To each side of it there were two more pillared wings and on the top of their roofs you could not only see the grounds, but it sat up high enough on the hill that you could see all of Ratna below. Even Larek, whose own palace was quite lovely, was always impressed by its beauty.

As soon as the three of them walked in, different workers came up to them saying, "Welcome back Prince Zan and Princess Vilandra, Good afternoon Prince Larek", and other civilities of the same.

"My darlings," Queen Maya walked up and embraced both her children. "I've missed you both."

"Hello Mother," Zan kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom," Vilandra gave her mother a kiss as well. "We missed you too."

Maya stepped back to take a look at their friend. "Prince Larek," she smiled warmly and embraced his hand in hers. "It's lovely to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine Your Highness," Larek brought her hand to his head and gave a bow.

"I'm so sorry to hear your father's condition has worsened," Maya said sympathetically. "Please offer my condolences to your mother."

"I will," he nodded. "I trust you've received the invitation for the coronation next week."

"We have," the Queen replied. "We should be able to attend; it will be a very big day for you."

"I only hope that I can make my people proud and be half the king my father's been," Larek said. Since his father was mostly bed ridden, Larek was set to step up as king even though he hadn't passed yet.

"I am sure you will be," She paused briefly, changing subjects. "I hope everyone is prepared for the party this evening."

"Tonight?" Vilandra questioned. "I thought it would be tomorrow night." She looked a bit panicked.

"You father has several meetings tomorrow and I wanted to make sure he'd be ale to attend," Maya looked to one of the servants walking by. "Please take care of the luggage in the foyer Jabari."

"Yes Your Majesty," Jabari took a small bow then went to retrieve the bags.

"Well I guess we better go now then," Zan said turning to Larek then back towards his mother. "We were planning to go to Dimiras."

"Make sure you are both back in ample time to get ready for this evening," the Queen said firmly. "There will be maids waiting at your rooms in two hours."

"Yes Mother," Zan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We will return promptly," Larek took her hand once again and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Come Loni," Maya took her daughter's hand. "I have a surprise for you.

* * *

Ava ran up the sandy hill to the rock that jutted over the lake. She hadn't been here since she was a kid but it almost felt as if she'd never left. Ema had dared her to jump off of Dimiras Rock and she happily accepted the challenge, knowing she was planning on doing it anyways.

The sun glistened on her body, dancing off of the water droplets that covered her skin as she stood atop of the rock formation. Her cheeks looked sun kissed as her golden hair blew in the breeze. Ava waved down at her sister. She looked like a goddess but it wasn't just her outer beauty. Ava had an intensity about her; a fiery aura that radiated all around her.

She looked down below and caught a look at Prince Zan who'd arrive a little while ago. The blue eyed beauty stared for a moment and could've sworn their eyes met but she shook her head, deciding it had been her imagination.

Ava raised her arms above her head, took a deep breath in, and dove off of Dimiras Rock into the red water below. The thick liquid rushed around her as she broke through the surface and became encompassed in it. Ava glided across the lake underwater and within a few moments she rose up next to her sister and splashed her.

"Ava," Ema returned the attack and laughed as her sister swallowed some of the water.

Ava coughed briefly then splashed Ema once again. "Trying to drown me?"

The two of them continued to swim and play around, while Ava paused to dive off of the rock every now and again. She even got Ema to jump off of it once or twice. It was the first time in years the two sisters had spent so much time together and they relished every second of it.

"I'm so happy you're back," Ema threw her arm around her.

"Me too," she smiled.

* * *

Zan looked up at the beauty, who was once again preparing to dive off of Dimiras Rock. He thought he caught her glancing at him a few times but decided that he must be wrong.

"Do you know her?" Zan turned to his friend. "I can't remember ever seeing her before now."

"Maybe she's from one of the other worlds," Larek replied as he floated through the water.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever see," Zan was staring at her again, not noticing that his thought had been out loud.

"Just because they block off some of the lake for your personal use doesn't mean you can't go over there." Larek stood up in the water as he gestured to the common area. "Go talk to her."

"I can't," Zan shook his head.

"Of course you can," Larek paused. "You're the Prince of Antar." After he heard no response from him, he stuck out his chest in true Larek form and began, "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

"No," Zan grabbed the self-assured valiant by his arm. "We haven't the time; we need to get back to the palace."

He walked out of the water and was greeted by a young woman who waved her arms down the length of his body, drying him off. Larek followed and the same young woman used her powers to dry him off as well. She gave a curt bow and followed them back to the glider.

"Darn!" Larek exclaimed. "I forgot something down by the lake."

"One of the guards can get it," Zan replied, motioning towards the security standing around them.

"I think I can handle it," he stood up in a proud manner. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Zan's head was turned, Larek rushed over to the young woman with the golden hair that they'd been speaking of earlier. She had just gotten out of the water and was no doubt, preparing to dive off again.

"Hello Miss," Larek gave a curt nod. "I am Prince Larek of Vanay."

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Ava gave an embarrassed curtsy as the water dripped down her body. "My name is Avalena, Ava for short."

"I don't believe I have seen you before," Larek waited for her to elaborate on where she was from.

"I've been in school on Crite," Ava replied. "But I'm back home now, with my aunt and uncle, Evan and Nadia."

"Yes, of course from Comoros," Larek nodded. "There is a party this evening at the Palace, honoring Prince Zan's and Princess Vilandra's homecoming. Since you yourself are having your own homecoming, it's only fitting you should attend."

Ava was not often speechless but this was a time where she was at a loss for wordsand for the second time today. She smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Very well," Larek returned the smile. "I will send a car for you about thirty after seven." He began to walk away, and then turned around. "You have a sister, yes?"

Ava nodded again, her voice still escaping her.

"She may attend too," Larek then added. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"The honor has been mine," Ava grinned happily as she regained the ability to speak. _It's good to be home._


	3. Chapter 2: Party At The Palace

**Party At The Palace**

Vilandra sat in front of the mirror admiring the new necklace her mother had given her. It was exquisite. The link was made of black gold and a heart-shaped ruby drooped in the middle. She studied the matching earrings for a moment, then proceeded to put them in.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck; the length flowing down in soft waves. Maya stood behind her, admiring their reflection in the mirror.

"You are a beauty," The Queen placed a red wild flower in the top of her daughter's ponytail. "Stand up, let me take a look at you."

Vilandra did as she was asked and twirled around. Her deep crimson dress fell off the shoulders and was fitted along the bodice. At the waist, it cinched and then bellowed down to the floor, covering her shoes.

"You look amazing Loni," Maya took a step back as she looked at her approvingly.

"So do you," Vilandra smiled, taking in her mother's appearance as well.

Queen Maya was wearing a simple but elegant dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. It was barley tinted an Earth-sky blue and was adorned with gold accents. Her hair, the same honey blonde as her daughter's, was piled loosely on top of her head and was encompassed by a diamond encrusted crown. She looked like the epitome of poise and class.

"Mom, you look like…" she smiled as she tried to find the words.

"A queen," Maya laughed. "I have to go check on your brother; he'll be escorting you so you both have time to mingle with the guests."

Vilandra just nodded as her mother flashed another smile and exited the room.

* * *

Zan stood next to the window, looking out into the oblivion. He had just finished dressing and sent the last of the maids on their way. He wore a black suite with a white shirt made of Alwarian silk, where the finest fabrics were made, and a deep crimson vest with gold accents.

The Queen stepped into the room quietly and unbeknownst to her son as he drifted into earlier thoughts of the day and the beautiful creature he saw standing proudly upon Dimiras Rock.

"Are you ready son?" Maya finally spoke.

"Mother," he turned around a bit surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know your thoughts weren't on this party tonight," She stepped into the center of the room and flashed a knowing smile. "Who is she?"

"No one," he shook his head, wondering how his mother read him so well.

"Is she from Vanay or was she on holiday there as well?" Maya pressed.

"She's…" Zan looked a little uneasy. "She's from nowhere. I mean there is no she."

"Okay," she gave her son a clever grin.

"You look beautiful Mother," Zan stood in front of her.

"You look very handsome yourself," Maya placed the flower she'd been holding in his pocket. "Your father and Loni should be waiting for us."

"Shall we then?" he offered her his arm and she accepted it as they exited the room.

* * *

Ava descending down the stairs slowly, her dress softly rustling. It was a sleeveless dress, periwinkle that cinched at the waist and came down like a bell. She wore ivory colored gloves and matching slippers that only peeked from underneath the skirt. Her golden hair was pulled into a soft bun with a few stray tendrils that escaped, framing her face with light curls.

"You look stunning," Nadia watched her walk down the stairs, and then looked to the girl behind her. "You both do."

Ema, who was wearing a dark green dress with half sleeves and a skirt that billowed a bit more, followed behind her sister. She wore gloves as well but they were a soft eggshell. Her hair was free; smooth waves that cascaded a little past her shoulders.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"I can't believe you've been back for one day and you're already invited to a party," Nadia turned to Ava and smiled. "And at the Palace, no less."

"Larek was very kind to invite us," Ava said, trying to downplay how much she was looking forward to this evening.

"Don't give me that Avalena," Ema nudged her. "Admit it, you're excited."

Ava stayed silent for a moment, peering at her sister out the corner of her eye. "Alright, I'm excited!" she hopped up and down like a schoolgirl and Ema joined her.

"Girls," Nadia said in a motherly tone. "Don't ruin yourselves." She paused for a moment as they stopped playing around and then turned to Ava. "Have you spoken with Zsar?"

"No," her answer was short.

"You did get his message?" Nadia questioned.

"Yes," Ava was in no mood to think of him. "I can tell him about the ship ride tomorrow."

"Do you know if he's attending?" she was not letting the subject go.

"God, I hope not." Ava rolled her eyes.

"Ava," Nadia looked at her.

"She's not too pleased with his interest in her," Ema laughed. "You should give him a chance."

The three of them turned around to see a maid walking through the door with a communicator. It was a dark blue rock with a symbol on it.

"You have a hologram call Miss Avalena," the maid curtsied, and then handed the smooth stone to her.

Ava accepted it and let her powers flow into the shiny stone.

"My dear Ava," a hologram of Zsar appeared. "I trust you have arrived safely."

"I have," she gave a fake smile.

"I wanted to make sure the ship was to your liking," he replied as he grinned slyly. "I had it stocked with your favorite desserts."

"It was," Ava wished she could throw the device on the floor and shatter it. She hated the way he looked at her, like she already belonged to him. "Thank you very much."

"You look quite beautiful this evening," Zsar then added. "I hope your not going somewhere without me."

"We've been invited to the party at the Palace tonight," Ava paused for a moment. "Are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of on Harpo," Zsar replied.

"Ava," Ema called. "The driver is here for us."

Ava turned back to the communicator. "That's too bad but our ride is here." She flashed one more smile, pleased to have an excuse to stop speaking with him. "Gotta go." She tossed the communicator at her aunt and grabbed Ema's hand before dashing out the door.

* * *

The ballroom looked exceptionally elegant tonight. The floors, made up of black obsidian, lit up as the brilliant balls of light hovered above, creating golden dust of light that came down like sleets of rain. It made the whole room illuminate with a yellow-orange glow. The walls that framed the octagonal room were a deep umber color and decorated with elegant pictures of simple artwork of patterns in beige and burgundy. And a sphere, made up of thin circles of gold and welded together to form a three dimensional circle, dangled in the middle of the room from the ceiling.

The tables were a cream colored marble and they'd been shined so beautifully that you could see your reflection in them. There were huge florets centerpieces in the middle with deep purple, cerulean, and cranberry wild flowers. In front of every chair sat two ivory plates and a bowl with gold rimes and gold goblets encrusted with iridescent white stones.

Ava and Ema marveled at the beauty of it all. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen before.

After a few more guests arrived, a trumpet began playing and a man dressed in a navy blue suit came out and stood by the platform at the end of the room where the thrones sat.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer's voice carried through the room as everyone gathered around. "May I present to you the Royal Four of Antar: King Zaid and Queen Maya."

The crowd erupted into a sea of clapping as the Kind and Queen walked out and waved to the people before sitting in their thrones.

"Duke Hasan and Duchess Anash," the announcer continued as Hasan and Anash took their seats in the two thrones on the side of the king.

"And finally, the honorees of this evening," the announcer spoke once again. "Prince Zan and Princess Vilandra."

The crowd began to clap as Zan and Vilandra gave their waves before retiring to the remaining thrones on the side of their mother. After the announcer gave a brief greeting, the band started to play and everyone began dispersing to talk amongst others.

"Lady Ava," Larek strolled up to the two young ladies. "I trust the ride was to your satisfaction."

"Yes, thank you so much." Ava gave a small curtsy as he took her hand and politely kissed the back of it.

"And this must be your sister," Larek concluded.

"This is Emilia," Ava replied, then turned towards her sister. "And this is Prince Larek of Vanay."

"It's an honor to meet you," Ema curtsied as Larek gave her the same greeting he'd given her sister.

"The pleasure is all mine," Larek said as he took a step back.

"Who do we have here?" Vilandra strolled up, accompanied by Rath.

"Allow me to introduce Miss Avalena and Miss Emilia," Larek replied then motioned to the statuesque princess. "Ladies, allow me to introduce to you Princess Vilandra of Antar."

The three ladies shared short but respectful greetings.

"This is Lieutenant General Rath," Vilandra waved her hand towards her escort.

"It's a pleasure ladies," Rath gave a subtle smile and kissed each of their hands.

"Have I met him?" Larek whispered to Vilandra so only she could hear.

"Yes Larek," she whispered back. "The hair."

"Rath," Larek spoke suddenly at normal tone. "It's good to see you again."

The general nodded. "You too Your Highness."

For the next few moments they went undisturbed, speaking of general news and politics that was going on in their solar system. After a few minutes though, another man approached the small group.

"Good evening everyone," a pale man with ice-blue eyes said. "Princess, looking beautiful as always." He leaned over to kiss her hand.

"Lord Kivar," she smiled pleasantly. "My father wasn't sure you could make it."

"I'd never miss a party in your honor," he replied while looking straight into her eyes. "Ava," Kivar looked a bit taken back. "I didn't know you would be here this evening." He kissed her hand for show.

Ava gave a fake smile. "It's lovely to see you again." She paused briefly as she looked to her right. "You remember my sister?"

"Of course," Kivar took the brunette's hand and kissed it as well. "Good evening Ema."

"You two know each other well?" Rath asked. He didn't know why but Kivar always gave him a weird feeling and although he couldn't come up with a valid reason, he didn't trust him.

"We have a mutual friend," Kivar replied. "I'm sure you all know Zsar."

Another man that Rath couldn't quite trust and by the look in Ava's eyes he knew she felt the very same way.

"Where is he tonight?" Kivar directed the question towards Ava.

"He's away on business," Ava gave another fake smile. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Must've slipped my mind," Kivar's gaze drifted back to Vilandra, whose face lit up as the next song started to play. "May I have this dance Princess?" He held his hand out. "If that's okay with the rest of you." His eyes fixated on Rath as he said his last statement.

"I'd love to," she smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"This is a beautiful song," Ema finally spoke as she swayed to the music.

"Would you accompany me to the dance floor Miss Emilia?" Larek embraced her hand.

Ema just smiled and gave a simple nod as she followed him to the ballroom floor.

"I guess that leaves us," Rath stated as he took the petite woman's hand and began guiding her to the floor before she even had a chance to accept. After dancing silently for a few minutes, Rath pulled back so he could look at her. "So, why haven't I seen you before?"

"I've been away for quite a while," Ava replied. "I was on Crite for school."

"What were you studying?" he questioned.

"Intergalactic politics and social development," she answered as if she said she was studying paste.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Rath twirled her around.

"I'd like to be an ambassador," Ava replied. "I want to make a difference in our worlds and for my people." She rolled her eyes. "If my aunt and uncle get their way though, I'll probably just end up someone's wife."

Rath stopped dancing and just looked at her. He found her gutsy attitude refreshing; she reminded him of himself.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. She wasn't sure why she felt so at ease but she felt comfortable with him, like an old friend. "I shouldn't have said anything. My aunt is always telling me ladies don't speak like that."

He just smiled at her and began dancing again. Rath liked her but it wasn't the way he felt about Vilandra or other girls he'd dated. He could admit to himself that she was beautiful but he wasn't attracted to her. It was more of an immediate friendship that he felt and that was rare for him. He hardly considered anyone a friend, even people that he'd known for years, yet in fifteen minutes Rath thought of Ava as a friend.

"I saw the way you looked when you saw Kivar," it was something he wanted to ask her about since it happened.

"Do you think everyone noticed?" she questioned.

"No," Rath shook his head. "You don't trust him." It was a statement but the next was a question. "And Zsar?"

"I don't know," Ava shrugged. "He's been kind to me but he thinks I belong to him."

"Is he whose wife you think you'll end up?" Rath questioned.

Ava nodded slightly and they resumed their dance in silence once again.

* * *

Zan stood near the platform, talking to Viala and several others about her recent trip to Mano, a village in the province of Trece. He zoned out as he looked across the room and caught sight of the beauty he'd seen earlier today.

He watched her as she moved elegantly around the ballroom floor. She almost appeared to be floating above it as her partner twirled her around. Her sapphire eyes lit up as she giggled at something he obviously just said to her and Zan, for once, was envious of someone else.

It was at that moment that Zan actually looked at the young man she was dancing with. _Rath, how did he come to dance with her?_

"Zan," Larek slapped his hand on his friend's shoulder, jolting him out of his dream-like state. "I see you've seen who is here."

"You invited her," the prince was not surprised. "When you went back for…" he turned to look at him. "What was it?"

"Come," Larek smiled. "I'll introduce you to her. She's quite interesting," he nudged the somewhat shy prince. "You can thank me later."

Zan caught Rath's eye and motioned for him to meet them at the edge of the dance floor. He could see Rath look down to say something to his companion and then they slowly began to walk to the point Zan suggested.

Just as Zan and Larek were approaching Rath and Ava, Vilandra came up behind them and grabbed her brother's arm.

"Father needs to see us right away," Vilandra whispered behind him.

Zan knew by the tone in her voice that it must be important. He caught Ava's eye for a moment then turned away, annoyance spreading across his face as the opportunity to meet her eluded him once again. Zan gave a nod to Rath and the two of them followed Vilandra to the king.

Ava turned to Larek who was now the only one standing with her. "Great, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Larek put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Will you be alright for a moment?" He wanted to make sure everything was alright with King Zaid.

Ava nodded as he too walked away.

* * *

The king had summoned the Royal Court as well as Rath, General Tsan, and their highest-ranking group captain, Jakub to discuss an attack on one of their villages in Candala. It happened not more than thirty minutes ago and Swanlaa, Candala's ambassador, had just gotten in contact with Zaid. There were twenty major civilian casualties, half of them fatal.

Out of the nine provinces that made up Antar, Candala was the smallest but it was of great importance. It was where many of the solar system's precious stones and jewels were mined, making the small province very vital to Antar's economy.

After a lengthy discussion on the group of rebels who attacked and suggestions on how to proceed; King Zaid, Duke Hasan, and General Tsan decided to go to Candala themselves, along with a few royal guards. There was already military personnel there but Zaid wanted his people to know that he would make sure whoever did this would pay. He also wanted his children to enjoy the rest of the evening, knowing if any trouble arose that they would be in good hands with Rath and Jakub.

The four of them exited the room but Zan did not rejoin the party right away like the others. It always hit him hard when any of his people were attacked, especially for no logical reason and he needed a few moments to clear his head.

The prince strolled along the gardens, thinking of what he could do to prevent something like this from happening again. He had faith in his father though and was sure things would work out.

Zan began thinking about when he was young. He'd often visit the overgrown garden that sat on the edge of the property on the west side. The vines had grown over the gateway and it was difficult for anyone to get in who didn't know where the secret opening was. It had become his sanctuary. He was headed there when he saw a shadow moving by the lake.

A smile danced on the corners of his mouth as he noticed it was once again the mysterious beauty from Dimiras Rock.

* * *

Ava looked up at the tree that sat by the lake. It had the most exquisite flowers on it that she'd ever seen. It looked like two flowers in one. On the outside the petals were a bright red and twirled around the inside like coils and the center looked like a tiny white flower, whose petals resembled lace, which had bloomed inside of it.

She came out to the gardens shortly after Larek left her. She'd gone to find Ema but decided to let her sister have some privacy after she saw her talking to a handsome young man who looked quite taken with the brunette. Ava also ran into Kivar but excused herself as quickly as she could, using the powder room as her excuse. Then she came out here.

Ava reached up for the branch that hung the lowest but it jutted slightly over the water and for her height it was going to be a stretch. She continued stretching her hand towards the flower, her fingertips slightly brushing the petals.

The petite girl pushed herself upwards to stand on her tiptoes and extending her arm as far as she could, finally reaching the flower. At the very same moment she grasped the blossom; Ava lost her footing. She quickly put her arms out in front of her, bracing herself for what would be an embarrassing fall.

She opened one eye to look after she didn't feel the water and found that she was still tilted towards it but was no longer descending. Ava lowered her arms to feel the hands that were holding on to her waist.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly as she felt her whole body rush with heat from his touch.

"Your Welcome," came the reply as she turned to see it was Prince Zan who caught her.


	4. Chapter 3: Goodnight

**A/N: **I meant to put this up over the weekend but I was really busy, I threw a graduation party for my friend so this weekend was really crazy. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Btw...i forgot to put a Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell but I'd like to:)**

**Goodnight?**

Vilandra sat on the bench, waiting for Rath to return with her drink. The meeting with her father was a little intense and although she immediately rejoined the party, she wanted a moment to herself.

She looked up as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder but it was not who she expected.

"What are you doing out here alone Princess?" Kivar asked, still standing behind her.

"I needed a moment; it's not easy being the life of party." She laughed slightly. "Rath is getting me something to drink."

"Then I don't have long," he rested his other hand on her free shoulder and began to massage her. "You're very tense this evening."

"It's an important night," Vilandra allowed herself to relax for a moment, than caught his hands with her own. "That's not a proper way to touch a lady sir, especially a princess."

"Really," Kivar leaned down to whisper in her ear. "When have you ever been proper?"

She jerked away from him playfully as a smile danced around the corners of her mouth. "Are you saying I'm no lady?" Vilandra turned to look at him.

"No," Kivar smiled down at her. "You are quite a lady." He came to the side of the bench and taking her hand; the Princess rose and stood before him. Kivar glanced around before stroking her cheek.

"Don't," the statuesqueblonde grabbed his hand. She enjoyed flirting with him but it never went any further than that and she didn't want anyone getting the impression that it did, especially the Lt. General. "Rath will be back any minute."

"You don't really want him Vilandra," Kivar whispered rather confidently. "Not the way you want me."

"Stop," she took a step back and put on a fake smile as she saw Rath approaching the doorwhere she and Kivar were.

Rath was at her side within a minute, handing her a goblet of champagne.

"Thank you," she smiled pleasantly, trying her best to hide how uncomfortable she was. It must have worked.

"Are you having a nice time?" Rath looked in Kivar's direction as he put his arm around the beauty in the red dress.

"I am," Kivar paused briefly then asked. "Are you?" He sounded almost cocky.

"You know," Vilandra put her hand on Rath's chest, seeing the fire starting to flare in his eyes. "You haven't danced with me all night."

"Please excuse us." Rath nodded at the other man before retrieving her glass and setting it on the bench. "Shall we?" He put his arm up and she gladly accepted it as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Vilandra wrapped her arms around his neck lightly, allowing her fingertips to barely brush the nape of his neck. His embrace was a bit tighter as he placed his hands firmly against her hips.

"You don't like him much, do you?' She asked softly, already knowing his answer.

"I don't trust him Loni," came his reply.

"My father does," Vilandra replied as she pulled back to look at him. "And so do I."

"I know," Rath looked her straight in the eye before he said anything else. "I have a good sense about people."

"I know," she smiled. "And I trust that Rath, I really do but I don't know…" she took a deep breath. "I trust him as well."

Rath looked at her inquisitively.

"We're friends," Vilandra said, feeling the need to justify her statement. _We're just friends. _

"By the way he looks at you; I don't think friendship is all he's after Loni." Rath said before twirling her around and pulling her back to him.

"How do you know that general?" she questioned playfully.

"Because it's the same way I look at you."

* * *

"There you are," Larek walked up to Zan and Ava and neither were sure who he'd been looking for. "I see you've finally met."

"Not really," Ava said as the prince pulled her back from the lake.

"Well then allow me to introduce you," Larek looked quite pleased with himself. "Prince Zan," he turned towards his friend. "This is Miss Avalena from Comoros." He smiled as he looked to the petite blonde. "Miss Ava, this is Prince Zan of Antar."

"It is an honor to meet you Your Highness," Ava blushed as he took hold of her hand, a bit embarrassed. _I bet you meet lots of people while they're falling in your lake._

"It is my honor to meet you," Zan said before placing a soft kiss on the back of her gloved hand.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Ema came from the same direction Larek had.

"This is my sister Ema," Ava's eyes never left him. "Ema, this is Prince Zan."

"It's lovely to meet you," Zan kissed her hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Prince Zan," Ema replied as he let go of her hand. "Let's go inside." She motioned to her sister. "They will be serving shortly and I'm famished."

"Actually, I'd like to continue showing Avalena around the gardens." Zan looked at her. "If you still want to look around."

"I'd like that very much," Ava smiled, then turned to her sister. "I can walk you back if you'd like."

"I'm sure Prince Larek would be happy to escort you back," Zan said as he looked to his friend.

"Yes of course," the other prince smiled knowingly as he offered his arm.

"It was an honor to meet you Your Majesty," Ema gave a small curtsy before taking Larek's arm and walking across the yard to the palace.

Zan reached up and retrieved the flower Ava had been reaching for earlier and pulled it from its branch. "This is what you were after, isn't it?" He handed the flower to her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank you."

He studied her for a moment.

"What?" Ava looked up at him with sapphire eyes.

"You're quite adventurous, aren't you?" Zan elaborated after he saw the questioning look on her face. "You go to palaces and try to pick flowers out of royal gardens, even though it's hanging over a lake. You jump off of rocks that are fifteen feet over the water, which is something I've never seen a girl do before. And you tend to lead a bit when you're dancing." He smiled. "You are quite interesting."

"Interesting?" she repeated as her nose scrunched up slightly. "What exactly does that mean Your Highness?"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Zan tried to clarify.

"I'm not offended," Ava gave curt nod. "Thank you for the flower but I should probably join my sister now."

Zan caught her by the arm as she started to walk away. "I just meant that you were not like other girls I've seen or met. That's not a bad thing." He released his grip on her.

"You were watching me then?" Ava looked at him, a smile dancing in her eyes.

"Uh-no," Zan shook his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"No?" her expression change to a cross between shocked and slightly annoyed and she could tell Zan was trying to figure it out.

"I mean yes," Zan felt stupid as soon as the words exited his mouth but by her pleased look, he couldn't help but grin and she returned the smile.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before either of them spoke again.

"Come with me," Zan extended his hand towards her.

Ava rose her eyebrow and looked at the prince, unmoved.

"Please," Zan smiled. "I want to show you something."

Ava lingered for a moment before placing her hand in his and following where he led.

* * *

Vilandra stood talking with four other girls, including Viala, who was telling them a funny story about a man she met on vacation. The Princess laughed at all the right moments but she was distracted as she scanned the room for Rath.

She hadn't responded to what he said earlier and when the song was over he'd mumbled something about checking on how things were going in Candala and walked away. Vilandra hadn't seen him since. She wished she'd said something, anything but somehow words escaped the usually talkative princess.

She looked to her right where Graceilda was laughing hysterically and suddenly saw Rath across the room. He was with Larek and two young women; the daughter's of a wealthy man the king often did business with. Vilandra peered over her friend's shoulder, watching how the eldest daughter kept placing her hand on her chest and giggling. _Could she be any more obvious? She's falling all over him._

Vilandra tried to get back into the conversation but found it hard to control herself after she saw the girl hanging all overRath's arm. "Oh, that's it!" she said before stomping off.

"Vilandra," her cousin called. "Where are you going?"

The statuesque princess rushed over to the group she'd been staring at. "Rath," she smiled as she stepped between him and the pushy redhead, pretending to accidentally bump into the girl's arm. "I need you to come with me." She tried to sound as if it were business.

"Of course Princess," he gave a small nod to the others. "Please excuse us."

"Princess Vilandra," the redhead smiled. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Yes I'm sure," she replied quickly as she walked away with Rath following closely behind.

"Is it Candala?" Rath questioned. "Has something else happened?"

"No, nothing like that," Vilandra said as she stepped into the room they'd met with her father in earlier.

"Where are your brother and the Queen?" Rath looked around the empty room.

"I needed to talk to you," she closed the door behind him and then paced for a moment. "I'm sorry." The usually confident woman was a bit nervous. "I should have said something before when we were dancing but I didn't know what to say."

"Is that what this is about?" Rath was a bit taken back. "Look Loni, its fine." He wasn't a man who shared his feelings often and what he'd said had been a lot for him. When she offered no response, he wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.

"No it's not," she ran hand through her hair. "If it were fine you wouldn't be avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Rath crossed his arms over his chest. "We should get back before they get worked up." He glanced at the door. "You probably have Prince Larek, Alanis, and…"

"Alanis?" Vilandra couldn't stop the look that spread across her face.

"Maybe we should explain that there's not some kind of crisis going on," he stated, not realizing what her problem was.

"I don't need to explain myself to _her_," Vilandra's temper was flaring. "I mean do you see the way she acts!"

"What?" Rath squinted his eyes as confusion spread across his face.

"I mean that laughing, who does that?" She'd become very animated with her hands and occasional pacing. "Couldn't you see what she was doing?"

Rath scratched at his eyebrow, still looking confused.

"She was falling all over you," Vilandra started her pace once again.

Rath just shook his head and then looked to the ground as he failed to suppress his laughter.

"What!" Vilandra yelled then calmed as his laughter erupted more. "What is so funny?"

"You," he laughed. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "What could I possibly be jealous of her for?"

"You are right Princess," Rath now sounded very official; the laugh in his voice was gone. "If there's nothing else…" he let the sentence drift off as he walked to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Rath," she pleaded, not wanting him to go.

"Have a good evening Your Majesty," Rath replied while opening the door.

"Okay," Vilandra almost shouted. "You win."

"Okay what?" he turned around.

"Okay," the princess rolled her eyes as she mumbled a bit inaudible. "Okay I was jealous."

"I couldn't hear you," he gave a smirk. "You were kind of mumbling."

"Okay I was jealous," her words were much clearer now. "Can you shut the door now?"

He did as she requested, then stood in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"And would you stop smiling like that," Vilandra tried to sound miffed but her face gave her away.

"You were jealous," Rath shook his head as his laughter subsided. "I like that."

"Do you?" the Princess said flirtatiously, putting her hands against his hard chest. It made her a bit nervous the way her was looking into her eyes right now, as if he could see who she was deep inside. Vilandra smiled softly and let her eyes fall to the floor.

Rath said nothing. He let one hand rest on her curvaceous hip as he used the other to raise her chin so he could look deep into her eyes once again. He tilted his head and began to move in slowly.

Vilandra came closer to him as she parted her lips and closing her eyes lightly; she caught her breath and waited for his lips to meet hers.

But it never happened.

When she opened her eyes she found that Rath had stepped back from her and was now looking towards the door.

"What?" Vilandra said softly, confusion written all over her face as he mouthed words that she didn't understand.

"Loni," Queen Maya entered the room. "Have you seen your brother?" She turned to Rath. "Either of you."

"No," Vilandra shook her head, still in a bit of a trance.

"We are going to start serving soon," Maya looked displeased but still very much composed.

"Don't worry Your Majesty," Rath nodded. "I will find him."

"Thank you Rath," Maya smiled as she returned a small nod.

"Shall I help you?" Vilandra asked, trying to hide the real reason she wanted to go with him. "I know a few places my brother likes to go."

"Very well," the Queen replied and the two of them set out on their search.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Ava's eyes lit up as she looked around the garden. "Why do you keep it hidden?"

"It wasn't always like this," Zan remembered when he'd first come across it. "When I was younger, I sort-of discovered it."

Ava just looked at him, waiting for him to continue his story.

"When I was young I just wanted to be this normal kid," he took a deep breath. "I wanted to be like everyone else who ran around playing games and sports but when you're a prince," he walked around. "You don't get to run around like everyone else."

"That must be hard for a child," she said sympathetically as she walked up to him and took his hands within her own.

Zan shook his head. "You must think I'm self-centered, complaining about being a prince."

"No," she smiled softly. "Everyone wants to be a royal because they only see the glamour of it all. They don't see all the responsibilities and sacrifices that go with it." She paused briefly. "That is, if you're a good leader and I believe that you are Prince Zan."

"Just Zan Avalena," he replied. "My close friends call me by my name only, especially when there's no need for formality."

"Okay just Zan," she smiled again. "Then you should call me Ava."

"Well Ava," the Prince paused for a moment. "You seem to have a lot of faith in me."

"I do," Ava nodded. "Will you tell me more?" She walked over to the white bench in the middle of the garden and sat down, patting the empty space next to her. "Tell me more about that little boy."

Zan smiled as he sat down next to her. . He continued to tell her how he used to sneak out of the Palace to play with normal kids and one day when he'd run off again, he'd discovered this place.

_The vines were overgrown and hid the gateway to the forgotten garden. Zan crawled into a hole in the stone wall that encompassed it and entered a barren place with a cracked clay floor, empty trees whose brown leaves had fallen to the ground and dead vegetation and flowers_.

It was nothing like the lavish garden she was seeing now. Zan worked on it himself; turning it into the place it was now. The trees flourished with hues of golden leaves and the ground was now covered with lush shades of indigo grass. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden where the red water continuously flowed and there were flowers of just about every color spread throughout. It had become his special place where he could get away from everything. He'd never shard this place with anyone else besides his sister and Rath when they were children yet he felt so comfortable sharing it with Ava. He felt as if he'd known her his whole life and he could tell she felt the very same way.

After Zan finished telling her more about himself, he listened intensely to Ava as she shared some of her own experiences. Ava told him how her parents died in a tragic accident and how her aunt and uncle had been raising her and Ema ever since. She shared her time at school and what she dreamed of doing with her life. Zan wanted to know everything about her. It was like two old friends catching up even though they'd never met before tonight.

"We should be getting back soon," Zan said after he realized how long they'd been gone. He turned around suddenly as he heard muffled voices outside. "Shh," he said quietly. "We'll wait till they're gone."

Ava put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "Thank you for sharing this place with me."

Zan turned to look at her and froze for a moment as his eyes met hers. He looked at her deeply and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Ava looked at him with the same intensity and they both started moving closer together. She kept her eyes open but allowed her lids to lay heavily as Zan brought his lips to hers. Within the instant their mouths touched, a deep passion erupted in both of them; a longing that neither of them knew existed before. They allowed their energy to mix and held nothing back as they saw flashes into each other's souls.

"Ahem," Vilandra cleared her throat as she ducked into the small opening, followed by Rath.

Zan and Ava broke apart and looked to where the voice was coming from. Ava was blushing slightly.

"Mother is ready for the guests to be served," Vilandra smiled. "That is if you two can pull yourselves away from each other long enough for us to start."

Both Zan and Ava stood up and quickly followed Rath and Vilandra out of the secluded area.

* * *

After dining the guests filtered between the ballroom area, the terrace, and the open gardens. Vilandra spent the rest of the evening with Rath, either alone or with other guests but they were rarely separated. She caught Kivar staring at her a few times but did her best to ignore it.

When the evening came to a close and most of the guests were gone or in the process of leaving, Rath escorted the Princess back to her quarters.

"Thank you for walking me back," she smiled at him teasingly. "You never know who could be roaming our hallways."

"Glad I could be of service," the Lt. General smirked.

"I really had a nice time," Vilandra smiled as she leaned against her bedroom door. "I'm just sorry we were interrupted earlier."

"How sorry?" Rath whispered as he leaned closer to her, resting his palm beside her head on the door.

Vilandra wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss her. Rath kissed her slow at first then quickened his pace as his mouth delved deeper. A soft murmur came from her throat as she returned the passionate kiss he was giving her. After a few moments, they broke away from each other, their breathing a bit heavy.

"I should go," Rath said as he took a step back and grabbed her hand. "Goodnight my princess."

"Goodnight Rath," Vilandra smiled at him sweetly before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Larek, Ema, a young man, and two young women stood off to the side as Zan and Ava talked, waiting for Larek's driver.

"This night has been amazing," Ava looked up at the Prince, her blue eyes sparkling. "I've never met anyone I've felt so at home with." She hoped it was the right word.

"It doesn't seem as if we've just met," Zan replied. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"So do I," Ava said while taking his hand. "I don't want this night to end."

"Will you meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Zan asked.

"But won't you be really busy tomorrow?" Ava questioned, knowing he'd have a lot to do after his vacation.

"I will make time," he said, assuring her. "We'll do it late, around two."

"Okay," her face lit up.

"Miss Avalena," one of the servants walked up. "Your driver awaits you."

"Thank you," Ava nodded at him then turned back to the Prince. "Goodnight Zan."

"Goodnight Ava," Zan lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Come Ema," Ava walked to where her sister was, then looked to the other prince and gave a small curtsy. "Goodnight Prince Larek and thank you for everything."

As they were walking to the glider that was waiting for them, Queen Maya walked up and stood beside her son.

"Is she the one?" she linked her arm with his.

"What one?" Zan questioned. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't be silly dear," Maya replied. "The spirited girl with the golden hair; is she the one you were thinking of earlier this evening." He looked at her. "A mother knows these things."

Zan nodded in defeat. "Yes, she's the one." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Mother."

* * *

Vilandra sat in front of the mirror as her maid brushed her hair and wrapped it before she retired to bed. She heard a soft knocking on the door but before she could answer, Queen Maya had already stepped inside.

"Darling," she said closing the door behind her. "Did you have a nice time this evening?"

"Yes," Vilandra nodded as the maid exited.

"I saw you with Rath," Maya waited for her daughter to elaborate but she didn't. "He's an upstanding young man. I think you are perfect for each other."

"Mother," Vilandra was a bit taken back.

"I only want the best for you and for this planet's future." Maya sat down next to her daughter. "I think Rath is the best."

"So do I," she agreed. "But sometimes I wish we could develop naturally without everyone trying to force us together. What if I wanted to see someone else?"

"Like who Loni?" Maya asked, her interest piqued.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Kivar seems to like me."

"You want to date Kivar?" Maya looked concerned.

"No," Vilandra shook her head. "I'm just using him as an example. What would be wrong with someone like him?"

"I know this is going to come out sounding wrong but he's very different than you." Maya replied.

"Because he's Skinarian?" The Princess looked appalled.

"Well that is one difference," Maya said calmly.

"So is Rath," Vilandra countered.

"You're right but he is half Antarian and he was raised that way, like you were." Maya tried to explain. "He understands our culture and he's been groomed to be a leader. Kivar has not."

"He's an ambassador," Vilandra tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, but that's a lot different than being a member of The Royal Four," Maya continued. "There are certain things that are only shared between the royals and high ranking officials in our consult and military."

"Okay," she nodded. "What else?"

"The Royal Four has to be a unit," Maya explained. "They have to have the same basic principals and ideas and their must be a great amount of loyalty between them. Your father, Hasan, Anash and I are very different people but our goals are the same." She paused briefly. "I don't think someone like Kivar would have the same goals as you and Zan and whoever he may marry."

"You don't trust him or them?" she sounded a bit defensive.

"I don't trust anyone, regardless of race, to lead the people of Antar if I believe their first concern is not for those people but for themselves." Maya looked at her a bit strangely. "Are you sure you're not interested in Kivar?"

"No I'm not," Vilandra replied. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Okay," Maya wasn't sure she was convinced but decided to let it go. She rose up from where she was seated and placed a kiss on Vilandra's forehead. "Goodnight Loni."

"Goodnight Mother."

* * *

Ava and Ema walked in quietly, hoping not to disturb their aunt and uncle at such a late hour. When they stepped into the hallway though, they heard voices coming from the living room and slight sobbing.

"Nadia, it's going to be alright." Evan replied while he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

The two girls crouched on the stairs and peered through the darkness at the two figures in the living room.

"It won't," Nadia shook her head. "We're going to lose everything."

"We'll get through it," Evan paused. "We got through it when my brother and his wife died; we'll get through this."

"Zsar is our only hope." Nadia wiped at her eyes. "And he'll never help us if Ava doesn't agree to marry him."

Evan took her hands in his own. "He may win her over yet and if not, we can't force her to marry him."

"I know," the brunette on the couch sniffed. "But we've tried everything and no one will help. If we can't find a way out of this in two months, we'll lose everything Evan."

"Don't say that," he reached over to hold his wife. "Let's not think about this anymore tonight, okay?" Evan watched her nod. "Let's go upstairs and get some rest."

At that moment, Ava and Ema hurried up the stairs to their room as quietly as they could. Ava immediately plopped on her bed and begun sobbing herself.

"Ava," Ema sat down next to her. "They'll find a way out of this."

"I know," she said through heavy breathes. "I know what I have to do."

"Huh?" Ema had gotten up and started to remove her dress.

"How could the best night of my life turn into the worst?" Ava wasn't sure if she was talking to her sister or just thinking out loud. "I have to marry Zsar."

"Ava," Ema knelled down beside her.

"I don't want to talk anymore, okay?" Ava didn't move as she cried into her pillow.

Ema stroked her hair before going to her own bed. "Goodnight," she said a bit uneasily.

"Goodnight?"


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

**A/N: **Here's another chapter...thanks for reading and please review!

**Lost**

Zan and Vilandra sat behind the long wooden table listening to their tutor's lecturing on the Intergalactic Council and what they oversaw in relation to the planets in their solar system: Antar, Vanay, Lantis, Crite and Harpo.

"Let's talk about how many members there are on the council," the tutor stood up from the edge of the desk where he'd been sitting. "Princess."

"Ten," Vilandra answered. "Two from each planet." Sometimes she wondered why he reviewed, in her opinion, such elementary lessons.

"And how are our members chosen?" He paused as he looked to the third person in the room. "Prince Zan."

"I'm sorry, what?" Zan asked as he heard his name. His mind had been elsewhere all day.

_That's why. _Vilandra smiled as she thought to herself.

"I was asking how the council members are chosen," the tutor said then looked towards the door where a servant was standing. "Hold that thought." He followed the girl out of the door.

"Zan, what's wrong with you?" Vilandra pressed. "You've beenlost all day."

"I know," he ran a hand through his hair. "I've just had this strange feeling all day."

"A bad feeling?" she turned to look at him.

"I can't seem to shake it," he replied thoughtfully.

"I think the attacks in Candala have everyone on edge," she placed her hand on his. "Including you little brother."

"Maybe," Zan said, then changed subjects. "Do you have any plans for lunch? Ava was meeting me and I thought you'd like to invite Rath."

"Ava?" Vilandra said a bit taken back. "You two are moving a little fast, aren't you?"

"It's a lunch," he said slowly. "You don't like her very much, do you?"

"Why would you say that?" her voice sounded aloof as she flipped her hair back.

"You were a bit rude to her last night," Zan said.

"I was annoyed that I had to look for you," Vilandra paused briefly. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Vilandra quickly added with a smile on her face. "Everything turned out alright but I'm actually meeting Sanaa for lunch."

"You never answered my question Lon," Zan looked towards his sister. "About liking Ava."

"I don't dislike her; I just don't know her." Vilandra smiled slightly. "I hope she is someone you can trust."

* * *

"Zsar should be here pretty soon," Nadia took a sip from her teacup and returned it to her saucer on the table. "Your uncle and I are very grateful."

"You've done so much for me and my sister," Ava said plainly. "I'd like to help you now."

"We love you both," Nadia said as she turned and held her niece's hand. "We love you just like you're our own."

"I love you too Aunt Nadia," she tried to force a smile.

"I know this is hard for you but you've made the right decision and your family appreciates it." Nadia smile genuinely.

_Family_. Ava thought. It was the most important thing to her and why she was doing this. _I have to remember that, this is what's best for my family. _

"Please excuse me ladies but Lord Zsar has arrived." Lili, their maid, entered the room.

"Miss Nadia," Zsar entered the room. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Splendid," she replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Avalena," Zsar had a way of saying her name that made her skin crawl. "I hear you have some good news for me."

"Yes," she gave a small curtsy and forced a smile as he took her hand.

"I shall leave you to it," Nadia gave an airy wave and left, followed by Lili.

"Shall we sit?" Ava walked over to the couch and took a seat.

Zsar did the same.

"My aunt and uncle have made your intentions towards me quite clear," Ava's tone was formal; almost business like.

"I have loved you since the very moment I saw you," Zsar replied simply. "I want to take care of you Avalena."

"But I don't want to be taken care of," she countered. "I want to be independent; I want to have a life outside of being someone's wife."

"My dear," Zsar took her hands within his own. "I want to give you anything and everything you want and if you agree to marry me, I will make sure you have that. If you must work than I will support it."

"And my Uncle Evan's business?" Ava questioned. "If something isn't done soon, they will lose everything. And Iwant to make sure Ema's future is taken care of."

"I will take care of it for you," he replied. "Anything else?"

Ava shook her head no.

"Then it is done," Zsar said frankly. "As soon as the marriage is finalized I will take care of Evan's business." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is for you."

Ava retrieved it from his hand and then removed the top. Inside there was a dark grey jewelry box. She pulled it out and opened the lid slowly. "It's beautiful," her words were genuine. It was a huge canary yellow diamond on a sarron band, a metal that was very much like gold in color but was much more rare and expensive.

"Do you like it?"" Zsar said as he took the box out of her hand and retrieved the ring. "Let me put it on you."

Ava held out her hand and let Zsar slip the ring on her finger, the symbol that she now belonged to him. She stifled the cry that wanted to be let out, instead smiling weakly.

Zsar reached over and held her face in his hands as he reached over to kiss her. Ava accepted it, knowing this would be part of her trade. She closed her eyes and tried to relax; hoping to feel something but there was no passion, no longing, no flashes. She counted the seconds until he pulled away from her.

"I have business I must attend to," Zsar said as he stood up. "I will see you in a few hours; we can have dinner."

"Okay," Ava nodded.

Zsar placed a kiss on the top of her head and let himself out.

* * *

Vilandra sat near the entrance of the café, looking up at the clock once again. Sanaa was fifteen minutes lateand the Princess was becoming a little irritated. Just as she was about to begin lunch without her friend, the mini-communicator on her wrist started beeping softly.

Whenever she or Zan left the grounds of the Palace Queen Maya insisted that they wear them so they could be reached or could reach her and the King at all times. This was despite the fact that there was always security with them that had their own communication devices.

Vilandra pressed the button on the side and a beam of transparent blue light came up in a V shape about four inches high with a small figure of a woman inside.

"Princess Vilandra," the tiny figure inside the light waved. "I'm sorry but I have to cancel our lunch date."

"Is everything okay Princess Sanaa?" Vilandra questioned. "Nothing's happened on Lantis?"

"No," Sanaa answered. "But with the recent attacks from the rebels on your planet, my mother is concerned for my safety."

"That's ridiculous." Vilandra looked irritated.

"My mother thinks…" Sanaa stopped abruptly, mot wanting to say anymore. "Look, I'm sorry but I'll see you soon." She smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sure," Vilandra said calmly but her tone betrayed her true feelings. "Princess Sanaa." She gave a polite nod and then pressed the side of her device to end the call.

"PrincessVilandra," Kivar was walking towards her. "What's troubling you?"

"Hello Kivar," she was surprised by the smile he brought to her face. "I was stood up for lunch."

"Rath's a fool," he said sternly.

"Rath?" The statuesque princess stood up. "No, I was meeting Sanaa."

"Queen Kathana'sdaughter; well then, how dare she?" Kivar gave a slight smile. "Come," he held out his hand. "You shall join me then."

"Here you are," a waitress from the café came around the counter with a bag full of food. "Your Highness," she turned towards Vilandra and curtsied.

"Thank you." Nicolas, Kivar's assistant, walked up and retrieved the bag from the young woman.

"Shall we?" Kivar's hand was still out.

"We shall," the Princess smiled as she took his hand and they followed Nicolas out of the restaurant.

* * *

Zan stood in the garden located outside of the dining hall. It was early yet; the sun beamed high, casting its rays through the burnt orange sky. There were no clouds and everything in the heavens seemed surreal, like a painting.

He was still reeling from the night before. He couldn't believe he felt this way so soon. _She's the one. _Zan smiled to himself. He had only met her yesterday yet it felt like a lifetime. He couldn't stop thinking about her: her sapphire blue eyes, her golden hair, her soft skin, her laugh, her smile. For the first time in his life, Zan was in love.

"Excuse me Prince Zan," Jabari walked through the door from the dining hall onto the balcony area. "Miss Avalena of Comoros is here."

"Ava," the Prince turned around as a big grin spread across his face. "Thank you Jabari."

The butler took a bow, then returned through the door he'd entered with.

"Prince Zan." Ava tried to control her excitement to see him but her expression said it all.

"You don't have to be so formal," Zan replied as he walked up to her and greeted her with a soft kiss against her cheek.

Ava felt like melting the moment his lips touched her face but she knew she had to stay strong. She'd come with the purpose of ending it before it really started, at least that's what she told herself.

"I have to tell you something important," she walked to the end of the stone and leaned against the railing. It was not something she was looking forward to saying to him.

"What is it?" he asked, concern spreading across his face.

"You remember how I told you about my aunt and uncle and their dealing with Zsar," Ava's voice was bit shaky. "And how he feels about me?"

Zan just looked at her inquisitively, wondering what this was leading up to.

"They have a lot of business dealings with him and they've done so much for me and Ema ever since our parents died," Ava began rambling. "They really have been wonderful. They believe in me so much and I can't let them down when they need me the most."

"Ava," Zan tried to look her in the eye but she turned away. "What's wrong?"

"It really is what's best for everyone," Ava finally let one of the stray tears she was desperately trying to stop fall.

Zan turned her face towards him and wiped the tear from her cheek. She rose her left hand up and cupped her hand over his. That's when he saw it. The sun's light hit the canary stone, causing it to sparkle.

_She's engaged to Zsar. _"You said yes?" Zan stepped back from her, his voice rising. "You said yes Ava? Is that what you did?"

"Zan," her voice cracked as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"What happened Ava?" Zan looked at her directly in her eyes. "When, last night when you left here?" When she said nothing, he began to yell louder. "Answer me! When Ava?"

"This morning," Ava said through tears.

"Do not cry," he was no longer yelling at her but his tone was still angry. "Is this what you want?"

Ava said nothing.

"Then why?" Zan stepped closer to her and grasped her face in his hands.

"I have to," Ava cried. "Please don't make this harder."

Zan pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. It was rougher than the way he'd kissed her last night but it was filled with just as much longing; just as much fervor. Ava's whole body felt alive as he hungrily ravished her mouth. When they finally broke away from each other, they stood still for a few moments, their breathing heavy.

"I know you felt that," Zan held onto her shoulders. "You can't marry him."

"I have to," Ava replied. "You have to let me go, please." She took a step back from him.

"And what if I can't," Zan looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Then we'll both be wishing for something we can never have." She kissed her hand and placed it on his cheek as she tried to control the sorrow that was welling up inside of her. "Goodbye Zan."

"Ava," Zan called as she turned away and dashed towards the door. "Ava!"

She could hear him calling her name but she did not turn around; she couldn't or she might never leave his side again. Ava walked hurriedly through the palace, her eyes blurry from tears as she tried to find her way out. She came around the corner and bumped into something very hard.

"Oww," Ava stumbled back but felt the grasp of a hand on her arm.

"Ava?" Rath's voice was questioning. "Are you okay?"

The two of them turned to look at the corridor she'd just come from as they heard her name being echoed through the halls.

"Please," she looked up at him through bloodshot eyes. "I have to get out of here."

"Let's go," Rath said quietly as he led her by the arm.

* * *

Kivar smiled across the table at his guest who was taking a sip of wine from her glass.

Vilandra sat back in her seat, a bit unrefined as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"But you haven't had dessert," he stared at her intensely, and then looked to the guards who were in the room. "Leave us."

His guard complied but the royal guard looked to Princess Vilandra for his orders.

"It's okay," the bronzed beauty smiled.

The guard nodded and followed Kivar's guard outside the dining room and closed the door.

"Here," the pale-toned man tore off a piece of sopheme, an Antarian dessert made of a spicy cake with sweet wild berries baked in the batter. He dipped it in cream before walking over to her and dangling the tantalizing dessert in front of her. "Just a little taste."

Vilandra shook her head. "Really, I couldn't have another bite."

"Open," Kivar said playfully as he touched her lip with the cream, smiling seductively. "Open."

And when she did he jerked it back from her. She clenched her teeth, a playful smile dancing across her face. "Teasing me?"

"Always," Kivar replied then brought the dessert to her mouth again. After she ate the sopheme from his fingers, he brought them to his own mouth and licked the excess cream. "Good?"

"Yes," the Princess gave a defeated smile.

"More?" he questioned slyly as he tore off another piece.

"You will be my downfall," she laughed before she retrieved another piece of his sinful dessert.

* * *

Rath came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses in his hand. He plopped down on the couch and handed on of the beverages to his houseguest.

"Thank you," Ava said before taking a drink. She'd calmed down since he left her alone in the room, resolving that this had been her decision and she didn't have a right to cry.

"How are you doing?" Rath finally broke his silence. Neither of them had spoken since they left the palace and he felt even more uncomfortable now that her sobbing had ceased. He couldn't figure out why she would be running away from Zan.

"I'm okay," she offered a bleak smile. "I'm sorry Rath."

"For what?" he sat his glass on the table.

"For breaking down on you like that and for putting you in an awkward position with Zan." She thought the reasons were obvious. "Am I keeping you from something?"

"Nah," Rath shrugged. "I was getting ready to leave the Palace anyway."

The heavy silence filled the room again.

"Ava," Rath turned to look at her. "Why were you running from Zan? He didn't hurt you," he stumbled over the words. "I mean he's not the kind of guy to…"

"Oh no," Ava shook her head fiercely. "Zan would never do anything to hurt me."

"Then why were you running from him?" he asked again. "If you don't want to answer…"

Ava took a deep breath before beginning. "You remember what I told you my aunt and uncle wanted me to do." She shrugged solemnly. "I guess they got their wish."

"You're talking about marrying Zsar?" Rath peered at her. "Ava, you didn't..."

"Agree to it?" she finished for him. "I had to."

"Why?' Rath questioned. "Are they making you do this?" The soldier in him was coming out.

"No," Ava replied although she wished she could blame it on something like that. "It's just the decision I had to make."

Ava went on to explain the events of last night and the conversation she overheard between Nadia and Evan. In the morning she'd spoken with her aunt and what Nadia told her only strengthened Ava's decision.

The last few years had been hard on Evan. His business had steadily declined after he was no longer able to keep up with bigger private owned companies as well as government owned ones. Evan and Nadia struggled to keep Ava in school and unbeknownst to her until this morning, Zsar had paid for the last year of her schooling. Evan had tried for outside funding but with his low profits, no one was willing to get involved; no one but Zsar and he had only one stipulation: Ava.

Rath listened intensely as she finished her reasoning.

"If I marry Zsar he'll take care of everything," Ava paused. "My uncle's business, Ema's future, my aunt's cherished home. How can I say no to that?"

"But if you told Zan, he would help you." Rath replied.

"I've only known him a day," Ava countered. "It wouldn't be right to take advantage of him and who he is like that." She paused for a moment then looked Rath directly in his eyes. "Could you?"

Rath didn't answer but she could see in his eyes that he understood why she was doing this and why she couldn't tell Zan. Rath turned back as he heard the communicator beeping.

"You better go in the other room," Rath said as he got up. "Just in case."

She nodded silently then walked into the kitchen as he picked up the shiny blue orb.

* * *

Vilandra didn't know how the time passed by so quickly but it had. She was standing outside of Kivar's house looking around the meadow of ice lilies, the province flower of Charis. She'd come outside to contact the Palace so they wouldn't know exactly where she was calling from. She told Jabari that she'd met up with a friend and would be home shortly. He promised to relay the message but that had been some time ago.

"Is everything okay?" Kivar stepped through the lush grass towards her.

"Yes," Vilandra replied. "I really should be going now though. Zan must be really mad at me by now."

"Why would he be?" Kivar was standing beside her now. "It's only a tutoring session; I'm sure he's missed one before."

"Zan?" she said in surprise. "No, he'd never miss a session. Being a good king is too important to him."

"Since he is younger than you, would you share that power?" Kivar questioned.

"Well I would be part of the Royal Four," Vilandra answered easily.

"That's not what I meant," he looked at her inquisitively. "I mean would you be queen?" He already knew the answer but asked anyway. It was common knowledge that Zan would inherit the throne.

"No," she said quickly.

"No," he repeated. "You should be heir to that throne Vilandra."

"It doesn't work that way," Vilandra ran a hand through her blonde hair; a bit uneasy to where their conversation was leading. "You know that."

"Well what if something happened to him after he was king?" Kivar continued. "Would you be queen then, in theory of course?"

"I guess," Vilandra shrugged. "King would go to his second in command, who'd be my husband. That would make me queen." She said the last part thoughtfully.

"But his second would have more power that you?" Kivar asked curiously. "What if Zan gave it up to you?"

"Why are you asking all these questions Kivar?" She looked at him warily.

"Curiosity I suppose," he tried to sound disinterested, then looked at her deeply with icy blue eyes. "I think that you my dear would make an excellent queen, that's all and I wish that they could see that."

"What do you mean?" She stared back at him.

"I think that they only expect certain things of you but they don't see who you really are," Kivar paused as he raised his palm up to cup her face. "I see you Vilandra."

Her heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment as she felt the intensity of his touch. "What do you see?" she asked him quietly.

"Great beauty, a kind heart, class that can not be taught and the privileged princess that everyone else cansee." Kivar paused as he started to walk around her. "But I see what no one else sees: a passionate woman with a fire within her, someone who doesn't always believe by playing by the rules, someone who takes risk and chances and isn't going to let herself be questioned for her motives." He stopped behind her and whispered in her ear. She could feel the heat on the back of her neck. "That's the person I see deep inside, struggling to break free of their conformities. I see strength in you." Kivar turned her around to stand face to face with her. "I see a queen."

Vilandra opened her mouth to say something but was caught off guard as he yanked her closer and covered her mouth with his own. Her whole body felt awakened by the forcefulness of his kiss. She wanted to protest but for some reason she couldn't help but give in and allow him to deepen his kiss as she lost herself to passion.

After a few moments Vilandra finally pulled away abruptly. "I can't do this. I have to go." She tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry; I have to go." She turned around quickly and after she could not find her guard, hurriedly left the estate on her own.

* * *

Rath looked at the hologram coming from the communicator. "Zan," he said simply.

"When did you leave?" Zan questioned. "I've been looking all over for you and I haven't been able to get through to your mini-comm."

"I must've left it in the other room; you know how I hate wearing it." Rath took a moment to take in his friend's disheveled appearance. "No disrespect Your Highness but you look like hell." They'd been friends a long time and Rath rarely held his tongue.

"Thanks," the Prince almost laughed. "It's been a long day. I saw Ava." When Rath offered no response he asked, "Did you see her when you left?"

"Yes," Rath replied. "She looked pretty upset."

"I guess she told you she plans to marry Zsar," Zan cringed as he said the words. "I can't let her go through with it."

"Take my advice Zan," he said bluntly. "Let her go."

"I don't know if I can and on top of that, Vilandra's gone." Zan had almost forgotten the real reason he'd been looking for him.

"What do you mean, gone?" Rath perked up.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Jabari said she called to let us know she was safe and on her way but it's been hours. She's probably fine but I still wanted to look for her myself." He paused briefly. "But my parents are convinced the rebels have something to do with it."

"So they don't want you to go," Rath knew well how the King and Queen thought.

"If anything is wrong, you are who I trust to take care of my sister." Zan replied. "My mother and father think so as well."

"Say no more," Rath nodded. "I'll be right there."

"I know this is not the right time but I still want to find Ava after we make sure Loni's okay." Zan took an exasperated breath.

"Okay," Rath agreed, hoping that Zan would not ask him too much since his loyalty was to the Prince but he promised Ava he'd keep her confidence. "Let's just find Loni first."


	6. Chapter 5: Thankyou

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while...I just got a promotion so work is kinda crazy right now. Thanks 4 reading and please review, review, review!

**Thank You **

Ava sat in the backyard of her aunt and uncle's house, drawing the scenery in front of her. Rath dropped her off before he went to the Palace and she'd come here, hoping she would escape Zsar for a little while. He hadn't told her what was wrong, only that there was some kind of emergency. Ava knew she should've just went inside and that Zsar must be wondering what was keeping her but she wanted some time to herself.

She picked up several shades of orange chalk as she begun to work on the sky. She loved the way it looked this time of day: burnt orange, no clouds, and exceptionally still. _Like a painting. _As she picked up a piece of black chalk and started outlining the figure of a man, she felt a presence behind her.

"How long have you been out here?" Zsar came to stand at her side.

"A while now," she replied, looking up at him. "I was working on my artwork." She flipped the pages in her book.

"I came looking for you earlier," Zsar stared into her. "I've been waiting for a long time." He had an irritated look on his face.

"Did you check the shed?" Ava questioned innocently, knowing that he wouldn't have. "I was in there getting my chalk and my books." She gave a fake smile as she looked up at him. "I keep them there since I do most of my drawing outside."

"Oh," Zsar kissed her on the top of her head, then looked down at her picture. "It's beautiful, like you."

"Thank you," she mustered up another smile.

"I spoke with Kivar earlier," he sat down next to her on the bench.

Ava said nothing, continuing her sketching.

"He told me he saw you at the Palace," Zsar stated casually but she was sure he was fishing for something.

"We spoke briefly," the artist picked up a new piece of chalk.

"He said you disappeared for a while," Zsar pressed. "Kivar also told me that the Prince was missing for a good part of the evening as well."

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Ava turned to look at him. "Or has your spy already reported everyone I spoke to?" She squinted her eyes at him. "How about Vilandra? I talked to her too."

"I just don't want you getting to close to them," Zsar stated firmly, as if it were his decision.

"I didn't know I needed your permission," she stood up to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Things are happening with this government," Zsar's voice was raspy as he attempted to whisper. "Its best you stay away until the changes are made."

Ava looked at him, her blue eyes wide. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, you'll just have to trust me." Zsar said as he loosened his grip.

"Well I guess that's the problem," Ava replied as she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away.

* * *

As soon as Rath arrived at the Palace, he looked for Jabari. He found him in the den area looking out of the window.

"Jabari," the Lt. General's voice was forceful. "I have some questions for you."

The older man turned around slowly, an uneasy expression on his face. He'd told Zan everything he knew but wasn't going to protest answering anything again, especially from Rath.

"They said you spoke to Princess Vilandra several hours ago," It was almost a question.

"Yes Sir," Jabari answered. "It's been almost three now."

"And she made no mention of stopping anywhere else," Rath walked around him in a semi-circle.

"No," the servant shook his head. "She said she would probably return within the hour."

"And when an hour came, did you alert King Zaid or anyone else?" Rath was still walking around him slowly.

"No," Jabari replied softly, guilt plaguing his mind.

"Why not?" Rath stopped to look Jabari directly in the eye.

"I saw the guard she left with," he paused briefly. "Faraje; I thought she'd come back with him."

"So the guard came back within an hour?" the interrogator crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Sir," Jabari nodded. "If I had any idea that she hadn't come back with him…"

"I know," Rath tried to remove the scowl on his face. He knew that Jabari was a good and loyal worker. "Did you see anything in the background that gave you any indication of where she might be?" He paused briefly. "Anything at all."

"She was standing in a yard," he remembered seeing the vast acreage behind her. "A large estate but all I could see were trees and huge white flowers."

"Ice lilies?" Rath almost whispered to himself. _Charis_.

"Maybe," Jabari answered.

Rath shook his head and then asked, "Where is that guard now?"

"He left but I saw him return not too long ago," Jabari replied. "I am really sorry."

"It's okay, you've been a great help Jabari." Rath turned around as he heard someone else enter the room.

"Rath," Zan walked over to him, followed by the Queen, Jakub, and a palace guard. "Faraje said he left her at Kivar's."

"Kivar's?" Rath's face tensed up. "What was she doing there?"

"He said they met for lunch," Jakub replied. "And that Kivar said his guards would usher her here. Mateis and I," he motioned to the other guard, "were going to go check it out."

"What are we waiting for?" Zan said as he moved towards the door.

"No," Maya's voice was firm. "If these are terrorist attacks by the rebels, I will not let them have both of my children."

"Mother," Zan looked at her. "Loni is out there, I have to go."

"Your father is out there too," Maya looked more vulnerable than usual and Zan noticed her hands were shaking as she grabbed his.

The Prince realized how scared his mother was of losing all of them. "Okay," he nodded. "Rath…"

"I will find her," he was unwavering. "I promise both of you that."

"I just don't think Kivar would actually hurt her," the Queen's face still looked worried. "He's an Ambassador; he's been very loyal to us." She looked up at her son. "You don't think he has something to do with this?"

Rath and Zan exchanged looks, disagreeing with her statement but saying nothing. Rath and the two soldiers gave short nods and then left the Palace in search of the missing princess.

* * *

Vilandra wandered around Charis. At the time, she thought she'd be fine when she left Kivar's on her own but now that she was roaming around farmland she'd never seen, she realized what a bad idea it was. She wished that she hadn't run out so abruptly but the kiss with Kivar shook her.

Vilandra couldn't stop thinking about it. There were always quiet flirtations between the Princess and the Ambassador but they'd never kissed before. _It was amazing and unsettling at the same time, I felt so alive but what about Rath? He makes me feel so safe and protected. _Her mind kept flooding with thoughts of both of them.

She was jolted out of herdaydreams as she saw smoke a few feet ahead of her. It was very thick and the fog seemed to rush around her very quickly. Vilandra coughed as some of the ash in the air flew into her mouth.

The statuesque blonde held her arm out in front of her, trying to clear a path but the smoke continued to rush back in. That's when she knew it wasn't an ordinary or accidental fire; this was a fire created by the powers of someone who was very skilled.

Within a few moments, as she pressed on and tried to walk out of the smoky haze, she could see fields of crops emblazoned in the flames. It was spreading rapidly to the next group of vegetation as a group of Skins stood nearby, cheering. _Rebels, _she thought as her eyes grew wide and she froze in her tracks.

"Hey," one of the women yelled as she pointed towards Vilandra. "It's the Princess."

"Stay away from me," Vilandra held her hand up, fear coursing through her body as several rebels began to approach.

* * *

Rath and Jakub walked up to the front door as Mateis waited in the glider for the other soldiers to arrive. A man answered the door, then led them to the foyer to wait for Kivar.

"To what do I owe this pleasure gentleman?" Kivar descended down the steps.

"Where the hell is she?" Rath stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is who?" Kivar questioned.

"Vilandra," he met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't bother lying; I know she was here."

"Yes she was," the Ambassador smirked.

"Don't play games with me," Rath grabbed him by his shirt. "Where is she?"

"I'd advise you to remove your hand off me," he sneered.

"She never arrived back at the Palace," Jakub walked over to the two of them. "Please, if you know…"

"What do you mean?" Kivar cut him off. "She's not at the Palace? She left hours ago."

"I swear if you've done anything to her," Rath let go of him forcefully. "I'm just waiting for a reason to crush you."

"I would never hurt the Princess," he now looked genuinely concerned. "I think you know that."

"What happened?" the spiky haired general stared into him.

"Nothing," Kivar decided to avoid the kiss. "I had a call so I left her in the yard. When I came back, she was gone."

"If I find out you're lying Kivar and something has happened to her because of you, I will make you pay." Rath replied coldly and then turned to look at Jakub. "Kivar has agreed to let you look around. I'll send a few more soldiers in to assist you."

Two of the soldiers joined Jakub in his search of Kivar's estate while the other joined Mateis, who'd been ordered by Rath to check the neighboring cities. Rath, letting them use the glider to cover more distance and leaving the other for the men at Kivar's, searched on his own through the fields he'd grown up in.

It had been a long time since he'd roamed the grasslands of Charis and it brought back memories from his childhood. It was not too far from here that he first met Zan. Even though he hadn't been through the farmlands since he joined the Royal Army, he moved through the acreage very quickly, as if he never left.

Suddenly he began to smell sulfur in the air. Rath stopped abruptly and looked up to see a dark cloud of smoke rising through the distance. "Loni," he breathed out loud, then raced towards the gray haze.

* * *

"Miss Ava," the elderly maid tapped gently on the bedroom door. "It's me."

"Lili," a voice whispered through the door.

"Yes Miss," Lili replied.

Ava peeked through a crack in the door, making sure she was the only one outside before opening the door and letting the maid inside. "Hurry."

Lili reached in her apron and fiddled with the pocket. "You have a call from the Prince of Antar."

"Does Zsar know?' Ava questioned as the maid pulled the device from her pocket.

"No," the woman with the bright white hair shook her head. "Should I leave?' she asked as Ava took the shiny orb from her.

"No, I trust you." She took a breath. "Besides if Zsar comes, you'll be here so he won't think I'm in here talking to myself or taking a call from people I should stay away from." She rolled her eyes, and then motioned for Lili to take a seat as she concentrated on letting her energy flow into the smooth rock.

A few seconds later, a hologram of Zan projected from the stone, illuminated in a ray of blue light.

"Ava," the image spoke first.

"Zan" she paused briefly as she tried to remove the smile that crept on her face from seeing him."You really shouldn't be calling."

"I know," Zan replied. He looked visibly upset.

"Are you okay?' Ava asked, suddenly noticing his demeanor. "What's going on?"

"Is he still there?" Zan quickly clarified. "Zsar, is he with you?"

"He's downstairs," Ava replied. "I'm with Lili; you can speak freely."

"Vilandra's missing," he looked stressed.

"She's missing?" Ava questioned. "How- How long has she been gone?"

"Hours now," he ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath. "I don't know what to do. My mother is convinced it's the rebels." Zan shook his head in frustration. "She's terrified of me going to look for her so I'm doing nothing."

"You're watching over your mother and keeping things together until they find your sister." Ava reminded him. "And that is important."

"Thank you," the tension in his face lessened.

She smiled slightly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"'

"You can come here," Zan stated. "I'll send a driver immediately."

"Zan," in her heart she wanted to be there for him, be with him but her head kept telling her it was a bad idea.

"This isn't about us," the Prince knew that wasn't completely true but he did need her for a greater purpose. "You can reach out with your mind?" It wasn't really a question. "I need you to reach Loni."

"I don't know Zan," she shook her head. "I've only done that with my sister."

"You can do it," Zan's voice was firm. "I felt your strength when we kissed."

"I'm not very advanced," Ava looked worried. "They didn't want us to relay on them much when I was in school."

"Ava…" he started but she interrupted.

"Don't you have people who work for you for things like this?" her voice rose.

"Yes but this may be an inside job and I can't risk someone else finding her first, not with my sister." He spoke frankly. "It is you I trust; will you do this for me?"

Ava nodded slowly. "Send the driver to the back. I'll find a way around Zsar."

"Thank you," Zan gave a half smile before ending the transmission.

"You love him," Lili walked over to the young girl and clasped her hands in her own. "Then you must go to him."

"I hope I can make it around Zsar," Ava bit the corner of her lip.

"Don't worry about him child," Lili replied as she let go of her hands and put the communicator back in her pocket. "I'll take care of the distraction; you just get to that palace."

"Thank you Lili," Ava smiled as she hugged her longtime maid.

* * *

Ava looked down from the upstairs window at the vast acreage of the Palace. She worried about Lili and if Zsar had discovered that she was gone but Lili assured her that everything would be fine. _I sure hope so._

"Miss Ava," Maya said as she walked in the door followed by Anash.

"Your Majesty," Ava turned around and smiled as she curtsied. "Good evening Duchess."

The Queen and the Duchess both gave their hellos.

"My son says that you can create mental links," Maya looked poised as she spoke to the young woman. All traces of her earlier vulnerability were now gone. "He has assured me that we can trust you."

"Yes you can," Ava replied. "And I will do my best to find Princess Vilandra."

"Thank you," Maya replied.

"This takes someone who not only has the gift of this power but someone of great mental strength and endurance as well." Anash spoke. "Are you up to the task?"

"She can do it," Zan walked in the room. "Here," He handed a photo of Vilandra to Ava. "You said you used a picture to link to your sister."

"Yes," she nodded as she took the photograph.

"You'll need to find out where she's at and who else is with her," Maya said as she looked at the young girl. "Then we'll contact Rath so he can find her."

"We will leave you for a while," Anash said walking towards the door. "The less conflicting energy in this room, the better."

"I'd like to stay," Zan replied.

"Zan," Queen Maya said sternly.

"It's okay," Ava paused for a moment. "I mean, if it's okay with you Your Majesty, I'd like him to stay."

"Very well," Maya nodded. "We'll be back shortly." She walked towards the door and the turned around. "And Avalena, thank you." With that, she and Anash exited the room.

Ava sat on the floor in the middle of the room, staring into the picture. She'd never attempted to link to anyone but Ema and hoped that she wouldn't let everyone down. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, clearing her mind of all thoughts except the Princess. As she continued to concentrate, sweat beads began to from on her brow and her eyes rolled up into her head before her lids closed heavily.

It was unlike linking to Ema; she was open to it right away but Vilandra was fighting back. Ava kept running into mental barriers and blocks. It was exhausting and seemed to take hours even though it had only be minutes but finally Ava found herself in a nebulous place.

_"Princess Vilandra," Ava called mentally. "It's Avalena, from the other night. I'm here with Zan." She continued to put out feelers as she tried to strengthen the connection. She was still on the outskirts of Vilandra's subconscious and didn't know how long she could sustain the link without her target's cooperation. "Let me in, show me where you are." _

Zan watched as Ava's head suddenly fell forward. He wanted to rush to her side but had seen others do the same thing as they made the connection.

_"Avalena," Vilandra's form appeared as she and Ava found themselves in a white open space. "I'm in the grasslands of Charis. There are rebels chasing after me. Please help me." Her image blinked out of the space and back in suddenly. _

_Ava suddenly saw flashes through the Princess' eyes. It was only around three seconds of images but she knew she had enough to direct them to Vilandra's location. "We'll find you, just hang on." _

_"I can't hold on to the link any longer…" Vilandra's words faded. _

_"Vilandra,"_ she called as she felt herself returning to consciousness. "Vilandra!" she yelled out loud.

"Ava," Zan was at her side. "Did you find her?"

Ava nodded. "Contact Rath immediately, we don't have much time." She stood up from the floor and braced herself against the wall as she started to feel dizzy.

Zan did as she said, quickly contacting him on the communication device.

"Zan," Rath appeared in a hologram. "I haven't found her yet."

"Where are you?" Ava questioned as she stood beside Zan.

"Ava," the hologram looked surprised. "I'm in the grasslands, a few miles east of Kivar's."

"Good," Ava replied as she somewhat took over. "Can you see the smoke in the distance?" She watched him nod. "There's a huge formation of jasper rock, it almost looks like a mountain."

"I know it," Rath recalled how he used to climb it when he was younger.

"Vilandra is very close to it," Ava said in a rushed voice. "Find her."

"I will," Rath replied before ending the call.

Ava took a deep breath and placed her hand on her head as it started spinning again.

"Here," Zan steadied her and helped her to the chair. "Are you okay?" He placed a loose curl that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him.

* * *

Rath ran as fast as his feet would take him. He only slowed for a moment as he contacted Jakub to meet him in the grasslands. The fog of the smoke was thick but he maneuvered around it quickly and soon found himself in front of the red rock formation.

To the right, he could see a crowd of people, mostly Skins, crowding around something. _Or someone. _Rath caught sight of Vilandra on the ground, dirty and dress torn.

"Rath!" Vilandra screamed as she reached her arm out towards him.

Rath raised his arm and focused his energy on the jasper formation, causing the rocky hill to shake. Rubble and debris began to fall to the ground in a rock avalanche. The crowd of rebels began to yell and dash out of the way of the falling stone. Knocking them out of his path with a flick of his arm, Rath scooped the Princess up in his strong arms.

"Rath," she breathed out his name as she looked deep into his eyes, grateful.

"You're safe now," he whispered as he carried her to the royal glider that was approaching.

She reached her hand up and touched his face. "Thank you." She gave a half smile. "Thank you so much."

"I'd never let anything happen to you," Rath quickly climbed into the glider with Vilandra still in his arms. "Get us out of here."

And with that, the aircraft acending and took off towards Ratna.

* * *

Ava turned around to see the Queen enter the room and walk towards her. By the look on Maya's face, she knew it was good news.

"He's found her?' Ava hoped her instincts were right.

"Yes," she nodded. "My Loni's safe." As soon as she was standing face to face with the petite blonde, she embraced her. It was unusual for her to do such a thing but she was just so grateful. "Thank you so much," the Queen stepped back. "We owe you a great deal."

"I'm just glad I could help Your Majesty," Ava felt honored.

Maya noticed the ring on Ava's finger as she patted her hand. "My dear, are you betrothed?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"To whom?" the Queen looked appraisingly at the yellow diamond.

"Zsar," Ava tried to hide the way she felt but got the feeling that Maya could tell.

"You are not in love with him," it was not a question. "I had an arranged marriage myself."

"Really?" Ava was a bit surprised. "You seem very much in love."

"Oh we are now," Maya smiled at the spirited girl who reminded her so much of herself. "But it didn't start out that way." She paused for a moment as she looked towards the settee. "Sit with me a moment."

Ava nodded and followed the Queen to the upholstered bench near the window.

"My father was the King of Antar before Zaid," Queen Maya began. "You see the crown has been in my family for generations but my father did not have a son to take over as heir." She paused briefly. "In order for a woman to take over, she must be married."

"Did that bother you?" Ava questioned.

"No," Maya shook her head. "It's all part of being a Royal. Sometimes we must make sacrifices or abide by rules but there are reasons for them and I accept that. If I didn't feel I was up to the task I could always step down."

"Step down?" her face puzzled.

"Yes," Maya nodded. "If a King and Queen feel that it would better serve the planet, they can step down and control of the government would go to the King's second in command. It's only happened twice in the recorded history of Antar."

Ava just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"My father wanted to leave the legacy to me," Maya smiled as she remembered her father. "He wanted me to have my birthright so he arranged for me to marry Lord Zaid of Palayan. His father was my father's most trusted advisor and Zaid seemed to be following in his footsteps."

"Did you know each other well before you were married?" Ava found her fascinating.

"We knew of each other and were cordial but we weren't exactly friends," Maya answered.

Ava looked at her quizzically, one eyebrow arching up.

"He was a quiet man, still is." She laughed. "I thought he was aloof and a bit strange, although he was very handsome."

Ava stifled a giggle.

"But as I got to know him, I found that he was a very thoughtful man and although he was a man of few words, when he spoke it meant something." Maya went on. "I began to have a great admiration for him and a deep respect. And I learned many of our views for Antar were the same." She smiled warmly. "I came to trust him and by the time we were married, a deep friendship had evolved. Over the years, that friendship turned to caring and that caring turned into love."

"Do you think that's common?" Ava questioned. "To fall in love that way?"

"I think it can be," Maya looked her directly in the eyes. "Sometimes you go through things with another, feelings that you never thought could develop do but I think something has to be there." She reached over and held up Ava's hand as the diamond sparkled. "Zaid and I became friends very quickly because we shared common goals. He was someone that I not only liked but respected as well." Her voice became softer. "I don't get the feeling that you like Zsar nor that you respect him. This marriage is not something you want, is it?"

It was a bold question, one Ava knew everyone would be thinking but would never ask. "I have given my word."

"It is noble to keep it but at what expense?" Maya held her hand. "What you have done for us Avalena, I will forever be indebted to you. If there is something you need, you need not but ask."

"Thank you Your Majesty but I don't wish for a reward," Ava smiled. "I'm glad I could help you."

"Mother," Zan stepped into the room. "Father and the Duke have arrived. He's asking for you."

"Please excuse me," Maya whispered before rising from the settee. "Think about what I said."

"Yes Your Majesty," Ava got up and curtsied before Maya left the room.

"She likes you," Zan moved closer to her. "I can tell."

"She must be where you get that from," Ava paused. "She's very perceptive."

"Lots of healers are but she's worked very hard to hone her powers," he replied proudly. "It takes a lot of skill to become an Empath."

"An Empath?" she repeated, and then nodded thoughtfully. "That explains a lot." Ava had wondered how the Queen read her so easily.

Zan looked at her curiously. "What exactly were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Ava shook her head. "She's a very interesting lady; I admire her a lot." She looked at the clock on the wall and realized how long she'd been gone. "I should really be going."

"I'm sure my sister will be arriving soon," Zan didn't want her to leave just yet. "She'll want to thank you in person."

"Will you offer her my apologies?" Ava started to walk towards the door.

"Ava," he caught her arm and looked down at her.

"Please," she said in an exasperated breath. "We can't."

"I can't not touch you," Zan reached up and cupped her face. "You can't love him."

Ava reached up and grabbed his hand. "I'm betrothed to him." She stepped back from him slowly. "Don't make this harder Zan." She paused and then said in a rushed voice, "I have to go."

"On question," he held her hand. "And them I'll let you go."

Ava nodded.

"Do you," he exhaled deeply, "love him?"

She brethed out heavily. "No," she answered honestly, then walked to the door and opened it. _I love you_.

"Thank you," Zan called to her.

"Your Welcome," she called over her shoulder and left.

* * *

The King, Queen, Duke, Duchess, and Prince of Antar gathered in the sitting room awaiting Rath and Vilandra's arrival. They all hugged her, relieved that no real harm had come to her.

She explained that she left on her own and that it wasn't Kivar's fault but Rath, Zan, and even Maya still held him partly responsible. After they were sure she was really okay Hasan, Anash, and Zan excused themselves for the evening and Vilandra, exhausted from the day, asked Rath to walk her up to her room, leaving the King and Queen.

"I'm so grateful to Avalena for what she did," Maya looked towards her husband. "Zan's in love with her, you know."

"What?' he looked taken back. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to," Maya smiled. "A mother knows these things."

"Didn't you tell me she was engaged to Zsar?" Zaid questioned.

"That marriage will be no good for her," she shook her head.

"Honey, you've known her for two days." He found it endearing how much she cared for others but felt sometimes her heart was just too big. "How do you know what's best for her?"

"Because I spoke with her Zaid and I've known her longer than two days," Maya retorted."Don't you remember her mother?"

"Yes but she was a small child then," he continued. "It's been years Maya."

"I think she'd jell well with Loni and Rath," she replied.

Zaid looked at her strangely. "What is this about?"

"I just have a bad feeling," Maya looked at him directly in his eyes. "The rebels, what they did tonight, it's only going to get worse." She took a shaky breath. "What if something happens to me or you? We have to make sure our children will be alright, that they're prepared."

"Maya," Zaid held her hands. "It's going to be okay."

"No, we have to make sure there is a new Royal Four to step in," she pleaded. "I can't shake this feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

"Come here," Zaid wrapped his arms around his queen. "You're just shaken up from today. No one is going to hurt any of us Maya, I promise you that." He pulled back to look at her, his hands encompassing her shoulders. "Haven't I always protected you my sweetheart?"

"Yes," she smiled slightly.

"Everything is going to be okay," he reiterated. "I love you; I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too," she curled up against him. "You always know how to make me feel better, thank you."

"You're welcome," Zaid said as he held her close.


	7. Chapter 6: End of an Era

**End of an Era**

Zaid walked into the room as the dressing maid finished straightened his son's tie.

"Thank you," Zan said as the maid smiled, curtsied towards the King, and exited the room.

"It's hard to believe Larek's being crowned a king today," the slightly pudgy man came to the middle of the room. "I remember when you two were toddlers waddling around the Palace."

Zan smiled, then the look on his face turned more serious. "His father passed last night. The healers did what they could to reduce the pain." He shook his head. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Losing a father can be very hard but while he was here," Zaid paused briefly. "Verrin gave a great example for his son. He was a remarkable man."

"He was," the Prince nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if I were Larek."

"You would be the strong leader I know you are and you would guide the people of Antar." Zaid placed his hand on Zan's shoulder. "But you don't have to worry about that for a long time; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm glad," he eased into a smile.

"So," Zaid smiled. "You're escorting Princess Sanaa of Lantis; she's a lovely girl.

"Father," Zan let out an exasperated breath. "I've known her my whole life."

"That's a good thing son," Zaid smiled. "And it would unite two worlds."

"She's like family," Zan countered.

"Okay Zan," he smiled again. "Your mother and I have a few things to take care of before we go to Vanay; we'll have the other ship waiting for you, Loni and your dates."

"Good idea," Zan laughed. "It'll probably be a while before Vilandra is ready."

Zaid opened the door and started to walk out but stopped abruptly.

"Father…" Zan look towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Zaid turned around. "I love you son."

"I love you too."

* * *

Vilandra sat the communicator on the desk and stood in front of her chiffirobe, trying to make a decision on what to wear.

She'd just gotten a call from Kivar. The Princess had only seen him once since the day with the rebels but she kept him at arm's length. They'd always flirted but since the kiss, she'd tried to keep things almost formal between them. It wasn't that she was not attracted to him, she was but she knew them being together would complicate things. And then there was Rath, whom she cared for very much. They'd begun dating and spending quite a lot of time together.

Vilandra couldn't stop thinking about both of them. She shook her head, resolving to think about it later. _Rath will be here any moment and I still haven't found a thing to wear._

She finally pulled out a dress. It was metallic lavender with no sleeves. The bodice had lace-up detailing on the front panel and on the sides with embroidered beads in the same tone as the dress. It cinched at the waist then fit closely over the hips and came down evenly until it flared slightly at the bottom. There was a see through shawl hanging over it in the same color.

She quickly changed into it, summoning her maid to help and gathering her hair up in a loose bun. She waved her fingers across her lips, changing the hue until she settled on a soft pink.

Vilandra turned around excitedly as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called over her shoulder. She was still seated in front of the mirror.

"Princess," a familiar voice said as he opened the door.

"Rath," she smiled. "Thank you Aimie." Vilandra looked to her maid, then back to Rath.

Aimie curtsied, then quickly exited.

"You look beautiful," he walked to where she was seated.

"So do you," she giggled as she saw a strange look come across his face. "I mean, you look great."

Rath was dressed in his formal wear uniform: navy blue trousers, navy blue coat, white shirt and a four-in-hand tie.

"Thanks," Rath took her hand and kissed it softly as she stood up. "Zan is waiting downstairs for us, he said your father and mother left already."

"Yes," Vilandra replied. "They had to take care of something first." She paused for a moment as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"Loni," Rath looked in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about Zan," she took a deep breath. "It will be the first time he's seen Ava since the night I went missing."

"She will be there then?" Rath asked. He hadn't really spoken to Ava much since that night either. "Zsar's kept her pretty sheltered since then."

"He's accompanying her of course," Vilandra then added. "I spoke with her yesterday; I've been wanting to thank her for her help." She shook her head. "Do you think she loves Zsar because I thought she had feelings for Zan?"

"She does love Zan," Rath said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" Vilandra tried to seem like she was worried about Ava instead of herself.

"No," Rath answered quickly. "She doesn't love Zsar."

"Then why is she doing this?" Vilandra questioned.

Rath did not answer. He glanced towards the clock on the wall, then back at her. "We should leave now, before we're late."

"You're right," she smiled. "And let's not mention any of this in front of Zan."

"I won't," Rath replied as they walked out of the door.

* * *

"Ava!" Ema yelled from the side of the bed. She was crouched on all fours, searching for her new shoes.

"What?" Ava said calmly as she walked to her sister. "What in the worlds are you doing?" She giggled slightly at the sight before her.

"I can't find my new shoes," the brunette looked up at her.

"These shoes," Ava held up a gold shoe with thin straps that cris-crossed up the ankle. "The other one's on the chair over there."

"Thanks," Ema jumped up and hugged her sister. "I want to look perfect tonight." She smiled giddly.

"Why?" the blonde rose her eyebrow. "Do you like Larek?"

Ema blushed. "No." She grabbed the shoe from the chair and then retrieved the other one that Ava'd been holding.

"You do," Ava grinned at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, then sat on the bed and began to put her shoes on. "So how do I look?" She twirled around.

"Beautiful," Ava smiled, thinking her sister looked ambrosial.

Ema was dressed in a white evening gown with spaghetti straps, a v-neckline, off-the-shoulder ruffle and trumpet skirt. There were golden flakes weaved into the fabric and floral beading encrusted in the neckline and the top of the skirt. The top of her hair was pulled back in a gold barrette, leaving the back flowing.

Ava was wearing a peach colored dress. It had a peasant top that came off the shoulder, exposing a little cleavage. It had a satin bow at the waistline and an a-line shirt. Her hair was parted to the side and pulled up in a ponytail, leaving her golden curls spiraling down.

"Thanks," she said stalely as she looked out into the distance.

"Ava," the brunette waved a hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Zan will be there," she shook her head as her mind came back to the present moment.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ema asked. "I thought you wanted to see him."

"See him," Ava repeated. "I'd love to see him but I can't wish for that anymore; I'm marrying Zsar."

"You say that like it's a death sentence," Ema replied.

"Sometimes I feel like it is," Ava paused, then breathed out heavily. "I need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Yes you do," Ema agreed.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, I don't think Zsar is such a bad guy but if you really think you're going to be miserable, get out now." Ema looked her directly in the eye. "If you feel it's a mistake, do something before its too late."

"How'd you get so smart?" Ava questioned.

"I get it from my sister," she smiled warmly.

"She must be really smart," Ava nodded as she returned the smile. "We better go before we're late."

"Yeah," Ema giggled. "At least one of us should end up with a prince tonight."

Ava just shook her head and followed her sister downstairs.

* * *

Zan glanced at the rows behind him, catching a glimpse of Ava and Zsar a few rows back. His eyes shifted to his date, who was obviously interested in what he was looking at. He gave her a slight smile.

Sanaa smiled back at him as she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little. They both stood up with the rest of the guests inside the large hall as the trumpets began to play.

They looked on as a group of Royal Soldiers walked in followed by Her Highness Anyankah, Larek's mother. Everyone bowed their heads in respect to her. A few feet behind her, Larek, who wore a deep blue velvet robe, proceeded to the front of the room, followed by more Royal Soldiers of Vanay. You could hear cheers from the crowd outside. They'd watched his procession through the streets of his kingdom.

The soldiers lined up on the side of the hall as the door was shut and Larek came to the Chancel area where his mother was now standing. Two Provosts stood on the sides of the altar while the Chancellor Marquis, who would be conducting the ceremony, stood behind it.

"People of Vlach," the Chancellor Marquis began. "Residents of Vanay and honored guests of Lantis, Antar, Crite and Harpo; I present to you the undoubted king of Vanay. All you who attend this day, will you pay homage and service?"

"All hail King Larek of Vanay," the crowd said in unison.

"Your Highness," the man began to speak again. "Will you take your oath?"

"I will," Larek replied proudly.

"Will you undertake this promise and swear to govern the people of Vanay and respect the laws and customs of the Intergalactic Council of Vlach?"

"I will," he answered again.

"Will you to the best of your ability wield law, justice, and mercy in all your judgments?" The Chancellor Marquis questioned. "Will you maintain and preserve the teachings of the Caveat and will you put this planet's welfare above that of your own or an individual's?"

"All this I promise," Larek replied.

Anyakah rose at this point and carrying the Caveat of Vanay and the symbolic torch, walks to her son. "As an era comes to an end, so a new journey is to begin. I besiege that you, my beloved son, will carry on this flaming torch of dedication and devotion to our people." She hands the lantern to him. "I pass this and this kingdom to you."

"Thank you mother," Larek took the torch and then gave a bow to honor the former queen.

The Provosts came around the altar and sat cushioned pillows in front of the altar for Larek to kneel on.

The Chancellor stood behind him as a great light illuminated in his hand. He placed it behind Larek's head and as the new king gasped, the man began to recite a few words. "I infuse you, by way of the Intergalactic Council, showing that you are the one true king of Vanay." The light burst through in a stream and disappeared quickly.

One of the Provosts carried a sword while the other carried a deep velvet crown. They were both encrusted in diamonds, sapphires, and glass chalcedony. The first man brought him the sword.

"Receive this kingly sword my Liege and with it, do justice." The Marquis began to speak again. "Fix what has been broken, reform what has gone awry, and guide us in our destiny."

The second man came around and knelt down as he held up the crown. The Chancellor picked it up from the pillow. "Let this crown that shall sit upon your head fill you with grace, knowledge, and truth and help you lead us." He slowly placed the jeweled crown on his head.

"All hail King Larek of Vanay," the Chancellor Marquis said and then the crowd repeated the same words.

The guests erupted into cheering and clapping. The group of soldiers began to exit the way they came in as a couple of them brought the carrying throne to Larek. He sat in it and they carried him out as the rest of the soldiers followed him.

* * *

Immediately following the coronation, there was a banquet held at Larek's Palace in the ballroom. The floor was a flossy marble in a checkered pattern of taupe and navy blue. There were beautiful blue balls of light hanging above, casting their iridescent light on everything. To the end, there was a large picture of Verrin to honor his passing.

The ballroom leads to a dining area. The tables were covered in white linen table cloths with dark blue embroidered edges. The chairs were upholstered in Alwarian silk and there were bouquets of proteas, the national flower of Vanay, in blue turquoise, wisteria, and indigo.

Vilandra smiled as a goblet was handed to her from behind. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," a honey-dipped voice replied.

"Kivar," she spun around. It was not who she was expecting. "How are you?" Her eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Why do you look so nervous my pet?" he whispered.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Vilandra stepped back. "Rath and I have gotten very close lately, I told you that."

"Is he really what you want?" he asked icily.

"Yes," her answer was firm.

"He'll never see you the way I do," Kivar replied. "Not who you really are Vilandra." He brushed her hand and she felt chills move through her body.

"He sees me," the Princess protested. "I'm with Rath now, accept it!"

"It means nothing Loni," Kivar stepped closer to her.

"It means I have to be through with you," she flashed a fake smile as she saw Rath approaching with a young woman.

"Hello Rath," Kivar said a little too pleasantly. "I see you've found my sister."

"Hello Courtney," Vilandra forced the nicest voice she could pull off. Something about Kivar's sister irked her and she could tell the feeling was mutual. "You'll have to excuse me a moment." Her eyes searched the room. "I see my brother over there."

Vilandra rushed over to Zan and Sanaa. Kivar quickly excused himself as well and went to join a small crowd at the edge of the dance floor.

"You need to be careful," Courtney said in a hushed voice. "Zsar, Nicolas, and my brother are up to something."

"Like what?" Rath squinted at her.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "But I know there's something going on." Her eyes shifted to Kivar's, who were on her. "I better go; we'll talk later."

* * *

Vilandra looked out into the distance with a pensive look on her face. Zan had left to get her and Sanaa drinks; she'd left the one Kivar had given her on her way to her brother. The two women had stood in silence ever since he left.

"Are we okay?" the red-head turned to look at her friend. "I know you were upset with me for canceling our lunch date before and then that thing with the rebels happened."

"What?" Vilandra shook her head. "No, I'm not upset at you." She really hadn't given it much thought with all that had happened last week. "We're fine."

"Are you sure?" she looked at her friend's eyes and could see that something was clearly bothering her. "Then what is it Loni?"

Vilandra shook her head. "It's nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything," Sanaa stood in front of her. "You, me and Viala; we've always been like three moons in a sky."

"I know," she sighed heavily. "But I can't discuss this here." The Antarian Princess looked around the room, "not with Zan, Rath and Kivar all walking around."

"Kivar?" the other Princess questioned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Not here," Vilandra enunciated both words. "My brother's coming; please don't say anything."

"Here you are," Zan handed a glass to each of them. His eyes focused on someone in the distance. He'd been looking at her all evening.

"Why don't we go and say hello," Sanaa put her hand on his shoulder as she noticed he was once again staring at Ava.

Zan looked down at her with an odd look on his face.

"C'mon," she tilted her head to the side. "It'll be fine."

Zan shrugged. "Okay," he agreed, knowing he wanted to see her, even if she was with Zsar. "Are you coming Lon?"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Vilandra looked like going over there was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Let's go," the red-head grabbed the Prince by the hand as they moved across the floor.

* * *

Zan, Sanaa, Ava, and Zsar stood at the edge of the floor making small talk. It was obvious that they all weren't friends but the conversation remained cordial.

"We haven't seen you on Lantis for quite a while Zsar," Sanaa said. "We were sorry you couldn't attend our last gala and I had saved a dance for you." She hoped someone would pick up the hint.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be disappointed," Zsar squinted his eyes at her but his voice remained friendly. "I'll be sure to make it next time."

"Or you could just dance with her now," Ava smiled brightly. "I'll be fine, really. I'm sure Prince Zan can keep me company."

"That sounds splendid," Sanaa turned to wink at Zan. "That is if it's okay with my escort."

Zan just smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"Splendid," she repeated again as Zsar looking forced and slightly annoyed, lead her to the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Zsar asked as they began to dance.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir," she replied innocently. "What was what?"

"Princess Sanaa," his grey eyes stared into her. "You wouldn't be lying to me."

"Of course not," her voice became a bit softer. "But what ever your plans are tonight, I'd suggest you change them."

"It's not nice to make idle threats my dear," his grip tightened.

"I assure you Zsar, nothing I ever say is idle and I don't make threats," she looked up at him with a smirk in her eyes. "I make promises and I always keep them."

"Hmm," Zsar whispered in her ear. "I would think this would help you get what you really want."

"I wouldn't worry about me getting what I want," she whispered back. "I always do."

* * *

"So how are you?" Zan looked down at Ava. "I tried calling you a few times."

"I know," she bit at the corner of her lip. "Zsar's been there a lot lately."

He reached up and stroked her hair. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Don't," her eyes betrayed her true feelings. "Someone will see."

"Then take a walk with me," Zan grabbed her hand.

Ava shook her head. "We can't."

"Sanaa will keep him distracted," the Prince nodded his head to where she and Zsar were dancing.

Ava shot a look at her fiancé, whose back was turned, then nodded happily.

Zan quickly lead her out of the ballroom and into the corridor. He'd been there so many times, he knew this Palace just as well as his own. Ava followed him around a corner, down a hallway, and finally into an unoccupied room.

"I probably shouldn't be here," Ava looked around the room and then at the man in front of her.

"Yet here we are," Zan looked into the sapphire eyes that stared up at him.

She reached up and touched his cheek, her gaze never leaving his. Ava stepped closer to him and rose up on her tip-toes as Zan dipped his head down to kiss her. It was an intense and passionate kiss, full of eagerness and an innate longing. After a few moments they broke the kiss but remained in each other's arms.

"I know you don't want this marriage," he said softly. "You've told me you don't love him."

"I don't," her eyes were wide.

"Then tell me why you're doing this," Zan quickly added. "Does he have something on your family? If he's threatening you, you know I'll protect you."

"I know," she gave a soft smile. "He's not; it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it, money?' Zan questioned. "He couldn't possibly offer you more than I have."

"I can't ask you…" Ava started but he cut her off.

"Do you love me?" Zan asked bluntly.

Ava took a breath and smiled. "You know I do."

"Then I would give anything, everything I own if it meant being with you." Zan held her face in his hands. "You are all that matters to me."

"Zan…" Ava was cut off again as the door suddenly opened.

"Mom," the Prince looked shocked to see her, Anash, and Larek's mother.

Ava stepped back and curtsied. "Good evening Duchess, Your Majesties." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps I should walk Miss Avalena back to the ballroom," Maya smiled at them.

"I'd like that," she glanced at Zan, then followed the Queen of Antar out of the now very occupied room.

After they returned to the ballroom, Maya spoke. "Zsar was looking for you; I told him I left you in the garden."

"Thank you," Ava replied.

She quickly scurried to find him, hoping he believed what Maya had told him. A few people said they saw him, Kivar, and Nicolas duck into the hallway on the east side on the ballroom.

Ava wasn't sure why she creped up quietly as soon as she heard their voices but something told her not to make her presence known right away. The door was slightly cracked so she stood outside and peeked in silently.

"I still can't believe you got her to agree to this marriage," Nicolas laughed. "So how much do they want for her?"

"That's none of our business Nicolas," Kivar gave a smirk.

"We're still negotiating a few things but they'll take whatever I offer as long as Nadia can stay comfortable," he paused. "Or I'll make sure everyone knows how they got their money to begin with."

"I thought we were bad," Nicolas said sarcastically. "Killing your own brother and his wife, getting their money, and now selling their niece."

"Even I could learn a few things," Kivar laughed.

"Do not let that get out Nicolas," Zsar said sternly. "I'm warning you."

"Right, relax." Nicolas hit him on the shoulder. "As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I won't say a thing."

"Have you seen to it that things are in order?" Kivar questioned.

"Everything is in place," Zsar answered.

"Good," Kivar smiled. "It's only a matter of time now." He quickly changed subjects. "Now let's go enjoy the rest of the party boys."

Ava quickly rushed into the room next door. She kept trying to calm down but she was shaking. She sat down and tried to catch her breath as he mind swarmed. _Was what they said true? Did my aunt and uncle really kill my parents? Are the responsible for the end of my family?_

* * *

After about an hour, most of the guests had left. The only people left were Sanaa, Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Maya. She'd stayed with her children when the rest of the Royal Four left because she wanted to visit longer with Anyankah.

Maya and Anyankah were in an upstairs room; speaking of their children, their kingdoms, and the recent loss of Larek's father.

"It must've been so hard to lose him," Maya looked out into the night sky. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever loss Zaid."

"I hope it's something you won't have to face anytime soon," Anyankah placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is something troubling you?"

"Here I am, suppose to be making sure you're alright." Maya got a strange look on her face as she moved unsteadily.

"Maya," the sienna-complexioned woman steadied her.

"I'm sorry," she put her hand on her head. "This wave of despair just … passed through…" The queen suddenly hunched over in pain.

"Maya," Anyankah yelled as her friend fell to her knees.

Maya's eyes began to glaze over as she saw visions from a ship. It was under attack in what was usually a neutral flying space. She saw the body of the pilot and the falling aircraft ensued in flames.

Suddenly she saw the face of her friend. "Anash!" she yelled out loud as she saw the woman's hand trying to hold the gapping wound in her chest. To the right of the Duchess laid her husband, already dead.

"Where are the healers?" Maya cried as she saw the bodies of General Tsan and two soldiers from Antar's Royal Army. Then she saw a vision of what was left of the healers bodies. It was a horrific scene.

"Maya honey," Anyankah was at her side. "What is it?" She got up and rushed to the door, flinging it open. "Help! Someone come quickly!"

Maya reached her arm up as she saw the face of her husband. She couldn't tell where the blast had come from, only Zaid falling to the floor as a pool of blood rushed from him.

"NO!" came her blood curdling scream.

_I love you Maya_. She could hear his last words in her mind.

"Oh no, not my love! Zaid!" Tears poured down her face as she hunched over on the floor; the vision had ended. "Zaid!"

"Mom," Zan rushed in the room, followed by the others and security guards.

"He's gone," she turned back to look at her son and daughter, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You father's dead."


	8. Chapter 7: Facing the Truth

**A/N: **Hopefully I'll be back to my once a week updates now that I've settled into my new job. Well here's another chapter...thanks for reading and _please_ review, review, review :)

**Facing the Truth**

Ava walked through the door slowly. She hadn't said much on the ride home, she hadn't wanted to. As hard as it was for her to stay silent, she wanted to confront her aunt and uncle first. Zsar didn't matter right now, from the conversation she heard, he'd found out what they did; he hadn't been apart of it originally.

"Are you okay?" Ema looked at her sister, worry spreading across her face.

"I will be," she replied simply.

"Still feeling sick?" Zsar asked. Ava had almost forgotten he was still there. "Yes."

"Hello everyone," Nadia came beaming down the hallway. "How was it?"

"It was amazing," Ema began to recount the night's events but Ava did not hear her.

She only heard Nadia's laughter and the smile in her voice. Her uncle came out and joined the conversation. All the while she took them in: their presence, their voices, their friendly demeanor. But they were no one's friends. They had not been friend or family to her parents.

_My parents_. The memories of Kristoff and Iselda were almost completely faded from their eldest daughter's memory. She doubted Ema remembered them at all. She knew her sister thought of Evan and Nadia as parents. _How ironic that they were the ones who took away our real parents to begin with. _

Zsar, who apparently had some business to take care of, saying he'd be back shortly, left rather quickly. It did not matter to Ava. This had started out with just her family, she felt it were better if it were to end that way.

After a few minutes Ema headed up the stairs, saying something about changing out of her dress.

Right as Ema walked upstairs, Lili walked into the foyer where they were still standing. "Miss Ava, Princess Vilandra is calling." She was holding the communicator.

"Can you take a message Lili? I need to talk to my aunt and uncle." Her eyes focused on the two of them.

"This sounds serious," Evan replied as the maid exited.

"Oh it is," her voice was cold.

"What is it you want to talk about honey?" Nadia questioned.

"I actually just have one question," Ava quickly added. "And please, do not lie to me."

They both looked at her strangely, confusion spread across their faces.

Ava took a deep breath, willing the words by sheer force to come from her mouth. "Did you have something to do with my parents' death?"

* * *

The Palace was swarming with guards, ambassadors, and servants. Everyone was doing their best to help with their best to help in the situation but in a time like this, they were all unsure as to what to do.

They had obviously been deaths of The Royal Four before in battle or even accidents but never had someone taken out three royals at the same time. It was unheard of and to think if Maya hadn't stayed behind that every member of The Royal Four would have died tonight was a terrifying thought.

It seemed like such a senseless act. Zaid was a beloved king and had few, if no, real enemies. It made no sense to any of the people there. And Anash was such a non-violent woman, for someone to kill her like that; everyone thought they would have to be monsters. The death of the Duke was an equally shattering blow as well.

Vilandra sat next to her mother on the settee crying as the Queen stifled her own sobs. It was not in her nature to fall apart, no matter how much she wanted to do so. Her reaction to the vision was as discomposed as she'd let herself get that tonight, at least around others.

"Your Majesty," Rath strode into the room with a determined look in his eyes. "Jakub is heading up an excavation team in the Borgaran Beltway."

"Rath," Vilandra rushed into his arms.

He pulled back to look into the sadden eyes of the beauty in his arms. "I'm going to head up another team." Rath turned to look at his Queen. "If he is still alive…" He knew it was probably hopeless but he still held onto it.

"Zaid is gone Rath," she spoke with a resounding strength even though she wanted to give in to despair. "There is nothing we can do about that now but we can get to him, them, in time to save their auras."

It was an old tradition. Whenever a king, queen, or powerful leader died a skilled healer would harness their aura, turning it into a crystallized stone of pure energy, known as healing stone. They could be used to magnify or concentrate power.

"We should leave immediately," Zan said, thinking about how much time had passed already. "We haven't much time.

A dead body only stayed solid about two hours before it disintegrated into dust. If that happened, there would be no aura to save and nothing to offer to the granilith.

"Zan," Maya stood up.

"It's my father out there this time," he looked staid. "We were lucky with Loni but look what's happen now. I won't just sit here this time."

"I will not lose both of you the same night," she argued even though she knew he'd made up his mind already.

"You won't," Zan paused. "If father and the Duke are both dead, you know what that means." He did not point it out to her to gloat or because he was happy about it, he did it so she'd let him go. "Please don't make me argue with you on this."

She nodded, knowing what he was alluding to. With the King and his second in command presumed dead, Zan was now the acting king. "Please be careful."

The Princess looked up at Rath lovingly. "You too." She quickly embraced him, then rushed to hug her brother. "Zan."

"Don't worry Loni," he pulled back from his sister and exited with Rath following closely behind.

* * *

"What?" the look on Nadia's face defined shock. She opened her mouth as if to say something more but fell silent.

"You heard me," Ava's eyes turned into slits as her face tensed. "And don't you dare bother lying because I know."

"I don't know what you think you know but you've got it wrong," Evan said calmly.

"Do I?" her voice did not heighten but there was a distinction in her tone. "I know you killed them and kept me and Ema to get my parents' money."

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Nadia got in her face.

"Hey," Ema's voice came from the top of the stairs. "What's going on down there?" She began to rush down to them.

"Nothing Ema," Nadia stepped back from her other niece. "Go back upstairs."

"Don't you want her to know what you've done?" She turned to look at her uncle. "What you've both done."

"What ever Zsar has told you is a lie," Nadia scrambled to think of something to get out of this.

"Nadia," Evan turned towards his wife, eyes wide.

"How interesting that you think he's the one who told me," she rolled her eyes. "Other people know Nadia!"

"What is going on?" Ema was now standing next to her sister. "Ava, what is it?"

"A-Ava," Nadia stuttered.

"Suddenly the most talkative person I know is out of words." The angry blonde turned to her uncle again. "How about you; why don't you tell Ema what's really going on?" After he said nothing she yelled, "Tell her!"

"You have to calm down Avalena," Evan was trying to stay calm himself.

"Calm down!" She was screaming now. "You killed my parents!"

"What?" Ema's face contorted into a cross between utter disbelief and absolute horror. "No Ava, they died in an accident."

"That they set up," Ava pointed to her aunt and uncle. "And I bet you thought you'd get away with it forever too but you're just so greedy."

"Ava, stop it." The brunette grabbed her, pulling her back from their aunt.

"Spending every last dime Nadia, isn't that right?" Ava continued. "But who cares right?" She gave a shrug. "I can always sell Ava to the highest bidder but I guess that's nothing compared to murder!"

"Stop saying that," Ema cried.

"You're just confused," Evan tried to reach for her but she pulled back.

"I'm confused," Ava shook her head as pushed back the tears of anger and betrayal that threatened to fall. "Your own brother."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but…" Lili stepped into the room with a shocked expression on her face. "Princess Vilandra left her message." She stood for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. "His Majesty Zaid…"

"Oh, would you just spit it out already Lili," Nadia demanded. "We don't have time for this."

"King Zaid, Duke Hasan and the Duchess Anash have all been killed tonight." The maid shivered as she said the words. "They're all dead."

* * *

The ship moved steadily through the air as all the people aboard stayed alert for anything that could lead them to finding where the Royal Ship crashed.

Rath was leaning over one of his officer's shoulders, checking out the radar screen.

"Any luck?" Zan came up behind his friend.

"Not yet," he answered simply but still with a determination that they would find something.

"We have to find them." Zan paused as he ran a hand through his blue-black hair. "If there's even a chance…" he let the sentence trail off, knowing what a slim chance it would be finding any of the alive.

"I know," Rath turned as he heard his name being called across the deck.

It was one of the soldiers alerting him that the other ship was trying to contact them. Rath and Zan both walked over to the other side and watched the Captain's image appear on the screen.

"General Rath, Your Highness." The image spoke. "There is some debris near the east region of Lantis and possibly the end of a fire in their Langual Mountains. I'm going to check it out Sirs."

"We'll be right behind you," Zan walked over to the pilot. "How fast can you get us to the eastern border of Lantis?"

"Be careful soldier," Rath ordered. "We don't know if the enemy is still out there."

"Yes Sir," Jakub gave a salute before the transmission ended.

A few minutes later, they arrived on Lantis. Jakub's crew had already landed a found what was left of The Royal Ship.

It had crashed at the base of the mountain near a rocky brook. The edge had wedged into the ground and with the weight from the other side, somehow the ship had broken apart. A greenish-gray smoke emanated through the crevice into the magenta colored sky. The crystallized dome on top was also releasing smoke through the tiny fractures and the ground underneath had literally dried out from the heat that escaped from it. It was also obvious from the charred marks all over the aircraft thatit had been on fire.

"Father," Zan rushed to the vessel wedged in the ground. Ignoring the pain from the heat, he placed his hand on the ship to open it.

One by one, they all rushed into it, hoping against all odds that they would find someone they could still save. Two healers followed the last of the soldiers into the aircraft. As soon as they entered they both shook their heads at what they found.

The inside of the ship had been destroyed. Whatever kind of fire this was; it was started on the inside. They braced themselves for the horror they thought they'd see but surprisingly, there was very little blood. But no one was happy to see that; it was too late. Not only could they not be saved, their aura's were lost as well. All that was left off the three Royal and the others aboard was dust.

* * *

The rain pounded outside on the smooth concrete. The air had become crisp and cold; the sky was now a mix of dark colors: umber, brown and swirls of a deep orange as the second sun went down. It was if the planet itself was weeping for its fallen king.

The four of them stood in shock at the news Lili had just given them. The King was dead.

"Oh no, Zan." It was all Ava could think of at the moment, getting to him. "I have to go to him."

"She knew you would," Lili said. "Princess Vilandra is sending aride for you Miss Avalena."

"Absolutely not," Zsar had walked in, unbeknownst to everyone else.

"You're not stopping me," determination spread across Ava's face.

"This conversation is not over Avalena," Evan began.

"And you Zsar," Nadia turned towards him. "How could you open your big mouth?"

"Nadia!" Evan yelled.

"Don't stop her Uncle Evan," Ava said with disgust. "Go ahead and let her admit to killing my parents; we all know the truth here."

"Avalena," Zsar walked towards her. "This can't be right. I can't believe they would do something like that." He reached out to her. "You must be so hurt."

"Save it Zsar," she rolled her eyes. "I heard the three of you tonight." She turned towards her sister. "Ema, let's get out of here."

The brunette shook her head, confused. "This has to be some kind of mistake." The tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to believe her aunt and uncle were capable of murder, especially her parents'. "We can't just leave, where will we go?"

"Yes my dear, where will you go?" Zsar grabbed her arm.

"Let her go!" Ema screamed.

"To him?" he looked down at the petite blonde. "He doesn't love you; I do."

"He will never marry you," Nadia chimed in. "You're beneath him."

"Stop it!" Ema yelled. "Aunt Nadia!"

Zsar looked into the eyes that stared back at him icily. "You'd rather be his whore than my wife."

"Yes," she replied simply. "I would."

"That's too bad my Avalena but I don't really care what you want." His voice was colder than usual. "We made a deal and you will live up to that; you will be my wife."

"I don't belong to you," Ava jerked back fiercely and then pulled off the weight of that canary ring that had been holding her down. "I never did." She tossed the diamond on the floor as she turned to leave.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Nadia called at her niece's back.

"I hadn't planned to," she replied, still turned around as she walked out into the rain towards the ship that was indeed waiting for her.

"Ava," her sister's voice cracked as she called to her from the doorway.

Ava turned around slowly, taking a long look at her little sister, and then mouthed the words 'I love you'. She bit at her bottom lip as she saw the sadden look in Ema's eyes. _This is goodbye, at least for now._

"I love you too," Ema said softly as Ava stepped inside of the ship and it flew off into the night.

* * *

Rath sat in the chair watching over Vilandra as she slept. Her eyes had only been closed about ten minutes but it was the longest he'd seen her rest all night. He was enraptured by her beauty; the way the moonlight filtered in through the window and shone upon her face, she looked like some divine treasure that people sought in their dreams but never found in real life.

He stood up and walked over to her beside. Rath gently stroked her hair and leaned over to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. "Goodnight my princess." He was just about to walk out when he heard her call his name.

"Rath," she yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he turned around.

"I can't sleep," Vilandra sat up. "I just keep thinking about what happened to my father. And Hasan and Anash; they were like family to me."

"I know, it's been a rough day for everyone but especially for you, Zan, and your mother." Rath tried to force a smile. "Try to get some rest."

"Will you stay here?" she looked up at him with puffy eyes.

Rath started towards the chair.

"No," she shook her head and then pulled back the covers. "Will you just hold me all night, I feel so safe when I'm with you." Vilandra attempted to smile. "Please."

Rath walked over to her bed and sat down next to her as he started to take off his boots. "This isn't going to look right." He shrugged.

"I don't care," Vilandra replied as he settled into the bed and she settled into his arms.

* * *

Ava ran through the acreage towards the hidden garden Zan showed her the night they met. When she arrived at the Palace, she was dripping wet. Jabari had offered to get her some dry clothing until the Prince returned, they hadn't seen him since he'd come back from the search party, but she hadn't had the time. He threw a blanket around her like a shawl as she rushed through the Palace to the place she knew he'd be.

Ava ducked through the opening to find Zan sitting on the bench with his head down. She walked over slowly, tossing the blanket on the bench, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

The Princelooked up at her through red, glazed over eyes.

Ava gave him a sad smile and then wiped away the tear that escaped.

Zan leaned into her and buried his head in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly as he finally let out the sobs he'd been holding in. After a few minutes he pulled back and took her hands in his. Not feeling the ring, Zan looked up at her, then at her left hand, and back at her again.

She confirmed his silent question with a kiss as he brought her into his lap. He ravished her mouth with his own and then trailed down her neck to her shoulder as he pulled down the wet material that clung to her. Zan stopped for a moment, as if silently asking her if this is what she wanted.

Ava stood up and grabbing the blanket on the bench, laid it down on the soft soil and knelled there. Zan fell to his knees in front of her and began to kiss her again. They said nothing; they needed no words. They felt it in every touch, every kiss, and in every flash what the other was feeling.

They laid back together on the soft ground in the cover of starlight as they gave their whole selves to each other and they gave into love.


	9. Chapter 8: Believe

**A/N: **Here's another chapter...thanks to everyone who's reading and please review...it's great motivation!

**Believe**

"_Vilandra," a raspy voice whispered in her ear from behind. _

"_Kivar," she whipped around. "What are you doing here?" She stepped back from him. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_I wanted to make sure that you were alright," he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Where's Rath?" Vilandra looked around her bedroom but things looked hazy._

"_Shhh," Kivar silenced her, putting his index finger over her mouth._

_She froze as he began to trace her lips._

"_Stop fighting it my love." His smile was seductive._

"_But I love Rath, she replied softly as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer._

"_You don't believe that, not like you love me." Kivar pressed his lips to hers in a sultry kiss._

"_No," Vilandra pulled back._ "No."

"Vilandra," Rath shook her slightly. "Vilandra!"

Her eyes opened suddenly. "Rath," she threw herself into his arms.

"Shhh," he stroked her hair. "It was only a dream."

* * *

Ava rolled over as she opened her eyes slowly, finding Zan propped up on his elbow looking at her. "Good morning." She snuggled up to him.

Zan placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "Good morning." When she pulled back to look at him, he softly stroked her hair. "Cold?"

"A little," she smiled as she looked down at their lack of clothing.

Zan pulled the blanket up around her and then went to retrieve her dress.

Ava giggled at the sight of a naked prince walking around a garden in search of a dress.

"No peeking," he turned his head around and flashed a somewhat embarrassed smile as he picked up his pants and put them on. He quickly ran his hand over her dress, drying its dampness, and carried it to her.

Ava slipped into it rather quickly than plopped down on the bench.

"I should get you home," Zan leaned down to kiss her. "I can only imagine what your aunt and uncle must be thinking."

"I don't have a home to go back to," she replied glibly.

"What?" he sat down next to her, concern spreading across his face.

"No, nothing." She turned away from him. "You have enough to deal with right now. I don't want to burden you."

"Hey," Zan reached his hand up to her chin, turning her face toward him. "Burden me."

"Zan," she bit at her bottom lip.

"You have been there every time I needed you; with my sister, last night." Zan stroked her face. "Let me be here for you now."

Ava took a deep breath before telling her story. She went through the whole thing quickly, as if telling it that way would hurt her less. When she was through; Zan stood up and began to pace.

"I'll kill them," he stopped pacing and picked up his shirt, hurriedly putting it on.

Ava rushed towards him and caught him by the arm. "Zan please, I don't have proof, just the looks on their faces."

"So we just let them get away with it," Zan replied. "And you have witnesses."

"After the fact and you know Zsar will lie, especially now that I've called of this engagement." Ava had come to know his worst traits. "It'll be his word against mine."

"And I will be the final say," Zan looked down at her. "I would believe you over all of them; I already do."

"I know that," she looked up at him with sapphire eyes. "But Zsar knows many people and the last thing you need is a lot of conflict when you're just starting to take over. He'll get enough people to believe it's about our personal relationship," she paused as she held his hand. "And if we're honest, he'll be partly telling the truth."

Zan nodding, knowing that she was right and that even though he would be king, they did have a process for things like this.

"They'll slip up and we'll find our proof," Ava said confidently. "Let them have this battle, we'll win the war."

Zan pulled her into his arms. "You'll make a very good queen someday."

"I hope you'll keep that in mind," she smiled, then got a slightly embarrassed look on her face as her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Zan watched her nod. "Let's go see what Suri has prepared this morning."

* * *

Vilandra and Rath sat down on the chaise lounge across from the chair that Maya was sitting in. She'd summoned for them, as well as Zan.

"No sign of your brother yet?" The Queen asked.

"Not yet," Vilandra answered.

"Did either of you see him return last night?" Maya questioned.

"No," Rath's eyes shifted.

The poised woman looked between her daughter and the new commanding general. "And after Rath left, did you hear him come in Loni?"

"I haven't seen Zan since he and Rath came back from…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"How are you doing Your Majesty?" Rath was concerned about her as well.

"I'm handling this the best way I know how, by focusing on Antar's future." Maya paused briefly. "Zaid wouldn't want any of us to dwell on his loss; he'd want us to stay strong for the people."

"I admire your strength Your Highness," Rath replied as he noticed how pulled together she looked besides the slight puffiness of her eyes.

"Speaking of Antar's future," Maya began. "I have called you here to discuss the new Royal Four."

"This is," The Princess searched for the right word. "Sudden."

"Yes but probably not as sudden as you think," Maya answered as she settled back in her chair.

Rath squinted at her. "What do you mean?"

"When the rebels attacked Loni, Zaid and I started discussing what would happen if something happened to us." Maya explained. "We started talking about; or rather he listened while I talked about who we'd want to succeed us." She looked at her daughter. "I took what happened to you as a warning."

"Did you have a vision that father and the others would…?" Vilandra looked like she was going to fall apart.

"No honey," Maya attempted a smile. "I just had a bad feeling so I started planning for the worst."

"Planning?" Rath asked as he reached over to hold Vilandra's hand.

"I started coming up with candidates for a new queen, king, and the other two members of the Royal Four." Maya went on. "The last three were obvious. Zan would of course take over as king and Vilandra; you would of course be one of the members." She looked towards the young man with the spiky hair. "They've been groomed for this; it is their birth right. And of course you would become my son's Second-in-Command. You have been fiercely loyal to us and to him. You and Zan balance each other, not to mention your chemistry with my daughter."

"Mother," Vilandra's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"This is not to embarrass you," her tone was business-like. "I want you to understand why Zaid and I chose you three and if I didn't believe any of you were up to it, I would not endorse this."

"We understand what an honor this is," Rath replied.

"The new queen was a bigger challenge for us," She continued. "I have a few candidates but no one concrete yet."

Vilandra's curiosity was piqued. "Who's on your list?"

"The daughter's of a few of our ambassadors from Trece, Lahan, and Alwar." Maya paused briefly. "There's Mameha, the Princess of Crite, and of course Princess Sanaa."

"Princess Sanaa?" Vilandra repeated, a shocked expression washing over her face.

"You two have always been so close." The Queen quickly asked, "Has something happened?"

"No," she shook her head. "We are close. It's just she feels like a sister almost; that might be weird for her and Zan."

"I spoke to Queen Kathana about it and she said Sanaa would accept the proposal if it was given." Maya sat back. "Zan will do what is best for Antar but there are still a few others to consider."

Rath had come to know the Queen well and could see that there was someone else she had in mind. "She's not your first choice then?"

"No," Maya replied simply. "She's not."

"Who is?" Vilandra asked.

"Ava," Rath's statement was almost a question and by the look in her eyes, he knew he was right.

"I take it you feel the same way about her I do," Maya smiled. The four of you, it just…"

"Feels right," Rath continued for her, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me Your Majesty, for cutting you off."

"No, it's fine." She turned to her daughter. "Vilandra, what do you think?"

"I think she's betrothed to Zsar," she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know that honey but I don't believe this is a marriage she wants." The Queen took a deep breath and sighed. "I tried to get Ava to get out of this but for some reason she seems determined to do this."

Neither Rath nor Vilandra said a word but Maya could sense the General knew more than he was letting on.

Maya looked towards him. "Rath, do you know why she's doing this?"

"I gave my word Your Highness," he replied. "Please do not make me break it."

"Very well," she nodded. "I guess we are back to who else would round off the three of you, since its looks like Ava isn't going to be an option."

Vilandra looked up to see her brother and the topic of their conversation walk into the room, still wearing their outfits from the party last night. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Mother."

Maya followed her daughter's eyes. "Zan." She stood up as he came to hug her.

"Nice of you to join us Zan," The Princess rolled her eyes. "We've only been discussing our planet's future."

"I'm sorry," Zan walked over to her.

"I was worried and …" Vilandra huffed.

"I know Loni and I'm sorry." He hugged his sister. "I should have been here for you."

"I should go," Ava's eyes shifted as she became slightly uncomfortable.

"No, this may concern you as well." Maya paused as she glanced at the young girl's hand. "I see you've taken off Zsar's ring."

Ava nodded slowly.

"Please have a seat, both of you." The Royal Matron sat for a moment, taking in the four of them: Rath, Vilandra, Zan and Ava. "This is my vision for Antar's future."

The four of them looked at each other, each mirroring a different expression. Rath looked confident while Zan looked proud, Vilandra face was one of apprehension and confusion had washed over Ava's features.

"What the two of you missed before is that Zaid and I had been planning for the worst and that the four of you are who we wanted to succeed us." Maya continued. "I know this is moving very quickly but with the way they died, this planet is in a crisis and we need a new set of Royals as soon as possible."

"You want me to be…" Ava couldn't finish the sentence, she was so shocked.

"Queen," Maya answered simply.

"I like Ava, I really do mother but like you said, this is really fast." Vilandra was truly concerned but a part of her was jealous as well. "I mean no offense but," she turned to Ava and then back to her mother. "We barely know her."

"I know her," Zan took the petite blonde's hand in his own.

"That's not what I mean," she raised her eyebrows at her brother than faced forward again. "We've only known her a few weeks."

"That's not true Loni," Maya replied. "I was there the day she was born. Her mother, Iselda, and I were very good friends."

"You knew my mother?" Ava questioned.

"Yes and I know you," she gave a soft smile. "I believe you can do this; I believe in the four of you but I will understand if any one of you is not ready for this."

They sat for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"I believe in us too," Zan replied. "Rath?"

"I'm in," he said confidently.

"Vilandra?" Zan turned towards his sister.

She nodded as a slight smile came to her face. "I believe in us."

"Ava?" the now acting king turned towards who he hoped would be his bride very soon.

"I know this is fast Avalena but we need to act quickly." Maya paused briefly. "It's okay if you can't commit to this."

Ava took a deep breath in and smiled. "I am definitely in."

* * *

Zan stood in the middle of his room as the dressing maid adjusted his vest. Maya had sent him to get ready so he could sit in on a meeting with her. As Marit was helping him put on his jacket, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called. "I'm almost ready."

"Zan," Rath noticed the surprised look on his friend's face. "Expecting someone else?"

Zan laughed. "I thought you were my mother."

Rath just shook his head as he suppressed a laugh, before his face turned more serious. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can you excuse us Marit?" The Prince smiled at the maid.

She curtsied towards him, then Rath and exited the room quickly.

"Last night at the party Courtney said something to me," he scratched at his eyebrow. "I can't get it out of my head."

"Kivar's sister?" Zan questioned. "Look Rath, Loni is my sister and…"

"No, it's nothing like that." Rath cut him off. "She told me to be careful; that her brother, Nicolas, and Zsar were up to something."

"Like what?" Zan's tone became more serious. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"That they have something to do with the murders," the General shook his head. The thought had been eating him up inside. "I don't trust any of them."

"Neither do I but do you believe they could actually do something like that?" Zan's gut screamed yes but he valued his friend's opinion.

Rath crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't put it passed them."

"We don't have any proof." Zan's statement was more of a thought he said out loud.

"I'm meeting with Courtney when I leave here; see if I can find out anything." He uncrossed his arms. "Kivar will be in the same meeting you and your mother are at tonight. That'll give me some time to talk to her."

Zan nodded. "I'll see if I notice anything off about him but with Kivar, it's always hard to tell." He ran his hand through his hair. "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"Honestly," the General exhaled. "I don't know but something tells me I can."

"Okay," he replied. "Just be on your guard tonight."

"You too," he half smiled. "I'll report back to you this evening."

And with that, they both exited the room, going their separate directions.

* * *

The maid sat the tray down in front of the Queen and her soon to be successor. Maya had sensed something else was going on with Ava and wanted to talk to her while she waited for Zan to get ready.

"I'm sure this will be quite a shock for your aunt and uncle," Maya raised the teacup from the table and took a sip.

"I'm sure it will be," Ava picked up her cup as well. "We're actually not on speaking terms right now."

"Because you called off your engagement?" Maya questioned. "I can't believe they'd be that unreasonable."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not because of the engagement."

"What is it then?" she put down the teacup. "You can trust me; you do know that?"

"Of course," she returned her cup to its saucer. "Look at what you're trusting me with: your son, your kingdom, Antar's future." She took a deep breath as she gathered up the words that were so hard for her to say. "The reason we're not speaking is because I found out they set up the accident that killed my parents."

"Ava," Maya grabbed her by the hands.

"Zan wanted to do something but I really don't have any proof and with him just taking over the crown, he can't risk it looking like he's doing things for personal reasons." Ava swallowed the lump that had taken residence in her throat. She still didn't want to believe Nadia and Evan were capable of this. "I trusted them and to find out they did this to my parents."

"It's going to be okay Avalena," Maya replied. "I do think that you're going about this the right way and we will make sure this comes out. We will get justice for your parents."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly, grateful for all Maya was doing for her.

"Marit," Maya saw the maid walking past the room. "Is Zan ready?"

"Yes Your Majesty," she curtsied. "Rath is speaking with him now."

"Good," she turned towards the young blonde. "I'm going to see what's keeping him. Merit will show you where you'll be staying." She turned towards the maid. "Please show Miss Avalena to her quarters and assist her in finding something to wear and getting ready for this evening." She turned back to Ava. "Zan and I will meet with you, Loni and Rath later."

Ava stood up. "Thank you Your Majesty." She curtsied, then followed the maid upstairs to the room she'd be sleeping in.

* * *

After everyone was done with their different meetings and tasks, Maya summoned for Zan, Vilandra, Ava, and Rath. She was sitting in the conference room with eight other people. They were an elite group of high ranking officials and consultants who were privy to the most classified government information. No one outside of the group even knew that it existed but to each other they were known as the Elite Council of Antar, or Eca.

Two of the people there were ambassadors, Swanlaa from Candala and Erwin from Sayen. They were choosen because of the loyalty the'd shown over the years as well as their devotion to putting the people of Antar first.

There were also two shape-shifters there, Nacedo and Vipan. Nativtarians, referred to as shape-shifters for their natural abilities to mimic almost any other life form, were a minority race on Antar that stayed mostly to themselves except for their various jobs in the military. Their natural abilities and powers made them powerful assets to their planet.

The Chancellor Marquis of Antar, Zander was there as well with his highest ranking Provosto Jimani. Viala, who was a Royal Advisor, was there as well as newly appointed Lt. General Jakub, who was invited to the meeting for the first time. He was taking Rath's place in the circle since he would be taking the position of Second-in-Command.

"I have called you all here to discuss the future of Antar and who will lead us into it." Maya sat poised at the end of the round table near the door. "With the recent attacks in Candala, the fires and the rebel incident with my daughter in Charis, and The Royal Ship being on fire from unexplainable means, resulting in the deaths of three of the leaders of this planet, we must act fast in stabilizing our government."

"You mean a new Royal Four Your Highness?" Viala asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"With all due respect Your Majesty," Nacedo looked at her inquisitively. "Isn't this a little hasty?"

"Perhaps but I think a swift transition is necessary and can be made smoothly." She continued, "As it is, I already have who will take over."

"Well of course Zan and Vilandra," Zander replied. "We all knew that someday they would have to take over."

"And I'm guessing Rath from Jakub's appearance in his seat," Viala crossed her legs.

"But who will take your place Your Highness?" Vipan asked.

"Someone who I believe can do this," Maya answered. "Miss Avalena of Comoros."

"Who?" Erwin asked as the door opened and four new people entered the sanctuary of this secreted group.

"Members of Eca," Maya stood up. "Allow me to introduce you to The Future Royal Four of Antar: Prince Zan, Miss Ava, Princess Vilandra, and General Rath."


	10. Chapter 9: History

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, I hadn't had time to post it. Thanks to everyone who is reading and _please _review!

**History**

After the initial silence wore off, the crowd erupted into a sea of questions: Who was Ava? Where was she from? Why did they have to take the throne so quickly? Would they all marry before the coronation or just Zan and Ava? Were they ready? Could they be ready? Did they all trust each other? Did they have the same goals? Could they be ready in a matter of two weeks? Why two weeks? And would the people of Antar accept them as their Royal Four?

"If everyone would just settle down for a moment, I promise that I will answer all of your questions." Maya remained poised even now as she saw the uncertainty in the eyes of her consult. "To answer the first question, Miss Avalena is from Comoros. She is the eldest daughter of Kristoff and my dear friend, Lady Iselda."

"Iselda?" Swanlaa repeated. "Ambassador Figerro's daughter?"

"Yes," Maya said simply. "Your predecessor was Avalena's grandfather."

"She ran off with a young man and moved to Lantis where he worked," Nacedo recounted out loud. "I remember now, they had two daughters."

"Avalena and Emilia," Vipan added. "The Ambassador didn't speak to his daughter again until he was on his deathbed. It's a good thing they made peace since she died a month later too."

Zan stood behind Ava and whispered in her ear. "Did you know any of this?"

She shook her head no as she listened to them speak amongst each other about her family as if she wasn't even there. After a moment she finally opened her mouth to speak. "I know that you must have some reservations about me and lots of questions; I have questions." She took a deep breath as she paused. "You all seem to know more about my family's history than I do but I'm ready to find out the answers." She glanced at Zan, Rath, and Vilandra. "The four of us are ready to find the answers on what to do and how to move forward, together."

She stepped forward as she looked around the sets of eyes that sat around the table. "And isn't that what we all want, to move Antar forward from this tragedy, stronger than before?"

"And what makes us think that you can lead us?" Erwin asked in a calm tone, trying to hide the harshness of his question. "Why you? Why should you be queen?"

"Because she did what every one of you in this room could not." Zan stepped forward to stand at her side. "When my sister was in trouble, not one of you could contact her, even those of you with linking powers."

"It is extremely difficult to link to a moving person, especially when they're defenses are up Prince Zan." Viala seemed to take his statement personally. "Everyone tried their best."

"And they failed," Rath crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not saying you didn't do all you could but it wouldn't have been enough," Zan looked his cousin directly in her eyes. "If Ava hadn't helped…"

"I would probably be dead," Vilandra continued for him.

"And of course you'd be grateful," the rest of Erwin's statement was wordless.

"This isn't just about being grateful," Vilandra replied. "It's about knowing when something is right."

"And this is," Zan replied. "Our mother has taught us that the Royal Four has to operate as a unit; have the same principals, the same ideas, the same goals. My sister and I are very close are we've always had the same vision for our planet; for our people."

"I am not disputing you Prince Zan," Erwin replied. "Please know that."

Vipan quickly added. "No one here is disputing yours or Princess Vilandra's right to inherit the throne Your Highness."

"Only the woman who is betrothed to me," Zan sated firmly as he held her hand. "The woman I love."

"I do not mean to cause offense, it's just very sudden." Vipan bowed his head.

Maya looked him directly in his eyes. "But you do not trust my judgment," it was not a question. "Or my son's or daughter's or Rath's, whose been a member of Eca for quite some time."

"I do trust all of you Your Majesty," Vipan quickly answered.

"Then why would you fight me on this?" She questioned. "Have I ever given any doubt that what I do is in the best interest of my planet and its people?"

"No," they all answered in soft tones.

"In the short time I've known them; I have come to love them." Ava continued. "Queen Maya has been wonderful to me and I will be honored when she becomes mother." She looked at the General and then back at the group in front of her. "Rath and I felt instantly connected, like a kindred friend that I couldn't find until now and after the experience I had linking to Princess Vilandra, she's become one of most trusted friends. And Zan," she glanced at him lovingly, her hand still in his. "He is my soul. I love all of them and I would do anything for them. They have entrusted me with so much and I won't let them down; will you?"

"We must all be on the same side for Antar to survive," Zander finally spoke. "Miss Avalena means what she says; she is the right choice."

"You agree with us then Chancellor?" Rath asked.

"I do." He stood up to address the other members. "I have known all of you except for Miss Avalena almost your whole lives. I've advised on those lives, your auras and you have trusted mine and Queen Maya's judgment through the years." He paused as he exhaled deeply. "I trust her implicitly and if there is anyone here who does not agree with her and the last decision King Zaid made, you may take your leave of this council."

Everyone took glances around the room but stayed where they were.

"You're right Chancellor," Viala replied. "We are all loyal to Queen Maya and we should stand behind our new Royal Four and help them get prepared."

The rest of the members nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's settled," Nacedo sat back in his seat. "How do you suggest we do that?"

* * *

After a few minutes of strategizing, the discussion was tabled until tomorrow. It was agreed a good night's sleep would help them think clearer and that the new Royal Four would need much rest for the day ahead of them. One thing that had been decided was that Zan and Ava would marry in eight days and the coronation would take place four days after that. They also decided since Vilandra's wedding did not have to be rushed, they would plan it properly and she and Rath would be married at later date.

Zan came up behind Ava holding a shawl and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you ready?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes," she linked her arm through his as they walked out of the double doors into the crisp night air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was something he'd wanted to ask her since she agreed to take on this responsibility.

"Do you think I can't?" she countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not that," the still shy Prince shook his head. "I know you're very capable but all of this has happened so fast."

"It's not too fast for me Zan." Ava replied, then turned towards him. "Is it too fast for you?" She hadn't thought about it before. _Maybe he doesn't really want to marry me._

"Taking over this kingdom or our upcoming marriage?" He wasn't sure which one she was referring to.

"Either," the blonde shrugged as they continued walking. "Both maybe?"

"The kingdom?" Zan slowed his pace, actually thinking over the question for the first time since the Royal Ship crashed. "In one way it's not too quick because I've been training for this my whole life but in another way, it is too fast." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It wasn't my father's time yet."

"And us?" She almost thought she could feel her heart stop as she waited for his answer.

Zan turned around and held her by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks so he could look into her eyes. "When I thought you were going to marry Zsar, I didn't know what to do. The thought of losing you when I'd only just found you," he reached up and touched her cheek lovingly. "I couldn't bear it. You are what is getting me through all this." He stroked down her arm with his free hand and then held hers. "The warmth of your touch, the kiss of your lips. Coronation or not, I love you Ava and I want nothing more than to make you my wife."

"Zan," her eyes filled with happy tears as he fell down to one knee and pulled out a deep red, velvet box.

"Let's make it official," he opened the box to reveal a huge sparkling princess cut diamond with five blood red diamonds as accents in the shape of a V. "Avalena, will you marry me?"

Ava nodded happily as she held her left hand out and he placed the golden band on her finger. She fell to her knees and into his embraced as he kissed her fervidly.

* * *

Rath sat in the door, waiting for Zan to arrive. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak with him about Courtney before they were called into the meeting with Eca. Rath leaned back into the cushions of the settee as he thought back to his conversation with her.

"_I don't think he'll be back for a while," the sandy-haired girl said as she led him to the downstairs study. "I heard him talking earlier; he's planning to meet with Zsar and Nicholas after the ambassador meeting."_

"_Last night you told me they were planning something," he waited for her to fill in the blanks. _

"_That's probably what they're meeting about tonight." Courtney guessed. "I don't know if this helps but they were talking about how vulnerable the government is now with Zan as the acting king and only one member of the Royal Four."_

_He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back into a book shelf. "Did your brother seem pleased about that?"_

"_I honestly couldn't tell," she shrugged. "He's pretty evasive sometimes but he didn't seem particularly broken up about it."_

"_You think they succeeded on what they were trying to do?" Rath asked._

"_He seemed to be in a good mood but I'm sure he's still up to something." She looked up into the air._

_Rath furrowed his eyebrows at the expression that had come over her face. "Is there something else?"_

"_Maybe," Courtney replied, looking at him now. "I couldn't hear what he was saying because he started whispering but I could've sworn I heard him say something about Sanaa."_

"_Princess Sanaa of Lantis?" Rath questioned. "Why would he mention her?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought I'd let you know." She turned around quickly as she heard voices echoing from the hallway upstairs. "That sounds like Nicolas." She was whispering now. "You have to get out of here."_

"_I'm not afraid of Nicolas," Rath uncrossed his arms and stood more alert._

"_But I'll never find out what they're up to if they find you here," Courtney countered. "Hurry, it's this way Rath."_

"Rath," Zan stepped into the room. "Rath, hello." He waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yes," he broke out of his translucent state.

"Sleeping?" Zan sat down next to him.

"I was just thinking about my conversation with Courtney," Rath sat up. "She mentioned someone else Kivar may have plans for."

"Who?" Zan asked.

"Princess Sanaa."

* * *

Vilandra awoke to the rays of sunlight shinning on her face as Marit opened the curtains and then pushed open the window to let in the fresh air of the morning.

"Wake up Princess Vilandra," she said in a sing-song voice. "It's a beautiful morning."

She rolled over and put the pillow over her head. "Please close the drapes Marit."

"Your mother asked that I make sure you were up for your classes," Marit walked over to the side of the canopy bed. "General Rath has already left but that handsome man did leave you something before he went."

The Princess tossed the pillow away. "Left me what?" She sat up and noticed a large white box with a light blue bow on top of the chest at the foot of her bed. "What is it?" Her eyes lit up.

Marit walked over to the box and brought it back to her, placing it in her lap. "Open it up and find out Your Highness." She looked almost as excited as the Princess.

The bronzed beauty removed the ribbon quickly and tossed it aside before taking the top off. Her eyes squinted as she picked up a piece of the fluffy white material. "Cotton?" She looked up at the maid and then down at the box again as an irked expression came across her face. "All the materials in the world and he gives me cotton." As she tossed the box away, the sunlight hit it, causing a small reflection to come from inside of it.

"What is that?" the maid peered at it. "Is that..." Her mouth dropped open.

"A ring," Vilandra finished for her as she retrieved it from the cotton surrounding it. "It's beautiful."

It was an azure blue diamond on a platinum band with diamond baguettes on both sides of the center stone. She quickly slipped it on her left hand ring finger and held it up, watching the sunlight dance across the brilliant stones. Marit and Vilandra turned towards the door as they heard a soft knocking.

"Yes," Vilandra called as she fell back into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Princess Sanaa has arrived," Jabari opened the door slightly.

"Give me a few moments and then send her up Jabari," Vilandra said before he closed the door and then turned to Marit. "You have to help me get ready; I can't wait to show her this ring."

* * *

After Vilandra got dress, Jabari led the Princess of Lantis to the other princess' quarters. Vilandra did not waste any time showing off her ring.

"It's gorgeous Loni," the red-head looked at it appraisingly. "He just left it for you this morning?"

She nodded happily. "The minute I saw it, I knew for sure that I was making the right decision."

"Were you having doubts before?" Sanaa looked at her curiously. "You never did tell me what you were talking about at Larek's Coronation Ball."

She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, a habit she'd picked up when she was nervous.

The pushy Princess peered at her friend. "Loni, what is it?"

Vilandra looked around the room as if to make sure no one was listening, and then whispered softly, "Kivar."

Sanaa leaned in to repeat the name in the same hushed tone. "Kivar." When her friend averted her eyes, she reached over and put her arm around her. "Oh Loni, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She stood up and ran a hand through the top of her long tresses. "I'm going to marry Rath and do what is right for Antar."

"Do you love Rath Loni?" Sanaa stood up as well.

"Of course I do," she replied. "He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's strong and caring and he just makes me feel so loved and protected; I know my heart is safe with him." She smiled as she took a breath. "I can't describe it; I just know that we're right for each other."

"Then what is this about Kivar?" Sanaa questioned.

"I don't know, and believe me, I wish I did." She shrugged helplessly. "He brings out something buried deep inside of me, feelings that I know should feel wrong but…" She shook her head. "I don't know; it's like he haunts me."

Sanaa looked at her curiously. "What do you mean he's haunting you?"

Vilandra took an exasperated breath. "Sometimes he just shows up when I'm alone and now I'm having dreams about him, it's like something draws him to me and sometimes me to him."

"You're having dreams?" An odd expression washed over her features but if Vilandra noticed, she didn't say anything.

The blonde Princess glanced at the clock. "I have to get to my classes."

"For?" Sanaa pressed her expression back to normal.

"To get prepared," Vilandra replied. "We have to meet in fifteen minutes." She headed towards the door. "Please don't mention what I told you to anyone," she said as Sanaa followed her downstairs.

"You're going to be late," Zan called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well hello _king _Zan," Sanaa smiled.

"Princess Sanaa," he gave a nod. "How are you?"

"Why don't you have to go?" Vilandra was now standing in front of him.

"Because I have another meeting but Rath and I will see you later today," Zan replied. "I see you got the ring, its beautiful Lon."

"I know," she said excitedly. "Where is he now?"

"Preparing for our meeting with The Royal Army and some of the province troops," Zan replied.

"Good luck," her tone was a bit teasing. "I better go."

"Sanaa," the Prince called just as she turned in the same direction as his sister. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," the red-head turned around.

"When you were dancing with Zsar, did he say anything?" he asked cautiously.

She blinked a few times. "Like what?"

"You know," he paused. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "We barely said anything at all." Her mind drifted back to that evening.

…_I would think this would help you get what you really want…_

She could still feel the way his gray eyes stared into hers. She shook away the memory and focused on what the Prince was saying.

"…and when I heard he'd mentioned your name, I was a bit worried." Zan said. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," she shrugged aloofly. "I have no idea why he or anyone else would be talking about me." She almost thought better but pressed anyway. "What else is this about?"

"Nothing," he thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. He and Rath had decided to keep their suspicions to themselves until they had more proof. "Bad vibe I guess." He smiled. "Well, I should be going; I'll call you about the upcoming wedding. We're going to marry before the coronation."

"Call me?" confusion spread over her features.

"I thought Loni told you," he shook his head. "Ava and I…"

"Ava?" Sanaa interrupted, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. "But my mother said…" She let the sentence drift off. "And isn't she marrying Zsar?"

"Their engagement was called off," his tone became softer as he took in her appearance.

She tried to say something but all she could come up with was a simple, "Oh."

Zan looked at her questionably. "Sanaa?" He could see it written all over her face; she was heartbroken. "I'm sorry, I never knew."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood as poised as she could. "It's fine and I'm really happy for you." Sanaa looked around, unsure of what to do. "I have to go."

She could hear him calling her name as she dashed down the corridor towards the foyer and out the door. Once she was outside, she pressed the button on the side on her mini-communicator and focused her energy into it. As soon as the call was received she began to speak. "You were right, we need to talk."

* * *

Ava and Vilandra sat next to each other listening to their tutor Aero, lecturing on what a great responsibility it was to be a member of the Royal Four.

"You have to know everything about your planet and it's history," Aero sat at the edge of his desk. "Let's start with the provinces and their ambassadors. Ava, can you give me four of them?"

"Comoros, Trece, Lahan, and Alwar," She'd studied intergalactic politics and knew all the ambassadors of her home planet as well as many of the other planet's as well. "Their ambassadors are Saveen, Parken, Evant, and Kal."

"Good and can you name the others beside the one we are in?" Aero turned toward the Princess.

"Charis, Sayen, Candala, and Palayan," Vilandra answered with ease. "Ambassadors Kivar, Erwin, Swanlaa, and Aneva are in charge of those provinces."

"And do you know who will become the ambassador to the very province we are in now Princess Vilandra?" He questioned. After she shook her head no, he spoke again. "You will become Antiman's ambassador."

"Me?" a surprised smile came across her face.

"You will be responsible for overlooking the most important province. It's where our capital city is, where the Palace is located, and where our biggest military port lies." Aero explained. "Just because Prince Zan will be the king and General Rath will be his second-in-command does not mean that the two of you won't have very important roles." He paused briefly as he turned to Ava. "As the queen, you will be the heart of this planet. The two of you, as his wife and his sister, will be his greatest advisors and you Avalena will be the voice of the people." He stood up. "Let's talk about the people of Antar. There are of course people from other planets who come to live here but there are basically three races: Antarian, Skinarian, and Nativtarian."

They both looked on as he explained how a man named Antar turned a poverty stricken, philistine planet into a prosperous, refined one.

"We are great allies with Lantis now but at the time, they were ruled by a cruel dictator who ruled over our planet as well," Aero went on. "Antar was a common man who rallied the people to take up arms on both planets and led them out of the totalitarianism they'd lived in for so long."

"And so they renamed the planet after him." Vilandra pause, "after he defeated Lantis' dictator."

"He was killed before the war was even over," Ava said solemnly.

"You're right," Aero nodded. "But his contributions and his leadership lead to this planet's freedom and when the war was over and the people were free, they named this planet after him and became Antarians." He paused briefly. "By the time it was over, many people from Lantis came here and the races mixed. The ones who stayed to themselves became know as Nativtarians because they considered themselves true natives of this planet."

"So shape-shifters are original Antarians?" Vilandra questioned.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"That doesn't explain the Skins though," the Princess paused. "How did they get here?"

"Well Antar became a kind of leader for the rest of the planets in our solar system and we became a refuge for oppressed people." Aero looked between the two ladies seated in front of him. "A conflict broke out between Crite and Harpo, resulting in many innocent deaths. There was a small group on both planets that had banned together for the end of the fighting and when they could no longer take living in a war zone, they took refuge here, mostly in the farmlands of Charis."

"What were they fighting about?" Ava was curious.

"Actually, it's believed that it all started over a woman that two leaders were in love with," he continued. "I believe she was a princess from one of the worlds."

"So this group of peaceful migrants intermixed and became their own race?" Vilandra quickly got back on the topic. "Why are they Skins?"

"After they kept mixing, they all seemed to have the same alabaster skin tone and what started out as something common to refer to them as, became a race." He replied as he gave a slight shrug. "No one really remembers how they were named."

Ava bit at the corner of her lip, a thoughtful look coming across her face. "But if they are such peaceful people, why are they suddenly rebelling?"

"It's not all the Skins who are rebelling Ava," her tone was a bit raised.

"Well you have to admit after what happened to you, they aren't exactly acting peaceful anymore." Ava clarified. "At least a large group isn't and my question is why; what's happened?"

"Sometimes there aren't any easy answers," Aero replied.

Vilandra raised her eyebrows. "Is that what this history lesson is supposed to teach us?"

"No," he shook his head. "The point of history is to know who we are and what has led us to be who we are. It is to prepare and help us not to make the same mistakes of the past."

Ava seemed to accept his answer but Vilandra got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I wonder if it's really that simple._


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

**Fear**

Ava stood outside on the veranda that overlooked several gardens on the Palace grounds. She was still amazed at how vast and beautiful it all was. She looked around the easel that was in front of her, chalk in hand, as she sketched the tree when she and Zan first met.

"Miss Avalena," Jabari walked onto the terrace. "Miss Emilia has arrived."

"Thank you," she replied as he gave a nod and exited through the same door he'd come in at. She looked to her sister. "I didn't know if you'd come."

"You said it was important," the brunette shrugged. "Besides, I missed you." Ema smiled before she rushed into her sister's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Ava stepped back as she held her little sister by the arms. "Have they tried to hurt you?"

"No," Ema shook her head. "The wouldn't..."

"They killed our parents Ema; they would do anything!" her voice was stern. "We have to get you away from them."

"I love you, but there has to be another explanation." The young woman felt torn. "Ava, I just can't accept that they'd do something like that."

"Well they did," Ava stepped back as she felt the anger build up. "They're murders." She could feel her hands tingling with electric energy.

"Please," Ema was on the verge of tears. "They feel like parents and I love them too; I just feel so confused and afraid of what's happening to our family." She let out a sharp breath as a tear finally escaped. "Can we please talk about this later and move to something happy."

"Okay," Ava tried to calm herself, knowing how Ema was. _She never could handle things well, she just retreats and ignores as if there's nothing wrong_. "I'm just worried about you; I just think it would be better if you didn't stay there, at least for a while." She wiped the tears from her sister's face. "It can be like a little holiday."

"I just can't leave Ava," she'd calmed down too. "Besides, where would I go?"

"You could stay here," Ava continued after she saw the shocked expression on Ema's face. "I've already spoken to Zan about it; he thinks it's a good idea."

Ema shrugged as sarcasm spread across her face. "You're right, it's a wonderful idea," she waved her arms out to the side. "And the Queen is perfectly fine with this, I'm sure."

"She is," her answer was confident.

Ema smirked. "Well let's go and ask her now then."

Ava returned the same smile. "You can ask her right now; she's already here."

Ema looked around to see if Maya had walked out there but she saw no one else. "Well, where is she?"

"You're looking at her," the blonde said as her eyes lit up, a smug look washing over her features.

"What?" she squinted.

"Zan and I…" Ava left the sentence hanging as she held her hand out, dangling her fingers.

"Oh – my - good - ness," Ema said every syllable slowly, her eyes focused on the luminous stones that sparkled in the sunlight.

"The wedding is in six days," Ava said excitedly. "And then we're having the coronation a few days later. We going to officially announce it tomorrow at a luncheon Her Majesty Maya is throwing in our honor."

Ema hugged her tightly as they jumped up and down like the little girls they once were. "This is unbelievable."

"I know," Ava replied as they both stopped jumping and stepped back.

"Is it scary?" Ema questioned. "I mean, this is a big deal."

"You'd think it would be but no, I'm not scared at all." Ava smiled. "Fear is the last thing I feel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilandra sat a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant, sipping the tea the waitress just placed in front of her. She was supposed to meet Sanaa for lunch but once again, it seemed she may have been stood up. She decided to have lunch there anyways, since her mother had the four of them on such a tight schedule and she needed the break.

She looked down at the table, waving her hand to see the next set of menu options. She looked up as a shadow came over, knowing exactly who it was the moment she was being approached.

"Hello Princess," he bowed his head and then stared deeply at her with his haunting gray eyes.

"Ambassador Kivar," she said politely as the waitress walked by.

He slid into the booth beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly. "You have to stop this."

"Stop what my love?" He reached over to grab her hand but she snatched it away.

"Stop this, following me!" She quickly quieted herself. "Whatever this is that you're doing, it has to stop Kivar." Her eyes were pleading. "Please."

"I'm not following you Vilandra," he reached up and touched her cheek, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm drawn to you;" he brought his face inches from hers, "just like you're drawn to me."

She stared back at him, wanting to protest his words but a part of her knew he was right. There was something inside her that was drawn to him and him to her but they weren't the only ones involved. She looked down as she thought about Rath, her family, a planet full of people that were depending on her and she could not let them down.

"Don't," she breathed out as he was pulling her towards him. She grabbed his hand and guided it away from her face.

"Don't what?" he stroked her hand. "Don't want you Loni, don't love you, don't know you and what you really long for."

"I already have what I long for," she said quietly as her eyes darted around the room, making sure they were alone. "Now please, leave me."

"As you wish Princess," Kivar whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her lobe. "But that won't change what you're feeling." He traced his hand up her arm. "What you feel every time I touch you." He caressed her neck. "You belong with me Vilandra."

As he turned his head, Vilandra closed her lids, wanting to tell him to stop but a part of her wanted him to kiss her; wanted him to awaken that part of her deep within that only he seemed to bring out.

Kivar leaned closer and placed a soft kiss in her cheek. "Think about it my dear." He slipped out of the booth and walked away quickly.

She opened her eyes, shocked, as she reached her hand up, laying it over the same spot his lips were moments before. He scared her: how he showed up, the words he spoke, but mostly because it was not easy to watch him walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya sat in the conference room going over her list for the luncheon she was planning tomorrow. This would be her first official announcement that she would be stepping down as queen and that her son, daughter, a girl from Comoros, and a solider would be taking over the throne. It would be the first time she'd get all the reactions of her ambassadors, The Intergalactic Council, and leaders of other planets as well as a few other individuals.

Everything was moving so quickly for her but she knew she had to do what was necessary to preserve Antar's future and to make her beloved Zaid proud.

_Zaid_. She looked up at the image of him and reached her fingers up, tracing the lines of his face. _I fear I can't go on without you my love; I still can't believe we lost you. _She turned around as she heard a light rapping on the door and waved her hand to get rid of the memory of her husband's face. "Come in."

"Mother," Zan walked in slowly and shut the door behind him. "Are you alright?" Concern spread across his face as she saw the glassiness of her eyes.

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat. "I'm just working on the seating for the luncheon tomorrow."

"I thought Ava was helping you with that," he looked down at her.

"She is," she nodded. "But her sister came by so I told her to spend some time with her; I can finish up by myself."

"You were thinking about father again, weren't you?" he sat down next to his mother.

"I think you'll make a great Empath someday," she smiled at him.

Zan ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think I'll make a great king someday too?"

"I think you, my son, will be a great king the moment you take the throne." Maya looked in his eyes, thinking they looked just like his father's had. "And someday, I think you will be a legend."

"I'm not sure about that," his cheeks flushed slightly.

"No, you will." Her eyes had an eerie glow for about a second and then returned to normal.

"Mother," he'd never seen that happen before. "Is everything okay; did you see something?"

"No, it was just a feeling." Maya continued. "I meant what I said Zan. You have the best qualities of your father and of me, and I know that you will be a great leader."

"Thank you Mother," Zan looked at her. "It is okay to cry; you know that? No one expects you to be perfect."

"I do," she stifled a sob. "Zaid is counting on me to get you all through this."

He wrapped his arm around her. "We'll get each other through this, the way we always have." Zan paused briefly. "And together we will get Antar through this."

Maya allowed a few tears to fall as she leaned against her son. "Just when I thought I'd lost him completely," she smiled through tears. "I know he lives in you and your sister, and in every other life that he touched."

"And whoever took him away from us will pay Mother," his voice sounded husky. "I will find out whose responsible; I promise you that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rath and Vilandra laid silently except for the sound of the breathing, her head on his chest while his was propped on one of her fluffy, lace-trimmed pillows. When he tried to leave, she begged him to stay, saying that she still had problems sleeping at that she only slept soundly when he was near.

He however was not asleep. Rath's mind was still racing. He'd called Courtney earlier that afternoon but she had to go, telling him she could hear a woman's voice with her brother and Zsar. She quickly hung up, saying she was going to check it out and get back to him. That was hours ago and he had to admit, thinking about how much time passed worried him.

Just as he was finally settling in and allowing his heavy lids to close, a tiny beeping began to come from the nightstand.

Vilandra stirred and asked sleepily, "What is that?"

"Shh," Rath reached for the communicator, silencing it. "Go back to sleep."

After she rolls to the side and curls herself into a ball, Rath kisses her on the forehead and then slides out of the bed quietly. He quickly ducked into the adjourning sitting room and pressed the button on the side.

"Rath," an image of Courtney appeared. "I'm sorry if it's too late."

"No," he replied. "I'm glad you called; is everything alright?"

"Yes," she smiled teasingly. "Were you scared General?"

"Of course not," he rubbed at his eyes, still recovering from the sleep he'd almost fallen into. "I was concerned."

She laughed slightly. "There were just so many people walking around and coming to talk to me; I didn't want to risk it."

"Do you think they suspect you of spying?" Rath's brows furrowed.

"No," Courtney's tone was reassuring. "I think they just want to make sure I don't find out anything accidentally."

"Did you?" his voice was impatient.

"Well I did find out who that woman's voice belonged to," she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rath looked like he was going to jump into the hologram. "Let's have it Courtney; who was it?"

"None other than Princess Sanaa of Lantis," she looked like the cat that just caught the canary. "Interesting right?"

"Are you sure?" Rath questioned.

"I saw her with my own eyes Mr. General," the hologram continued. "And it looked like a pretty heavy discussion."

"What she say?" he stood rigidly.

"I couldn't hear everything because they quieted down and changed subjects after they saw me but before they noticed I was there, she said that my brother and Zsar were right." Her image shrugged. "She said there were wrong decisions being made and that she would support Kivar's cause as long as he kept his promise."

"His promise?" Rath repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but Sanaa and my brother becoming allies over any cause, especially his is strange." Courtney continued. "She'll probably only strengthen whatever it is he's planning and that can't be good. I'm actually kind of scared."

Rath didn't admit it but Kivar and Sanaa's sudden alliance and the reason behind it worried him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zan stepped into the bedroom quietly, trying not to make a sound. He wasn't supposed to be there but he found comfort in her presence. The moonlight filtered through the half opened drapes, casting a luminous light upon the golden curls that rested on her face.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me all night or are you going to say something?" Ava's voice came through the darkness.

"How did you know I was here?" Zan asked as he approached her bed. "I thought I was being quiet."

"Oh, I didn't hear you," she scooted up as he sat down next to her. "I felt you."

He kissed her softly on her lips.

"What's wrong?" she looked up in his eyes. "Something's bothering you; I can see it."

"Great, I'll never be able to lie to you," he laughed.

"Zan," she touched his face.

"I guess I'm just nervous about how everyone else will react to us tomorrow," he replied. "What if they don't accept us? We had so much resistance from our own council."

"But we won them over and we will win everyone else over," she replied. "This is your birthright Zan; don't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve this."

"I'm just afraid that I'll let down my mother and my father's memory," he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"You're entitled to be nervous, this is a huge responsibility but you'll do great, I know it." Ava looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you remember when you asked me to believe in us?"

He nodded.

"Now I'm asking you the same thing," she smiled. "I've seen a part of you, a strength and assertiveness that you hold back, don't. You are already a king; it's in your blood. You will be the man, the leader your father always knew you could be and I'll be by your side the whole time."

"You are the most amazing person I've ever know," Zan leaned in to give her a soft peck. "I love you, so much Ava. I don't know how I'd get through any of this without you."

"I love you too Zan." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sensually. She looked up at him coyly. "Are we done talking now?"

Zan didn't say a word. He pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his own, all his doubts and fears erased by the woman in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **i should of put it up sooner but i just got home, i was outta town since friday... anyways, thanks to all the readers and please review if you have a chance. it is a little shorter than usual but the next chapter should be up on either saturday or sunday.


	12. Chapter 11: Watchful Eyes

**A/N: **I was supposed to post this over the weekend but it was my cousin's babyshower and then her birthday was the next day so I didn't get to a computer till today. I will be going on vacation on Friday so it'll probably be two weeks untill I post another chapter... till then, _please_ **read** and **review**!

**Watchful Eyes**

Ava stood in front of the long mirror in her room, as the dressing maid tied the bow in the front. It was a light, summery dress; a pale copper embroidered with a metallic colored lace that came down a little past the knee. Her shawl, which Meris placed around her shoulders, matched the copper tone bow as well as the barrette on the side of her hair. Her bangs were swept to the right as the rest of her hair came down in soft waves.

Just as she was waving her hand over her lips, staining them a soft pink, she heard her door being opened.

"Are you decent?" a male voice called through a crack in the door.

"Yes," Ava turned around. "Come in."

Rath stepped into the room and bowed when he saw her. "You look beautiful Your Highness." There was a slight mocking in his voice.

"Stop it," she laughed. "So what's going on?'

"I wanted to discuss something with you before the luncheon." He leaned against her chiffirobe.

Ava turned towards the maid. "That will be all Meris, thank you."

After the maid left, he began speaking again. "It was actually a favor I had to ask of you."

"This sounds serious," Ava sat down on the chest at the end of her bed.

Rath pointed towards the door to the adjoining room, realizing it might not be appropriated to talk to her in her bedroom. "We can go in there if you'd feel more comfortable."

"We're fine here," she shook her head. "Stop stalling Rath, what is it?"

"Zan told me what you heard the night of King Larek's Coronation," he paused briefly. "I hope that's okay."

Ava nodded. "I was going to tell you myself but everything else started happening so quickly."

"Well since then I've been looking into what else they may have been up to that night," Rath continued. "Courtney's been looking out for things," he paused again, "for me."

"You mean she's spying on them for you?" She slanted her eyes. "I knew they weren't the closest brother and sister but…" she left the rest of the sentence in the air as she bit the bottom of her lip. "How did you approach her with this?"

"I didn't," he scratched at his eyebrow. "That same night she told me that she thought Kivar, Zsar, and Nicolas were planning something."

"She didn't say what?" she leaned back, thinking.

"She said she didn't know," Rath replied. "Here's the thing, I want to believe her but I have to be sure."

Ava nodded. "I understand."

"Good because that's where you come in." He looked her directly in her eye.

"Me?" she looked at him warily.

"You and your abilities," he explained. "I need you to feel her out; see if she can really be trusted and I really can't trust a whole lot of people to do this for me."

"Isn't this something Vilandra's more suited for," Ava continued, "with her dream-walking and ability to access the subconscious?"

"Maybe but she considers Kivar a friend and I know you feel the same way about him that I do," Rath replied. "Besides that, it might be too much for her right now; she's been having these nightmares ever since her father and the others died."

"Okay," she conceded. "I'll see what I can do."

He began to walk towards the door, then stopped a bit abruptly. "One more thing," he turned around. "Can you check out Princess Sanaa too?"

She stood up. "Why?"

"Just a hunch," he shrugged. "I'll see you at the luncheon." He opened the door.

"Hey," the blonde called from behind him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You look really nice," she smiled. "Almost royal."

"Thanks," he returned it. "I try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilandra sat with her head against the desk in front of her vanity mirror. She had already gotten ready, dressed in a light pink tulle daydress that flowed down to her feet with a matching shawl, but with her recent lack of sleep, she laid her head down and quickly succumbed to slumber.

_She walked through a lush field, the grass underneath her bare feet as the light from the suns shined warmly above her. She quickened her pace towards the gazebo, seeing the shadow of a man standing there. As she got closer and saw who it was, she ran towards him._

"_Vilandra, my beauty," a familiar male said as she fell into his arms._

"_Daddy!" It was a term she hadn't used since she was a small child but somehow it felt fitting._

_Zaid pulled back to look at his daughter, then embraced her again, kissing her on the forehead before they sat down._

"_I miss you so much," she leaned against him. "There is so much that's happened to me; I need you, we all do."_

"_I will always be with you Loni," he replied, "in your heart; watching over you."_

"_It's not the same," Vilandra looked up at him. "Mother's trying to be strong but it's killing her; I can see it in her eyes. And Zan's bottled up everything inside and I'm just so confused."_

"_Everyone grieves in their own way," he wiped away her tears. "It will take time but you will all get through this."_

"_I don't know if I will," Vilandra shook her head. "You've always been there to help me and now when I need you help most of all, you're gone."_

"_What is troubling you Loni?" Zaid looked in her eyes. "What has my beauty so upset?"_

"_I'm betrothed to Rath and I love him but I have these feelings for Kivar." She felt so torn._

"_You know, your mother and I loved each other very much but we also complimented each other," Zaid continued. "The person you are meant to be with should bring out the best in you and you in them. In your heart Vilandra, does Kivar bring out the best in you?"_

_She sat silently for a moment, truly thinking about it. "No, I don't think he does."_

"_How about Rath?" Zaid questioned._

_Vilandra beamed as she thought about him. "Yes, he definitely brings out the best in me."_

"_Then there's your answer," Zaid smiled._

"_I love you so much," she hugged him._

_Her father kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too Loni."_

"_Loni," Zan's voice echoed through her dream._

"_It's your brother," Zaid said as they stood up. "It's time for you to go."_

_The stubborn princess shook her head. "No."_

"_You have to go and so do I," he replied. "It's time."_

"_Please father," a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please don't leave me."_

"_I never will," she heard his voice as she began to awake._

"Loni," Zan shook her.

Vilandra blinked a few times as she sat up, wiping her tear stained cheeks. "Zan?" The fuzzy image in front of her became clearer.

"Are you okay?" concern spread across his face.

"I think so," she nodded. "I saw father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The luncheon was being held outside in the Landra Garden, off of the east wing of the Palace. There were several white and gray marbleized tables with white chairs set up on the tilan. A tilan was an area in a garden or park that was leveled off and tiled to make an even surface.

After everyone was seated, Maya stood at the edge of the terrace above the garden area. "If I could have everyone's attention please."

They all settled in their seats, looking up at the last member of Antar's Royal Four.

"I have called you here today for two reasons," Maya began. "We are here to honor Antar's late King Zaid, Duke Hasan, The Duchess Anash and all the others who were lost to us such a short time ago." As she saw the sad looks on the faces that stared back at her, she continued. "This is not a sad occasion but a celebration of their lives and their contributions to Antar. "I'd like to invite The Chancellor Marquis to address you all now," she looked to her right. "Zander."

Maya stood to the side as he approached the podium. "The loss of a king and two members of Antar's Royal Four was not only a great loss for this planet and its people but to all of Vlach." Zander cleared his throat. "I'm reminded of a passage in the Cavet:

In you darkest hour, may you find the light.

In your deepest despair, may you find solitude.

In your journey, may you find fulfillment.

And in your life, may you live it in every breath.

That was King Zaid's favorite passage and something that they each lived by each and everyday; I only hope that we all will choose to live by their example."

Everyone clapped as he took his seat and Viala was asked to say something. After several people spoke and read passages that were special to the members of The Royal Four, Maya returned to the podium.

"Thank you all for your kind words," she smiled to the crowd. "Although this is to honor who we've lost and our past, I've also invited you her to speak of Antar's future and to announce a coronation and the engagements of my son and daughter."

A hushed silence fell over the crowd.

"I will be stepping down as queen and my children and their future spouses will be taking over the kingdom," Maya took a deep breath. "May I present to you my daughter Princess Vilandra and her betrothed, General Rath."

Everyone at the tables clapped as the Princess and her General proceeded down the crimson colored carpet and stood at Maya's right side.

"And my son," She waved her left arm. "Prince Zan and the woman who's betrothed to him, Miss Avalena of Comoros."

Again the crowd clapped and a look of relief rushed over the petite blonde's face as they decending to Maya's right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone seemed to accept the soon-to-be Royal Four, at least publicly. Of course there were some who had apprehensions but that was to be expected. Mostly there were questions amongst each other and half of them were if anyone knew who Ava was. Someone who did would tell them what they knew or heard and it was pretty much accepted.

Ava broke off from Zan, who was standing with Rath, Larek, King Sero of Crite, and some high-ranking officer from Harpo's Royal Arms. She made her way to Courtney, who was standing alone, sipping champagne.

"Hi Courtney," she walked up behind her and took a glass from the waiter's tray.

"Miss Avalena," the ash-blonde gave a smirk. "You sure are coming up in the world."

She slanted her eyes as she exhaled sharply, her tone flip. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that," Courtney turned towards her. "I just meant that he's a much better choice than Zsar; I know that wasn't exactly your idea of an ideal marriage."

"No," she gave a half smile, then took a drink from her flute. "I can't say that it was." Ava took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully as she tried to feel her out. "I was a little nervous about this; people accepting me."

"Better you that that Vilandra," Courtney murmured underneath her breath.

"What?" She'd heard every word but thought it better to pretend she didn't.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I wouldn't worry, the less people that know who you are, the less bad misconceptions they'll have about you."

"Maybe but it could be the exact opposite." Ava shrugged. "I think Rath was a good choice."

"Yes he is," the look in Courtney's eyes did not go unnoticed. "He's an amazing man."

Ava nodded. "I think so too." She picked up her glass and took another sip. _Anyone who spent two minutes with her can see how devoted to Rath she is; I'd be surprised if she was loyal to anyone else but him._

"This garden really is beautiful," Courtney's voice cut through her thoughts.

"It is; you should have a better look around," she replied. "I should mingle before anyone gets any misconceptions." She smiled. "I'll see you later." _One down, one to go._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello ladies," Kivar smiled as he approached Vilandra, Sanaa, and Viala.

"Ambassador Kivar," the three girls said in unison.

He took each one of their hands and kissed them, lingering on the blonde's a little longer than necessary. "It's such a pleasure seeing you all again."

Vilandra had just gotten done telling them about everything that happened recently between her and Kivar and the dream with her father putting things into perspective for her.

"Would you all excuse me?" the bronzed beauty smiled. "My fiancé looks like he needs saving." Vilandra gave another smile before walking away.

Just as Kivar looked like he might follow her, Viala grabbed his arm and leaned towards him to whisper. "What ever game it is you are playing sir, I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

"Excuse me Lady Viala," he posted a shocked look on his face. "But I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Let's try this then; stay away from my cousin." The brunette patted his shoulder. "I will be watching you, Ambassador." She gave a polite nod and then walked away.

"What is she talking about?" his gray eyes slanted at the remaining woman in front of him.

"She told her about the way you always show up," Sanaa replied.

"Well I'm not the one who's always standing her up, am I?" He raised his eyebrows as an arrogant look appeared on his face.

"I can't keep helping you with that," her voice was quiet. "She' going to start noticing that every time I don't show up, you do."

"We have a deal Princess," Kivar replied in a hushed tone. "You can't back out now."

"I haven't seen anything," she glared at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter anyways." She flipped her auburn locks. "She had a dream about her father and if she wasn't convinced that she was making the right decision marrying Rath before, she is now."

"A dream?" he repeated he word as he looked off into space.

"Yes, a dream Kivar." She rolled her eyes. "You know those things you like to haunt."

"What was it about?" His voice was demanding.

"You came up too fast to get all the details but in short, he came to tell her Rath's the one for her." Sanaa looked him directly in the eye. "It's over."

"It will never be over," his voice sounded even creepier than normal. "I _will _see you later Princess Sanaa."

Little did they know that a few feet away, someone was watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone was done eating, they began mingling again. Vilandra stood off to the side, slightly distanced from the rest of the crowd as she picked a Landra flower from the bush and brought it up to her nose, taking in its scent.

"Loni," Rath put his hand on her shoulder as he came up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"These were my father's favorite flowers," she smiled sadly as she turned around. "He named me after them. He used to say they were the beauty of the land and that I was his."

"I know," he replied, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Zan thinks I'm crazy or something but he did come to me," She looked down at the flower then back up into his eyes. "He was trying to guide me; to help me get through this."

Rath wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek. "What did he say?"

"He asked if we brought out the best in each other; that that's how we'd know if we were right for each other." She looked up at her solider. "I told him that you did."

"You bring out the best in me too," Rath dipped his head down to kiss her lips softly. "We will find out who took him from you; from all of us."

"I know," she hugged him and then saw Kivar's eyes staring into hers from across the acreage. Her heart felt like it stopped momentarily but she ignored the feeling, avoiding his haunting eyes. "You know what; I'm completely famished." She stepped back.

"Shall we then?" Rath put out his arm and they headed towards the table.

Kivar stood there for a moment, silently seething as he watched the two of them walk off arm and arm, before stalking away himself, not noticing that he too was being watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zan turned to feel a hand on his shoulder. "King Larek," he nodded.

"Ava and I have been looking all over for you," he stood at his side. "What are you doing all the way over here anyways? The party's over there."

"Just watching," he shook his head.

"Watching?" The King looked at his friend. "For what Zan?"

"I'm not sure yet," came his thoughtful reply. "We better get back before she sends a search party out here."

Larek laughed as he hit Zan jovially on the back and they made their way to the crowd.

"There you are," Ava beamed up at him. "I was just about to look for Rath so he could head up the team to find you two."

Zan laughed and Larek both laughed.

"She really was," Ema giggled, then glanced at Larek.

"What do you say we leave these two alone," Larek turned towards the petite brunette then bowed slightly. "Would you accompany me on a short walk Miss Emilia?"

"I'd love to," she smiled as she took his arm and they strolled off together.

"Would you look at them," Ava hugged her prince. "They really do make a cute couple."

Zan stared off into space, not really hearing what she said.

"Zan?" she looked up at him.

He shook his head, breaking out of his daydreaming state. "Yeah."

"Hey," he sapphire eyes stared into his. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet," He continued as confusion spread across her features. "Have you ever seen something that looked normal but didn't feel quite right?"

"What did you see?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "But I'm going to find out."


	13. Chapter 12: Missions, Vows, and Promises

**A/N: **Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update. I've been really busy at work since I got back from vacation catching up and fixing the work they had other people doing for me whan I was gone. Anyways, here's the next part of the story... btw, the poem in the wedding is by Kahlil Gibran, I take no credit for his work and some of the vows are borrowedbut I don't know who first wrote the traditional wedding vows. I'll stop rambling now... please read, review, and enjoy!

**Missions, Vows, and Promises**

Zan walked towards the room slowly. All night he'd wrestled with the idea of saying something or letting it go but what he'd seen yesterday at the luncheon kept nagging at him. Zan couldn't get the image out of his mind; he had to know just what it was he saw and exactly what it meant and he was on a mission to do just that.

He strolled down the last corridor and finally approached the door, hesitatingly slightly before knocking. After he heard a woman's voice say come in, he entered and closed the door behind him.

She was sitting, as she usually did in the morning, in front of her vanity as a dressing maid brushed her tan blonde tresses.

"Zan," she smiled brightly as the maid bowed.

"Would you please excuse us Lavinia," The Prince looked at the maid. "I need to speak with my sister."

"Of course Your Highness," the maid took her curtsy before exiting through the sitting room's door.

Vilandra turned around in the chair. "What is it? You look so serious." The words rushed out of her mouth as a sinking feeling dropped itself in the pit of her stomach.

Zan pulled the stool that was underneath her window in front of her chair and sat down, wordlessly.

"Zan, you're scaring me." She looked into her brother's eyes. "Is it… is someone hurt?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's nothing like that."

She took a relieved breath. "Then what is it?"

"I saw you when you went off by yourself yesterday," Zan began. "I was going to talk to you when Rath showed up."

"Okay," the word came out slowly as she studied his features. "What is you wanted to talk about; was it important?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to check on you; make sure you were okay after that dream you had."

"About father," Vilandra paused. "Look Zan, I know you don't believe he really came to me but…"

"That's not what this is about Loni," his voice sounded a bit harsh as he cut her off.

"Well then, what is it?" The Princess demanded. She'd been through a lot these past couple weeks and couldn't take the suspense of more bad news. "Just tell me already."

"Someone else was out there," Zan said as he looked directly in her eyes.

"Who?" her eyes shifted down as the thought of Kivar flashed in her mind.

"I think you know," he replied accusingly.

"What?" she stood up. "Why would I know?"

He stood up as well. "Because I saw the way you looked at him Vilandra."

"Zan, I really don't know what you're talking about." Vilandra swept her hand through her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "I don't know who you saw or…"

"Stop it!" Zan cut her off again, his voice raised. "Stop lying to me!" He ran a hand through his blue-black hair as he took a calming breath. "Ever since we were little, we've always been able to come to each other; we've never had that rivalry like other siblings and we've never lied to each other."

"I know," anguish washed over her face.

"Through everything, we've always been able to trust each other or was I wrong?" Zan watched her shake her head no.

"You weren't wrong," her voice was soft.

"You saw Kivar out there," it was not meant to be a question.

Vilandra nodded.

"And you saw the way he was looking at you and Rath," still there was no question.

"I can't control where anyone else is or how they look at me," she tried to compose herself.

"No, you can't." The Prince agreed. "Or I probably wouldn't have seen you. What concerns me the most is not the way Kivar looked at you but the way you looked at him."

"Zan please," her eyes were pleading for him to drop it.

He paused before he asked the question whose answer had brought him there. "Is there something going on between you and Kivar?"

"It's over," the words came out in a rush as a tar slid down her cheek. "Now please, let this go."

"I can't Loni," Zan replied.

"I am committed to Rath," she explained. "I love him and I'm committed to us being in the Royal Four with you and Ava; my loyalty lies with you."

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned. "Because he doesn't look like he's going to give up on whatever it was that was between you two and I'm wondering if you have."

"I have and it doesn't matter what he wants; it's over." Vilandra looked into her brother's eyes. "Now please Zan, drop this. I am asking you as your sister to let this go."

"Not until you tell me how long this has been going on," Zan pressed. He couldn't stop the feeling in his gut that told him Kivar couldn't be trusted and he would not let him take advantage of anyone in his family, especially Loni.

The Princess let out an exasperated huff as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "There's never really been anything going on; we just had these feelings for each other but nothing really happened; I swear." She looked at him solemnly as he sat next to her. "I love Rath and I don't want him to get hurt over nothing Zan."

"You're asking me to lie to my best friend," Zan ran his hand through his hair.

"No," she answered. "Because there is nothing to lie about."

"Kivar is dangerous Loni," he turned to look at her. "I know you don't want to believe that but we can't, you can't trust him." He paused as he took a breath. "Someone on the inside murdered our father; we can only trust each other now, more than ever."

Vilandra nodded.

"And you promise me that whatever was going on is over?" He peered at her. "Vilandra?"

"Yes Zan." Her dark eyes looked up at him truthfully. "I will never lie to you again; you're my brother and I love you."

"Okay, I'll drop it," he replied as she hugged him. "I love you too. I promise I won't mention this again."

"Thank you," she said as she sank into his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava stood still, her eyes closed tightly as she clenched her hands into fists and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Relax Avalena," her instructor's voice echoed through the empty white room. "You can't force it."

"I'm trying Nacedo," she replied.

"You look tense and if you are tense you will fail," he said curtly. "You can do this but you have to relax; let it come to you."

Ava unclenched her fists and relaxed her eyelids as she took deep breathes in and out.

"Now reach out with your mind and show me what you'd like me to see," Nacedo directed.

Suddenly a little boy and girl ran into the room, her with a small toy in her hand and him chasing after her teasingly.

"Who let these children in the training room," Nacedo grabbed at the little boy but the whole scene vanished before him.

Ava's eyes popped open. "Like that?"

He nodded approvingly. "Very good; I didn't think you'd try something like that so soon." A thoughtful look came across his face. "Prince Zan was right."

She raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Your strength," Nacedo answered. "I can see why he has chosen you."

"Thank you," Ava replied. "That means a lot to me." She stepped closer to him. "With everyone's doubts before, it's nice to know that I've got at least one member on the board who believes in me."

"You'll win them all over soon, I'm sure." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I hope so," she smiled.

"Never hope," Nacedo said sternly. "Know; even if others around you or even you have doubts, ignore them. Never question your instincts and you'll do just fine."

Ava nodded as she took in his words.

"Now this time try to hold the scene longer," Nacedo returned to the mission in front of him; building her powers. "You are ready to go again?"

Ava smiled. "Absolutely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rath chocked slightly on the red dust that laid heavily in the air as he was blasted into a hillside. The attack had been strong but not strong enough to keep him down for long. He rose quickly and returned the blast to the enemy solider, knocking him to the ground this time.

They were both bruised and bloody but it was no mystery that Antar's General was winning this fight. Rath stood over the enemy he'd been battling for over an hour and brought his sword up swiftly, channeling an electric energy ray through it as he finished off his opponent.

Within a moment, his surroundings suddenly changed from a hillside to a room void of furnishings with two people at the end, nodding approvingly.

"You did very well," Vipan replied. "Didn't he Aveda?"

"Yes he did," she replied.

Rath walked towards them, the bruises and blood gone. The battled had been part of his training, a simulated mind-warp by Aveda that placed him against a formidable challenger and although the person had been fictional, his fatigue was real.

"Here you are," Vipan held a cup of water out to him.

"Thanks," Rath accepted the drink he was being offered and drowned it quickly.

"I think we are done for the day," Vipan looked to the woman beside him.

Aveda nodded. "I should check in on Miss Avalena's trainings anyhow." She looked towards Rath and curtsied. "Good day General. Again excellent work."

Rath nodded. "Good day Aveda and thank you."

After she left, Vipan began to speak. "I sense there's something on your mind."

The General scratched at his eyebrow. "You've known all the ambassadors for a long time."

"Yes," the man furrowed his eyebrows. "The Royals and your family as well; what is this about?"

"What do you think about Kivar?" the question rushed out of his mouth.

"On or off the record?" Vipan questioned.

"Off," Rath replied. "This whole conversation is off the record."

"Understood," the shape-shifter nodded. "I've never trusted him." He looked at the General curiously. "Do you think he had something to do with the deaths of The Royals Sir?"

"My gut says yes but there's no proof," Rath replied. "We combed that ship and it was clear it was attacked on both the outside and the inside."

Vipan said nothing.

"That doesn't surprise you though," it was almost a question.

"No," he shook his head. "To take out three Royals there had to be traitors on the ship." He paused briefly. "I had been looking into it for Queen Maya."

Rath looked a bit surprised. "She never mentioned that."

"She wants the four of you to focus on what's ahead," Vipan stated. "Your training, the weddings, the coronation and protecting this kingdom."

"Has your investigation ended?" Rath asked.

"I haven't got the killers yet but I will," he continued. "I have made it my mission."

"I want you to report any other findings to me," his voice was firm.

"I will have to let Queen Maya know but I'm sure it will be fine," Vipan replied.

"I'm sure it will be," Rath agreed. "With the wedding coming up and the coronation, I just want to make sure we're prepared."

"Speaking of preparations," Vipan turned to a lighter subject. "Zan will probably need you about now."

"You're probably right," came his chuckled response. "I'll be in touch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilandra stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress. It was a dark magenta, strapless with a beaded empire band and flared skirt with a matching shawl. Her hair was free with the left side pushed behind her ear and accented with a pale peach flower.

"The color is gorgeous on you," Ema walked through the door from the adjourning room.

"Thank you," The princess turned around. "You look really pretty too."

Ema was wearing a sandy beige dress. It had a beaded belt above the waist and she wore a dropping necklace the v-shaped neck.

"Did you see Prince Zan?" the brunette glanced out the window.

"Yes," she answered. "He and Rath left already." She paused briefly. "I've never seen my brother so happy."

"I've never seen my sister this happy either," Ema smiled.

"So," Ava stepped through the door as the two women turned around. "What do you think?"

Ava was truly a vision. She wore an Alwarian Satin gown in ivory with a corset back and a scoop neckline. Lace adorned the bodice in a deep red hue, creating off the shoulder sleeves that were richly accented with crystals. The bead work on the front cascaded down the skirt in a linear design and she wore a jeweled tiara of red and white diamonds as her hair came down in soft waves.

"Oh my goodness Ava," Ema almost cried. "You look amazing."

"Really?" came a somewhat nervous reply.

"Really," Vilandra answered. "You are one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen; I mean that." It was uncommon for her to give such a compliment.

"Thank you," Ava blushed slightly.

"Hello," a soft voice called as the door opened slowly.

"Come in," the bride knew just who it was.

"You look amazing child," Lili walked towards her and took Ava's hands in her own. "Just beautiful; I've missed you Avalena."

"I'm so glad you're here," her eyes watered. "You are the closest thing I have to a mother."

"Do you think I'd miss your walk down the aisle dear," Lili smiled in her comforting way. "Now don't cry." She waved her hand over Ava's cheeks, drying the tears. "Oh excuse me," she turned towards Vilandra. "Good afternoon Princess."

"Sorry," Ava shrugged. "Vilandra, this is Lili."

"It's nice to meet you Lili," The Princess smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Your Highness," Lili curtsied. "And Emilia, I've missed you the last couple days."

"I don't want either of you to go back there," Ava looked between her sister and long time maid. "I've already discussed it with Zan and Her Majesty Maya; you'll stay here."

"Ava I told you…" Ema began but was cut off.

"We can talk about this later," Lili interrupted. "Today is you celebration, the day where you'll marry the man of your dreams; everything else will wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early afternoon sky was still; a mix of orange, pink, and golden hues as the suns hid behind the mountains, casting just the right amount of light. It had rained last night and the air still smelled fresh and new with the scent of Venti flowers wafting through the air. It was the same type of flower Ava was trying to pick the night she and Zan met and they had been used to decorate the gazebo and the surrounding area for the wedding.

Unlike most royal weddings that were held at the Palace or The Hall of Ratna, Zan and Ava's nuptials were being held outside at Dimiras on the rock, right over the lake.

A white gazebo sat on the rock, decorated with the same Venti flowers and Ice Lilies down the pillars. A claret-colored carpet led from the steps through the middle of the temporary tilan that was set up, creating an aisle between the rows of chairs on either side that were full of royalty from all of Vlach, high ranking officials, family and friends.

Although most coronations were broadcasted through communication devices, typically weddings were more private but Zan and Ava wanted their people to be part of their special occasion. Ava even provided communicators to homes that didn't have them in case they wanted to witness the event and if not; the devices would still be theirs to keep as her gift to them. It was a small gesture but one that won over a great amount of people's respect.

The Chancellor Marquis stood in the center of the gazebo near the stairs, facing the guests. After a few minutes the trumpet and lute musicians began to play and a woman dressed in a peach dress walked down the aisle scattering exquisite flower petals. Zan followed behind her in a black tux with a deep red vest. Once down the walkway, he stood to the left of Zander.

As the trumpets ceased, the lute player continued the melody as a white horse, carrying Ava, came around the corner to the edge of the carpet behind the guests. Everyone stood in awe as she was helped down by two Royal Guards and began her decent down the petal covered aisle.

Zan beamed as he watched his glowing bride practically glide towards him. He couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly with anticipation and by the look in her eyes when they joined hands, he could tell she felt the very same way.

The Chancellor Marquis glanced back at The Queen, who was sitting in a jeweled chair in the gazebo, before stepping forward. "You may all be seated now."

They did as they were asked.

"Friends and family, honored guests, those of you watching from afar," Zander began. "We are all here to witness a coming together of the spirit and of the heart, and of two lives." He paused briefly. "This marriage signifies the birth of anew so it's appropriate that the wedding of Prince Zan and Miss Avalena be in the spring and underneath the open sky, where all new life is born." He paused again as he looked to the first pew. "I now invite Lady Viala to recite a poem by Kahlil, which is dear to and best expresses the feelings this couple shares."

Viala rose from her seat and stood by the gazebo as Zan and Ava, as well as all the guests, turned to watch her speak:

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand strong apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."

Both bride and groom smiled as Viala gave a nod and returned to her pew.

"I now ask of you Prince Zan," the Chancellor looked to the groom. "Will you receive Avalena as your wife? Will you pledge to her your faith and tenderness and cherish her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will," Zan answered confidently.

"Miss Avalena I now ask you, will you receive Zan as your husband?" Zander continued. "Will you pledge to him your faith and tenderness and cherish him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

Ava nodded happily. "I will."

"Will both of you receive each other from your families, who give you into each other's keeping by pledging your love?" Zander looked to the groom first.

"I Zan, take you Ava to be my wife." His soulful eyes stared into hers lovingly. "Tending you in sickness, rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both live to love."

"I Ava," she began to cry tears of joy, "Take you Zan, to be my husband. Tending you in sickness, rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both live to love."

The Provosto handed Zander the rings. "Will you now give and receive the rings?"

"We will," came their unified response.

"This circlet of precious metal is a fitting emblem of the purity and infinity of marriage." Zander continued. "For a circle, like love, has no beginning and no end and sarron is so enduring a metal that it can not be manipulated by powers nor tarnished by time," He smile, looking at the couple in front of him. "May their marriage be as incorruptible in its purity and more everlasting than time itself."

He hands the ring to Zan, who begins to speak. "Take this ring as a symbol of my love and all else that is unending." He steadied his bride's hand as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Take this ring," Ava held his hand as she slipped it onto his finger. "As a symbol of my love and all else that is unending."

"As Prince Zan and Miss Avalena have declared their love and devotion to one another for all of Vlach to see, I now greet them to you as a husband and his wife." Zander paused momentarily. "Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness; Prince Zan, you may kiss your bride."

Zan caressed her face as he lowered his head to kiss her tenderly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stood on her tip toes; the symbol that they were now man and wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception was held in the Palace Ballroom. Once the guests were done eating and after Zan and Ava's waltz, everyone took their turns dancing with the bride and groom.

Ava glided around the floor as one of the captains from Antar's army whirled her around, leaving her a bit dizzy. After a few minutes, he was tapped on the shoulder and another man cut in.

She was grateful until her eyes popped open and she realized who it was. "Zsar."

"I suppose congratulations are in order," he gave a flip smile as she stood in shock. "Everyone's watching dear, we should probably dance."

"Ava rolled her eyes and put her hand in his. "What are you doing here?"

"I, unlike you, have been a member of high society for quite some time Your Highness," Zsar said the last part condescendingly. "It wouldn't look right if I weren't invited; besides that, I escorted Princess Mameha."

"How wonderful for her," Ava smirked.

"Always full of sarcasm, aren't we Avalena?" He smiled icily. "How wonderful for Zan."

"Why are you really here Zsar?" Ava was a bit irritated. "Still upset that I called off our wedding so you thought you'd come to what, ruin mine to Zan?"

"I came because I was worried about you my dear," Zsar replied.

"Really?" her eyes became sapphire slits.

"I told you before that getting close to them was not a good idea," Zsar whispered. "Now you've gotten yourself caught in the middle of something you shouldn't be in."

"What are you talking about?" Ava looked up at him. "You once asked me to trust you, so earn my trust; tell me what you know."

"I wish I could Avalena," Zsar paused. "Just be careful; the worst is not over and I won't be able to protect you now."

"Is that a threat?" Ava stopped dancing.

"It's a promise," Zsar answered calmly. "There is always calm before a storm."

"Are you planning on doing something?" she demanded. "Did you have something to do with the attack of the Royals? Tell me."

"Hey," Rath grabbed Zsar by the shoulder before he could answer. "I think you better step away from her."

"Excuse me General but it is my turn to dance with the blushing bride," Zsar glared at him as he pushed him back.

"Stop," Ava got between them. "I won't have either of you making a scene at my wedding."

"Your dance is over," Rath stated firmly.

"Very well," Zsar turned to Ava. "Remember what I said and good luck, you're going to need it with them." He gave a smirk before walking away.

"What was he talking about?" Rath took her hand and began to waltz.

"He kept alluding to something but I couldn't get him to admit to anything," she looked up at her friend. "But I will." _That's a promise_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zan had danced with quite a few women but he was glad to be dancing with Sanaa now. This was the first time he'd really spoken with her since she found out about his engagement to Ava and he wanted to make sure she was taking it alright. He'd never realized before that she had those types of feelings for him but he wanted to preserve their friendship.

"How have you been?" he asked, a bit unsure of what to say.

"I'm okay," she smiled "I'm sorry for the way I reacted when I found out you were marrying Ava; it was just a shock."

"I realize my mother may not have been as clear with yours that she was just weighing things out," Zan cleared his throat. "We've known each other a long time and I just don't want to lose our friendship."

"I know," her eyes glanced behind him and caught sight of Kivar watching them. "I don't want to lose your friendship either."

"Good," he felt relieved.

"That's why I need to tell you something," Sanaa paused briefly. "Actually, you and Vilandra both."

"Okay," concern spread across his face. "You look worried; is everything alright?"

"It will be after I tell you two this," her eyes roamed the room again noticing Kivar was gone. "Let's go find your sister; I want to get this out right away."

"Okay," Zan replied as her heard the anxious tone in her voice.

Just as they walked up to Vilandra they heard the music stop and a small bell ringing. It was Maya, who was standing up at the podium, announcing the gift she had for the bride and groom. She'd arranged for a famous singer from Vanay to perform a song in dedication of Zan and Ava.

"We'll talk a little later, okay?" Zan whispered to Sanaa before walking over to enjoy the music with his bride. Vilandra also walked away, joining Rath near the middle of the room before the other princess had a chance to say anything to her.

"All alone Princess Sanaa," she cold feel Kivar's breathe on the back of her neck as her whispered.

"Ambassador Kivar," the red head turned around cheerily as a couple walked by. "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're holding up your promise," Kivar replied.

"I can't do this anymore," Sanaa glanced back at her long time friends. "I have to tell them and you have to let this go."

"I wouldn't do anything stupid Princess," he said harshly. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." He smiled at her before walking away.

"_I don't care what he says,"_ Sanaa thought as she saw how happy Zan and Vilandra looked. _"I'm going to tell them everything."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they saw off all the guests, Zan and Ava walked back into the empty ballroom where she'd left her tiara.

"I barely got to dance with my bride," he took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor where a golden orb of light was still shinning up above.

"You want to dance now?" she looked up at him coyly. "But there's no music."

"We'll make our own," Zan twirled her out before bringing her close to him and humming softly.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling as he dipped her. She stroked his face lovingly as he closed his arms around her waist tightly. They were completely in sync with each other, both knowing how the other was feeling just by looking into the other's eyes. Zan bent down and pressed his lips too hers in a soft but sultry kiss as they danced the night away, just the two of them, wrapped in their own bliss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilandra laid in her bed unable to go to sleep. She'd spoken with Zan earlier about what Sanaa wanted to tell them but with so much going on throughout the evening, they never got to speak with her. Every time she had a moment Zan would get pulled away and vice versa and the seriousness on The Princess of Lantis' face had unnerved her.

Just as she was trying to settle in, she heard her communicator start to beep. Vilandra sat up and grabbed the shiny orb that was sitting on top of her nightstand. She waved her hand to turn on the lamp on the other side and then held the blue rock in her hands, slowing her powers to flow through it.

"Princess Vilandra," a hologram of Sanaa appeared from the stone.

"Princess Sanaa," the blonde looked surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"I know it's late but I really need to speak with you and Zan," the red-head said. "I can't keep this to myself any longer."

"I'll send for him right away," Vilandra started towards the intercom, still holding the orb.

"No," Sanaa continued. "This is something I need to do in person, okay?"

"Okay," Vilandra could hear the determination in her friend's voice. "This must be important for you to leave at such a late hour."

"It is," she said solemnly. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get there; I will see you soon."

And with that, the transmission ended.

Sanaa hurriedly grabbed her traveling bag and rushed out of her room and through the corridors quietly. It was late and she didn't want to risk waking anyone. The Princess walked outside through the side door on the west, making her way to the shipyard. Sanaa had taken her own shuttle before without a driver but it was usually to travel short distances only and when security was alerted.

Sanaa placed her hand on the ship, sliding the door open so she could toss in her bag. Just as she was about to step in she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. She turned around quickly to see a shadow rushing out of the darkness towards her before her world went black.


	14. Chapter 13: Scapegoats

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for this update... I'd been busy with some personal things and when I went away for the weekend a couple weeks ago I left it there. I finally got it back so on with the story... enjoy and please review!

**Scapegoats **

Zan stirred in the darkness as he rolled towards the middle of the bed. He reached over, slowly awakening from his slumber, to touch his sleeping bride and pull her closer to him. Ava nuzzled back into his body as he began kissing her down her temple to the nape of her neck. An arising Ava turned back, allowing Zan to ravish her mouth passionately as she wrapped her arms around him and cradle his head. Just as things began to intensify between the newlyweds, they were startled by a rapid knocking outside their bedroom door.

"What is that?" Ava looked behind him in the direction of the door.

"Ignore it Firecracker," he gave a coy grin before kissing her again.

She smiled at the nickname he'd given her and started to give in but then pulled back as the knocking continued. "What if it's important?"

"It's not." Zan smiled again before calling over his shoulder, "Go away."

"Zan," they both heard his sister's voice through the door. "Ava."

Ava sits up. "Is that…"

"Loni?" he continues for her then walks towards the door and opens it.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but this is really important." Vilandra begins to pace around the room.

Ava gets out of bed, wrapping her silk robe around her. "Vilandra, what's happened? Is it Rath?"

"Is what me?" The General asked as he walked into the suddenly crowded room, then looked to Vilandra. "Your maid told me to meet you in Zan's quarters; what's going on?'

Zan steps towards his sister. "That's what I'd like to know."

"It's Sanaa," she blurted out a bit hysterically. "She said she was coming here; that there was something important she had to say; had to tell you and me." She breathed out heavily as she ran her hand through the top of her hair. "She never arrived and it was hours ago and I'm scared." She looked between her husband and fiancé. "What if something's happened?"

"Loni you have to calm down," Zan held her by the shoulders. "Why would she come out here at this late hour?"

"I don't know but that's exactly my point," her worried eyes stared into his. "I have a really bad feeling; I think she's in trouble."

"I don't want to make Vilandra more upset but what if her ship was attacked too," Ava added. "She would have to travel through that same beltway."

"Okay," Zan sighed. "We'll go check it out." The Prince looked at Rath. "How fast can you be ready?"

"I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen," Rath walks over to his princess and kisses her on the forehead before holding her face in his palm. "Don't worry." He looked into her eyes deeply before leaving the room.

"I'll let you get dressed," Vilandra said as she looked at Zan. "Thank you."

"I'll go with you," Ava glanced at her husband, then back at her sister-in-law. "We'll get Marit to make some warm chamomile."

"I'll call once we hear something," Zan kissed his wife on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Thank you for watching over her; I love you."

"I love you," she gave him a half smile. "Please be careful." She turned to the shaken blonde standing near the doorway to the sitting room. "Come on Vilandra." Ava took her by the arm, leading her through the door so Zan could get dressed.

* * *

The ship whizzed through the air at lightning speed, following by a second aircraft. Rath stood at the helm, glancing between the inky sky ahead of them and Zan, who was answering the call from one of Vanay's military aircrafts. They had asked for Larek's assistance since Lantis was between their worlds in case her ship had somehow gone off course. 

"Prince Zan," the usual jovialness in his voice was replaced with a much more somber tone. "Have you found anything on your end yet?"

"No," it was an answer Zan hadn't wanted to give. "I didn't think you'd come out yourself."

"We've both known Princess Sanaa our whole lives," Larek paused as he stared into the monitor. "You know why I had to come myself."

He nodded. "Have you spoken to Queen Kathana yet?" Zan was concerned about how she was taking the news of her eldest daughter being missing.

"Yes," The King of Vanay answered. "She's doing as well as she can under the circumstances; of course she has her own ships looking as well." He shook his head. "Why would she leave at this hour, and on her own?"

"She told Loni she had to tell us something important," Zan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is my fault; she was trying to tell me something at the reception but I just put it off."

"You couldn't have known she'd take off like this chap," Larek replied. "You can't blame yourself Zan and besides, she's probably just gotten of course. I'm sure she's fine."

Zan wasn't sure if Larek was trying to convince him or himself. "I hope so." Still he couldn't stop the guilt he felt for not speaking with her earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he searched the Borgaran Beltway and he hoped against all hope that he would not find Sanaa the same way.

"I've got another transmission coming in from one of my ships," Larek's voice brought Zan out of his thoughts. "I will be in touch."

Zan nodded. "Thank you Larek."

Rath walked over just as the transmission was ending. "Prince Zan," he always used his title in front of others. "Jakub is calling on the radar transmitter."

Zan followed Rath to the other side of the ship where the graphs, charts, and radar screens of the surrounding area were. "Lieutenant Jakub."

"Prince Zan, General Rath." He nodded in respect. "We found a fallen aircraft in the northern region of Verdad."

"But that's heading towards Vanay," Rath was thinking out loud.

"That's why I didn't call right away since we all assumed she'd left Lantis but as we got closer we realized the ship had their royal crest on it," Jakub paused briefly before continuing. "It is definitely Princess Sanaa's ship."

Zan took a shaky breathe as he heard the news. "Have you entered yet?"

"Yes Your Highness and it pains me to deliver the news that she is gone," his voice was sympathetic. "One of Lantis' ships assisted us and the healers are here harnessing her aura; they said it was too late to save her." He sat there for a moment, saying nothing but looking like he wanted to.

"Is there something else Lieutenant?" Rath had come to know the young man well and knew when he was omitting something. "Jakub?"

"We found a communication device with a message," Jakub swallowed hard. "You really should see this yourself Your Highness." He paused as his eyes shifted to his commander, "Both of you."

* * *

Vilandra sat silently in the chair, eyes closed with her head down as she held the mimeograph of her childhood friend in her hand. She was trying, for the fifth time, to dreamwalk Sanaa but she could find nothing but a dark space and it made her fear the worse. 

"Eeh," The Princess bellowed out loudly as she sat up and leaned her forehead into the palm of her upturned hand. "I can't see her at all." She shook her head.

Ava sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I tried to link to her but I couldn't feel her either."

Vilandra put her arm down and opened her eyes. "Because she's dead."

"We don't know that," she turned to her sister-in-law. "We have to stay strong; she has ships from here, Vanay, and Lantis all looking for her and they will find her."

"This is all my fault Ava," her voice was low as tears formed in her eyes. "If I'd only listened to what she was trying to tell me…"

"How do you know she would've told you everything?" Ava questioned. "She may have been involved in something way over her head."

Vilandra gave her an inquiring look as the space between her eyebrows crinkled. "What does that mean?'

The petite blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I'm sorry. Now just isn't the time."

"Avalena," she pressed. "Tell me what you meant."

"Let me ask you something," she continued before Vilandra answered. "How well did she and Kivar know each other?"

"Pretty well I guess," the dark-eyed woman shrugged. "Why?"

"I saw them at the luncheon before and again tonight at the wedding and both times things looked pretty intense," Ava went on. "Maybe they were involved."

"No, Kivar was not involved with her," Vilandra got up quickly, trying to hide the agitation on her face.

"But if she was keeping that from you she could be keeping something else," Ava argued. "Maybe he knows why she was coming here tonight; he could be part of it."

"He isn't," her voice rose. "They were not involved."

"But how do you know Vilandra?" Ava finally stood up as well. "Maybe she did something and she hid it because of their relationship and…"

"They didn't have a relationship Avalena!" she yelled as she went to pace but Ava was blocking her. "Move out of my way!"

"Why are you getting so upset?" Ava questioned, her voice raised as well. "I just wanted to know how you can be so sure."

"Because he wouldn't do that to me!" she blurted out, then held her hands over her mouth as she breathed in and out deeply.

"He?" her sapphire eyes turned into slits as she squinted.

"I meant she," Vilandra arms fell to their sides as she tried to calm herself. "I'm just on edge."

"That doesn't explain your comment," Ava looked in her eyes. "Vilandra."

"You just misunderstood what I was saying," she ran a hand though her hair.

"I don't think I did," Ava looked at her.

"Would you stop interrogating me, I mean who are you?" her voice became icy. "The gossip queen; they, this is none of your business!"

"You interrupt my wedding night and pressure my husband to go on a dangerous search and tell me it's none of my business and then you're keeping something that could help this situation," Ava seethed. "How dare you?"

"How dare you," her voice became huskier as anger flashed in her dark eyes. "Don't you dare act like you are the only one who has someone out there; Zan has been your husband not even a whole day but my brother his entire life." She glared at the smaller woman in front of her. "And Rath is my betrothed who I've known my whole life and Larek who is like my brother is out there looking for _my_ best friend and you have the gull to want to discuss a slip of the tongue!"

"I just want to know who we have to be worried about," Ava looked her straight in the eye. "But we can discuss it when Zan and Rath get back."

"Is that a threat," Vilandra gave her a wicked smile. "I promise you that you are way out of your league and I am not someone you want to cross."

"Vilandra!" Maya shouted as she entered the room, still sounding regal. "Avalena; what is going on in here?" She walked towards the center of the room and looked between them. "I should not have to remind either of you that this is not the time to be having arguments. I plan on entrusting my kingdom; this whole planet and my people to the two of you but perhaps I am mistaken."

"I am sorry Your Majesty," Ava replied.

"I am too Mother," Vilandra continued. "We're both just tense about everything, right Ava?" Although she was still visibly upset, her eyes were pleading for her to agree.

"She's right," Ava decided to let it go for now. "We're just worried; have you heard from Zan?"

Maya nodded yes. "That's what I came to tell you. Jakub's crew found her ship."

Vilandra could feel her heart speeding up. "Is Sanaa…" she couldn't quite bring herself to say the words.

"I'm sorry honey but she's gone," Maya answered her unspoken question as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Are Zan and Rath on their way back now?" Ava sensed there was something else the Queen had not said.

"No," she breathed out deeply. "Apparently there's something on the ship he felt they should see themselves."

"Something on the ship," The Princess repeated, pulling back. "Like what?"

"Maybe an answer to why she was coming here," Ava theorized.

"I don't know," she looked at the two young women in front of her. "But I have a feeling whatever they found will only bring up more questions than answers."

* * *

Zan and Rath arrived fairly quickly after Jakub's call, meting Larek and his troops there as well. The small ship was visibly damaged on the outside from the crash but the inside was mainly in tack, only having a few loose wires and some broken items. 

Sanaa's body was still lying near the controls as two healers stood over her harnessing her energy into stones and a clear globe. Her body had a few bruises but they came to the conclusion that the gash in her head was what killed her. They agreed that she must have been unconscious for quite some time and quietly slipped into death, or at least they hoped.

"Your Majesty," Jakub rushed over to Zan, Rath, Larek, and Larek's Sic.

"Is that it?" Zan looked at the orb in the lieutenant's hand.

"Yes Your Highness," the young man placed it on the control panel island next to them. "We haven't listened to the message but based on the letter…"

"What letter?" Rath interrupted,

"Felino," Jakub called to one of the soldiers. "Bring the letter."

Felino did as he was asked and handed it to The Prince of Antar, before saluting and walking away.

Zan squinted as his eyes scanned the words, his head shaking as a shocked look spread rapidly across his face.

"What is it?" Larek reached for the metallic parchment in his friend's hand. After a moment his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"What does it say?" Rath asked.

"That she betrayed us," Zan tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

Larek handed the letter to Rath whose facial reaction was much the same as the other two.

Zan cleared his throat. "Play the message."

His Sic raised his hand and concentrated his energy on the blue orb sitting upon the island. Suddenly a burst of white light rose from it and the images of a man and woman talking was encompassed in the light.

"Is that Nadia?" Zan asked.

"And Evan," Rath scratched at his eyebrow.

_"Did you seal it up?" Nadia walked towards her husband. _

_"Yes," he looked around. "Where are the girls?" _

_"Upstairs sleeping," she peered at him. "You look rattled; you have to calm down when the officers come to deliver the news." _

_"We killed my brother and his wife Nadia; I think I should be rattled." Evan looked at her with disgust. _

_"We didn't exactly kill them Evan," she said matter-of-factly. _

_"No, we just set it up and that's a big difference," his tone was sarcastic. _

_"It is different and besides we'll take care of their girls." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in his eye. "You promised me a good life remeber; a beautiful home and now you will keep your promise." She took a breath. "Now where did you put it?" _

_"In the grounds of their home under the arenberry tree," Evan sat down on the old settee. "Our new home." _

_"It will be okay honey; we'll get through this and then we just won't discuss it again." She sat down next to him. "Just like it never happened, okay? It'll be a tragic accident and no one will ever know." _

_He nodded. "No one will ever know." _

The transmission ended just as suddenly as it had begun. They all stood silently; taking in everything they'd just heard.

"Avalena's aunt and uncle," Larek looked to Zan and Rath. "You two don't seem surprised."

"It's something we've suspected for some time but we never had any proof," Zan replied.

"Until now," Rath offered, a small smirk in his eyes.

Zan nodded in agreement, already knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Jakub," Rath turned to his lieutenant general. "Head up a team to search Evan's grounds in Comoros." He then turned to Felino. "Get me a scroll from the ship."

"Yes General," he gave a salute before exiting the shuttle ship.

"When I'm done writing the order you'll take it with you and present the document to Evan and Nadia for the search," Zan said looking at Jakub. "And you'll have them taken into custody immediately for multiple murders and acts of treason against The Royal House of Antar."

* * *

Jakub and Felino, accompanied by six other soldiers arrived in Comoros fairly quickly. It hadn't taken Zan long to write the order and they'd taken off immediately. 

As they walked up to the house, they surveyed their surroundings. It was a nice area, full of noblemen and woman and it was a shock that anyone in their position would be charged with such crimes.

Jakub knocked on the door, trying to control his anger. The King had been very good to him and he couldn't wait to bring anyone involved in his murder to justice.

"Hello," Nadia opened the door slowly. "How can I help you soldiers this evening?"

"I have a pressing matter to discuss with you and Evan by way of Prince Zan," Jakub said with control. "Is your husband here?"

"Yes," she answered coolly but her eyes showed her fear as Jakub and Felino walked past her into the foyer.

"Nadia," Evan called while walking down the stairs. "Who's down…" his face turned white before softly finishing the question, "…stairs?"

"I have something for you," Jakub motioned for Evan to stand next to his wife and then waited for him to comply. "We have a search order to check your home and its grounds." He handed him the scroll.

"For what?" Nadia's eyes grew wide.

Jakub looked at her smugly. "For evidence in the murders of Kristoff and Iselda of Comoros and those of King Zaid, Duke Hansan and Duchess Anash."

"The Royals," Evan looked shocked and scared at the same time. "We had nothing to do with that."

"Who's told you this? Was it Ava?" Nadia voice heightened. "She's been married to The Prince one day and this is what she does!"

"She has not yet learned of your treason _madam_," Felino answered.

"Officers," Jakub continued. "Check the house thoroughly; start with the grounds near the arenberry tree." He watched as they split up and handed two plastic looking ropes that were intertwined to Felino. It looked like two crazy eights put together and was actually made of a metal called clazinc that was not easily manipulated by powers.

Jakub pulled out a trithium amplication generator and set it before tossing it in Nadia and Evan's direction. He and Felino stepped back as a white light came from the device and emanated up the culprits' bodies, knocking them to floor. Felino walked over to the now unconscious bodies and slipped the clazinc cuffs over their wrists.

"Cravin," Jakub caught a glimpse of one of the officers searching the sitting room. "Accompany Felino in transporting the prisoners to the holding cells."

"Yes Sir," he gave a salute before helping Felino guide the now powerless Evan and Nadia to the transport ship.

* * *

"I brought you some tea dear," Lili sat the tray down in front of Ava. "Where's Princess Vilandra?" 

"Downstairs with Queen Maya," she picked up the cup and took a sip. "Thank you Lili; I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," the older woman sat next to the younger blonde. "I am sorry all of this happened on your wedding night."

"So am I," Ava gave a half smile. "But I knew life would never be boring with Zan." She took a deep breath as she changed subjects. "Is Ema still asleep?"

"You know Emilia," Lili mused. "She always could sleep through anything."

"Yes she could," Ava's smile slowly faded as an inquiring look took over her features.

"What is it?" Concern spread across the maid's face.

"What is that?" Ava picked up the folded white card on the tray with the words 'My Sweet' written on it.

"I didn't notice it earlier," Lili looked at the paper with curiosity. "Open it up."

Ava did as she was told, scanning the few lines.

"What's it say dear?" the maid questioned.

"My Avalena," she read aloud. "Do not fight what is about to happen for your own safety. Accept the easiest truth; I will always do my best to protect you, Zsar."

"Zsar?" Lili repeated. "But how did it get on the tray?"

"Because he knows many people," Ava stood up. "Even someone who would work in The Palace." She walked towards the door.

Lili stood up as well. "Where are you going?"

"To get answers," she said firmly. "I need to end this before it gets worse."

"So you'll pay him a visit?" Lili continued before she could answer. "We'll you're not going alone then."

"No, not him." Ava answered. "I'm going to see his allies."

The maid looked at her inquisitively. "You mean…?"

"I'm going to pay my aunt and uncle a visit."

* * *

Zan and Rath walked into the conference room where Maya, Vilandra and the members of Eca, sans Jakub were waiting. 

"Where's Ava?" Zan asked as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"I'll go find her," Vilandra offered.

"I think you should hear this first," Zan motioned for her to sit down. "I've called you all here because during the search for Princess Sanaa of Lantis we discovered enough evidence to arrest those responsible for the deaths of my father, Duke Hansan, and Duchess Anash."

"These two culprits also murdered Lady Iselda and her husband Kristoff," Rath quickly added. "They had been working with Princess Sanaa of Lantis."

"I don't understand," Vilandra looked between her brother and betrothed, her shocked expression mirroring those of the concel members. "Are you saying..?" She couldn't quite bring herself to ask the question.

Zan cleared his throat. "Princess Sanaa was involved in the attacks on The Royal Ship." Zan continued, "She was working with Evan and Nadia of Comoros and we've since taken them into custody as well as one of our officers, Faraje."

"Faraje," The Princess repeated.

"He was the same officer who left you," Rath glanced at her and then turned to the rest of the group. "He left Princess Vilandra in Charis during the attacks and we have reason to believe Zsar is involved as well."

"Why would you say that?" Viala was the first member of the council to speak.

"He has known for sometime about Evan and Nadia's roles in Avalena's parents' deaths." Zan replied and then turned to his sister. "Will you get Avalena for me before we continue?"

She nodded, realizing her brother knew she could use a minute alone to process all of this. Vilandra walked out of the conference room and down the hall, her steps slow as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that her best friend had betrayed her in the worst possible way.

As she rounded another corridor in the maze of hallways she stopped suddenly, almost running over her smaller sister-in-law.

"Avalena," her eyes were wide. "Zan sent me to look for you." Her eyes squinted at the card that was gripped in the other girl's hand. "What is that?"

"It's…" Ava was stopped as Vilandra snatched it from her hand.

Vilandra's eyes ran over the note.

"I found it on my tea tray," Ava said when the dark eyes suspiciously met her own.

"Is that where you were headed?" the tall blonde questioned. "To see Zsar?"

"No" she shook her head. "I hoped I could get my aunt and uncle to tell me something." She breathed out as a bitter taste formed in her mouth. "They owe me answers at least."

"You mean after what they did to your parents," Vilandra saw her nod.

"Zan told you," it hadn't really been a question.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to talk with them later," Vilandra handed her back the card. "Besides, they're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Confusion spread across Ava's face. "What do you mean?"

"They found proof tonight that they were involved in the murders of my father, The Duke and Duchess," her small smile was bittersweet. "And proof of what they did to your parents too." She took a breath. "I'm happy they'll be brought to justice but…" she shook her head.

"It doesn't bring them back," Ava continued for her, returning the same bittersweet smile. "I'm sorry about earlier and about your father, if I hadn't told you before."

"I know," She replied. "Me too, about everything."

* * *

After Vilandra rejoined the conference with Ava, the meeting continued and several names including Kivar were mentioned as possible co-conspirators. Just as things were wrapping up, Jakub entered the room. 

"Excuse me everyone," He gave a respectful nod in The Royals' direction. "Your Majesties."

Zan motioned for the Lt. General to come forward.

"Council members," Jakub did as he was directed. "While searching Evan and Nadia's home we found proof of their alliance with Princess Sanaa as well as Zsar."

"So he is definitely involved?" Zan questioned.

"Yes Your Highness," his answer was confident. "It appears that he has funded and used his business connections to aid Princess Sanaa in her attacks."

Rath furrowed his eyebrows. "Attacks besides the Royal Ship?"

"It proves that she was behind the rebel movement," Jakub paused briefly. "And that would make her responsible for the attack on Princess Vilandra during the riots in Charis."

"Sanaa was behind that?" Her tone was uncompromised but the momentary flash of hurt in her eyes was clear.

"Have there been any other conformations?" Maya asked. "I know that Zsar has been quite close to Ambassador Kivar."

"We have quite a few clues suggesting he was not involved but I haven't ruled him out yet," the Lt. General did his best to answer her underline question. "We still have to check out a few more leads."

"Since this meeting is almost over I should head the rest of this myself," Rath looked at Zan as he stood up.

"Very well," the acting king stood up as well. "Nacedo; Vipan," he looked to the two shapeshifters. "You should go with them; they may need your expertise."

"As you wish," Nacedo said as he and Vipan joined Rath near the door.

"I will keep the rest of you informed and I trust you'll be discreet around all the ambassadors not present," Zan watched as everyone nodded in agreement. "Then we are adjourned."

As everyone besides Ava exited, Maya came behind her son and place her hand on his shoulder. "You're handling this well; I'm very proud of you my son."

"Thank you mother," he smiled at her as she squeezed his should reassuringly and then exited the conference room.

Ava nodded a goodbye to her mother-in-law before walking up to Zan and taking his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "How are you holding up? I know you felt really close to Sanaa."

"I should be asking you that," he looked down at her. "It must be difficult for you because Evan and Nadia are your family.

"It's bittersweet," she replied softly. "I'm glad they're paying for what they did to my parents, your father, and the other royals but it's still hard." She exhaled deeply. "I am so angry with them but part of me still cares about them and wishes it was all some mistake." She shook her head. "I still can't believe Sanaa was involved."

"Me either," he sighed deeply. "She was like family to me and for her to do something like this it's…"

"Unfathomable," Ava offered and watched him nod. "And poor Vilandra; she was supposed to be her best friend."

"I'm worried about how this will affect her," Zan looked out into nothingness. "I'm not sure how much more she can take; she's been through so much lately."

"So have you," Ava almost laughed. "This has been some wedding night."

"One that we should be getting back to," he bent down to give her a soft peck on her forehead. "I just need to check with the guards in the detainment area first; make sure they know who's cleared and who's not."

"We do have to be careful," she said as the note left on her tray flashed in her mind. "Don't be too long."

Zan saw the concern in her eyes. "You're worried." It wasn't a question but she nodded yes anyways. "It'll all be over soon," he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry."

"I hope so," Ava said softly as she returned his embrace. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something or someone else bigger involved and that they'd only caught who they were meant to. _Accept the easiest truth. _But could she really accept that Evan, Nadia, and Sanaa came up with this themselves or were the just the scapegoats?


	15. Chapter 14: Jumping to Conclusions

**A/N: **Here's the next part to the story... enjoy and please review!

**Jumping to Conclusions**

Vilandra stood in the lush grass on the east side of the estate, staring at the huge tree before her. Its leaves were a deep purple with tiny lavender flowers that adorned the branches. She remembered how she used to spend hours underneath and playing around this old tree while Zan would be hauled up in his garden.

Once a year, her father would invite all the young girls in The Royal Families to spend the day there. It was one of the only times Vilandra felt normal; when she could be carefree the way other children were. It was a time she looked on with fondness even though over time and political stances most of the young Royals friendships' became that of an acquaintance. Vilandra had really only remained close with her cousin Viala and Princess Sanaa of Lantis. It broke her heart that the later friendship turned out to be a lie.

"Princess Vilandra," a familiar male voice spoke from behind her.

She breathed out deeply. "Kivar," she turned around. "Please do not start this again; I haven't the energy to argue with you today."

"I'm not here to argue with you Loni," he replied, sounding a bit stung.

"Then why are you here?" her tone was filled with annoyance and exhaustion.

"All the ambassadors were called here for a meeting," Kivar quickly added in a business tone. "I am sorry to hear about Princess Sanaa; I know you were close."

"Apparently not," she ran her hand through her hair. "She betrayed me; she betrayed my whole family Kivar."

He said nothing, just gave her a sympathetic look.

"How could she do that to me?" The Princess began to rant. "How could she look me in the eye and just lie to me, my best friend. Why didn't she just tell me?"

"I don't know," Kivar was just about to reach out to her when he heard someone walk up behind them.

"Ambassador," Ava said sternly. "Bidding The Princess a good evening before you leave?" She gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you for your condolences Ambassador Kivar," Vilandra cleared her throat. "Good evening."

Kivar took her hand and kissed the back of it softly before staring into her eyes for a moment. "Good evening Princess." He kissed Ava's hand for show. "Good evening Your Highness."

"It isn't what you think," Vilandra turned to her sister-in-law after he walked away. "There's nothing going on."

Ava peered at her. "Was there before?"

It was not a question she wanted to answer but felt if she didn't Ava would misunderstand what she walked up on. "It was never very serious but yes there was." She quickly added. "But it's been over for a long time, okay."

"Okay," the petite blonde nodded.

* * *

Rath walked downstairs into the foyer. "Vipan," he held his hand out.

The shapeshifter took the hand he was being offered. "General Rath."

"Why don't we go into the sitting room," Rath motioned towards the room with his hand before leading Vipan there. "So, do you have any news on the investigation?"

"I have people watching him but Kivar still looks clean," he replied.

"Did you have someone on him the night of Prince Zan and Avalena's wedding?" Rath crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Sir but they never saw him leave." Vipan continued, "I even checked with Courtney since you said she was with us on this."

Rath reached up to scratch his eyebrow, then crossed his arm again. "What did she say?"

"That she rode back with him and that he insisted on having a late dinner with her," Vipan held his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "She found it suspicious and so did I."

"You think he was creating an alibi?" Rath shook his head. "From someone he knew we'd believe."

The shapeshifter nodded as he lowered his arm. "That could mean he knows what his sister's been up to."

"And that means she could be in danger," he uncrossed his arms. "I should have never let her get involved." He balled his right hand into a fist and hit it into his other hand. "If he hurts her…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions General," Vipan replied. "It is common knowledge that you and Courtney are friends; he may very well be playing it from that angle."

"You're probably right," Rath calmed down. "Maybe we should expand this investigation?"

"What did you have in mind?" Vipan peered at him. "You do still believe Kivar is involved?"

"Absolutely," Rath answered. "That's why I want you to start looking into Nikolas; if Kivar is involved, so is he."

"I think you're right," he replied. "I'll start checking into his whereabouts on the night of the wedding immediately."

"Just make sure it's discreet," The General quickly added. "And leave Courtney to me. If Kivar doesn't know what she's up to, we don't want to arouse his suspicions."

"As you wish," Vipan gave him a respectful nod. "Have you questioned Zsar about Kivar yet? I saw your lieutenant on the way in; he said he'd been taken into custody early this morning."

"He won't betray him yet but we're still working on it. I may ask Her Highness Ava to help with him," Rath replied. "Well I should go check in with Courtney just in case; I'll be in touch."

"General," Vipan shook his hand.

"I'll walk you out," Rath said as he turned around. "Vilandra," he looked at bit taken back.

"Hello boys," she smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"I have to go take care of a few things," he stepped closer to her and took her hand, kissing the back softly. "I'll see you later."

"Princess Vilandra," Vipan gave a bow before following The General out the door.

_Courtney_. Vilandra had come in at the end of Rath and Vipan's conversation. _Why would he be going to see her and why is he hiding it?_

* * *

Ava walked down the long, cold corridor. The walls were a gray colored metal called stealic, which could not be manipulated by powers. After they rounded the corner, the guard motioned to the last cell.

"On your right hand side Your Highness," he said. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine." Ava smiled up at him. "Thank you Misael." She walked up to the cell the guard had motioned to. "Uncle Evan."

"Avalena," he got up from his cot. "I mean, Your Highness." He walked up to the bars.

"I won't ask you how you are," she stepped closer, surveying his living quarters. "But I trust you're being treated okay."

"No one's abusing me but I deserve this for what I did to you and Emilia," Evan paused briefly as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "For what I did to Kristoff and Iselda."

"And what about to King Zaid, Duke Hansan, and Duchess Anash?" Ava questioned. "What about their families and the people of Antar?"

"I swear to you as your uncle that I had nothing to do with the deaths of the Royals," he replied.

"It's too late to lie now," she retorted.

"And that is why I have admitted to what I did to your parents but killing royals…" he shook his head as he left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

"It holds a death penalty," Ava shook her head in disgust. "Well so does killing the parents of a Royal."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Evan looked her straight in the eye, determined for her to hear him. "I had no reason to kill the Royals; I swear to you that I did not do this Avalena."

Ava stood frozen. Something rang true in his voice and by the way his eyes stared into her own, still she couldn't bring herself to believe him after all his lies and deception. She couldn't trust him after what he did to her family.

"I know you can tell I'm telling the truth," Evan spoke again. "This is a mistake and if I die I want it to be for what I've done. Think about it Ava; if I'm telling the truth then someone is still out there with a vendetta against your new family."

Ava stared back at the eyes that looked intensely in her own while backing away from the cell. "I shouldn't have come." She shook her head. "This was the mistake."

She hurried down the hall of red clay as the dust soiled itself on her slippers and the bottom of her tan colored dress. Just as she was about to round the corner, another prisoner grabbed her arm from inside his cell.

"My Avalena," a raspy voice whispered.

"Get your hands off of her," the guard yelled as he charged towards them.

"Zsar?" confusion spread across her face.

"Thing are not what they seem," he whispered right before he was attacked with an energy ball.

"Wait!" Ava yelled but Zsar had already been blasted into the wall. She looked up at the guard, wondering if he'd prevented her from hearing something. _Had at least some of this been a misunderstanding and if so, who knew what was really going on?_

* * *

Vilandra sat alone in her room, still trying to figure out what Rath and Vipan had been talking about before she entered the room and why her betrothed was being so secretive about going to see Courtney. Their friendship was no secret to her but the fact that he was hiding some secret meeting unnerved her and lead her mind to think the worst.

After she could no longer sit still with her thoughts, Vilandra made her way to Zan and Ava's sitting room. As she came closer she could hear their voices through the crack in the door. She wasn't sure why but she stayed back to listen to what they were saying.

"So you saw them talking in the yard?" Vilandra could see Zan's shadow pass the door.

"Yes," Ava answered before pausing for a moment. "What's that look about?"

"I don't trust Kivar, especially with my sister," he replied. " Who knows what he's planning?"

"Maybe she could," Ava quickly added. "He trusts her Zan; maybe she could get it out of him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," his shadow passed again.

"I felt him out and if here's anyone he'd let in, it would be Vilandra." Her shadow walked passed the door as well.

Zan sighed. "She's friends with him Ava."

"All the more reason that she could do it," the petite blonde countered. "If he's up to something I'm sure she's want to know and if not she gets to prove his innocence."

"You don't understand," Vilandra could see him run his hand through his hair.

"That there was something between them you mean," Ava knew what he'd been thinking. "She told me and she assured me it's over now. She can do this."

"And what if it backfires?" Zan asked her. "I can't take that chance."

"Backfires?" she repeated, confusion in her voice. "You almost sound like you don't trust her." She moved closer to him. "Zan?"

Hurt by what she'd heard; Vilandra turned away from the door, unwilling to hear the rest of the conversation. She rushed away from the door, her heels clicking against the parquet floor as she ran down the hallway.

Zan poked his head through the door but couldn't see who it was, only catching a glimpse as the young woman turned down the corridor.

"Who was it?" Ava asked as Zan came back inside.

"Probably a nosey maid," he replied as he shut the door.

"You never answered me Zan," Ava looked up at him. "About trusting Vilandra."

"You misunderstood what I was trying to say," he ran a hand through his blue-black hair. "I meant what if it backfires and she gets caught or something happens to her; I could never forgive myself. I can't lose anyone else."

"Okay," she conceded as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at her husband's face. "Then we'll find another way."

* * *

Maris was coming around the corner carrying a tray from Maya's quarters just as Vilandra rounded the corner from the other direction. The upset Princess, not seeing the maid, ran directly into her and the silver tray and all its belongings went crashing to the floor.

"Maris!" Vilandra yelled as the maid began gathering the items from the floor.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Maris looked up at the towering blonde.

"It's alright," she tried to regain her composure. "I really wasn't looking."

"It's my fault really," Maris stood up with the tray in her arms. "Excuse me if I'm overstepping my bounds but you look upset. Are you alright Your Highness?"

"I am still upset about Princess Sanaa's passing but I thank you for your concern," Vilandra replied.

"Her sister sent a calling card for you earlier," she said. "I left it in your sitting chambers."

"I should go see her," Vilandra was almost talking to herself as a thought ran through her mind. "Will you do something for me Maris?"

"Of course Your Majesty," she answered.

"Have the yard prepare me a ship with a driver and two Royal Guards; I will be along shortly." Vilandra gave her a smile.

"Yes Madam," she curtsied. "I'll get to it right away."

Vilandra watched the maid walk away before heading to her room.

* * *

Courtney sat at her desk writing in a journal about everything she'd seen her brother doing today. She tended to write everything down, even if it seemed unimportant just in case it would be of any use later. She finished her last note and closed the book before standing to look at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she wondered how she could with what she was doing.

It ate at her to have to watch Kivar like this, knowing that with every small detail she was giving Rath, she was betraying her own brother. Somehow though, she knew what she was doing was right and whatever it was Kivar was involved in was wrong. Even though he was a good bit older than her, Courtney had always wanted to protect him, even from himself. She often wondered if she'd done something when her mother threw him out long ago if he would have turned out different.

"_How could you do this?" a pale woman with fierce topaz eyes and hair the same shade as Courtney's yelled. "Embarrassing us all like that in front of everyone! Your father would be so disappointed in you!"_

"_In me?" A young Kivar yelled back. "What about you? My father's been dead a month and you're already carousing with another man." A disgusted look washed over his face. "Looking for the next rich husband Camile?"_

_She pointed her finger in his face. "How dare you speak to me like that you little ingrate!"_

"_I'll speak to you any way I please," he shot back. "You are not my mother!"_

"_You're right Kivar; I am not your mother." A spiteful smirk came across her face. "Your mother left you because she knew your worth. You are an ungrateful…"_

"_Shut-up," he yelled but she kept going._

"…_waste who's brought nothing but misery and embarrassment to this family and I'm glad that before your father died he saw you for what you were!"_

"_Shut-up," he repeated but not quite as loud as before._

"_It was the last thing he said to you, wasn't it?" Camile asked._

"_Shut your mouth," Kivar hollered._

_She smiled arrogantly. "He finally told you what I'd concluded all along," she paused briefly. "You are nothing and you will amount to just that, nothing."_

_Kivar seethed. "I will prove you wrong."_

"_Yes, I'm sure you'll be king next week," Camile laughed cruelly. "Now do me a favor and get out of my house. Your father is gone; there is no place here for you anymore."_

"_You will regret this," he said as he walked to the door._

"_Kivar," a young Courtney called from her seat on the stairs. She started to get up but her mom sent her a look that made her sit back down._

"_I'll be back for you Courtney, I promise." He turned to glance back at his little sister before walking out the door._

"Lady Courtney," her maid's voice brought her back to the present day. "General Rath has come calling; he's waiting in the foyer."

* * *

Ava tapped on the guest room door before opening it a crack and calling inside, "Emilia."

"Come in," a soft voice said from inside the room.

"Hey," the blonde smiled as she walked in. "How are you?'

"I'm okay I guess," Ema shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Uncle Evan and Aunt Nadia."

"It's okay," she sat down next to her. "I didn't want to believe me."

"I feel like I don't have a home anymore," she looked up at her with periwinkle eyes as she exhaled deeply.

"You have a home here, as long as you want it." Ava grabbed her sister's hand. "And the house in Comoros is ours; it belonged to our parents."

"I can't believe that they helped murder the Royals too," Ema's mind was still reeling. "Why would they do that?"

Ava couldn't help the strange look that came across her face.

"Avalena," she looked at her inquisitively. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but something doesn't seem right about that," Ava stood up and walked towards the window, glancing out of it before she turned back to her sister. "I went to see Evan today and he admitted what he did to mom and dad but he denies any involvement in the attack on the Royal Ship."

"And you believe him?" Ema asked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't know."

"Well that doesn't change anything right?" She paused before slowly asking, "They will still be executed?"

"I guess," Ava replied.

"But you could stop that?" the brunette looked up at her. "If they didn't kill The Royals then the real killers are still out there. Ava, you have to make sure a mistake isn't being made."

"And how do you suppose I do that oh wise one?" she gave a half smile.

"That's why they're not making me queen," Ema returned the smile. "You'll figure it out; you just have to follow your instincts."

"Thanks Em," she gave her sister a hug before leaving the room.

* * *

Vilandra walked up the path slowly, wearing a cloak over her head. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't just walked up to the door instead of walking around the house but she couldn't stop the suspicion she was feeling and thought this would help her put it to rest. She stopped abruptly as she saw the figures of two people through the window of the sitting room.

At first it was hard for her to hear what they were saying but as she got closer she started to make out their conversation.

"I know this is hard for you," Rath walked closer to Courtney. "And I know what I'm asking is a lot."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "I knew what I was getting into and I don't regret it." She glanced up at the clock. "My brother should be home soon; we should avoid the explanation."

"Everyone knows we're friends and besides, what if the maid says something?" He asked.

"I'll tell them I had a small shuttle accident in the fields," Courtney looked up in the air as if that's where she was getting her story from. "And you heard about it and came to check it out."

The Princess stood outside the window, listening to every word.

"Vilandra," a voice said softly as his feet crushed the leaves on the ground.

"Kivar," she did not turn around.

"What are you doing out here?" He paused as he looked in the window. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She finally turned away from the window, already knowing what his comment was inferring to. "There's nothing going on in there."

"Then why don't you go inside?" He cocked his head to the side. "They just walked out of the sitting room; why don't you go see where they went?"

"I don't need to," her voice was husky. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Of course it is," Kivar continued. "Because it's what I've told you all along." He stroked her face with his palm. "He doesn't see you but I do. I would never lie to you my love." He took his hand away from her face and held it out. "Let me take you away from this, just for a little while."

Vilandra shook her head. "I should go home."

"Home to what, to people who are caught up in themselves?" Kivar questioned. "Zan is with Avalena and Rath is here with my sister. If you hadn't wanted to get away from there, you wouldn't be here in disguise." He looked into her eyes intensely. "I can see you're in pain; let me help you."

She breathed out deeply. "Kivar."

"Come with me," he said, still staring at her.

Vilandra hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his, hoping she was not making a huge mistake.


	16. Chapter 15: The Coronation

**A/N:** Here's the next part of the story, pleas review and enjoy!

**The Coronation**

Zan stood in the center of the room while two gentlemen weyters dressed him in Alwarian silk and adorned him with links of precious gold and sarron.

Maya stepped inside the room and took a long look at her son, a proud smile forming on her face. "Excuse me Eben; Markos," she paused as she glanced at them. "But I'd like a few moments with my son."

"Yes Your Majesty," they said in unison as they each gave a bow and went to wait outside in the hall.

"Mother," Zan smiled as he turned towards her.

"This is a big day my son," she walked towards him. "Today is the day your legacy begins; the moment you become responsible for the lives of each and everyone on this planet." She took a deep breath. "How do you feel?"

"Great," he beamed. "I'd be lying f I said I wasn't nervous but I will do my best to make you and father's memory proud. I am ready for this."

"I know," she replied. "I believe Ava has been good for you. She's helped you embrace that quiet strength you've always had within and helped it to be heard."

"She has been my strength through all of this, I can't imagine being without her." He shook his head. "This still must be agony for you; losing father."

"He is not completely lost," Maya held her son's face in her hands. "You have the same command he did, you have his will, and his ability to care for all of those around you and you have his determination to do what is right." She paused as she looked in his eyes. "I still see Zaid everyday because he lives in you Zan and he would be so proud of the man you are and the king you will be."

"Thank you mother," he hugged her. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," she pulled back as she remembered the other reason she'd come to see him. "Has Zander come to see you and Ava already?"

"About getting everything out in the open between the four of us," Zan watched her nod. "Yes and we both understand how important it us before the ceremony." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"I have to go check on your sister now," she smiled. "I'll see you at the hall."

* * *

Vilandra sat silently, taking in all of Zander's words. He'd come to see her after he was finished speaking with her brother and his wife. She wondered how that conversation had gone and if Zan had admitted to the Chancellor that he didn't trust her. 

"I know we went through this before but it is really important that all of you understand how holding secret animosities or holding back any information that affects trust with the other three can have serious consequences," Zander turned around as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late but there were some problems in Charis," Rath took a seat next to his betrothed. "What did I miss?"

"How keeping secrets can weaken the bond between the four of us," Vilandra shot him an odd look.

He furrowed his brows at her.

"Part of the Coronation is the Intertwining Ceremony," Zander explained. "It's the process that makes you a complete unit but in order for it to start off solid you all must take part in it freely, without reservation, and with full trust."

"So if you did something before like lying or cheating it would be best to confess before this ceremony, right?" Vilandra asked.

"Yes," Zander answered slowly.

"Yes," she repeated as she turned to the General, again with an odd look on her face.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Rath questioned.

"I don't know Rath," she rolled her eyes. "I thought maybe you might want to share something with me or perhaps the Chancellor Marquis."

"General Rath," Zander looked at him. "Is there something you have to say?"

"Like what?" He turned to look at the Princess again. "You want to tell what's going on here?"

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "I know all about your secret meetings."

"Oh that," he exhaled as a look of relief washed over him. "I just didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" she jumped up. "Why would you think you cheating on me would possibly worry me?"

"Wait-what?" Rath said perplexed.

"I saw you Rath," she began to pace as she felt the anger filling her. "I can't believe you would do this to me and don't you dare try and deny it."

"Loni," he stood up and walked towards her. "I don't know what you think you saw but…"

"Save it!" she cut him off. "I saw you with Courtney."

"Courtney," he laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt this raw energy coursing through her body. "What is so funny; that you've treated me like a fool?"

"What's funny is you think I'm carousing with Courtney," he replied. "There's nothing going on between me and her or anyone else except for you. Do you actually think I would do that to you?"

"Then why were you coming up with a story for why you were there?" she countered.

Rath turned to Zander. "Everything said here is kept between the three of us, right?" He waited for his conformation before continuing. "Courtney is working for me."

Vilandra looked at him strangely. "Working for you?"

"Most of the rebel movement, including what happened to you has been in Charis and primarily in the skin community," Rath explained. "She's keeping an eye out for anyone who may be involved."

She shook her head. "Like Kivar?"

"Yes, like Kivar," Rath quickly added, "or Nikolas or anyone else." He looked her straight in the eye. "I didn't want anyone to be suspicious bout my visit so we came up with a cover, end of story."

She breathed out deeply, finally allowing her body to relax since she'd seen them together. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Her tone was back to normal now.

"You're right," he stepped closer to her. "I just didn't want to worry you until I had proof."

"What the four of you need to understand is you will be a complete unit," Zander stood to look between them. "That means complete trust. If you don't have that it will affect the Intertwining Ceremony and weaken the bond between you all." He walked towards the door. "I'll give you a few minutes to discuss this alone."

"Loni, I swear there's nothing going on between me and Courtney," Rath looked her in the eye before pulling her into a hug. "Okay?"

"Okay," Vilandra repeated softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, willing herself to believe his words as she stared out into nothingness.

* * *

The streets were filled with people as they watched the procession from The Palace through all of Antiman to The Granilith Hall, which was located in the province's most southern city called Barchel. 

During Antar and Lantis' liberation from the dictatorship that controlled them, the granilith was formed. It was partly to honor those that that died in the struggle for freedom but it also had another purpose. The leaders of the revolution found a way to harness the decease's core being in its purest form and collectively add them to this weapon they'd created, storing a massive amount of energy and power. Many believe that it was they key factor in winning the war and that without it they'd all be imprisoned to this day. Since it was forged there, Antar remained the keeper of the granilith but it eventually became a symbol for all of Vlach. Whenever someone died on any of the five planets, if a healer could get there in time their essentia would be put into a clear globe until it could be offered to the granilith.

Although the granilith was in its own encoded stealic chamber so that the wrong person would not be able to take advantage of it, you could feel its immense power the minute you stepped into the hall.

As the trumpets sounded, those inside stood and the Herald came to the forefront of the room. "All hail Her Royal Majesty Maya," he called through the atrium as a group of Royal Soldiers walked in followed by Maya.

She passed through the aisle way effortlessly, the picture of poise and grace as she walked up the stairs to the theater and stood behind the alter next to Zander and Jamani. It was a mix of emotions for her, knowing that when she descended down the same stairs she would no longer be queen.

"Do you have any words for your people Your Majesty?" the Herald asked.

Maya stepped up to the podium. "My people, it has been the great honor of my life to serve you. Your kindness and complete faith in me and my late husband King Zaid, as well as Duke Hansan and Duchess Anash has meant so much to me." She took a moment to scan their faces. "I've always tried to keep Antar a force of strength, peacefulness, and prosperity. Every decision I have made, everything I've done has always been what I thought was best for this planet and its people, including my stepping down and I do believe I am leaving you in very capable hands. "Today I bid you a fond farewell as your queen."

The crowd clapped graciously in honor of her words.

When it ceased, she turned towards the Herald. "Call the heirs."

"Presenting Princess Vilandra and General Rath," the Herald spoke as the trumpets sounded again and they proceeded through the aisle to stand in front of the alter. "And Prince Zan and his bride Avalena of the Royal House of Antar."

The two of them proceeded to the alter as well, followed by more Royal Soldiers that lined up on the east and west walls.

"And the people may be seated." The Herald stood to the side.

"Your Majesty," Zan stood before his mother. "I've come to claim the crown and throne of Antar and affirm my birthright."

"You shall not be denied," Maya replied. "You are the true and undoubted heir but who will rule with you?"

"We will." Ava, Rath, and Vilandra echoed in unison.

"And will all of you who attend this day pay homage to the undoubted Royal Four of Antar?" Zander spoke for the first time.

"All hail The Royal Four of Antar," the crowd cheered in unity.

"Heirs to the throne," Zander said as he looked at the four beings in front of him. "You must take on the heaviest burdens; you must be a source of strength and wisdom to the people, and fight for those who can not fight for themselves. Knowing this, will you take your oath?"

"We will," they answered in accord.

"Princess Vilandra," the Marquis looked at her. "Will you accept your duties as a member of The Royal Four; will you fight all falsehoods, untruths, and injustice with your royal powers and fair creed?"

"I will," she answered.

"Will you to the best of your ability protect and strengthen your kingdom?" He questioned.

"I will," she repeated.

He looked to her again. "And do you promise not to abuse your position as advisor to the king and Antiman's ambassador for selfish wills?"

"All this I promise," Vilandra replied.

"General Rath," the Chancellor Marquis turned to him. "Will you accept your duties as a member of The Royal Four; will you fight all falsehoods, untruths, and injustice with your royal powers and fair creed?"

"I will," he replied.

"Will you to the best of your ability protect and strengthen your kingdom?" Zander spoke again.

Rath nodded. "I will."

He continued. "And do you promise not to use your position of Second-in-Command to the king and general of The Royal Arms for selfish wills?"

"All this I promise," he replied resoundingly.

"Your Highness Avalena," the tall man looked to her next. "Will you accept your duties as a member of The Royal Four; will you fight all falsehoods, untruths, and injustice with your royal powers and fair creed?"

"I will," Ava replied.

"Will you to the best of your ability protect and strengthen your kingdom?" Zander asked.

"I will," she answered again.

He began again. "And do you promise not to use your position as queen or advisor to the king and for selfish wills?"

She looked him directly in the eye before answering, "All this I promise."

"Your Highness Zan," he'd finally come to the soon to be king. "Will you accept your duties as a member of The Royal Four; will you fight all falsehoods, untruths, and injustice with your royal powers and fair creed?"

"I will," Zan replied.

"Will you to the best of your ability protect and strengthen your kingdom?" the Chancellor asked.

"I will," he said again.

"And do you promise not to use your position as king and leader of Antar and its people for selfish wills?" Zander questioned.

"All this…" a slight smile came to his face as he answered, "I promise."

"The Royal Four has always meant a great strength in numbers," Zander was speaking to the whole room now. "A single link may be bent but put together with a few more and it forms a strong chain." He looked to the four in front of him again. "It is important that before we perform the Intertwining Ceremony that you all have come freely and without reservation. Have you?"

"We have," came their unified response.

Zander descended the stairs and directed the four of them into the four square position. Jamani came down the stairs as well, holding a goblet of water. He handed it to Zan as Zander spoke. "First you must drink of the same cup."

Zan drank before handing the goblet to Ava. After she took a sip, she handed it to Rath who drank before giving it to Vilandra. When the goblet was empty, Jamani replaced it on the alter and came back with a gold bowl. He walked around them, anointed their hands, chests, and foreheads with oil. As he did this, Zander spoke.

"Hand to hand, heart to heart, and mind to mind; four separate become intertwined." He raised his staff as his hand began to glow, the light traveling through it as he extended his arm and touched them each upon the head with it.

An overwhelming feeling rushed through each one of them, overflowing and reaching through very part of them. Their bodies glowed for a moment as they felt the strength of their connection for the very first time. In a moment the light faded but the feeling remained.

"You may release each other now," Zander replied as four provostos walked in front of them, each carrying a red velvet pillow that they placed in a row in front of him. "Please kneel."

Again, they did as they were asked.

Zander stood behind Zan first as his hand began to glow once again. "I infuse you, by way of The Intergalactic Council, showing that you are the one true king of Antar." The white light illuminated from his hand through the kneeling man's head in a stream before quickly disappearing.

Jamani came to stand in front of Zan and knelled, holding a sword in his hand. "Receive this kingly sword my Liege and with it, do justice. Fix what has been broken, reform what has gone awry and guide us in our destiny." Jamani bowed his head before standing up and returning to his place behind the podium.

Another man came around carrying a huge pillow with the four ceremonial velvet red crowns on it. There were all encrusted with precious gems and each had a gold X on the front with four blood red stones that sat at each ending point. Zan's crown was of course bigger and encrusted with more diamonds than the other three and had twelve points on it. Rath and Ava's crowns both had ten points but hers came out a little more on the sides, a common trait of a woman's crown. Vilandra's was shaped much the same as Ava's but her crown had eight points.

After they were all crowned, Zander spoke again. "Let this crowns fill you with knowledge and wisdom so you may guide us in our destiny."

"Presenting Their Royal Majesties: King Zan, Queen Ava, Sic-General Rath, and Princepesa Vilandra," they each stood as he said their names. "Let everyone pay homage to their names."

Everyone in the hall stood and cheered. "Long live The King, Long live The Queen. Hail to The Royal Four of Antar; long live The Royal Four."

* * *

After the coronation, a ceremonial ball was held. Zan and Ava sat on their thrones at the top of the stairs as every guest was presented to them and then greeted each of them. As the next line was held to make sure they were prepared, Ava leaned over to whisper to her husband. 

"Is it everything you hoped?" her tone was sarcastic.

"You mean you're not having any fun?" he laughed quietly.

"Loads, "she smirked. "But I guess it is tradition."

"It is," he replied.

"One maybe we should talk about changing." She raised her eyebrow coyly. "You are king."

"I am," he grinned. "But we'd have to sit through this to the end before we could do anything and by then it'd be too late. Plus we wouldn't want to robe our children of such an event."

"No, I wouldn't want to deny them that." She reached over to grab his hand. "But promise me once these introductions are over we can slip out of here for a little while."

"Are you being forward milady?" Zan questioned. "That's not how a proper queen behaves."

"Then you might have married one of those," she replied.

As he cupped her hand in his, he felt a large ring and held her hand up. "That was my grandmother's ring." It was shaped like a crown with five points that came up to the knuckle, with five red diamonds around the middle of the band, and Antar spelled in between the stones.

"Your mother gave it to me before the ceremony," she looked at him. "Did you not want me to have it? I can give it back."

"No," he shook his head. "I just always thought she'd give it to my sister but it shows how much my mother thinks of you. She adored her mother." He smiled. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Do you think Vilandra will be upset?" Ava asked. "I do love it but if she wants it, I'd understand."

"She won't be upset," He replied. "It's been our family for generations and it still is; you are part of this family." He glanced at her. "Now let's get this over with so we can slip out of here." He smiled at her before motioning to the guard that they were ready.

* * *

"Vilandra," the statuesque brunette approached her cousin. "You look stunning." 

"Thank you Viala," she smiled graciously. "So do you." Her expression looked forced.

Viala found her blank look odd for such a special occasion. "Walk with me to the terrace; it's beautiful out there tonight."

The blonde nodded before accompanying her to the balcony.

"What's wrong Loni?" she got straight t the point once they were alone. "You don't look very happy, you look…" she paused for a moment as she studied her, "worried."

She shook her head, "Viala."

"Vilandra," she said forcefully, yet her voice was still quiet.

"I think I did something," The Princess exhaled deeply.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"During the ceremony," Vilandra tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I lied when I said my mind was free. I kept thinking about Zan not trusting me and Rath cheating on me."

"What?" the brunette gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"The other day I overheard Ava and my brother talking and he said he didn't trust me," she ran a hand through her golden tresses. "I'm his sister; how could he not trust me?"

"You actually heard Zan say that?" the brunette shook her head. "I just don't believe he would say that and then go through with the ceremony."

"Well Ava asked him and…" Vilandra began but was cut off.

"And what, he just said he didn't trust you?" she interrupted. "You heard him say that?"

"I left before I could hear him exactly say it but I knew what he was going to say," Vilandra stroked her hair back again. "I just couldn't hear him say the words."

"And maybe he never did Vilandra," Viala countered. "Why didn't you confront him Loni?"

"Because I didn't want to hear my betrothed and brother lie to me the same day," she answered.

"You said Rath is cheating on you?" Viala couldn't wrap her mind around that one either. "But he loves you."

"Apparently not enough," she rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "I mean maybe he's not. He told me and The Chancellor he wasn't."

"But you don't believe him," she looked at her quizzically. "Why wouldn't you believe him?"

"Because we saw Rath and Courtney having some secret meeting," Vilandra replied.

"We?" she repeated.

"Me and Kivar," she answered quietly.

"Why am I not surprised?" she shook her head. "I should have known _he_ was involved."

"What is that supposed to mean?" her arms crossed over her chest.

"That he's always there, Isn't he?" Viala replied.

"Yes he is," she answered firmly. "He's been a good friend to me. He is always there when I need him and he doesn't badger me with questions."

Viala looked at her intensely. "What else exactly went on that night Loni? Before you were concerned about him always being there and now you seem happy about it."

"We only talked but he told me about a dream he had about father," Vilandra replied. "That has to mean something."

"Yes it does. You think it's a coincidence that you told Sanaa about this dream and she was working with Zsar, who happens to be Kivar's best friend?" the brunette reached up to grab her arms. "Wake up Loni, he's playing you." She took a breath. "You have to tell Zan."

"No, I don't." Vilandra pulled back.

"Well if you don't, I will." Her statement was firm.

"I guess I know where your loyalty lies," the tall blonde darted her eyes.

"The same place yours should," Viala said. "To your brother and your family, our family Vilandra."

"It does," she paused. "Okay," she breathed out. "I'll tell him, but not tonight. I'll do it tomorrow in my own way."

"Good, my concern is for all of us, okay." Viala felt her nod as she hugged her and then walked away.

Vilandra looked out into the night sky as she felt the guilt take momentary residence in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she'd lied to her cousin and had no intention of telling her brother anything.


	17. Chapter 16: Decisions

**A/N: **I know I've been a little laxed in the updating lately but I've had alot of things going on in my personal life lately. I hope to start updating more regulary now... well enough yapping, on to the story! oh, and please review.

**Decisions**

Vilandra sat in the back booth of the pub, nervously waiting for her guest. She hid behind her cloak as she scanned every shadow that passed the secluded booth, hoping no one would notice. It was a rural area in Palayan that was not often frequented by nobles, much less royalty.

After a few minutes she was joined by a man in a brown hooded robe. He slid on the other side of the booth silently and looked around before removing his hood.

"Thank you for meeting me Kivar," she said in a hushed tone. "I didn't know who else I could talk to. I used to talk to my father but with him and Sanaa both gone, and since it's about Viala…" she left the rest for him to assume as she stared down at the table.

"I'm glad you know you can always come to me Vilandra," he reached over to hold her hand. "Tell me what's happened."

"I told Viala about everything with my brother and Rath and the ceremony." She looked up at him. "She thinks you somehow set it up so I'd see Rath and Courtney together."

"I know," he explained after she looked at him curiously. "She had a few words with me that night." He gave a smirk. "If I was the intimidated type I would've took it as a threat.

"Well she threatened to tell my brother. I managed to talk her into giving me a few days but if I don't say anything today, I'm sure she will," she paused for a moment. "She also believes Sanaa and Zsar were working with you and that she told you about my dream."

Kivar leaned closer to her and lifted her chin so he could look her directly in the eye. "And what do you think?"

"If I believed that, I wouldn't be here," she answered.

"And about Zan," he paused momentarily. "Do you think you should tell him?"

"Did he tell me he didn't trust me?" she didn't give him time to answer. "Besides, if I do everyone will be angry that I went through with the ceremony and what if I'm wrong about my brother and Rath; I'll have started problems when there weren't any." She breathed out deeply as her rambling ceased. "Plus, it'll give Zan another reason to suspect you."

"Let him," he replied. "My only concern in this is you Vilandra."

"I won't sacrifice the only friend it seems I have left," her dark eyes looked into his.

"Well you have to tell him something before Viala does," Kivar countered.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Tell him about seeing Rath and Courtney but that Zander cleared things up before the ceremony," Kivar instructed. "You must mention that I saw you there just in case your dear cousin tries to check up on your story but make sure you're near if she comes to talk to him just in case you have to interrupt her before she says too much."

"I promised Zan I wouldn't lie to him again," Vilandra leaned her head against her upturned palm as she averted her eyes from the man sitting across from her.

Kivar reached over to turn her face towards him so he could stare into her eyes. "If you don't want The King to know you've jeopardized the linking of The Royal Four and his kingdom, you'll do it."

"And what if he senses I'm lying," she leaned back. "What then?"

"You simply make him believe you," he said matter-of-factly. "It is your decision but if Zan really doesn't trust you and Viala mentions some secret meeting between the two of us the night before the coronation, what conclusion do you think they'll arrive to?" He watched the worried expression wash over her face. "They'll think you're involved the same way they think I'm involved and that you going through the ceremony was part of the plan."

"Plan," she repeated. "I didn't have a choice; I didn't feel like I could back out with everyone counting on me."

"I understand that but will Zan, Rath, Ava, and your mother?" Kivar sounded empathetic as he stroked her hand. "If someone were to find out and use this to their advantage would Antar understand?" He looked up at her. "I'm not trying to scare you Loni."

"You could've fooled me," she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you make the right decision," he replied.

"I know," she swallowed. "Thanks for being here."

"I will always be here for you," Kivar said quietly and then kissed her hand. "Good luck." He replaced the hood over his head before leaving as quietly as he came.

* * *

Ava stood still, arms elevated at her sides as she concentrated on the glamour she was performing. Her warps had become more intricate with each session. Just as Ava was about to add a new person in this vision she was projecting, the whole scene vanished. 

"Concentrate Avalena," the man at the end of the room said.

She exhaled in frustration,"I'm trying Nacedo."

"Well try harder," he countered.

"I don't mean to pull authority on you but are you really supposed to talk to me that way?" Ava put her left hand on her hip.

"I do not mean any disrespect Your Highness," Nacedo replied. "I mean only to protect you for what may lie ahead."

"War," she was almost saying it to herself.

"Yes," the shape shifter nodded. "It is not something you were brought up preparing for and it is my job to make sure that you are prepared; that you survive."

"And you think that it's inevitable," Ava clarified. "War."

"Maybe," he answered as honestly as he could. "But you do." It was not a question. "It's what's blocking you from reaching your full potential; your fear of a war, your fear of death."

"I don't fear death," Ava replied.

"Not your own," Nacedo looked her in the eye. "You fear you'll lose your new family the way you lost your old."

"No one wishes their family hurt," Ava did not dispute his words.

"You want to protect them," still there was no question.

"Of course I do," Ava replied.

"Then protect them," Nacedo countered.

"How?" she asked.

"You have to learn to reach your full potential," he said simply, "and by following your instincts."

Ava looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she'd already began thinking of something.

Nacedo peered at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought of something I can do to help protect us," Ava smiled at him. "I may need a favor from you."

"I'm at your service Your Majesty."

* * *

Zan shuffled through the papers on his desk. It had been a few days since the coronation and it was the first time he'd read through the proposals and plans that his father had been deciding on before he died. There was one that really grabbed his attention. It was a proposal for a new business alliance with Harpo that would benefit Antar's already growing jewel industry. 

"Zan," the door cracked open as his sister called to him. "Can we talk?"

"Loni," he stood up. "Come in; what's going on?"

She shut the door behind her. "I don't know where to start." She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Vilandra," he sat in the chair next to her. "What is it?"

"The night before the coronation I went to Kivar's," she paused for a moment. "I overheard Rath saying something to Vipan about seeing Courtney so I went and when I saw them…" she left the rest of it for his interpretation.

"You thought something was going on between them," Zan finished for her.

"We both did," Vilandra quickly explained. "Kivar saw me standing outside of their house."

"Did you still have doubts during the coronation?" concern spread across his face.

"No," she lied convincingly. "Zander and Rath put me at ease. I just wanted to tell you because I spoke to Viala about it and I didn't want you to think I was hiding something."

"I would never think that," Zan replied. "You're my sister and I love you. I know you'd never hide anything important from me." He reached over to hug her. "You are okay now though?"

"Yes, I'm okay now." Vilandra replied; a dull look in her eye as she stared at the wall. "I love you too Zan."

* * *

Rath sat back on the settee, waiting for Zan. He'd called him a little while ago, asking The General to join him in a meeting about a proposal he was considering. Rath knew that his mind should be focused on business but he couldn't help thinking of Vilandra. He couldn't figure out what changed but ever since the coronation, she'd been pulling away from him. 

"General Rath," he looked up to see a petite brunette standing in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ema, thanks," he replied stolidly.

"You don't look fine," she countered. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"It's a free world," he motioned to the seat next to him after he looked up and saw her still staring at him. "Go ahead."

Ema proceeded to sit down before exhaling deeply. "This is nice."

Rath said nothing; just shot her an amused look.

"I'm really a good listener," Ema turned towards him.

"I'm sure you are," he replied.

"Then," she pressed.

"You and your sister are relentless, aren't you?" He already knew the answer.

"We are," Ema answered anyways, then flashed a mischievous grin. "So..."

"Okay," Rath found himself agreeing, although he wasn't sure why. "It's Vilandra."

"Go on," she crossed her legs towards him.

"She's been pulling away from me since the coronation and I'm not sure why. There was this thing with Courtney but I don't think that's it. It seems like it's something else." Rath shook his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"I told you I was a good listener," she paused. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"That's not really my thing," he elaborated. "Talking."

"You seem to be doing a good job of it right now," Ema replied. "Maybe she's just scared; I mean she has been through a lot lately."

"And we'd gotten closer but now," he scratched at his eyebrow as he left the sentence hanging in mid-air.

"You're scared too," she peered at him. "You think she doesn't want to marry you?"

Rath didn't answer; he just wondered how she and Ava both read him so easily when no one else he knew could.

"You need to talk to her Rath even if it's not your thing," Ema gave a half smile. "Look at everything that's happened to her. Her father was killed as well as two people she thought of as family, her brother got married to someone she hardly knows, he gets crowned king, and now she's being rushed into marriage, even if it is to a really great man."

"Thanks," he returned the half smile, "for the last part."

"You are, which is why you need to talk to her," Ema replied. "She's probably a little confused but who wouldn't be with all that?"

"You're right," he nodded.

"I know," she smiled. "So go find her."

"Thanks Emilia," Rath stood up. "Can you tell Zan I'll be back in time for the meeting?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Go."

* * *

"Hey," Ava knocked on the door as she opened it. "Are you busy?" 

"Not for you," Zan stood up and came around the desk to meet her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you," she looked up at him.

"Sounds serious," Zan took her by the hand and lead her to the chaise- longue on the right side of the room.

"It is," Ava said as she sat down. "It's about our meeting with Eca tonight. I have something I'm going to suggest."

"Okay," Zan said slowly, wondering what she was leading up to.

"I'd like to hold off on the executions," she exhaled deeply. "Just for a little while."

He took her hands in his. "If you want me to pardon your aunt and uncle as a personal favor, I will."

"I know you would," Ava smiled slightly. "But that's not what I'm asking. I know they deserve to pay for what they did but I truly believe someone else is involved and I think if we had more time to interrogate them we could find out the mastermind behind all of this."

"You're asking me to hold off on Zsar's execution?" Zan questioned.

"Not forever," the blonde shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about the note he had someone put on my tea tray. He made it sound like there were answers out there that he didn't want us to search for."

"Maybe it's a trick Ava," Zan replied. "We have to be cautious now more than ever."

"I know but I really think this is for the best Zan," Ava added. "So I'm going to bring it up." She was almost asking him.

"You'll have a hard time convincing the council but you have my support either way," Zan stroked her hands.

"Thank you," she replied. "Hopefully Nacedo's support will help sway them as well."

His brows creased as he looked at her. "Nacedo?"

"I spoke to him about it and he's promised his support," Ava explained.

"He must think highly of you. You should've stopped Viala on the way out," he was half joking. "She _does_ carry a lot of weight with the board."

"I actually saw her but she told me about Vilandra," Ava bit the corner of her bottom lip. "Does that mean we'll have to have The Intertwining Ceremony again, because of Loni's doubts?" She shook her head. "I feel like this is partly my fault."

Zan peered at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If I'd never asked you if you trusted her, she wouldn't have overheard and thought the wrong thing." Ava looked at the confused look on her husband's face. "Viala said Loni told you."

"Loni told me she thought Rath was involved with Courtney but Zander put her mind at ease before the ceremony," he ran a hand through his hair as a thoughtful look came across his face.

"Zan," Ava looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"That either my sister or cousin is lying to us; to me," he tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"Maybe they got their signals crossed," Ava shrugged. "I can't imagine they'd lie to you."

"Me either," Zan replied confidently. "I'll talk to them later but I'm sure you're right; they'd never betray me."

* * *

Vilandra looked out of the window at the bright orange sky. She'd heard part of Rath's conversation with Ema and knew he'd be knocking on her door any moment. She was glad that Ema was not another woman she had to worry about but the fact that Rath had been so open with her made Vilandra a bit envious, an emotion she was not used to feeling. 

She wasn't sure what she'd say once he arrived. Vilandra wanted to believe him about Courtney but something wouldn't let her. He'd still kept something from her and she wondered what else he hadn't told her. She shook her head as she thought about what she hadn't told him; how ever since her and Kivar talked the night she'd found Rath with Courtney, that she couldn't get the ambassador off her mind.

The minute she heard the soft knocking, she turned around. "Come in Rath."

The door cracked open as The General walked inside. "How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess," Vilandra shrugged. "You look serious."

"I am," he closed the door behind him and then leaned against the chiffarobe. For a few minutes they both stood in this awkward silence until he finally spoke again. "Loni, what's going on?"

"I don't know," she ran a hand through her golden locks before looking down at the floor.

"You don't believe me about Courtney; you don't trust me?" He did not wait for her to answer. "But there's something else going on her too right?"

Again, there was a deafening silence as her eyes meet his and then shifted to the floor.

"Okay," Rath scratched at his eyebrow as he spoke through the silence once again. "I'll talk to your mother; we'll call off the wedding."

"What?" her dark eyes grew wide.

"If you don't trust me we can't get married," he cleared his throat. "I, we can't live that way."

"Rath," Vilandra shook her head. "That's not what I want."

"I don't think you know what you want Loni," Rath exhaled deeply. "We'll figure out something for The Royal Four; there was one set who weren't all married and they made it work."

"Why does it have to be either or?" Vilandra questioned as she felt her eyes getting watery.

"Because we can't go back," Rath replied. "I can't go back."

"But I need you," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have to go," Rath turned towards the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"Rath," the word came out in a deep breath.

He didn't turn around, knowing if he did he might never leave. "I'll see you later." Rath opened the door and walked out.

Vilandra wanted to go after him but she felt stuck to the floor. Instead she slid to the cold marble below and sobbed.

* * *

The room was buzzing with quiet chatter as the members of Eca waited patiently for the arrival of The Royal Four. Even though they'd all lent their political as well as social support to the new royals, they were still a bit nervous about this meeting. This would be their first meeting without any of the original four they'd started with and they each wondered if their positions and voices would be heard in the same way. 

As The Royal Four entered the room, they all quieted and stood up as the royals walked to their seats.

"You may all be seated," Zan waited until they complied before sitting down himself. "Let me start by saying I do not plan on making any changes in this council. I continue to respect my father's as well as my mother's decisions and they felt very strongly about each of you being chosen and so do we. Now that doesn't mean everything will remain the same but your opinions will be taken in consideration before we make decisions." He cleared his throat. "On to the first order of business, Viala."

"The first topic for discussions is the executions of Zsar, Nadia, and Evan." She looked up from the metallic parchment.

"I don't see what there is to discuss," Vilandra looked to her brother. "We should do it tomorrow at first light."

"I'm not sure it's that simple," Zan said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Rath furrowed his brows.

"Ava came to me with a request to hold off on the executions," Zan answered.

"And you said yes!" Vilandra exclaimed, then quieted herself after she felt all eyes on her. "I'm sorry. I just meant that we discussed it earlier and you told me you wanted it done soon."

"I did but Ava made a convincing argument," Zan looked back at his sister.

"I mean no disrespect Your Majesties but these treasonists should be dealt with immediately," Erwin said. "If we don't; it will send the wrong message."

"I agree," Jamani replied. "With the recent rebel issues it's imperative that we show them that acts of treason and violence against The House of Antar will not be tolerated."

"And I agree with that too but I don't think executing them immediately will stop the movement," Ava finally spoke. "Not until we find out the person heading this up." She looked at the faces staring back at her. "Think about it; which one of them could be in charge of a rebel movement that killed three of the Royal Four?"

"She's right," Nacedo's agreement was a surprise to everyone except Zan and Ava. "Princess Sanaa was on her way to tell Their Highness' Zan and Vilandra about her involvement so it couldn't be her. Evan and Nadia are way over their heads so it wouldn't be them."

"And what about Zsar?" Swanlaa questioned. "He has enough resources to pull something like this off.

"Maybe but not enough friends," Nacedo answered. "He has a lot of business associates but most of them are on other worlds and I don't think any of them would be willing to go this far for him."

"Except Kivar," Ava supplied. "Besides that, Zsar was never on this planet enough to keep thing's going. There had to be someone else; someone who could make even the most bitter words sound like pure honey to rally so many people."

"And we all know an ambassador that fits that bill," Rath replied.

"He does have a way with words," Swanlaa said thoughtfully.

"What else are you thinking?" Erwin turned towards his fellow ambassador.

"Remember how he got his position as Charis' Ambassador," Swanlaa answered with a rhetorical question. "Becoming Jafree's assistant and suddenly he's the only one who can fix all the discrepancies that Jafree didn't even realize were happening."

"He even convinced Jafree to suggest him for the job before he stepped down," Vipan supplied.

"I read about Jafree's stepping down when I was on Crite," Ava said. "I always wondered how it happened so suddenly."

"Now you know," Nacedo smirked.

"If that's the truth, why didn't anyone do anything about it?" Vilandra asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Because it's not against the law to take advantage of someone," Swanlaa answered. "Plus your father always saw the good in people and he saw that side in Kivar."

"So we've already convicted him?" the Princess looked around the room.

"We're looking at the responsibilities," Ava replied.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that they're your aunt and uncle?" Vilandra turned to her brother. "Did she tell you she doesn't even think they're guilty?" She turned back to Ava. "I spoke to Ema."

"Calm down," Zan replied. "She just wants to know the truth and Zsar may be the only one who can tell us that."

"I agree," Nacedo replied. "Queen Ava may be able to use her influence with them to get one of them to talk. She just needs a little time."

"It's worth a shot," Viala concurred. "If we don't try the executions may cause more upheaval if the rebellion's leader is not caught. I say we hold off, at least for now." She looked around the room. "We all know Nacedo's position; Vipan?"

"I'm in agreement," he replied.

"Swanlaa?" Viala turned to watch her nod yes. "Erwin?"

"I agree," he replied. "As long as it's only a little while."

"What do you say Jamani?" Viala asked.

"Okay," he answered.

"Jakub," she turned towards the newest member. "What's your vote?"

"I say we wait," the Lt. General replied.

"Zander," Viala looked at him.

"I don't suppose waiting a little while could hurt," Zander paused. "I'm in agreement."

"I can't believe you all have agreed to this," Vilandra shook her head. "Rath, do you agree with this?" Her eyes were pleading.

"I'm not sure," he turned to Zan. "But I'll support it as long as the rebel movement doesn't increase."

"It's decided then," Zan replied then turned to his sister. "It won't be forever Vilandra." He spoke to the whole room now. "In light of this and several recent events, I've decided to appoint a new ambassador for Charis."

"What?" Vilandra eyes grew wide. "What if he's innocent?"

"Then I'll find a place for him later but either way most of the uncontrolled situation is in that region and he obviously isn't equipped to handle it anymore," he answered. "This is not up for discussion but I do want to talk about this." Zan took the first sheet off of the stack of paper that was in front of him and passed it down.

After they all had a chance to look over it, Zan spoke again. "This is a proposal that my father was considering and I believe it has merit."

"This is risky," Zander replied.

"And I don't plan on making any hasty decisions on it and I don't think you should either," Zan placed the sheet down on the table. "I'd like to send Viala with Rath to check it out and based on their reports and your suggestions, I'll make my decision."

"When do we leave?" Viala asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Zan answered. "If there's nothing else…" he looked around the room. "Then this meeting's adjourned. Rath and Viala, I'll need to see you in my office."

"I'll be right there," Viala replied before waiting for everyone else to exit the conference room except for Vilandra. "Is everything alright?" She placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I noticed a little tension between you and Rath."

The bronzed beauty stood up quickly. "This is none of your business!" She turned around.

"Loni, I'm just trying to help," the brunette replied.

"You have helped me enough," she shot back icily. "You and I have to be involved for the sake of Antar's government but our personal relationship is over."

Viala scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief. "We are family."

"Not anymore," her voice was stern. "What's going on between me and Rath has nothing to do with Antar so you_ will_ leave this alone; do you understand me?"

"Are you threatening me?" Viala looked her in the eye.

"The same way you threatened me about Zan," Vilandra crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I told you something in confidence and you used t against me and forced me into telling my brother something I didn't want to." _Because of you I had to lie to Zan._

"And he forgave you," Viala offered.

"Yes he did but I won't forgive you," Vilandra said huskily. "Remember that even you have secrets and if you do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Rath… let's just say it would be a crazy idea to go against me cousin and that is a promise."

"Loni," her eyes grew wide. "This isn't you."

"Yes it is and this conversation as well as this friendship is over," Vilandra spun on her heels and exited the room quickly, leaving Viala standing there in incredulity .

* * *

"Hey," Ava said as the door opened. "How'd it go?"

"Good I guess," Zan closed the door behind him. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing; that I'll make the right decision."

"You will," she smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed. "You look worried."

"I was just thinking about Vilandra and Viala," Zan ran a hand through his hair. "Did you notice the tension between them tonight?"

"Do you think it has to do with Rath?" Ava asked.

Zan looked at her quizzically. "Why would you say that?"

"Ema spoke to him earlier," Ava replied. "She wouldn't say too much about their conversation but I got the impression he and your sister are having some problems."

"Maybe I should talk to them," he paused briefly. "See if I can help."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Hopefully this trip will give them some time."

"You think I shouldn't get involved," it wasn't really a question.

"I think that as long as it doesn't affect Antar that they need to work this out for themselves." She smiled. "I do think that they're meant to be though," she reached up to touch his face, "just like you and me."

"Destiny," Zan gazed into her eyes lovingly before leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

Vilandra stood alone in Rath's room looking out of the window into the night sky. She could see two of the moons from where she was and their light filtered into the room, creating a silvery glow.

She'd had time since the meeting with Eca to think about things. She knew she'd been confused about a lot of things lately but she wasn't confused about how she felt for Rath_. I love him_, she thought to herself and Vilandra knew she had to make sure he knew that before he went away on his mission.

"Loni," Rath stepped into the candle filled room. "What is this?"

"You said today that you didn't think I knew what I wanted," she said softly as she turned around. "Sometimes that's true but I know I don't want to lose you. I know that I love you."

Rath stayed by the door. "We can talk about this when I get back."

"I need you to answer one question before I go," she stepped closer to him.

"Okay," he closed the door.

"Can you look at me and tell you me you don't love me?" she was standing in front of him now.

Rath said nothing but they both knew the answer.

"Then I want to prove to you that I love you and that I trust you; that the one thing I do know I want is you." Vilandra slipped her sleeves down her shoulders before letting her dress fall to the floor.

"Loni," he started to say something else but he couldn't help but gaze at the way the moonlight bathed her bronzed skin. "You're perfect."

"So are you," she began to unbutton his shirt and then slid it down his broad shoulders as she trace kisses up his neck to his jaw line.

"Are you sure?" Rath pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered.

He caressed her face adoringly. "I love you."

"Then I'm sure," she said softly.

Rath scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, both of them deciding to forget about everything else except the two of them in this moment. They both knew that come morning the day may shed light on the issues they cloaked tonight but for now, they lost themselves to the night and to each other.


	18. Chapter 17: Loose Lips?

**A/N: **Here's the next part of the story. I had a tough time naming it but I think this fits with the overall concept of the chapter. Anyways, Hope you enjoy it... and please review!

**Loose Lips?**

Vilandra stood in the mirror waving her fingertips across her lips until she finally settled on a subtle cranberry color. She couldn't stop thinking about Rath and what happened between the two of them last night.

After she glanced at herself once again, she exited the room quickly and descended the stairs to join her mother for an early lunch before her first ambassador's meeting. The smile quickly faded as she froze in place, eyes locked on the man standing in the foyer.

"Kivar," she looked a bit uneasy. "What are you doing here?"

"I received a calling card from your brother this morning," his gray eyes peered at her. "You look rattled dear; this isn't about what we discussed, is it?"

"No," she shook her head, then took a cursory glance to make sure no one was coming. "I did what you said and it worked."

"I knew it would," he smiled slyly.

"I need to tell you something before you meet with Zan," she leaned in closer to him. "I know why he's called you here."

"Ambassador Kivar," Jabari seemed to have appeared behind them. "King Zan will see you now."

"Thank you," Kivar said as he stepped back. "Always a pleasure Princess Vilandra." He kissed the back of her hand politely before following Jabari to Zan's office.

Once Jabari led Kivar inside, he gave a slight bow and then left the other two men in the room alone.

"King Zan," Kivar pasted on a fake smile.

"Come in," Zan motioned to the seats in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat." After the ambassador complied, he spoke again. "I wanted to discus Charis with you."

"Of course," the pale man exhaled. "You'd like to discuss the recent activity."

"Activity," Zan's brows furrowed as he repeated the word. "That's an interesting word for rebellious attacks against innocent people, their homes, and farmlands."

"I did not mean to make light of the situation Your Majesty," he replied. "Trust me; I am well aware of the levity of this situation."

"I do not doubt that for one moment," Zan countered back and then cleared his throat. "It is no secret that you and I have had our differences in the past but I'd like to leave that behind; start fresh."

"I'd like that," Kivar looked back at him thoughtfully, wondering if his words were true.

"I've always believed in people getting what they deserve for their contributions and loyalty and I want you to know Kivar that your actions have not gone unnoticed." Zan leaned back in his chair. "This is why I feel someone of your talents would be suited doing something else."

"Excuse me?" his face paled more than normal.

"With so much _activity_ in Charis, it's obvious that a change would be good in this situation," Zan said simply. "And like we just discussed, we'd both like to start fresh: you in a different position and me with Charis."

"You can't do this to me," Kivar stood up. "This is outrageous!"

"The only thing outrageous here is your tone," Zan stood up as well but did not raise his voice, although his demeanor had clearly changed. "Simply put, your services as an ambassador to Charis and Antar are no longer required but don't worry. I will personally make sure you end up where you belong."

_You will pay for this Zan_. He seethed as he felt energy coursing to his hands.

"Just in time," The King said as four Royal Guards walked into the room. "Please escort our guest form the Palace." He nodded his head. "Good day Kivar."

Zan sat down, pleased as he watched the guards usher the infuriated man from his presence.

* * *

Ava and Ema stood at the top of the concrete stairs that led to the holding chambers below. The room smelled of dust and some light musky odor that was not too overpowering but still unpleasant to breathe in. 

As they came halfway down the steps, they could see a guard standing at the entrance of the hallway that led to the cells. He was the same guard who'd been there the last time Ava visited and her gut told her that something was off about him.

Ema looked to her sister as she created a mental link so no one would hear them. _"Are you ready?"_

Ava nodded. _"Get ready." _She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes lightly as she focused on Nacedo's teachings and allowed her mind to reach the guard's. As soon as her eyes opened, Ema descended the stairs and began talking to the guard about Nadia. With Ema in place, Ava walked past the burly man, cloaked by the mind warp she'd begun.

"Avalena," Zsar sat up on the cot as soon as he saw her approach the cell. "Come to say goodbye my dear."

"Hardly," she replied sternly. "I've come for answers."

"I don't have any to give you my love," Zsar smiled at her. "You probably shouldn't be here; we wouldn't want The King to worry."

"I appreciate your concern but he knows I'm here," she quickly got back to the matter at hand. "Why don't you tell me now what you were trying to before?"

"Where is the guard?" Zsar looked around.

"Why?" she questioned. "Does he have something to do with this?"

"Everyone has something to do with this," he answered vaguely. "Everyone is on one side or the other my Queen."

She rolled her eyes at his possessiveness. "Well whose side is he on then, yours or mine?"

"I could never be your enemy Avalena," he reached out to touch her fingers that gripped the bars.

"Just my husband's then," she jerked her hands from the bars. "But you don't have to be his enemy, if you'd just tell me what I need to know."

"And what good would that do me?" he shrugged smugly. "I'd still be dead."

"We can make some sort of deal," Ava paused. "I can talk to Zan for you."

"He'd never make a deal with me," Zsar had a smirk in his eye. "Not even with all your _persuasions_."

She ignored his innuendo. "He would if you told him who was responsible for his father's death and if you help us bring them down before anyone else gets hurt."

Zsar stood silent, his face void of any expression that could clue you in to his thoughts although something told her he wanted to say something.

"Zsar this is your last chance," she continued. "Think about it." Ava stepped away from the cell and spun on her heels, disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Rath held the communicator in his hand as Courtney's image appeared in the beam of light that streamed from it. 

"Hello General," the illuminated girl spoke.

"Hey Courtney," Rath said. "Is everything okay there; I was trying to contact you last night."

"Yeah, it's fine," she smiled. "Nikolas and my brother had some people over and I didn't want to risk answering and having someone overhear."

"Some people," he scratched at his eyebrow with his free hand. "Who?"

"I didn't know all of them but Lord Gavei and Felice were here," she paused briefly. "And Princess Mameha and Torrance."

"Those are some major players in the Skin community," he said thoughtfully. "But why was Mameha there?"

"She's half," Courtney quickly added. "Like you."

"So how many people were there?" Rath asked.

"Eight," she answered, "including my brother and Nikolas." The image squinted at him. "Why were you calling me anyways?"

"I had to go to Harpo this morning," he replied. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here but if anything happens I want you to call King Zan."

"Then I should probably call him now," she shrugged.

"What's going on?" concern spread across his face. "I though you said you were okay?"

"Glad to know you care but it's not me," she smiled. "My brother and his guests were talking about a rally. I didn't hear everything since they kept finding ways to usher me out but they kept mentioning _the cause_, whatever that is."

"When?" Rath questioned. "Where's it being held?"

"In three days," she continued. "I'm working on finding out where."

It suddenly struck him that Zan may have already fired him. "Have you seen Kivar today?" He watched her shake her head no. "He'll have more to be angry about after he sees The King."

"Why?" she peered at him.

"He's firing him; he'll no longer be The Ambassador of Charis so he may have more time to watch you closer." Rath stared at the hologram. "Be careful."

"You too General," she smiled slightly. "As soon as I find out where it's being held, I'll get in contact with King Zan."

"Thank you Courtney," he nodded. "I'll be in touch." Rath ended the transmission and just as he was about to place the device on the table, he felt a presence behind him. Rath spun around quickly with his arm raised, ready to blast who ever was behind him.

* * *

Ema walked into the study and stood still for a moment. She was amazed by the rows and rows of books that surrounded her. She quickly made her way through the center aisle to the area in the back where all of the desks were located. 

"Hello Emilia," Maya looked up from the books and papers in front of her as she heard the young woman approach.

"Hello Your Majesty," Ema looked around. "I was looking for my sister."

"She was here but she got called away for a quick meeting," Maya replied. "I'm sure she'll be back shortly if you want to wait."

"Thank you," she smiled as she glanced around the room again. "This is the first time I've been in here; it's amazing."

"Yes it is," Maya nodded. "Can you hand me that paper there?" She motioned to the metallic parchment near the edge of the table.

"Of course," Ema picked it up and handed it to her. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this you're working on?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Maya smiled before continuing. "It's some research on a planet in the galaxy quadrant 450. Your sister was actually helping me with it earlier."

"Quadrant 450," Ema repeated. "That's pretty far."

"It's approximately 410,000,000 miles away," Maya explained. "It was discovered about 30 years ago when we were researching the Baltis Star, or Bernard's in their language. It's located about halfway between our planet and theirs."

"And the people there," her curiosity was piqued. "Are they like us?"

"Similar but far less advanced," Maya answered. "They don't have the physical or mind powers we do but they are a very fascinating race and the closest life we've seen to us outside our own quadrant."

"It looks interesting," Ema replied. "Can I help?"

"Have a seat," Maya gestured.

Ema did so as The Royal Mother began explaining the details of her research.

* * *

"Viala," Rath lowered his arm as he noticed who was behind him. 

"Oh my…" she shook the anxious look from her face. "I didn't mean to startle you." She looked him in the eye. "Was that Courtney you were just talking to?"

"Yeah; why?" He sat the communicator down on the table.

"I wouldn't normally ask but," she took a breath before blurting the question out. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Why would you ask me that?" the expression on his face turned solid. "Did Loni ask you to ask me that?"

"No," she answered. "But I am worried about Vilandra."

"And me?" he questioned, then shook his head. "No, there's not." He finally answered the question. "Does that make you feel better?"

His question did not sound sincere but she answered anyways. "No it doesn't because it's not just her relationship with you I'm worried about." _It's her relationship with Kivar._

"What does that mean?" he peered at her.

"Did she tell you that she's not speaking to me?" Viala asked instead of answering the question.

"She said you had a fight," The General crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of whatever is going on between you two; Loni's my…"

"Fiancé," she continued for him. "I understand that and I'm not asking for you to be a buffer between us."

"Then what are you trying ask because it's obvious you're not saying something," Rath pressed. "So what is it?"

"I asking you to protect her," Viala replied. "And I need to make sure that nothing and no _one_ will distract you from doing that."

"I will always protect Loni," he peered at her. "You can count on that but I still think you're not saying something."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kivar; he and Loni have always been friends and I think he'll try and take advantage of that."

"Are you sure that's it?" Rath asked.

Viala looked like she was going to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rath called.

"General Rath, Lady Viala," the manservant walked in. "Sic Baltin and King Hanar's Advisor Tovar have arrived."

"Thank you," Viala nodded. "We will be there in a moment."

"We better get this over with so we can get back to Antar," Rath replied. _And Vilandra._

* * *

Larek knocked on the door lightly before cracking it slightly, revealing Zan sitting behind his desk on a conference call. The sitting king motioned to the other to come in as he finished up his call. 

"Yes, thank you," he nodded. "I'll be in touch." Zan stood up as his call ended. "King Larek, I see you got Ava's message." He walked around his desk.

"Good to see you chap," Larek shook his hand warmly. "I've been meaning to get out here but I've been extremely busy lately."

"Duties of a king," he smiled. "I do know the feeling."

"I don't know how our fathers' did it," Larek shook his head. "They both made it look so easy."

"Yes they did," Zan took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"You have something on your mind?" he looked at his friend.

Zan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just distracted by a proposal I'm considering but enough about business; I'm sure Ava's getting quite impatient with us."

"Yes I am," the petite queen walked in, followed by her sister. "King Larek."

"Lovely to see you again Queen Ava," Larek kissed her hand politely and then walked to meet the brunette. "Good day Miss Emilia." He smiled before kissing her hand.

"Good day King Larek," she blushed slightly. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine milady," Larek gazed at her a moment before releasing her hand.

Ava nudged her husband and then smiled up at him. "I told Madeline we'd be dining on the veranda."

"Sounds good," he smiled down at his wife. "Shall we?" He took her by the hand and led her out the door, followed by an arm and arm Larek and Ema.

* * *

Vilandra scanned the pub, hoping no one would recognize who she was. _But why would they? Who would expect The Princess of Antar to be here? _Yet she was there. She'd come back, cloaked once again to meet with Kivar, only this time he was waiting for her. When she saw him sitting in the same secluded booth they'd met in before, she quickly slipped into the seat across from him. 

"Thank you for meeting me," he whispered huskily. "You were trying to tell me this morning, weren't you?"

"So he went through with it," it wasn't really a question. "I'm sorry Kivar. I want you to know I was against this."

"I know," Kivar looked up at her. "But he sided with her again, didn't he?"

"What do you mean again?" Vilandra questioned.

"I can't imagine it was your idea to hold off on the executions," Kivar replied.

She nodded. "You're right."

"How many times has he disregarded your opinion since he's been king?" He stared into her dark eyes. "If he's already begun to take you for granted, what happens later?" He shook his head. "I can't even blame your brother; it's that council that leading him down the wrong path."

"Council?" her eyes grew wide.

"They're the same ones who advised your father in all his major decisions these last few months and it got him killed," Kivar leaned closer to her. "The same will happen to Zan, only it will happen sooner because he' not ready to rule."

"No," Vilandra shook her head.

"You must get him to step down before it's too late for him my love," Kivar continued. "He is not ready to be a king but you are ready to be a queen; I told you that once before." He reached over to stroke her face. "Something has to be done and soon or all of Antar will suffer."

"Like what?" she breathed out deeply.

"There is a rally in three days in a building on the eastern side of Charis," Kivar explained. "Just listen to what they have to say."

"They?" she pulled back from him. "You mean rebels? They tried to kill me." She was still whispering but her tone was harsh.

"No one will try to hurt you there," Kivar looked her in the eye. "I promise you that." He cleared his throat. "I think you owe it to the people of Antar to listen; that's all."

"And you don't think they will see this as a betrayal?" Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"You mean the way Zan and Ava have betrayed you but not including you in their decisions or Rath with Courtney," he countered.

"He swore to me that there's nothing going on between them and I believe him," she replied convincingly even though she still had her doubts. "I know him."

"And I know my sister," he retorted.

"Really?" she smirked. "Do you know she's been watching your movements for Rath then?"

His face did not change. "I suspected as much."

"And you're not the least bit upset about that?" Vilandra scoffed.

"Of course but like I said, I know my sister." Kivar smiled o himself. "She thinks she's saving me or something from getting in over my head. I understand that she's doing what she thinks is best the same way Zan will understand your motives." He shrugged. "You can always tell him afterwards if you don't like what they have to say. Think about my love."

"I have to go," Vilandra stood up quickly and left just as swiftly as she came.

* * *

Ava awoke in a sweat rather suddenly from the deep sleep she'd been in. She gave a slight smile as she looked down at the protective arm of her husband cradling her close. She slowly moved his arm and placed it on the bed as she rolled to the edge and placed her feet on the plush carpet beneath. 

She walked to the bathroom and filled up the basin with cool water. Even though she'd been sleeping soundly for hours now, her body suddenly felt drained of energy.

"Ava," she heard Zan's voice calling her name from the adjourning room.

"I'm in here," she called back.

"Is everything alright?" the sleepy voice called to her again.

"Yes Zan," she replied. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Good," he said with a slight laugh before he settled back into the mattress.

Ava placed her hands in the water and cupped them, bringing the red liquid to her face to cool her rapidly warming body temperature. After a moment, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to inhale sharply as she placed a hand over the pained area. When it was over, she stared at her own reflection in the mirror before softly saying to herself, "Oh my."


	19. Chapter 18: Crossroads

**A/N: **I suppose technically it is now Wednesday but I haven't gone to sleep yet for Tuesday so I'm not too late in when I said I'd be updating. Anyways, here's the next part of the story and please review! **:)  
**

**Crossroads**

Ava stood under the arenberry tree in front of her easel, chalk in hand as she began sketching the scene before her. The water and the sky were both calm and she couldn't help thinking how surreal it all looked.

"Hey," Zan whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You left early this morning firecracker. I missed you."

She turned back so he could kiss her softly. "Yeah, I woke up early; I guess I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" He came around to stand beside her.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "So what did you do while missing me?"

"I just got done speaking to Rath and Viala," he replied.

"And how are things going on their end?" Ava placed the chalk down and dusted off her hands.

"Good," he continued. "But I'll need them there another day or so to work out the details."

"But the rally's tomorrow?" she looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I think Felino can handle it," he smiled at her. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it Zan," she shook her head. "If they handle this right our small rebel problem could turn into an actual rebellion. I need to go out into the cities and meet with the people."

"Ava," his voice was sterner than usual.

"I'm the Queen," she returned the same tone. "My job is to be the voice of the people; how can I do that if I don't even know what they're saying?" She grabbed at her stomach as she felt a tensing.

"What's wrong," he quickly led her to the nearby bench and knelled in front of her. "Avalena, what is it?"

"Here," she took his hand in hers and then placed across her stomach. "It's the baby, our baby."

Zan closed his eyes as his hand began to glow and he connected to the life inside of her. His mind began to flood with flashes of their unborn child steadily growing within her womb. When the flashes ceased, he pulled back to look at his wife. "Our baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"With everything going on, I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else." Ava exhaled deeply. "I didn't know if you'd be happy about it; things have happened so fast."

"Why would you think I wouldn't be happy about it?" Zan questioned. "None of this has moved too fast for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she pressed her forehead against his.

"That's why I don't want you out in the cities, I don't want you to be in any danger," Zan cupped her face. "If something were to happen to you," he sighed deeply. "I couldn't bear it."

"Zan," Ava looked up at him. "I know that but would your mother just sit in the background out of fear or would she do what was best for her people? She chose me to succeed her because she had faith in me that I could be a queen. How can I sit back when Antar needs me?" She looked him directly in the eye. "You wouldn't."

The stubborn King shook his head at his even more stubborn wife. "You're right."

"I know I am," she smiled.

* * *

Vilandra stood alone in the stealic chamber, watching an array of cerulean, violet, and lavender lights dance across the walls and floor. She couldn't explain it but somehow she felt closer to those she'd lost when she visited The Granilith, even though they hadn't gotten there in time to save the three Royals' esentia. 

"I wish you were here to guide me father," she spoke out loud. "I feel like I'm at a crossroads and I don't know which way to turn. Could Kivar be right; would I be a better queen than Zan's king or is he just using me?" She shook her head. "When he's around I'm not even sure who I am, what I feel." She ran her hands through her hair as her eyes began to fill with salty tears. "And this rally; shouldn't I go to at least hear what they're saying. I just feel so lost father. Please give me a sign."

Vilandra stood silent for a moment before wiping the stray tears that managed to escape in a stream down her face and took a deep breath before exiting the chamber. Vilandra quickly placed her hand on the outside wall and sealed it shut.

"Vilandra," Kivar watched her shocked expression as she spun around to look at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"You're ubiquitous," she shook her head and exhaled sharply. "Do you have some kind of tracking device on me?"

"Vilandra," he stepped closer to her. "I am not the one you're really upset with, am I?"

She said nothing as his icy blue eyes stared into hers.

"You're upset with yourself because you like that I'm drawn to you," he placed his palm against her cheek. "Because you are drawn to me too."

The minute she felt the touch of his hand, the tension in her face relaxed. She still said nothing but she secretly wondered if Kivar being here was the sign she'd asked her father for.

"I know you feel it too," his face was now a few inches from her own. "You want me as much as I want you Loni. Stop denying it; stop denying me."

"Please," she breathed out as he stroked her face. She felt so hopeless in that moment, like a shaking leaf that was suddenly being steadied by a firm branch. "I can't."

Kivar pulled The Princess closer and lifted her chin so he could stare deeply into her eyes once again. Vilandra could feel this force rush through her as he leaned in closer and gave just a hint on a smirk before he smothered her mouth with his own. As he deepened his kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mind began to flood with images and memories from his life and even as she felt a darkness cloud around her, Vilandra still kissed him. She knew part of it was attraction but it was more out of this curiosity and fascination she'd developed for him.

"Uh-um," a throat cleared behind them.

Kivar let go of her and turned to meet their company as Vilandra stood in shock.

"I think you should be going now," Zander slanted his eyes at the pale man.

Kivar nodded and then took a lurid glance at the stiff beauty. "Princess," he smirked before leaving The Hall.

"Z-Zander," she stammered.

"I don't care to know what happened just now or what may have happened before," The Chancellor said as he walked towards her. "All I care about is that it does not happen again."

Vilandra just nodded.

"I mean what I'm saying to you Princess Vilandra," he held her hands. "You are at a crossroad right now; I just hope that you go down the right path my child."

"I will," she replied. "This won't happen again." _I hope._

* * *

Maya sat in the conference room listening to Zan and Ava speak about the capital tours The Queen wanted to take. After she and Ema had finished their research for the morning, Zan had asked his mother to meet them. 

"I think it's an excellent idea," she said after Ava was done explaining her motives. "Although neither of you need my approval."

"But we both respect your opinion," Ava replied. "I thought I could start in the capital city of Alwan today. I think I can make it through four provinces today if I leave within the next hour."

"You're moving very quickly," Maya said thoughtfully.

"I am," she quickly added. "But with the rally tomorrow we really need to show people that we are here to serve them. And I'd really like my last meeting to be in Charis a half an hour before theirs starts."

"No," Zan shook his head. "That's not going to work."

"Zan," his wife turned to look at him. "We discussed this."

"We discussed you going out into a few cities to get public feedback and support," The King replied a bit sternly. "We did not discuss my pregnant wife targeting herself in a group of over anxious rebels."

"Pregnant?" Maya looked between her son and daughter-in-law.

"Zan," the petite blonde coaxed. "This is really something I want to do."

"I'm sorry Ava but the answer is no; it's too dangerous and this _is_ the end of it," he stepped towards her and then kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go."

She flinched back slightly, annoyed at his lack of trust in her.

She sat nothing, only sent him an icy glare as he walked from the room.

"Pregnant?" Maya repeated.

"Yes," Ava smiled as she placed her hand over her slightly extended belly. "I am."

"That's wonderful," Maya stood up to embrace her, then pulled back. "I know you are upset with Zan but he just wants to keep you safe. He's lost so much," she shook her head. "We all have. He just doesn't want to lose you."

"He won't," Ava's voice sounded certain.

"You can't promise him that anymore than Zaid could promise me," Maya held her hand. "The simple truth is nothing is guaranteed in life, especially in the positions you and Zan are in."

"But that is the point," Ava countered. "I'm in no more danger out there than I am if someone stormed The Palace and attacked me here. Being a queen makes me a target but it also gives ma a responsibility to this planet and its people; my people. I can't cower just because it may be a little dangerous."

"I don't disagree with you and neither will Zan once he thinks about it," Maya added. "Your dedication and strength are part of the reasons I wanted you to be my successor but right now my son is thinking like a husband and it's understandable he wants to keep his wife and unborn child safe." She looked at her in the eye. "You know the limitations a pregnancy can have on a woman. He just loves you so much."

"And I love him but the time to diffuse this situation is now," a look of worry washed over her. "We're at a juncture and I fear if something isn't done soon, no one will be safe."

* * *

Vilandra entered her room quickly, still frazzled from her trip to The Granilith Hall. She hadn't expected to see Kivar there or to let things get that far out of hand, especially when Zander had caught her in the arms of Eca's number one suspect. 

She sat on the bed and folder her legs underneath her as she began to slowly rock back and forth. It was something she did often as a child when she was upset. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so out of control and isolated. She couldn't stop the thoughts that raced through her mind.

_Should I tell Zan or will that just make things worse? How can I tell Rath without losing him? Am I in love with Kivar; but how can I be when I know I'm in love with Rath? Have I lost my mind?_

She inhaled deeply and tried to control her breathing as she saw the vase on the end table began to rattle.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," the maid came in from the adjourning room. "I didn't realize you'd returned."

"It's okay Aimie," Vilandra took a couple of deep breaths. "Please don't let me keep you from what you need to do."

"I could leave if you'd like to be left alone," Aimie placed her hand on the vase, steadying it.

"Alone," the blonde looked up at her. "I don't even know if that's what I really want."

A puzzled look crossed the other woman's face. "I don't mean to pry but are you okay Princess Vilandra?" She'd been Vilandra maid for quite a while and had gotten to read her matron's moods fairly well.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

"Is there any way I can be of service?" the brunette asked.

"Have a seat," The princess motioned to the bench at the end of her bed and waited for her to comply before she sat down. Before they were old enough to know their social statures the two girls were friends and they still confided in each other from time to time. "Now I know I've never asked you this before but I have to make sure now more than ever that your loyalty is to me first."

"Of course Your Highness," Aimie continued. "As your Bedchamber Maid my loyalty is to you first. You have my word."

"Good," Vilandra replied. "Do you remember when I told you about Kivar?"

"That you had a little crush on him," she nodded. "I remember."

She returned the nod, "Well for the last couple months he's made it clear that he has feelings for me too."

"But you have decided to marry General Rath," there was a slight questioning in her voice. "This is not strictly an arranged marriage, is it Your Highness?"

"No Aimie," The Princess shook her head. "I do love Rath but I can't explain it; I feel so drawn to Kivar sometimes."

"I don't mean to alarm you but do you think he's playing some kind of mind game with you?" Aimie said inquisitively.

"I don't think so," she ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated that. "I hope not."

"So there is a part of you that doesn't trust him?" Aimie read the hesitation in the other woman's voice.

"Well my brother doesn't trust him," she continued after a brief pause. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Everyone thinks he had something to do with the attack on my father's ship but I just can't believe he'd do that to me. He's been such a great friend through all of this."

"Is he just a friend?" Aimie pressed.

"Yes," Vilandra answered then breathed out an exasperated breath. "Maybe not, I'm not really sure anymore." She ran a hand through her tresses. "The thing is; Zan fired him as Charis' ambassador."

"I heard," she continued after Vilandra raised an eyebrow at her. "When guards escort you from The Palace it gets around." Aimie smiled slightly. "Have you seen Kivar since?"

"Yes," she answered. "He told me about a rally that's being held in support of ideas against my brother's rule and I don't know what to do about it." She began rambling. "How can I tell Zan about this without him getting suspicious about Kivar when I told him there was nothing going on between us?" She stood up to pace. "I keep thinking that if we stop them from meeting the rebels will just have another reason to revolt and then there's Antar. Don't I at least have a responsibility to go, just to find out what they're saying? I mean, what would you do?"

"You mean would I go?' She stood up as well. "Should you?"

"Yes," she stopped pacing for the moment.

"Well of course you should go but that's not the real question," the maid continued. "The question is; are you going in support of Kivar or in defense of King Zan?"

"What if the answer is both?" she shrugged.

"I don't think it can be," Aimie relied softly.

"Then I have to choose my brother," she nodded but her statement almost sounded like a question.

Aimie shook her head. "Only you can make that decision Your Highness but if I were you, I would make it sooner rather than later. Only you can choose what path is best for you."

Vilandra gave a half smile. "Thank you for listening."

They both turned around to a knock on the adjourning door to the sitting room.

"Come in," Vilandra called.

"Good evening Your Highness," Jabari stood in the doorway. "His Majesty Zan would like to see you."

"Thank you Jabari," Vilandra nodded in his direction before he exited. "And thanks again Aimie, I think I know what I should do now." She gave another nod and then exited the same door Jabari used.

* * *

"Hello," Ava poked her head in her husband's office after he'd called for her to come in. "I just wanted to let you know U was back." She started to close the door back. 

"Wait Ava," Zan called to her. "Come in," he continued after he saw the uncertainty on her face. "Just for a minute."

She stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her before walking to the front of his desk.

"Did you make it to all four provinces today?" Zan came around to sit at the edge of his desk.

"Yes," she answered. "I went to Alwar, Palayan, Trece, and Comoros. I was in each capital about an hour."

Zan nodded. "And it went well."

"Well I thought so but I suppose I could be wrong," Ava replied. "I can get Ema, Yawsik, or one of the many Royal Guards that accompanied me if you like so you don't have to worry."

"Ava," he shook his head at her, half amused and half annoyed at her attitude. "I will always worry about you when you're in a dangerous situation."

"I just wish you'd trust me to not put myself in a situation I couldn't handle," she countered.

"I do trust you," he ran a hand through his blue-black hair. "It's these people I don't trust and with you being pregnant, it's easier for them to attack you. Your energy is now dispersed between two and they will use that to their advantage to catch you off guard."

"No one knows we're expecting yet besides your mother and Lili," she retorted. "I," she touched her stomach, "We will be fine."

"Can't you understand how much you mean to me," he cupped her face. "I would give up everything, this whole planet if it meant keeping you safe." He gazed into her eyes. "I love you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. "I love you too Zan."

"Are you still upset with me," he pulled her into en embrace.

"Maybe," she pouted.

Zan bent down and kissed her softly on her lips and then pulled back to look at her again. "You and this baby are the most important things in my life."

"Baby," Vilandra closed the door behind her. "Are you pregnant Ava?"

"We just found out but we're keeping it quiet right now," she stood to the right of her husband. "With the province tour I'm doing right now, it's just safer."

"Province tours," The Princess raised her eyebrow.

"It seems there's a rally tomorrow to gain rebel support so Ava's holing her own rallies, one in Charis a half an hour before their starts." He looked to his wife, silently giving her his approval. "Provided she's up to it."

"That's actual a good idea," Vilandra replied. "Is that why you wanted to see me; I'd love to help."

"No," he walked around his desk and picked up a packet of papers. "I'm just making a few changes to the border of Antiman, just in case."

"Are you asking for my opinion or just telling me again," Vilandra flipped through the package.

"It's just a few changes to make our borders more secure," Zan didn't see the problem.

"You're talking about shielding the whole province off," the statuesque blonde looked at him incredulity. "People won't be able to get in or out; we'll be like prisoners."

"It's not for everyday; it's an extra precaution if a situation arises," he countered. "The council unanimously agreed."

"What ever you say Your Majesty," she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"What exactly is the problem here Loni?" Zan looked at her a bit strangely.

"The problem is you never ask my opinion or input on anything little brother," Vilandra continued. "You used to talk to me about everything and now nothing I say matters to you at all, just like the executions."

"I already told you that wasn't forever Vilandra," he tried to continue but she didn't let him.

"Exactly, you just tell me!" her voice heightened. "I am so tired of everyone telling me what to do. It's like I don't even exist."

"Have you completely lost it?" Zan yelled back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Forget it," she tossed her arms to the side. _They don't even see you._ "You don't even see me. I can't believe I wanted to tell you that I'd be supporting you."

"Supporting me in what?" confusion spread across his face. "Loni."

"I think I should let you two finish this in private," Ava started toward the door.

"No," Vilandra said sternly. "Thank you Ava but my little brother and I have nothing else to say." Vilandra spun on her heels and stormed out.

* * *

Ema and Larek strolled through the gardens in the front of The Palace. They'd just returned from their dinner in Trece and decided to take a moonlight stroll before they said goodnight. 

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening Miss Emilia," Larek smiled at the petite brunette.

"Thank you," she returned the smile. "I had an amazing time tonight. This is one of the best dates I've ever been on."

"One of?" he inquired. Larek reached up and stroke her moonlit tresses as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Their gaze seemed to lock as she stepped closer to him and he bent over and placed his lips to hers in a slow, but poignant kiss. Ava laid her palms against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist in an embrace.

It was the first time he'd really kissed her since they'd begun seeing each other and it was even more than either of them expected. When they finally parted, they stood locked in an affectionate gaze.

"Now it's the best date I've ever been on," she said softly.

"I hope I was not being too forward milady," the sienna man grinned.

"Not at all," Ema was still smiling. "It was perfect."

"I should be going," he said reluctantly and then stepped back. "I have some meetings tomorrow but perhaps you can join me for a late dinner at my palace."

"I'd love to," she happily agreed.

"Then I'll call tomorrow with the details," Larek took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight Miss Emilia."

"Goodnight King Larek," she replied and then watched him meet two of his guards before walking to the glider that would take him to his ship.

She started to make her way up the stairs after the glider flew away but then turned as she heard a voice coming from the side of The Palace. She quickly followed the voice and found Vilandra in the distance speaking to someone on a mini-communicator.

"They said they were keeping it quiet; can you believe that?" Her back was turned. "You were right; he doesn't respect any of my opinions and if it weren't or this unfair law…"

Ema watched as the figure in the distance shook her head. She wondered who Vilandra could be talking to but the voice was to faint for her to make out anything.

"I will be there tomorrow but I really have to go," Vilandra ended the call and then turned around. "Ema," a shocked expression washed over her face.

"Good evening Princess Vilandra," her instincts told her it was best she not reveal she heard anything. "I just returned from an outing with King Larek," she looked up to the sky. "The moons are beautiful tonight."

"Yes they are," the blonde still had a pensive look on her face. "Did you hear who I was speaking to?"

"I actually just arrived," Ema replied. "Was it someone I know?"

"I suppose everyone knows of her," relief washed over her features. "Queen Kathana wanted me to meet her tomorrow but I made up an excuse; I still feel weird about the whole Sanaa thing."

"I can imagine," Ema replied. "Well I should get inside; I have a busy day tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you," Vilandra hooked her arm into the smaller woman's.

"Great," Ema said, wishing that she hadn't taken the detour.

* * *

Rath walked into the room and removed his jacket, tossing it on the chair next to the bed. He picked up the communication device on the table and let his energy flow through it as he concentrated on contacting Jareta. 

Once the connection was established an iridescent blue light came up from the orb with a translucent image of a woman with silvery hair and deep mauve eyes.

"Mother," The General smiled as soon as she appeared. "How is everything there?"

"Same as yesterday," she laughed at his protectiveness. "There's a lot of talk about the rebels gaining support but nothing concrete that I can see. Most people just want the damage to their homes and crops to stop."

"When I return to Antar I am moving you out of there," Rath watched the hologram shake her head. "It's getting too dangerous for you to be there."

"This is my home," Jareta replied. "You grew up in this house."

"Then you can go back when we get this rebel situation under control but until then I need you in Antiman. I'd feel better about it," he paused for a moment. "Okay?"

"Okay Rath," she conceded.

"And you promise I won't have to fight you on this?" he knew well how his mother always found a way out of things.

"I promise," she replied. "Now get some rest and stop worrying; that's my job." Jareta gave a slight laugh. "I love you son."

"Me too," he returned the smiled and then the transmission ended.

Jareta quickly returned the communication device to its spot on the dresser and then picked up the frame with Rath's mimeograph in it. She returned the copper frame before opening up the top drawer in the chest and pulling out a small stealic box.

Jareta placed her hand on the cube as her hand began to glow and the lid popped open. She lifted up the folded sheet of parchment and retrieved a picture of a woman holding a baby as she let her mind drift back to the day it was taken.

"_He's almost out ma'am," the mid wife said from the end of the bed where the woman in the picture was laying. "Just one more push."_

"_You can do this," Jareta said as she watched from a few feet away, silently hoping everything would go as planned._

_The woman in the bed made a guttural moan before pushing one last time and then laid back down as Maya placed a cool towel on her head._

_The midwife cleaned the baby boy off with a wave of her hand before wrapping him in a soft silk blanket and carrying him towards the now tired woman._

"_No," she shook her head. "He's not mine; she should hold him first."_

"_Jareta," Maya motioned to her to come closer. "Take the baby."_

_The woman with the deep mauve eyes retrieved the tiny child from the midwife's arms. "He is beautiful." She looked down at the gray eyes that stared up at her and knew there was no going back from here. "Thank you."_

"Jareta," the male voice in her home startled her from her memory.

"Who let you in her?" she rose her arm to protect herself as she stood in her bedroom doorway.

"I let myself in," he smirked. "There's no reason to be defensive."

"Aren't you Kivar's assistant or something?" Jareta squinted at the intruder.

"Yes," he continued. "Allow me to properly introduce myself; I'm Nikolas." He closed the front door behind him with a wave of his arm. "I thought you and I should talk a bit."

"About what?" annoyance spread across her face.

"Your son," Nikolas answered. "Let's sit down."

"Get out," Jareta stiffened her arm.

Nikolas waved his wrist and slammed her into the chair in the bedroom. "I tried to do this civilized but I see that won't work with you. Now we'll do this my way." He stepped into the bedroom and then raised his arm behind him, slamming the bedroom door shut.


	20. Chapter 19: Promises

**A/N: **I know this is way over due. My mom actually just had surgery not too long ago so needless to say I've been a bit distracted. Luckily she's doing okay now and I hope you all are still interested. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Btw... there's one point where the time of day matters and I tried to work out a whole time system for their galaxy but it was too complicated for just one scene so let's just assume there's 24 hours in their day as well.** :)  
**

**Promises**

Ava stood still as the two chamber maids fitted her in a pale yellow day gown. One straightened the skirt while the other tied the corset-like lace in the back. Her hair had already been pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and as soon as she slipped into the gold shoes near the door she would be on her way.

"Ava," the door cracked open to reveal her younger sister in an olive dress. "Do you have a minute before we leave?"

"Come in," she could tell by the seriousness in her tone that it was important. "Would you ladies please excuse us?"

"Yes Your Majesty," the two women bowed before taking their leave.

Ema stepped inside and stood awkwardly for a moment before speaking. "If I'm not really sure what I heard, would you still want to hear it?"

"Honey, sit down." Ava led her to the trunk at the end of the bed. "What happened?"

The brunette took a seat next to her older sister. "After Larek left I heard a voice around the side of The Palace near the west entrance," she paused briefly. "I'm not even sure why but I went to check it out and I found Princess Vilandra standing there in the dark."

"Was someone out there with her," Ava suddenly sat up straight. "Who was she talking to Em?"

"I don't know," the younger girl shrugged. "She was on a mini-communication device but I couldn't hear who was on the other end." She shook her head. "I could barely make out what she was saying."

"But you heard something; something that concerned you enough to talk to me," The Queen exhaled slowly as a dread fell over her. "What did you hear Emilia?"

"All I could make out was an unfair law, respecting her opinions, and a secret." Ema quickly added, "And she said something about being _there_ today."

"Where?" Ava questioned.

"She didn't say where," the young woman shrugged once again. "I probably would've written it off but she was acting really strange."

Ava squinted her eyes at her younger sibling. "How so?"

Ema took a breath before answering. "She insisted walking in together; she even went so far to link arms with me when she's barely even acknowledged me before but it was mostly just a feeling." Her shoulder rose up and down. "I can't explain it Ava; she just felt off."

"Off," Ava repeated thoughtfully as she nodded slowly and remembered her own conversation with The Princess last night. _She did seem upset and even seemed to have a lot on her mind but she didn't seem off to me. _"What time did all this happen?"

"A little after twenty hours I guess," Ema replied. "It was shortly after Larek left; we spent a few minutes in the gardens before that."

"That's impossible," Ava shook her head.

"What do you mean?" the brunette pulled back to look at her.

"You're sure of the time?" Although it was clear she was speaking to Ema, she looked a million miles away.

"Yes," Ema peered at her. "Why?"

"Because I was speaking to her about the same time," Ava stood up as a thought flashed in her mind. "She couldn't have possibly been in two places at once."

"Who?" Zan was suddenly standing in the doorway.

Ava turned around. "You're sister."

"Hello Ema," The King closed the door behind him, then looked between the two women in front of him. "What is this about Loni?"

"I saw her last night in the gardens," Ema stood up as well. "I know I don't know her that well but something didn't feel right with her."

"Tell him what time this happened Ema," the blonde looked between her husband and sister.

"A little after twenty," she said once again.

"A little after twenty?" Zan repeated questionably. "But weren't you…" he turned to see Ava nod.

Ema watched the silent conversation between the couple. "I don't understand; what are you both thinking? Ava?"

"Shapeshifter," Zan answered for her.

"But are we sure of which one?" the blonde questioned.

"It had to be Ema's," Zan said confidently. "The person in the room with us last night was my sister."

"But what if the Shapeshifter traded places with Vilandra before I went after her," Ava looked up at him with wide eyes. "I did stay and talk to you for a few minutes."

"Do you think the Shapeshifter is still here?" Ema asked.

"I hope not," The Queen placed a hand over her stomach.

"Hey," Zan walked over to his wife and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby." He turned to his sister-in-law. "Ava's pregnant."

"That's wonderful," Ema hugged her sister.

"We're keeping it quiet for safety reasons but I was planning on telling you this morning," Ava pulled back to look at her sister. "I promise."

"I understand," her smile soon faded to a more serious look. "Maybe we should put off the province tours."

"No," the blonde shook her head fiercely. "I think this is our best bet to gain support."

"I agree," Zan nodded. "But both of you are to stay away from Vilandra until further notice."

"What are you going to do?" Ava asked.

"I'm going to pay my sister a little visit," he answered. "Make sure it really is her in this house."

* * *

Vilandra scanned the walls and floor nervously as she waited. It was a decent size room, she thought to herself. The walls were a deep umber colored brick and although the floor was a bit scuffed and the room looked like it needed to be dusted, it was reasonably organized. Judging by the files stacked up on the table, they had been planning this for quite sometime and she wondered if sometime had begun during her father's reign. 

"You made it," Kivar stood in the entranceway to the smaller room with a smile. "I'm glad we have your support Princess."

"Don't be," she replied, still looking around. "I'm not so sure you do." Her eyes drifted to the stack of files once again. "Exactly how long has this place been here?"

"The building or the contents inside?" Kivar questioned.

"You know very well what I'm asking you," she replied.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death," he walked towards her. "That is the truth my love but I can't make you believe me if you don't want to."

"I want to believe you but," She shook her head. "Sometimes I'm just not so sure."

"You can trust me Vilandra, I promise," he stared at her deeply as he stroked her cheek. "Always."

"Well this is interesting," a familiar woman's voice said behind them.

They both looked to see Courtney standing in the doorway.

"If it isn't Her Royal Highness Princess Vilandra in a compromising situation with my brother," she smirked. "Where is General Rath this afternoon?"

"You mean you're not stalking him today?" The Princess looked at her through dark slits.

"It's my day off," Courtney shrugged smugly. "But I may be persuaded to put in some extra time finding him now; tell him where you've been."

"I am not the one you want to threaten little girl," Vilandra seemed to stand taller than normal. "I promise you that."

"Then I guess I better just keep my mouth shut," came her sarcastic reply before she turned to face Kivar. "What are you doing here with her? This is a bad idea."

"What are you doing her period Courtney?" he questioned.

"Your lackey summoned me," she glanced back at the still open door. "He insisted with about four other people that I join you."

"He what?" a perplexed look washed over his face.

"I brought her," Nikolas now stood in the doorway. "I thought it would be a good idea considering." He shifted his eyes to a nonexistent object and then looked back at the people in front of him.

Kivar seemed to understand and nodded slowly. "So it's taken care of?'

"Do I ever fail?" the young man gave a slight laugh.

"What am I missing?" The Princess looked between the two men.

"Apparently not your betrothed or your brother," Courtney placed he left hand on her hip. "Does The King know that you're betraying him?"

"I'm not…" Vilandra started to protest but Kivar spoke over her.

"She does not owe you any explanations Courtney," he continued. "She's here for the same reasons you are."

"I highly doubt that," she said fliply.

"Leave us," he continued to stare at his sister but Nikolas knew he meant for he and Vilandra to go.

"He means you," Courtney darted her eyes at the other woman.

Vilandra looked to the man next to her. "Kivar."

"Will you give me a moment with my sister," he turned to Nikolas before she could answer. "Please take Princess Vilandra to the site; we'll be along in a moment."

"Your Highness," Nikolas gestured towards the door before a reluctant Vilandra followed him outside.

After the door shut behind Nikolas and Vilandra, Courtney spoke. "You're in way over your head and I'm afraid of what will happen to you after this."

"Nothing's going to happen to me little sister," he gave a smirk. "You should be happy for me."

"Happy," a look of disbelief crossed over her face.

"Yes, happy; being the sister of a king can have its perks," he boasted. "And when this is all over, I will be king."

"Or you'll be dead," the ash-blonde woman countered. "She will go to Zan and Rath eventually…"

"Rath," he interrupted. "That's who you're really concerned about, isn't it?"

"I'm concerned about both of you," she answered truthfully.

"Then help me," he gave her a small smile before taking her hand. "I won't die; I promise you that."

"You can't promise me that," she shook her head fiercely. "Not when you're rebelling against The House of Antar. I thought you were just involved before but you're actually leading this, aren't you?" She exhaled in frustration. "You can't promise me anything now."

"When Camile kicked me into the street and swore that I'd be nothing; that I was nothing, I made a promise to prove her wrong and I did," Kivar replied. "I promise you now that when this ends, we'll both be alive and I'll be king."

Courtney said nothing as she looked into her brother's determined eyes.

"Zan will be dethroned one way or another and then I will rule with Vilandra as my queen," a grin crept across his face. "And with Rath free, you can have what you really want." He raised his brows at her before releasing her hand. "Think about it." Kivar started towards the door, and then turned back for a moment. "I'll have one of the guards escort you there safely in a few minutes."

* * *

Zan strolled down the corridor to his office. He'd looked for Vilandra everywhere he could think of and even had a few guards scour the grounds for her but she was no where to be found. He couldn't stop the sinking feeling that she was in trouble and he wondered if it was because she was working with his enemies or against them. 

He shuttered at the last thought and resolved to put it out of his mind as he walked towards his office. It was no secret, especially to him, that his sister would occasionally disappear for shopping trips or brunches on a whim without telling anyone and although his gut didn't believe it, he hoped that was the case this time. He quickly entered the office, set on contacting the guard who she might have left with when he saw his mother shifting through files of papers on his desk.

"Mother," he lifted his arm in a protective stance.

"Zan," she looked up at him and took in his demeanor. "Do you plan on attacking me?"

"What are you doing here?" Zan asked gruffly.

Her eyes grew wide. "Have you completely lost it son?"

"Answer the question," he demanded. "What are you doing here? What exactly are you looking for?"

"I left some papers here for a project I was working on," she spoke slowly as she squinted at her son. "Zan, it's me."

"Tell me something that other people don't know," his voice calmed slightly.

"You think I'm a shapeshifter," it was more to her than him. "You used to haul yourself up in a hidden garden that you rediscovered when you were young."

"Something no one knows but you and me," Zan continued. "Something not even Loni would know."

Maya nodded. "There was this one day when Katrina and I took you, your sister, Larek, and Sanaa to Grenith Park in Charis. A little ways down there was a girl a couple years younger than you and while all the other girls were sitting in the grass under the trees and worrying about soiling their dresses, she played carefree in the clay." She smiled at the memory. "You stood for a while watching her and when I approached you, you whispered something to me."

Zan began to lower his arm, trying to recall that particular day. "What did I say?"

"You said I'm going to marry her one day." She was still smiling. "And then you asked me not to tell anyone and I never did."

"I remember," he said thoughtfully. "She was blonde and had these brilliant blue eyes."

"Yes she was and you were right," Maya replied. "You kept your promise."

"It was Ava," he shook his head. "I am so sorry Mother."

"Its okay son," she walked over to embrace him, and then pulled back. "There was a shapeshifter in The Palace?"

"I think so," Zan continued. "Ema and Ava both saw Vilandra in two different places at the same time."

"Where is Loni?" Maya questioned. "Have you told her yet?"

"I haven't been able to find her," he ran a hand through his hair and took a breath.

"I'm sure she's fine Zan," Maya replied. "Do you have people looking for her?"

"As many as I could spare with guards accompanying Ava and in Charis for the rally," he walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. "Is this what you were looking for?" He tossed a copper colored folder on his desk, and then opened it.

"Yes," she nodded before walking over to stand beside him.

"Can you really do this?" Zan flipped through the papers and then turned to his mother. "I mean, is this possible?"

"I'm still researching it but I believe so," she replied. "It's something I wanted to keep quietly pursuing even though I stepped down."

"How many people are involved in this?" he was truly interested.

"Zander, Vipan, Nacedo, Kal, Yasmine, and Alona," Maya paused briefly. "And recently Ema has helped me with some research. I planned on filling you in once I had something more substantial."

"You're talking about recreation," Zan said and then watched his mother nod. "I want to be involved."

Maya smiled. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

His reply was simple. "Everything."

* * *

Ava stood at the podium looking over the crowd below her as the suns beated upon her, causing small sweat beads to from on her brow. She had just finished answering another question when the throbbing in her belly began again. Ava steadied her hands against the podium, silencing her own discomfort as she once again felt the stretching from the ever increasing growth spurts the baby was experiencing. 

"Your Majesty," a man from the crowd called up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm..." she breathed out deeply and then turned a relieved face to her sister, who'd already begun speaking.

"Her Majesty has been out quite a bit these last couple of days and is just suffering from a bit of sun exhaustion." Ema stood still for a moment as she sent a mental question to her sister. _"Are you able to continue?"_

Ava nodded, then directed her attention back to the crowd. "It is true that I am feeling somewhat faint but I can continue; next question please." She gestured to a woman in the middle row.

"Your Highness, there have been rumors amongst The Skin Community about an alliance between us and Harpo; is there any truth in that?" the sienna woman asked.

"Nothing is definite yet but we are currently in negotiations with them for a trade alliance," Ava replied. "It would benefit our already growing jewel industry."

"But given the way certain groups of people feel about Harpo and it's reputation, do you think this is the best way to go right now?" the woman questioned.

"This is not about us being unsympathetic to anyone's grievances but we can not continue to hold the leaders of Harpo now responsible for the actions of their past leaders," Ava continued. "It would be like me blaming any one of you for your parents, aunts, or uncles actions. I wouldn't base my opinion of any of you on someone else, just like I'd hope you wouldn't base your opinion of me on someone else's past. All we're asking is that the people of Antar show the same courtesy to those on Harpo."

"Well said Your Majesty," someone shouted from the crowd before they all erupted in a sea of applause.

* * *

Kivar stood confidently on the raised tilan as he scanned all the faces before him that looked up as if he were some kind of saviour. He'd started the speeches and then he was followed by Nikolas, Lord Gavei, Vanessa; and now he was standing before them again, more confident than ever that The Skin Community would embrace him as their leader. 

"King Zan was not yet ready to lead and is nothing more than the puppet of a secretive council whose only desires are the benefit of certain Antarians and themselves." He walked to the edge of the stage and motioned to where a cloaked Vilandra stood. "Even his own sister, Princess Vilandra of Antar is here to hear what we have to say," he walked to the other side of the stage. "Doesn't that prove how serious Antar's problems really are?"

Vilandra opened her mouth to say something but then felt Mameha nudge her from behind. "I don't think that would be wise and after all, isn't that why you're here?" she whispered.

"The king is young and naive and we are being faced with serious problems that need to be solved by serious adults," Kivar continued. "Our crops and homes have been destroyed, jobs for Skinarians like mine have been lost, criminals like Nadia have been taken care of instead of punished, and innocent Skins like Zsar are thrown in prison but that is just the start." He took a moment to shake his head, genuinely looking upset. "The worst of it all is at this very moment King Zan is allying with Harpo against us."

_That's not true._ Vilandra wanted to say something but feared she would be attacked the way she had been during The Charis Fires.

"Promises have been broken and trust has been broken. This is not a trade treaty; this is a treaty to extinguish us the way Harpo tried to once before," he was now in the center of the tilan. "We have been passive for too long; now is the time for us to stand up and say we won't tolerate this. We can not expect a naïve boy to fight against a corrupt council for us when he isn't one of us; we need someone who knows who we are, someone who can unite us all."

The crowd cheered but then fell silent as another voice carried over them.

"My brother is right," Courtney began walking up the stairs to where Kivar stood. "If it's alright with you all, I'd like to say something."

She moved to the center of the stage before anyone could contest or approve. "Thank you," she nodded as Kivar stepped back. "My brother makes some good points. There are very serious problems and I agree with him when he says the current king is not the one who can lead us."

Kivar peered at her. _What are you up to little sister?_

"We are on the cusp of a golden age," Courtney elaborated. "Our jewel industry is constantly increasing, exports have improved, and before all the fires our crop production was up. We can continue this planet's growth underneath the right leader; someone, who like my brother said, can unite us." She looked over at her brother and gave him a slight smile before looking back at the crowd. "This person should be able to understand all Arians, whether they are Antarians, Skinarians, or Navitarians and I know just the right man to do it," she paused briefly as she took a breath. "General Rath of Antar."

* * *

Ema yawned and then looked out the window as the ship whizzed through the air. So far the tour had been fairly successful but she knew that Charis would be the most resistant, especially since Ava would not be there. She and Yawsik had managed to convince The Queen to rest since the growth spurts were very active today and it was important that her pregnancy was hidden as long as possible for her own safety. Ema hoped that Ava would actually rest but if she knew her, she wouldn't. 

"Are you going to be comfortable speaking in front of everyone?" Yawsik, who'd just woken up as well, leaned across the aisle towards her.

"I'm a little nervous but I think I'll be fine," she smiled. "It's actually really exciting. I can't wait to tell Larek."

"It is exciting but Charis has become a very dangerous place lately," he replied. "We have to be on our guard."

"I know," she nodded thoughtfully, then whipped her head back as the ride suddenly became turbulent. "What was that?"

"Probably just thick air pockets," he stood up and walked towards the intercom.

"Yawsik!" Ema called as the ship shook again and he fell into the wall.

"I'm okay," he steadied himself and then pressed the button on the intercom. "Is everything alright up there?"

Ema gripped the seat as they continued to bounce up and down in the air.

"Stay calm," the guard stood up and moved towards Yawsik who still hadn't gotten a response.

"Can anyone hear me?" Yawsik wobbled between the aisle way and then put his arm out to catch himself as the ship felt like it hit a huge pocket of air. The force sprung the ship upwards and Yawsik landed hard on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ema turned back in her seat.

"My powers," he pushed himself up from the floor. "I couldn't catch myself."

The guard stuck his arm out in an attempt to move a nearby object but nothing happened. "He's right; I can't use mine either."

Ema closed her eyes and took a calming breath as she tried to reach out to her sister. "I can't use mine either." She began to panic. "Why aren't they answering?" She stood up and leaned against the wall, slowly edging her way towards the pilot area.

"Be careful," the guard said as he began moving towards her.

She turned back. "If you can steady yourself, see if you can spot the trithium amplification generator; it has to be here somewhere."

Yawsik stood up and began trying to search the cabin while the ship continued to tremor.

"Oh no," Ema's face paled as she finally reached the pilot's pit and saw the chaos in front of her. She quickly placed her hand on the pilot, who was lying on the floor next to the smashed controls. "Daveen," she shook him but there was no response. "He's dead."

The guard checked on the two other men and the woman lying on the floor but got the same result as Ema. "All the controls are destroyed; who could have done this?"

"I don't know," she shook her worriedly. "We're losing altitude."

"I can't tell anything from these readings," he watched the electricity dance over the panels. "We have to find that generator."

Ema stood up. "There isn't any time," she shrieked. "Look, we're almost to the mountains."

"We need to get as far back as possible," he quickly ushered her out of the pilot area. "Yawsik; get to the back."

"What?" he spun around.

Ema screamed. "We're going to hit…"

* * *

Rath slammed the communicator on the table, frustrated that he still hadn't gotten in contact with his mother. He'd been trying her all morning to no avail and with the rally happening, The General worried his mother may be in danger. 

"No luck yet," Viala entered the room. "They're refueling the shuttle to take us to the ship right now." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Jareta will be fine; Zan's already sent a team to her house, they'll make sure she's okay."

"I should've never let her stay in Charis," he crossed his arms over his chest. "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Look," she stepped towards the glowing communicator. "It could be her."

Rath picked up the shiny orb and allowed his energy to connect to it, causing a transparent light to stream up from it."

"Maya," The general squinted at the hologram as a dreadful feeling passed through him. "What is it?"

"Zan needs you both here immediately," Maya looked like she could fall apart at any moment. "How soon can you leave?"

"Aunt," Viala stood next to Rath. "Please tell us what's happened."

"Is it my mother?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head.

"It's Ava and Ema isn't it?" Rath couldn't explain how he knew but he did and the feeling made him ache.

"Yes," Maya swallowed the lump that had taken residence in her throat. "The ship that was carrying them on the province tours has crashed into the Cafaran Mountains."

"Are they alright?" his chest grew heavy as an unbearable fear crept over him at the thought that either of them could be hurt. He glanced over to Viala who'd already begun sobbing before Maya even answered.

"There are healers there but it doesn't look good," the image stifled her own sobs. "It seems they were attacked, just like Zaid."

"How's Zan?" Rath stood rigidly.

"I've never seen him like this but we can't waste anymore time," she shook her head. "Zan is shutting down the whole planet so if you are coming here, you need to leave right away."

Rath nodded. "Is there any news on my mother yet?" He couldn't bear the thought that she could be hurt as well.

"I haven't heard back from Felino yet," Maya replied. "I'm sorry but I need to go."

"We'll see you soon," Rath said before the light from the orb disappeared.

* * *

Zan paced back and forth in a straight line in front of his desk with a surly look pasted on his face. He tried to stop the anger that was welling up inside him but he couldn't, not since he'd received a call from Jakub saying that he'd broken up the rally and found Vilandra there with Kivar. And now Cravin, who was still at the crash site, had informed him that Ava's body was missing and everyone else on the ship, including Yawsik and Ema were dead. He shuttered to think what he'd do to his sister if his wife was not found alive. 

"Son," Maya opened the door slowly. "Rath and Viala should be here any moment and Jakub is on his way up."

"Is Loni with him?" there was no denying the anger in his eyes and voice as he said her name.

"We don't know why she was there yet," Maya replied. "You have to stay calm until you hear what she has to say."

"And I will," he stopped pacing and turned towards her. "But if I conclude what I already think is true, I will not be pushed on the subject," he exhaled deeply as his tone calmed. "Not even from you."

"Your Majesty," Jakub entered the room. "We disseminated the rally and everyone who was in attendance is being held in three separate buildings for questioning."

"Including my sister?" he questioned.

"No," Vilandra stepped passed the Lt. General so her brother could see her. "Zan, I am so sorry about Ava."

"You never liked her," his face was cold and hard. "But I never thought you hated her," he shook his head. "I never thought your hatred could run so deep that you'd betray me."

"I haven't," she retorted. "I felt I had to hear what they had to say for Antar's sake and for yours."

"Really?" he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Then why didn't you tell me you were going then?"

"I tried but…" she was at a loss for words. "The last time we spoke I was upset and you wouldn't listen to me but I swear I have not betrayed you."

"Are you telling me you haven't being seeing Kivar this whole time even though you told me it was over between the two of you?" he questioned.

"What is he talking about Loni?" Maya asked.

"Mother I…" Vilandra started but was cut off by Zan.

"Answer me first," he demanded. "Weren't you in the gardens last night speaking to him on a communicator?"

"I was in the gardens but I wasn't on any communicator," she replied.

"You were telling Kivar Ava was pregnant," he shouted. "Ema saw you!"

"Then she was mistaken Zan because I did not tell him!" she countered.

"Well conviently she's not alive to rebuke you Loni," Zan looked at her with distrustful eyes. "She isn't the only one who's seen you doing suspicious things lately either."

"What do you mean?" her eyes grew wide. _Did someone see me and Kivar in that pub in Palayan?_

Zan noticed the uneasiness that flashed through her eyes and thought bluffing would be the best way to get the truth out of her. "Where were you yesterday?" He remembered how strange she acted after returning from the Granilith Hall. _But had she even gone? _"How long had you been planning to meet him?"

"I didn't plan it; I didn't even know he was going to be there," she tried to explain. "Zander just walked in at the wrong moment, he misunderstood what was going on." _I should've known he'd tell Zan, after all he's named after him and they've been close our whole lives._

"How could he have misunderstood what was going on between the two of you," he hoped he was playing this right. "You were parading it around where anyone could see you."

"It was only a kiss," she defended. "It meant nothing."

"How can you say that when you've been sneaking around with him behind my back; behind Rath's back," Zan replied. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"We only met a few times to talk when none of you would listen to me," her voice rose. "We are just friends, I swear." She turned around as she felt someone staring at her from behind. "Rath…"

The General said nothing as his eyes stared into hers stonily.

"It's not what it seems," she reached out to touch him but he stepped back. "Rath, please."

He stepped passed her. "Zan, is there any news yet?'

"I haven't heard from Felino yet about Jareta but I'm sure they'll be some news soon, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on his Sic's shoulder, who in turn returned the gesture.

"And Ava and Ema," Rath pressed.

"Ava's body is missing and everyone else," he took a shaky breath before continuing. "Everyone else is gone; dead." He released Rath and turned to his sister. "Is Ava dead too Vilandra?"

"How would I know Zan?" she threw her arms up in the air. "I'm so tired of you blaming me for this. I did not have anything to do with this, I promise you."

He stepped closer to her. "Just like you promised there was nothing going on before," he shook his head in bewilderment. "You're my sister; how could you turn on me like this?"

"I didn't Zan," her eyes were a mix of sadness and fury. "I didn't sell you out; that's not why I was with Kivar!"

"If she isn't found alive and well I will kill you and your lover myself," his anger had become uncontrollable. "If Ava…" he stopped mid-sentence and took a sharp breath. "Ava."

"Zan," The Queen stood in the doorway, accompanied by Lili. "Why do you all look so upset; what's going on here?"


	21. Chapter 20: The Longest Night

**A/N: **This chapter is super long, hence the title "The Longest Night" but all of this was happening the same night and I couldn't find a place to split it so it just ended up being a bit longer than the previous ones. Speaking of, in the last chapter there was a point where I wrote Ava instead of Emaand I'm sorry if that was confusing. I've since fixed it. Well, enough yapping... enjoy and please review.

**The Longest Night**

Courtney looked around the room they were being detained in. The guards, lead by Lt. General Jakub, ushered a group of them in this room almost an hour ago and after they set the amplification generator, the guards left and hadn't said anything to them ever since. She walked over to her brother, who was sitting calmly in the back of the room.

"How can you look so relaxed?" Courtney asked quietly. "We don't have the slightest idea when we'll get out of here."

'They can't hold us for longer than a couple of hours," Kivar explained. "An assembly is not breaking any laws. The only reason thy can hold us now is because The Queen's ship being attacked; they just need to rule us out as the people who were responsible."

"Are you responsible?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"If I were would you run along and tell that general of yours?" he questioned. "Would you betray me to him Courtney?"

"I would do what I had to, to keep you safe and alive," she answered.

"As I would do the same for you," he paused to glance around the room. "But I couldn't have attacked the ship; I was at the rally with everyone else in this room."

"That doesn't mean you had nothing to with it," she countered.

"Hmm," he exhaled deeply as he stood up to stand in front of her. "I suppose you'll share that thought with him as well. From what I've heard, you've been keeping tabs on me, for him." He circled around her. "Keeping tabs on my guests and feeding him as much information as you can find." He stopped to stand behind her. "Betraying me but somehow thinking in the end that you're helping me." He leaned closed and whispered in a raspy voice. "My dear sister, you are not helping me."

Courtney could feel the heat of his eyes staring at the back of her head. "I am trying to help you; I'm trying to save you before you get yourself killed."

"Well stop," he said firmly but his tone stayed quiet. "Do you actually think that stunt you pulled up there was helping?" He walked to stand beside her. "How does endorsing Rath help me?"

"It keeps you from turning into someone I don't recognize," she replied softly and then turned to him. "You're all I have and I love you; I'm sorry if you're mad but …"

"I'm not mad Courtney," he shook his head.

"You're not?" came her sarcastic reply.

"No I'm not and I'll prove it to you little sister," he gave a smirk. "As soon as we're released I'll have a ship take you to Rath's home so you can report everything."

"And what's the catch?" she raised her brows at him.

"Nothing," he replied. "Better yet, I'll have them take you to Jareta's."

"Rat's mother's home," Courtney looked at him inquisitively. "Why would they drop me off there Kivar?"

"Because he'll probably be there and I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," he smiled at his sister. "And I'm sure he'll need the support of a _good friend_."

Courtney peered at him. "My brother, what have you done now?"

* * *

"Is someone going to answer me?" Ava looked around the room. "I said, what's going on? You all look as if you've seen a ghost." 

"I knew I hadn't lost you," Zan rushed to embrace her and then pulled back, cupping her face. "Are you okay?"

"We were worried," Rath's words sounded void of emotion but the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Yes," Vilandra said somewhat awkwardly, still shaken from her brother's threat. "We were worried."

Zan turned around and glared at his sister. "You weren't worried! You were the one who did this; you and Kivar!" He turned back to his wife. "How did you survive?"

"Survive what?" a perplexed look washed over her face. "And why are you yelling at Loni?" She looked around the room. "Would someone pleas tell me what's going on here? I woke up and the minute I started walking around The Palace, everyone's been looking at me strangely."

"Wait, you woke up here?" Rath questioned. "What time did you leave Charis?"

She looked around to make sure here was no one in the room that shouldn't be. "The baby was having these rapid growth spurts and they became very draining so I never went," she continued to explain. "Yawsik and Ema finished the tour for me." Ava looked up at Zan. "Did something happen in Charis?"

"Avalena," he looked at her with sadden eyes as he took her hand.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" she asked slowly. "Is it Ema; is she okay?"

"The ship was attacked and it crashed," Zan said quietly. "I'm so sorry." The look in his eyes said everything else.

"No, Ema can't be gone," she screamed as she fell into Zan's arms. "No, not my little sister! My precious Ema!" The tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Please Zan," she looked up at him and then grabbed her stomach as she doubled over in pain.

"Ava," he pulled her to him. "Is it the baby?"

"It hurts Zan, everything hurts." She cradled her stomach as the tears continued to flow. "Not my baby sister; why? Who did this? Why Ema?"

"Come here child." Lili, whose face was stained with tears as well, wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing queen.

"Please take her to rest Lili," Zan said and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll check on you soon."

"Zan I swear I had nothing to do with this," Vilandra moved towards him as he watched his wife and Lili leave the room. "I know I haven't been honest about everything but I'm telling you the truth about this. You have to believe me when I say I'm happy Ava's okay."

"Okay?" Zan repeated. "She's not okay Loni. She just lost her only sister; Ema was all she had left of her parents. She's anything but okay Vilandra. She's distraught and this isn't good for the pregnancy."

"I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted. "You're turning everything I say around and it's not fair! I haven't been plotting to kill your precious wife or her sister. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Zan!"

"But it did happen Loni," he countered

"Excuse me Your Majesty," a royal officer approached the still open door. "Captain Felino has asked that The General meet them at Jareta's; they've found her."

"Is she okay?" Rath asked.

"He said she was alive Sir but he did not offer any more information than that," he answered.

"Thank you solider," Rath watched the man salute before he left the room. "Your Majesty," he turned to Zan.

"You don't need to ask," Zan replied. "Keep me updated and Viala," he turned to his cousin. "Go with him just in case you can help."

Rath and Viala both nodded and then went out the same way the solider had. Vilandra started to follow but Zan stood in her way.

"It's Rath's mother Zan," she looked into her brother's now cold eyes. "I need to be with him."

"Why, so you can finish Jareta off?" Zan asked. "How did they know about the treaty with Harpo? How did he know about Eca?"

"I never told him those things," she shook her head. "He already knew."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me that?" Zan's voice had calmed a bit, the anger in his voice replaced by hurt. "You didn't bother telling me about your secret meetings, the building he been planning in, or your role in all of this?" He shook his head. "Viala told Ava about the Linking Ceremony."

"Good for her and the rest, you wouldn't have bothered listening to me anyways," she spat. "Nothing I have to say is of any importance to you. My feelings and opinions just don't matter to you one bit!"

"That's no true," he replied.

"It is true," Vilandra countered. She had had enough of his accusations and she wasn't about to take responsibility for everything that had gone wrong. "You have been silencing me for months and I have taken it but I won't anymore." She glared at him through dark slits. "You are selfish, controlling, and arrogant and you don't care about anyone else's opinions unless they are agreeing with you or your prized Ava!"

He scowled at her, "Don't you dare…"

"What, did I hit a nerve?" Vilandra interrupted. "I guess it's a good thing you had more money than Zsar since they were selling her to the highest bidder." She wished she could take it back but Zan had already begun speaking.

"And how much are you worth Vilandra," he countered. "Or are you free to Kivar, Rath and everyone else?"

Her face turned angrier. "You…"

"Both of you; stop it!" Maya exclaimed.

"No," Zan said. "Let her finish Mother."

"Thank you little brother but I do not need your permission," she looked at him fliply. "You think you're a king but you're not; you're just a boy whose father died and he was a king."

"Well I guess our father means nothing to you since you're sleeping with the man responsible for his death," Zan shook his head in disgust. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Well maybe you never did," she ran a hand through her hair as huffed. "You have this image of me but I don't think you see me at all. You think I'm going to shut up, fall in line, and bow down to you but I won't. I'm not you're subject."

"You're right," Zan replied.

"What?" the tension in her face ceased.

"You're not my subject Vilandra," he said calmly. "You're my enemy."

"Zan," Maya looked between her two children. "She is your sister."

"Not anymore," his voce was firm. "You have committed acts of treason against The Royal House of Antar. You know the penalty for that as well as I do."

"Death?" Vilandra shook her head incredulity. "I know we both got carried away there but Zan, are you really going to kill your own sister?"

"Of course not," Zan stated. "I don't want you dead Loni, just off my planet."

"What?" she yelled.

"You are officially declared an enemy against The House of Antar and all its inhabitants. Kivar, who's aided you in what you admitted to, will be declared an enemy as well," Zan looked to the four guards who entered the room. "Please escort my sister to the ship," he looked back at her. "It will take you to any destination other than Antarian soil."

"You can't do this!" she yelled "I didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you anymore," Zan could no longer look in her eyes. "If you return; I will show you no quarter."

"Mother," Vilandra yelled as the guard attached the generator to her and then put the stealic cuffs on her. "Please Mother, don't let him do this."

"Zan," Maya looked in her son's face.

"This is not up for discussion," he said sternly, then looked back to the guards. "Take her from my sight."

"Zan please!" Vilandra screamed as she was dragged from the room. "Zan!"

"Son," Maya walked up to him.

"I have been entrusted to take care of this planet as I see fit; to protect it and the people as a whole over any one individual and that's what I intend to do." He cleared his throat. "I have work to do."

Maya nodded silently and then left Zan in the room alone. He walked over to his desk and began flipping through some papers aimlessly but he could not concentrate. He glanced up for a moment and caught glimpse of a glass frame with a holographic picture of him and Vilandra a couple years ago. He could still hear her voice from that day.

_I'm so glad we don't have rivalry like most other siblings. You're my brother Zan and I love you. I know we can always trust each other. _

"Liar!" he shouted as he picked the frame up and threw it forcefully at the wall, shattering the glass and leaving the mica streaming down the wall.

* * *

Rath and Viala entered the home quickly and were immediately greeted by three officers. They could hear Jareta moaning from the next room a mumbling something about a box. 

"Mother," The General rushed to her bedside. "Mom, I'm here."

"My son," she smiled weakly as she reached up to touch his face. "I tried but he took almost everything… almost everything." She moaned as she tilted her head to the side.

He turned around. "Can't you do something? Heal her!"

"We can give her a few moments of relief but that's all we can do," one of the healers said. "The damage to her mind is unlike anything I've ever seen."

The other healer leaned over the laying woman and placed her palm softly on Jareta's forehead, causing a golden light to travel down the woman's body.

Jareta gave a sigh of relief. "Tried to take everything… I held on," she exhaled deeply. "The box Rath."

"What box Mother?" Rath looked down at her.

""A drawer," she exhaled sharply this time. "It's in the box… the birth; the answers."

"I don't understand," he muttered solemnly. "How can I help you if I don't understand?"

"She's been mumbling about you and some box since we got here but we haven't been able to make much sense of it," Felino said as he entered the room. "Her mind has been damaged beyond repair."

Rath turned back to look at him. "What happened to her?"

"I've never seen anything like this before," the officer answered. "Plainly put, someone's ripped almost all her memories and thoughts away from her mind."

"Mind rape," Viala said slowly. "That's what it's called." She shook her head. "I've heard of it but I've never known anyone who could do it," she placed her hand on Jareta's head, "at least to this degree."

"How do you heal it?" Rath asked.

"If they've taken almost everything from her than she has nothing to regenerate with," she replied softly. "I'm so sorry Rath but I don't think you can."

"The box," Jareta said again. "I kept it; I hide it when he came and he tried but I held on to it." The woman gripped his hand with her own. "My son."

"Maybe you can do an advanced dream-walk," one of the healers turned to Viala. "It wouldn't save her but maybe Rath could find out what she's trying to say."

"You mean bring me into her subconscious," The General said slowly. "But she's awake, wouldn't that be painful?"

"We can keep her comfortable," the healer said.

"I've never done anything like that," Viala took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Dream-walking is one thing; the subconscious is another, especially after her mind has been so damaged."

"It'll be too late to get someone else here before she fades," Rath turned to look at her as he still held his mother's hand. "Please, I want her to g in peace."

Viala looked at the woman lying in the bed and then back at Rath's pleading eyes. "Okay,' she conceded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Vilandra walked up the trail to the white house in front of her. The weeds in the yard were a bit overgrown but the house was a fairly decent size and looked like it had been well kept up until recently. As she opened the door slowly, she looked around a caught sight of a dim light shinning down the hall to the left. She felt a bit uneasy but she closed the door behind her and followed the light to the room it was coming from. 

"I see you've made it," Nikolas sat down the glass he'd been drinking from. "Please have a seat Princess, can I offer you a drink?" He stood up and began pouring her a glass before she answered.

"Thank you," she took the flute from him and took a sip before sitting across from him. "I'm sorry to have called but I just didn't know who else to go to." She took another drink. "Are they still being held?"

"Yes but they really can't hold them much longer unless they arrest them," Nikolas replied calmly and then saw the panic in her eyes. "Don't worry, they won't be. Kivar will be here soon."

"And where is this exactly?" Vilandra questioned. "I mean, I know this is on Lantis but whose estate is this?"

"The property belongs to Zsar," he answered and then took another drink from his glass. "So, how's it feel to be exiled?"

She shook her head. "I can't even believe it myself but my brother actually declared me an enemy of the kingdom, our kingdom. He thinks I've betrayed him."

"Well haven't you?" Nikolas smirked. "It is no secret to you that Kivar belongs to a group of people who don't believe your brother should be king and yet you _consort_ with him."

"Consort," she repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I've seen the looks he gives you and I've seen the ones you give him," Nikolas continued. "Zan has reason to doubt your loyalty."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she stood up angrily. "I shouldn't have come."

"I didn't mean to upset you Princess when I said Zan has reason to doubt you because he does but we don't," he stood up and caught her arm. "We believe that if you were queen that none of this would be happening and with all that has, it makes sense you'd questions his actions and look for your own answers."

"And you think you can give these to me, to all of Antar," she asked.

"I can only give you what I know to be true Princess but I believe you and Kivar could give Antar its answers," he replied. "Let me ask you something. If you were queen would you have made the same decisions your brother made? Do you really think he's making a better king than the queen you would be?"

"Nikolas," Kivar walked into the room. "It seems we're allowed to roam free another day." He walked to Vilandra and kissed her hand. "My dear Princess."

"Glad to see you made it out alright," Courtney said fliply, looking at Vilandra. "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, am I glad they didn't keep you," Vilandra shot back "Why aren't you somewhere reporting to Rath?"

"Ladies, you're giving me a migraine," he said a bit loudly and then turned to Kivar. "King Zan has declared Princess Vilandra an enemy and she's been exiled."

"Exiled," Courtney gave a slight laugh. "This night just keeps getting better."

"Shut up Courtney," Vilandra glared at her.

"Why hasn't he done that to you two geniuses yet?" she was still chuckling as she looked between her brother and Nikolas.

"Because he doesn't have any proof that we've done anything wrong whiz kid," Nikolas replied. "She must've admitted something that could be used as a treasonous act against Antar."

"I didn't," The Princess shook her head. "But he actually said he was declaring Kivar an enemy as well."

"Good going big brother," Courtney scoffed.

"If you never admitted anything then what he's doing is illegal," Kivar said. "He's The King but he still has rules," he turned towards her. "Did you tell him about The Linking Ceremony?"

She nodded slowly. "Viala told him and I conformed it."

"I thought we took care of that," he shook his head.

"Well she actually mentioned it to Ava and she told Zan," Vilandra explained.

"That must be what he's using then," Kivar had a thoughtful look on his face. "But it doesn't matter right now anyways; he's locked the whole planet down."

"What?" disbelief washed over Vilandra's features. "I didn't think he was serious about that; I have to talk to him."

"You should give him some time to come to terms with all this," Nikolas replied. "Until then, you can stay here."

"It's been a long night Princess, you should get some rest." Kivar held his hand out to her. "I'll show you to your room."

"I bet," Courtney mumbled as Vilandra took Kivar's hand and followed him from the room.

"Goodnight Princess," Nikolas gave a fake smile. After she left he turned to Courtney, "I don't really like her."

"Me either." Courtney flashed a smile, "Almost as much as I don't like you.**  
**

* * *

Viala knelled by the bed, one hand on Jareta's head while the other held Rath's hand. This was her third attempt to access what was left of Jareta's mind and she knew this time she had to succeed because she feel their time running out. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she delved in once again. She felt a cool burst on energy run through her as one of the healers placed their hand on Jareta's head for discomfort. After a few moments Viala could suddenly see chaos all around her; bits and pieces of fragmented memories and thoughts. With one last push of her mind, she was fully in as she squeezed Rath's hand, pulling him with her into the recesses of Jareta's subconscious. Within a moment, a bright light flashed before them and they were suddenly witnessing a memory.

_The midwife cleaned the baby off with a wave of her hand before wrapping him up in a soft blanket and carrying him to the woman in the bed._

"_No," the woman in the bed spoke but they could not see her face. "He's not mine."_

"_Jareta," Maya called from where she was standing. "Take the baby."_

There was another flash of light as the scene changed.

"_Look at him," Jareta looked at her husband and then gazed back at the child in her arms. _

"_We never discussed this," he replied. "And besides, everyone will wonder where this baby came from."_

"_We'll go away for a month quietly and when we return, we'll tell everyone we went away to have the baby because of complications," Jareta looked to her husband once again. "Just look at him; he's beautiful."_

"_No," he shook his head and then smiled. "My son is handsome."_

Again, there was a burst of light as the next memory played before them.

"_Rath," Jareta called. "There's someone here to meet you."_

_A six year old Rath ran up to his mother and then looked up at the blonde woman who was holding a baby and the hand off a small blonde girl, "Hi."_

"_Hello Rath," the woman smiled. "I'm Iselda and this is my daughter Ava." She leaned over to show him the baby. "And this is Ema."_

"_Hi," a three year old Ava smiled as she reached for his hand._

The white light flashed again as the next memory played.

_Jareta stood alone with a small metallic box in one hand and a mimeograph in the other. She looked at it for a moment before placing it inside the box and snapping the lid shut. "Someday I'll tell you; when you're ready."_

Then just as quickly as they were brought into Jareta's mind, they pushed out.

"Mother," Rath leaned towards her as Viala stood back. "What does this mean?"

"I'm sorry," her breathing was labored. "I love you my son," she reached up to touch his face. "I love you."

"I love you too Mother," Rath said as her arm fell limply away from him. "Mother," his eyes grew wide.

Jareta gave a slight smile before her head fell to the side and she took her last breath.

"Mother," he shook her slightly. "Mother!" He turned back to the healers. "Do something!"

"I'm sorry General but she'd gone," the healer closed Jareta's eyes before leading everyone else out of the room besides him.

He gripped her hand and lowered his head as he whispered, "Mother, who am I?"

* * *

Zan sat in the chair beside the bed just watching Ava as she slept. Judging from the dampness of the pillow, he guessed she'd cried herself to sleep. He still couldn't believe Vilandra betrayed him and although he regretted most of what he said to her, he was relieved she was not in The Palace at the moment. 

"Ema!" the woman in the bed screamed as a nightmare startled her awake. "Zan!"

"Ava," Zan hurried to wrap his arms around her. "It's alright, I'm here. I'm so sorry about Ema."

She nodded against his chest as she tried to calm herself. "They were after me," she looked up at her husband. "Weren't they?"

"Most likely," he replied softly. "My sister was involved; Jakub found her at the rally with Kivar. I've exiled them both."

"Zan, she wouldn't try to kill me," Ava replied. "I just won't believe that. I know we've had our issues but she's family and I just can't bear to think her capable of that, not with the baby." A cry escaped her throat.

"Shh," he pulled her closer and then kissed her on the top of her head. "We won't discuss that."

Ava pulled back to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry Zan," she shook her head. "What this must be doing to you?"

"I'm fine," he cupped her cheek. "As long as you're okay; you and our baby." He shook his head. "When I thought I'd lost you…"

"You won't," she looked into his eyes. "I will always be with you," she kissed him softly. "For eternity." She wiped her tears again and shook her head. "I haven't been a very strong queen tonight."

"It's been a long night," he replied. "And I think you've been great."

They both turned as they heard a knock on their adjourning sitting room's door.

"Who is it?" Zan called a bit gruffly as he moved towards the door.

"Zan, it's Viala," she answered through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Come in Viala," Ava said as she stood up and made her way towards the sitting room.

Viala walked in a closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know it's been a hectic night for everyone but Jareta's passed."

"Oh no," Ava shook her head. "Rath must be so upset."

"Yes he is," he words were slow as if something else was on her mind. "Rath would like you both to join him; he's going to talk to your mother."

"What are you not saying?" Zan questioned.

"She was mind-raped," Viala continued. "It was so bad that there was no way they could heal her so I connected to her and brought Rath into what was left of her mind."

"What did you see?" Ava asked.

"Actually I saw you when you were three, your mother and baby sister meeting Rath when he was about six," Viala answered. "And I saw a midwife handed a bay to Jareta and Aunt Maya was there."

"My mother was there?" he raised his eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"And if someone was ripping her memories from her why would she fight to keep a memory of us meeting as small children?" Ava questioned.

"It must hold a clue to Rath's past," Viala replied. "The baby in the memory was Rath and that means Jareta did not give birth to him. I have a feeling Ava that your mother was at his birth too but she and Jareta are both gone."

"And that leaves my mother as the only one who would have the answers," Zan said thoughtfully. "Give us a few minutes and we'll meet you all downstairs."

Viala nodded and then left the room.

"Why do you think that memory so important?" Ava looked up at Zan.

"I don't know," he replied. "It looks like this night isn't over yet."

* * *

"Jabari said you wanted to see me," Maya found Rath in the sitting room. "Your mother?" 

"Is gone," Rath held back the tears he wanted to shed as he focused on why he was here. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"I understand," she sat across from him. "What can I do to help you?"

"You can tell me who I am," he answered. "Her mind was too damaged to tell me the truth but we did manage to see you were there?"

"I was where?" Maya studied him for a moment. "You know Jareta wasn't your birth mother."

"Yes I know and I know you were at my birth," he replied. "Why would you keep something like that from me; I thought loyalty was important to you."

"It is and so are you," Maya replied. "You have been like a second son to me and to Zaid."

"And you were like a second mother to me or maybe I should say third," he scoffed.

"Rath," Ava walked towards him as he stood up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

"I'm sorry about Emilia too," he replied. "She was really special."

"Rath," Zan gave him a quick hug and then looked at him or a moment. "Whatever you need…"

"I know; thanks." Rath sat back down. "I was just talking to your mother about my birth."

Zan sat down next to his mother as Ava sat next to Rath.

"I think I have a right to know," Rath pressed.

"So do I," Maya replied. "You both do."

"Both?" Zan questioned and then followed his mother's eyes to his wife. "You know why Jareta held on to that memory of Ava and her family."

"Yes," Maya answered. "I guess I should start at the beginning with Iselda."

Ava looked at Maya. "My mother?"

"Iselda's father and my father were very close and we grew up to be great friends. When we were right out of school, she met Kristoff and they fell in love very quickly." Maya smiled at the memory of her friend. "He was a common man who worked in Lantis and Ambassador Figerro was not happy with that."

"I still don't see what this have to do with Jareta?" Zan questioned.

"You will," she replied. "Figerro sent Iselda to various events with different high society escorts hoping it would make her realize Kristoff was not the man for her. Well after one of these parties she was attacked by one of those high society men" she paused briefly. "A Skin and she became pregnant."

"She was raped?" Ava asked softly.

Maya nodded. "When she told her father, he didn't believe her and thought she was covering for Kristoff. Figerro was going to send her away and have the pregnancy taken care of and he forbid her from ever seeing Kristoff again."

Ava glanced at Rath and then looked back at Maya.

"Iselda and Kristoff ran off to Lantis and married. Figerro disowned her and they had very little money but too much pride to take help. Kristoff did agree to raise the child as his own but Iselda feared that he wouldn't be accepted being half Skin with two Antarian parents so she called me for help." Maya took a deep breath before she continued. "I knew a woman whose mother worked for my family and during that time we became friends. She told me in the strictest of confidences about a field accident which left her unable to have children so I went to her the day before Iselda gave birth."

"Before my mother gave birth to Rath?" Ava questioned and then looked at him.

"Yes," Maya answered. "Jareta took the baby Iselda gave birth to and raised him as her own; Jareta loved Rath as he own and by giving him up, Iselda felt she'd given him a better life with a woman who would keep him safe." She exhaled. "Both of you and Ema seemed to bond right away; it was if as you knew you were family."

"Ava's my sister," he gave a half smile. "And Ema," he said solemnly. "That's why I couldn't take this happening to her, she was my baby sister."

Ava reached over to hug him. "You're my brother."

"I know that keeping this secret may have hurt you both but I made promises to Iselda and Jareta and I wanted to keep those." Maya stood up. "I'll give you all some time alone."

"I'll be right back." Zan followed his mother from the room.

"I knew there was something so familiar about you," she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "We just felt so comfortable; you felt it too."

"I felt it," he smiled. "I have to tell…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"You were going to say Vilandra, right?" it wasn't really a question. "The go find her."

"Find who?" Zan walked back in. "We really are brothers now," he smiled warmly then looked at Rath for a moment. "Who do you need to find?"

"Vilandra," he answered. "But I already know where she is; Courtney called earlier."

"I can't trust her here," Zan replied. "I love my sister but her being here in dangerous for all of us."

"I'm not suggesting she come back to The Palace, just the planet." Rath scratched at his eyebrow. "It's Loni; I need to talk to her about this and so do you."

Zan had to admit he hadn't given her much time to explain things. "Very well, but she is to be guarded by someone other than you at all times; and she has to promise to stay away from Kivar."

"Agreed," Rath nodded and then squeezed Ava's hand before leaving.

* * *

Vilandra stood outside on the porch, looking at the vast sky above her. She'd tried to go to sleep but after an hour of just lying there, she got up and walked outside. She couldn't stop thinking about the looks on her mother's, Zan's, and Rath's faces. 

"I wish that I could change what happen," she spoke into the air. "I wish I could explain it all."

"Now's your chance," Rath's voice came from the darkness as he approached the stairs.

"Rath," her eyes lit up. "I am so sorry; I don't know how to make this up to you." She looked around. "Does Zan know you're here?"

"Yes," he answered. "I heard you saying you wanted to explain, so explain this to me Loni."

"I don't know where to start," she exhaled deeply and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Let's start with how long you've been seeing Kivar," he said emotionlessly as he looked at the ground.

"I wasn't seeing him," she continued after he looked up at her with doubt on his face. "We were friends, you all knew that. We would flirt sometimes but we never crossed that line…" she looked away.

"Until," he pressed.

"The day of The Charis fires I'd been waiting for Sanaa to have lunch but she canceled and Kivar was there so I decided to have lunch with him, at his house." She paused for a moment. "He was talking to me and then he just kissed me. I was so shaken that I just ran off."

"And almost got yourself killed," he replied. "And that made you want to be with him?' He raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, I wanted to continue our friendship." She shook her head. "I wanted to be with you and I told him that."

"Yet you were meeting with him secretly and getting caught kissing him by Zander." Sarcasm filled his voice, "Nice to know you wanted to be with me though."

"It wasn't like that; I was just meeting him because I needed someone to talk to," she tried to explain. "I jeopardized The Linking and I couldn't tell you or Zan that."

His brows furrowed. "We would've understood Loni. Why didn't you trust us; trust me?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't." Vilandra exhaled deeply. "I was unsure about you and Courtney and I was just so confused."

"About us?" he peered at her.

"About everything," she replied. "I wish I could explain to you what I was feeling…"

"For Kivar?" he interrupted. "Be honest."

"Sometimes I feel like everyone sees this perfect image of this princess that they expect me to be but I don't always feel like that's really who I am," she said. "Sometimes I just want to be Vilandra and he sees that in me."

Rath crossed his arms over his chest. "And I don't see you? Loni, I've known you my whole life and you don't think I know who you are." He shook his head. "Maybe I don't because I never thought you'd betray me and your family. I always thought you'd be with me when I needed you."

"I wanted to go after you when you left but Zan stopped me," she stepped closer to him. "Is your mother…?"

"My mother's dead and so is my sister," he replied a bit softly.

A puzzled expression came over her face. "What do you mean, your sister?"

"It's a long story but Jareta didn't give birth t me, Iselda did." He shook his head. Ema was my sister."

"I'm sorry Rath," she reached out to hold his hand. "I should've been there; I want to be with you but Zan won't let me go back, not after everything we said to each other."

"He wants you to come back," Rath replied. "He just needs you to follow some conditions."

"What are they?" Vilandra asked.

"Well staying away from Kivar is obvious," he replied. "But he also wants a guard with you at all times."

"So I'd be a prisoner," she shook her head. "Someone would be following me around The Palace like I'm a criminal. What's next; confined to my quarters?"

"No one's locking you up Loni," he replied. "But actually you won't be able to stay in The Palace," he paused briefly. "It's just for now."

"I won't be my little brother's prisoner because I made some mistakes and besides Kivar said what he's doing is illegal," she crossed her arms. "Zan's made mistakes too but he's not being ostracized."

"Maybe I made a mistake too," Rath said.

Her eyes grew wide. "What does that mean?"

"It means maybe you would rather be here with Kivar," he stated. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here."

She shook her head. "Rath…"

"I think you're right," Kivar stepped out the door. "This is private property General and you have no jurisdiction in Lantis."

"Kivar please," Vilandra turned around.

"Please what?" he squinted at her. "Let him take you back as a prisoner when you've done nothing wrong." He glared back at his sister who'd followed him outside. "I guess I don't have to ask who called him, do I dear sister."

"I told you I don't want to stay her," Courtney replied. "And if you're smarter than I think Princess Vilandra, you'll leave too."

"Listen to Courtney," Rath replied.

"If she's for it then I know it's a bad idea," she shook her head.

Rath looked at her for a moment before turning to walk away.

"Goodbye General," Kivar smirked. "Goodbye Courtney; I'll be in touch."

"Please stop this," Courtney looked at her brother for a moment before turning around and following Rath into the darkness.

Vilandra felt torn; she wanted to follow them but she wasn't ready to face Zan or her mother, especially when she wasn't even sure that Kivar had done everything they accused him of. As she watched their backs disappear into the night one thought reverberated through her mind. _This is the longest night of my life._

* * *

"Hey," Zan closed the door behind him. "You're still up?" 

Ava nodded. "I couldn't sleep. This has been the saddest and happiest night of my life. I've gained a brother but I've lost my sister."

"It feels like the longest night of my life," he sat on the edge of the bed as he thought about his sister.

"She'll come back and we'll work this out," she sat up behind him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Zan."

"I hope so," he turned his head to look at her. "I feel like I've messed everything up. Maybe she was right, if I'd only listened to her."

"You will," she leaned back as she felt a flutter in her stomach. "This has been quite an experience for our baby."

Zan turned towards her and placed his hand on her expanded belly. "I…" he stopped mid-sentence and took a sharp breath as his hand began to glow and Ava started to breath heavily. After a moment, he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What happened Zan?" she looked down at his hand.

"She connected with me," he smiled. "The baby; it's a girl."

"It's a girl," she smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to call her Ema."

He nodded. "It's a beautiful name."

* * *

Rath walked into the sitting room from the kitchen and handed a glass to Courtney, who was sitting on the divan with her back against the wall. 

"Thank you," she took a sip and placed the glass on the table. "So you've got a sister?" She watched him nod. "Queen Ava is your sister?"

"She is," a half smile came to his face. "And so was Ema," he tossed the glass on the table in front of him. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I'm really sorry Rath," she held his hand. "About Ema, your mother, and Vilandra."

"Thanks," he stared blankly in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Rath shook his head.

Courtney wanted to say something that would help him feel better but she didn't know what to say in a situation like this. "Is it okay that I'm here? I really didn't want to be alone in that big house." She paused to watch him stare. "I can go if you feel uncomfortable because of my brother."

"I don't feel uncomfortable," he scratched at his eyebrow. "It's just been a really long night."

"I know," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are really tense." She tapped him on the back. "Turn around."

Rath raised his eyebrow at her and gave a slight scoff.

Courtney gave a small smirk. "I'm guessing tomorrow will be pretty hectic too…"

"And," he interrupted.

"And you'll be no use to anyone if you're tied up in knots General so turn around," she pushed.

Rath finally conceded and turned around as Courtney began to massage his broad shoulders. "Relax solider," she whispered in his right ear. "I won't bite." Courtney moved to whisper in the other ear as a small smile came to her face. "Well, not unless you want me to."

Rath reached back and caught her hands.

"It was a joke," she rolled her eyes as he turned to look back at her. "I wasn't trying…"

"What if I want you to," he interrupted her again.

"What if you want me to," she looked him directly in his eyes and briefly saw all the emotions running through him as he turned his body towards her. "Rath," she closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek and then brought her chin up to tilt her head back.

He leaned towards her and placed his lips to hers; searching for the comfort and solace he'd wanted from Vilandra. _But she betrayed me and I trust Courtney. _He knew he could trust her and in this moment it mattered to him more than anything. Rath wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him as he kissed her hungrily. Courtney quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he pushed her on to her back and traced kisses down her neck, pulling at the top of her gown feverishly. Courtney let out a small moan as Rath kissed the dip in her neck and came back to her lips.

"Rath," his name came out breathy. "Wait."

"Why," he kissed her again. "I thought this was what you wanted."

Courtney turned her face away from his and placed her palms against his chest. "Not like this; you love Vilandra."

At the mention of her name, he drew back. "She betrayed us all and she made her choice tonight."

She exhaled deeply. "And that's why you're doing this, to get back at her and Rath, I really want this but only when it's just about us." She sat up and shrugged. "I'm not into three partied if you know what I mean."

He gave an amused laugh. "I'm…" he wasn't used to apologies. "I'm sorry Courtney."

"Don't be," she fixed her dress as she stood up. "I should probably go."

"You don't have to; you take the room." Rath replied, then patted the cushions. "I'll take the couch."

Courtney smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"Then I think I'll turn in," she started towards the hallway. "Goodnight General."

"Hey Courtney," he called.

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," he replied. "You're a really good friend."

She looked up in the air before giving a small smile. "Don't let it get around."

* * *

Kivar sat in the dark room, staring at the door. He'd come in to check on Vilandra and found the room empty over two hours ago. Although he wasn't sure she'd be coming back, he had been sitting here ever since, hoping any minute that she'd return. 

"Kivar," she was startled to see him sitting there.

"Where were you?" it sounded like a demand. "You went to see him; didn't you?"

"What does it matter?" there was a sadness in her voice. "I'm here now."

His face softened as he approached her. "What happened Vilandra?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just what you always told me; I found Rath with Courtney although they didn't see me." She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "They were all over each other."

"Shh, its better you found this out before you went back to him," Kivar held her in his arms. "They have all treated you carelessly. Zan, Maya, Avalena, and Rath have all turned their backs on you." He pulled back to hold her face in his hands. "But I never will my love."

She looked into his haunting eyes. "Everything is happening so fast and it scares me. I'm so confused."

"You don't have to be, I'll face it all with you." He stroked her face. "The Princess I knew before her father died feared nothing: she was strong and knew what belonged to her. She belonged in that Palace, she was adored and envied by all, and she believed in herself." His icy blue eyes stared into hers. "She's the woman I fell in love with. Are you still that person or did she die too?"

Vilandra blinked back tears. "I'm still that person."

"Are you going to continue to let your little brother and everyone else reign over The Princes of Antar?" he questioned. "Do you think that's what your father would have wanted or would he want you to take back your power?"

Vilandra started, "I can't just…"

"It's simple my love," he gave a slight smile. "You are either powerless or powerful; a servant or a ruler. It's your choice but when I look in your eyes I see a powerful ruler." He could see his words were making an impact. "Do you want your power back or do you want them to keep making all your decisions for you like where you can go or who you can associate with?"

Vilandra stood firm. "I want my power back."

"Then take it," he smirked as he brought his face only inches from hers and whispered seductively. "Take it."

She nodded as Kivar pulled her towards him before kissed her with intense ardor and led her to the bed.


	22. Chapter 21: Requests and Alliances

**A/N: **The next part of the story... I realize this chapter is a bit shorter but it's mostly setting up things for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review, review, review! **:)  
**

**Requests and Alliances **

Vilandra rolled over in the bed and squinted her eyes to look at the time. After blinking a few times, her eyes darted around her surroundings and suddenly remembered where she was and what happened last night. She stretched her arm out slowly as she rolled over and was relived to find the spot next to her empty. She sat up and buried her face in her hands as her mind begun to run rapidly.

_What have I done? My brother hates me and I betrayed Rath; what was I thinking? I can't believe I slept with Kivar. What am I going to do?_

Her breathing quickened as she began to rock back and forth and anxiety began to take her over. Vilandra couldn't stop the swarm of guilt ridden thoughts that plagued her mind as free objects in the room hovered in the air and began to swirl around her. She placed her hands underneath her chin as her rocking grew faster, causing the objects speed to increase as well.

"Princess Vilandra," a woman called from outside the door. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes," with a fling of her arm, everything returned to its rightful place. "I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Kivar said I am to make sure you have everything you need," the woman still spoke through the door.

"What I need is to be left alone or is that such a strange request," she stood up from the bed and flung the door open. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty," the young woman bowed. "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

Vilandra gave an almost apologetic nod and then closed the door behind her. It was not that young girl she was truly upset with, it was herself. She quickly picked up the mini-communication device that was sitting n the nightstand and slipped it on her wrist, concentrating with her mind until a connection was made.

"It's me," she spoke immediately. "I need your help."

* * *

Zan and Felino walked down the cement stairs to the holding chambers below. It was uncommon for a king to visit criminals but Zan felt desperate time called for desperate measures. 

"Your Majesty," the guard at the front bowed. "May I be of service to you?"

"No but perhaps you would like to take a break," it was much more a command than a suggestion. "Felino will watch your post."

"Yes Your Majesty," the large man bowed again before ascending the stairs.

"No one is to come down those stairs," Zan looked to Felino.

The Captain nodded. "It's understood My Liege."

Zan approached the destined cell quickly and stared at the man a moment before speaking. "Hello Zsar."

"This is quite a surprise," the man rose from his cot and approached the bared door. "How can I help you _Your Majesty_?"

Zan ignored his mocking tone. "You can tell me everything I need to know about this rebellion Kivar is leading."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zsar gave a smirk. "I guess the province tours didn't go as hoped." He looked around. "News travels fast, even in here."

"Then you know he attacked Ava," he stepped back. "I thought you'd be concerned about her welfare but I must've been mistaken."

"Ava," Zsar's face paled more than usual. "They attacked Avalena?"

"Yes Kivar did," Zan answered.

The Skin shook his head. "He wouldn't…"

"Why?" Zan asked. "Because he's your friend and you care about her?" His voice turned gruff. "Do you care about her or have you known this whole time he planned on killing her?"

"I would never hurt Avalena," he replied sternly. "I'd do anything to protect her."

"Then he planned it behind your back since you're in here," Zan's tone calmed slightly. "Everyone in the ship they attacked is gone now."

"No," Zsar shook his head in disbelief. "Everyone's dead."

Zan stood quiet for a moment as he let the other man believe Ava was dead. "She luckily got off the ship in time but…"

"She's alive," his eyes grew wide.

"Yes but Ema is dead and I assure you they will keep trying until she, they, or all of us are dead." Zan continued, "Ava wants you to take the deal I'm offering."

"Which is?" he questioned, "Life in a cell instead of an execution? I can't protect her if I'm in here."

"I know," he replied. "If you give me everything you know about Kivar and the people involved, their plans, and anything else that will help me save Ava and this planet, I'll let you go."

"You'll let me walk out of here free and clear?" his grey eyes stared questioningly at The King. "And how do I know that after I told you something, if I happened to find something out, that you wouldn't go back on your word."

"Sometimes you have to trust someone you normally wouldn't to accomplish the same goal," Zan replied. "Ava needs your help and without mine you will be executed in five days. Think about it." Zan stepped away from the cell and turned towards the hallway.

Kivar had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about this strange request and watched Zan disappear down the hall just as fast as he'd appeared.

* * *

Ava walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. After she heard a woman's voice from behind the closed door call for her to come in, she entered swiftly and then closed the door behind her. 

"Rath," her eyes scanned the empty room in front of her. "Vilandra."

"Hello Your Majesty," Courtney came from the kitchen wearing a robe.

"Courtney," she was taken back. "Where are Rath and Vilandra?"

"Rath got a call," she shrugged. "He said he'd be back in a little while."

Ava took in Courtney's outfit. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Aren't you the protective sister?" she said fliply. "I could go put on some clothes if that'd make you more comfortable."

"Funny," Ava rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question Courtney; what are you doing here?"

"Yes Your Majesty," she curtsied. "I didn't want to stay on Lantis so I came back with Rath, that's it."

"Really?" she looked her up and down.

"Yes really," Courtney answered. "Nothing happened."

"And Vilandra?" she questioned.

"She chose to stay with my brother on Lantis," Courtney replied, then continued after Ava gave her a suspicious look. "What? I told her she should come with us but she said no."

"I'm sure," Ava said fliply. "As if Vilandra would take any advice from you but maybe you knew that would make her stay."

"And do you really want her to come back?" Courtney raised her brows. "I mean, didn't she just help people try to kill you?"

"I believe your brother is using her," Ava said.

"Hmm," Courtney rolled her eyes. "I suppose you think I'm using Rath too."

"I think you really do care about him but you also care about Kivar and that worries me," Ava answered honestly. "I think you want to help them both but you can't; you have to choose a side Courtney."

"I think I've proven I'm on Rath's side," the female Skin replied. "But I don't want to see my brother dead either."

"And I understand that but in the end it will be us or them and I wonder where you'll be then," Ava shrugged. "People are dying Courtney and I don't think it will end unless Kivar dies."

"What are you really saying to me?" Courtney asked slowly.

"You're a smart girl Courtney; I think you already know what I'm saying," Ava answered. "Tell my brother I stopped by." Ava opened the door and met the waiting guards.

Courtney watched them walk down the hallway before she closed the door, her mind racing with the thought of having to betray Rath or Kivar's life. _But I have to be someone's enemy and someone's ally._ And she knew that alliance would seal the fate of someone that she loved.

* * *

Rath walked up the path slowly to his childhood home. He remembered walking up this path exactly a week ago to see his mother and although everything was pretty much in the same spot, nothing looked the same. Nothing felt the same.

"General Rath; General Rath." He was jolted out of his thoughts as a young boy ran up to him accompanied by his sister. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rath asked.

"That King Zan is stepping down so you can be king," the young boy answered.

"It was on every channel on the hologram screen earlier," the younger girl looked up at The General with wide eyes. "Our parents and the lady next door were talking about it."

"You've got a lot of support," the boy said with a smile.

"King Zan is not stepping down," Rath spoke firmly.

"But it was on the screen," she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"General," Vipan called from the distance.

"I'm sorry kids but I've got to go," he smiled. "Don't believe everything they say on the screen, okay." He watched them nod before he turned towards the shapeshifter and began walking towards him.

"Goodbye King Rath," the kids said teasingly before running down the hill.

"I see you've heard," Vipan shook the General's hand as a hello.

"People are actually saying The King is stepping down?" Rath raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Vipan replied. "There's a group of people, mostly Skins backing you."

"Skins?" he was a bit surprised.

"Yes but there a quite a few Antarians backing you too," the man answered.

"Why?" his brows furrowed.

"It started with Courtney's speech at the rally," Vipan paused briefly. "After Kivar spoke of someone who could unite this planet, Courtney basically nominated you."

"She what?" he shook his head. "She couldn't have been serious; it must've been just to throw Kivar's plans off."

"I think she was serious. She said that since you were both Skinarian and Antarian that you could unite us the races and lead us into a prosperous future," he replied. "From what I've heard, it was a very powerful speech; one that has caused a movement in your name. They're calling themselves Rath's Renegades."

"This group formed overnight?" he crossed his arms over his chest a bit proudly. He had to admit it was flattering to his ego.

"Are you considering it?" Vipan looked him directly in the eye.

"No," he shook his head. "Zan is not stepping down and I am not considering anything."

Vipan shrugged. "Maybe you should."

"What?" Rath peered at the other man.

"Maybe you should," Vipan repeated. "This could be what we need to keep Kivar out of power. If Zan stepped down…"

"Zan would never step down," Rath defended. "This planet; this kingdom means too much to him."

"He would if you asked him, Vipan countered. "You wouldn't have to take his power away from him completely; you could make him your Second-In-Command and run all your decisions by him."

"You're crazy," he laughed slightly.

"King Zan's decisions have started to worry some people. Locking down the plane and closing off the capital has made people fear they may have to live as prisoners," Vipan continued. "And with Princess Vilandra in Kivar's corner; it's splitting the Antarians."

"Zan has being doing this to keep this planet safe," Rath defended his best friend once again. "We all supported him in these decisions and now you want to turn on him?"

"Some of these decisions have backfired General," he retorted. "You've got the best chance with both of the major races and we Navitarians have always been supporters of The Royals and you are a royal."

"I am a soldier," he said stiffly.

"Who became a member of The Royal Four, or three?" He shrugged. "After things calm and the people as a whole regain faith in His Majesty Zan, you can step down and return The Crown to him."

"You are asking me to betray my best friend; the man I swore allegiance and my life to." He shook his head. "I won't."

"I know how close your friendship is," Vipan said. "You're more than friends, like…"

"Brothers," Rath finished for him. "Zan is like my brother."

"I know," Vipan replied. "That's why I know if you request this from him, tell him that it's the right thing to do he will." Vipan gave a small smile. "Trust me."

"Right now the only people I trust are Zan and my sister," he replied sternly. "And I will never betray them." He stepped passed the smaller man and walked into his mother's hose, shutting the man and his strange requests out.

* * *

Vilandra walked down the stairs slowly as she let her conversation with Larek sink in. He'd told her he went to see Zan on her behalf and that her brother had all but thrown him out. She didn't blame Zan though. She knew how much this must be hurting him because it was hurting her. 

As she came to the foyer, she could hear the voices of Nikolas and a woman coming from the dining area. She crept silently, wondering what she'd hear if she kept quiet.

"So she's one hundred percent on our side," the woman said questionably.

"Yes Vanessa," he replied. "She has to be; she has no where else to go." He gave a dark chuckle.

"Do you think that's why she's here or do you think she's really in love with Kivar?" she asked.

"I hope for her sake and his she is," he answered a bit fliply.

"Well that's kind of beautiful," Vanessa shrugged with a smile. "To have such a great love that you'd betray your whole family, your race just to be with him."

"Mom told you too many stories when you were a kid," he laughed.

"We can't all be cynics like you," Vanessa said. "You think she's crazy?"

"More like stupid my dear sister," he replied. "With everything he's done to take Antar from her family and she stands beside him."

"Would you rather she not?" Vanessa asked. "Your loyalties are to Kivar and our people, aren't they Nikolas?"

That's a stupid question Vanessa," he looked like he suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth. "Of course my loyalty is to Kivar and my race. I'm quit pleased she's on our side."

"I wonder for how long though," Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"You overestimate our little princess," he laughed. "If she was going to change sides she would have after Kivar brought her to that building in Charis. It was obvious he'd been planning this for some time."

"She can't be that oblivious," she looked to her brother who shrugged. "She must approve of his actions. I think she's aware of everything he's done."

"I really don't think so," he retorted.

"C'mon Nikolas," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You really think she doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Vilandra questioned. "What is it I don't know?"

"Do you lurk often?" Vanessa turned around. "Eavesdropping is not an admirable trait."

"Vanessa," Nikolas said sternly.

"I don't think you should be telling anyone what's admirable," The Princess shot back. "And just to make it clear, I didn't have to eavesdrop; I could hear you while I was coming down the stairs."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa replied as her brother glared at her. "I'll leave you two alone; I'll take care of what we discussed earlier."

"Thank you Vanessa," he smiled. "Tell Mother I said hello."

"I will," she smiled back. "Princess Vilandra," she nodded before leaving the room.

"So what can I do for you Princess?' he asked.

"I'd like you to tell me the truth," she said sternly.

"Is that a request or a demand?" he smirked.

"Don't be coy," Vilandra replied. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Is that what you really want?" he questioned. "And what exactly would that truth do for you Princess? If you can't see what has been staring you in the face, what use would it be for me to tell you?"

"You mean about my father?" she questioned. "Was Zan and Rath right? Did Kivar kill my father?"

"If he did, what good would knowing that do for you?" Nikolas asked and then stepped towards her, and placed his palm on her head. "You have been exiled; your brother, Rath, and your mother have turned their backs on you. They hate you. They'll never trust you again." He paused briefly. "You have no where to go. You're trapped here."

"No," she pulled away from him. "What did you do to me?"

"I only read your thoughts Vilandra," he said. "You already know the answers but I suggest you forget them." He began to walk away from her and then stopped in the doorway. "Forget about everything else; this is your life now."

Vilandra said nothing as she watched his back disappear from the room. _That's what he thinks._

* * *

"Hey," Zan walked up behind his wife, who was sketching out on the patio. "What are you working on?" 

"Nothing really," she placed the chalk down on the edge of the board. "I tried to come out here after my meetings and my visit to Rath to get my mind off of things but it's not working. I miss my sister," she exhaled deeply. "I miss your sister."

Zan looked up at the sky.

"Zan," she turned his face towards her. "You miss Vilandra too."

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "She refused to come back; she's chosen Kivar's side."

"She must be hurting too and I think you should try calling her," she looked up at him.

"She had her chance Ava," he replied sternly.

"If you won't then I will," she continued. "We all took a pledge to stay united and no matter what, we are The Royal Four. We've lost so much already Zan."

"And I won't lose you too," he ran a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't asking your permission," she said firmly.

"I don't care if you were asking or not, the answer is still no," he said looking down at the petite queen. "Please don't fight me on this Avalena. I need your support."

"Okay," she nodded. "I won't call her if you promise me you'll just think about it." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please."

He let out an exasperated breath. "I'll think about it but I'm not making any other promises."

"Thank you Zan," she hugged him. "I love you."

He kissed her on top of her head. "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 22: A Great Loss

**A/N:** I know this has been a long time coming. My mom ended up having to go bck under the knife and about a week later, my cousin passed away so needless to say, I've been busy with other things. But enough of that, here is the last chapter of the story. Please read, review, and enjoy. The Epilogue will be up tomorrow.

**WARNING: **Some of the scenes may be a little graphic or disturbing but they couldn't be helped. I tried to write it as goryless as possible.

**A Great Loss**

It had been five days since Zan exiled Princess Vilandra and the once ambassador Kivar. Five days since the rally in Charis that created a group called The Renegades that pitted his best friend against him in the press. Five days since The King of Antar slept peacefully and as he looked around the darkened room, he wondered if he'd ever sleep peacefully again.

He jolted out of the nearby chair as he heard Ava cry out in pain and rushed over to her side. "What is it?" He looked down at her, concerned.

She exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry I startled you," she raised her leg in the air. "It's just a cramp."

"Let me see." Zan placed his hands on her calf as they began to glow and started to massage the aching away. "Better?" he asked, looking into her moonlit eyes.

"Yes," she nodded as he moved to the other leg. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She already knew the answer.

He shook his head. "No."

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You're the only woman I think about," he smiled at her.

"That's not what I meant," Ava sat up slowly. "I'm talking about your sister." She exhaled deeply. "Zan you have to talk to her; she sent that note, she wants peace."

"And what if it's a set up," he ran his hand through his hair. "What if she's planning something with Kivar?"

"What if she wants to get away from him," she countered. "I know she wants to do what's best for Antar and for you."

"You don't know that," he replied as she looked away. "Ava?" He peered at her.

"Look," her eyes stared out the window. "The first sun is rising."

"Ava," he spoke her name again. "Look at me."

She exhaled deeply before complying.

"You've spoken to her?" it wasn't really a question but the next was. "Why would you do that?"

"She contacted me on my communicator," she shrugged slightly. "What was I suppose to do? She wants to make amends."

"How can you be so sure," Zan asked.

"I can't," Ava answered honestly. "But I think you can." She paused briefly before speaking again. "I promise I'll stand by what ever decision you decide to make if you just talk to her."

Zan shook his head. "Ava," he exhaled in fustration.

"Please," she looked up at him with sapphire eyes. "For me."

Looking into his wife's eyes he knew he couldn't refuse her and deep inside he did want to trust Loni. "Okay," he finally conceded. "I'll talk to her but I can't promise anything else."

"Thank you," she replied and then smiled at him coyly. "What can I do to show you my appreciation?"

"I can think of a few things," Zan said before cupping her face in his hands and pressing his mouth to hers in a sensual kiss.

* * *

Rath walked to the door slowly, yawning as he trudged down the hall towards the knocking on his door. Yesterday had been a long day full of meetings, drills, and trainings that lead well into the night and The General had planned to sleep in. That was until the incessant knocking began, waking him from his slumber. 

"I'm coming," he almost grunted as he approached the door. "Just please stop knocking."

Within a few moments he finally made it to the door and flung it open, finding Courtney standing there. A look of annoyance washed over his sleepy features.

"Are you still upset with me General?" she looked up at him as he continued to stand in the doorway. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

Rath stepped back, opening the door wider so she could walk in.

"I'm sorry that things have gotten a little out of hand," Courtney walked towards the center of the room.

"A little," he raised an eye brow at her. "Courtney, they're pitting me against my best friend."

"If it makes you feel better you're still losing," she laughed.

"This is not funny," he said sternly.

"You're right; it's not funny," she agreed. "This is very serious and you need to start taking it seriously."

"I understand how serious it is," Rath he shook his head and gave an exasperated breath. "Believe me."

"I don't think you do Rath," she countered. "Antar needs you."

"Courtney," he sounded frustrated.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you can lead us," Courtney looked him directly in the eye. "People believe in you. I believe in you."

"I appreciate that and the group but I stand by Zan," he explained. "I believe in him and I won't go against The King; I took an oath."

"And I know how much your word means to you but you also have an obligation to do what is best for the people on this planet," she retorted. "And you took a vow for that too."

"As Zan's second," Rath crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your loyalty is admirable," she replied. "Its part of why I believe in you so much but it may be what gets you killed."

"Is Kivar planning something?" he questioned.

"Isn't he always?" she rolled her eyes. "I don't know anything specific but Zan is losing this underground war and my brother is in over his head. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I know," Rath placed a hand on her shoulder. "But in the end, someone will get hurt. Kivar and Nikolas won't give up and neither will we; araians are going to die, it's just a matter of who."

"And what if who is you?" she replied softly. "You'd give up your life?"

He remembered how Zan pulled him up off that ledge when they first met, knowing had the young prince left him there, he would've died then. "I won't betray my best friend and my sister."

She nodded slowly, knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Part of her admired him for it. "So, what do we do?"

"We agree to disagree and leave it at that," he replied. "Okay?" he tilted his head to look at her.

Courtney nodded again. "Deal."

* * *

Vilandra looked at the holographic man in the stream from her communicator as she repeated the last word he'd said. "Tomorrow?" She saw him nod. "You won't regret this; I promise." 

She heard the door open behind her just as the transmission was ending. "Kivar," she turned around, no longer surprised to see him lurking. He'd done a lot of that in the last few days that she'd been here, especially after she'd found Nikolas and Vanessa plotting again.

"Who were you speaking to Princess?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

She looked him in the eye before replying, "My brother."

"Your brother?" a scowl appeared on his face as his tone became more demanding. "About what?"

"Everything this conflict has caused the people of Antar," she answered. "I never wanted any of this."

"There ware always casualties in war my dear," he said calmly, trying to lower his tone.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly," Vilandra yelled. "People are dying; my people are dying and our economy is in jeopardy over what? What exactly are we fighting for here Kivar?"

"We are fighting for equal opportunities," he almost sounded convinced himself. "For a chance."

"A chance at what?" She questioned. "A chance for you to be king? This is all about what you want and consequences be damned. Well I can't live like this, not anymore. I won't bury my head and ignore my responsibilities any longer."

Kivar peered at her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Haven't you seen the reports and what this is doing to Antar; what this is doing to my family and how much we've lost?" She shook her head in disgust. "Or maybe it is that you just don't care." Her voice fumed with anger, both towards him and to herself. "In the past few days I have seen a side of you that I never knew existed. I have walked into conversations about things I never thought you'd be capable of doing but they were right. Zan, Ava, and Rath; they were right about you, weren't they?" She began to walk towards the chiffarobe but he caught her arm.

"You think you can just go back," he seethed. "To Rath?"

She jerked her arm away from him and began packing her things.

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" After she said nothing, he yelled angrily. "Answer me!"

"I love him," she huffed as she continued to shove her things into the small case.

"You said you loved me that night you came back to me," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Was that a lie?"

"No," she shrugged. "I don't know. I love certain parts of you but sometimes I feel like I don't even know who you are and who you turn me into." She looked up at him for a moment. "I'm sorry but whatever my feelings for you are, it's not like what I feel for Rath."

"Really?" he scoffed. "Then why did you leave him Loni?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. She'd never bothered to ask herself that question until the moment Kivar had and when he did, she suddenly felt clearer than she had in a long time. "I was stupid and scared," she answered honestly. "What I feel for Rath is so big and so encompassing that somehow I thought it would eclipse who I was out. But now I know that's untrue. It's when I ran from him to you that I lost myself." She gave a bittersweet smile as she thought of her father. "I am in love with a man that brings out the best in me and he needs to know that."

"And what about what you saw?" He questioned. "What if he's moved on with Courtney?"

"If he still wants to be with Courtney after he hears what I have to say than so be it but that still doesn't change anything between me and you." Vilandra shoved the last of her belongings in the case and shut it. "Either way, I won't be coming back. I am going home." She walked to the door and opened it. "Goodbye Kivar."

He slammed the door shut from behind her. "You think it's just that easy my love," he hissed in the back of her ear. "My dear, maybe Nikolas was right about you."

She turned to face him as he continued to press his hand on the door from behind her. "Meaning?" She did not let his closeness intimidate her.

"Meaning if you leave me, it will only get worse for you brother and Antar," he replied as he stroked her face. "I won't lose both of you."

"You will never win," she said firmly.

"Perhaps," he smirked. "But it will be a long drawn out process. If you think this is bad, just wait and see how bad it can get before it ends." He lifted his palm from the door and stepped back. "Go ahead," he motioned towards the door. "If you can live with the fact that someone from The Royal House will die when this is all over," he shrugged. "Unless…"

"What do you want from me?" Vilandra pleaded.

His reply was simple. "You."

"If I stay, you'll end all this?" she wasn't sure if she could believe him.

"You will set up a meeting so Zan and I can come to a compromise," he replied. "I'll get my people to lay down their arms immediately with the promise that they will support The Royals, as long as Zan and I can come to some sort of understanding about me coming back to live on Antar." He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "You know me Vilandra and I think you know that I love you. I promise we will just talk."

"And after you and Zan work everything out, you won't rebel anymore? You will end all of this?" She looked at him, still a bit suspicious but unable to tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"As long as you agree to become my wife and we can both return home, I will hold up my end of the bargain." He held his hand out. "So do we have a deal?"

"If my brother agrees to let you come back to Antar than yes," she took the hand she was being offered. "You have a deal." She just hoped she didn't make it with the devil.

* * *

Zan sat alone in the meeting room with his elbows on the table, chin resting against his hands in thought. He wondered if Kivar's demands would be reasonable and if he could give in at all, knowing all the damage that man had done to his planet. Zan knew that just being in the same room without attacking him would be hard enough. 

That's why Ava suggested that they all use the trithium amplification generator on themselves; stripping away their powers for about two hours so that the meeting would not get out of hand. It would be required to enter the meeting area and the aura readers would see to it that it was upheld by all under Zan's orders. Of course the guards on the outside would still have their powers, just in case a problem arose.

"Zan," Ava slowly opened the door. "I've just gotten notice that Vilandra and Kivar have arrived at the gates. One of the guards should be escorting them here soon."

He nodded. "Have you seen Rath?"

"I'm here," The General said as he walked in the room behind his sister. "Do you think we can really trust him?"

"No," Zan replied. "But I think we can trust my sister; we have to."

"She will do what is best for Antar; what's best for all of us," Ava said before taking her seat. "I truly believe if anyone can get through to that mad man, it is Vilandra."

"I hope so," Rath replied.

"Excuse me Your Majesties," Jabari gave a respectful nod. "Princess Vilandra and Kivar have arrived."

"Send them in please," Zan replied.

"Hello everyone," Princess Vilandra said as she walked in the room, followed by Kivar who gave a nod.

Zan motioned for them to sit. He spoke after they complied. "We're here to resolve the splitting of this planet. I am very dedicated to making that happen; to end the suffering of my people as quick as possible."

"I'm glad to here that," Kivar replied, settling back into the seat. "I have a few ideas on how we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Very well," Zan said simply. "Let's get started then."

* * *

Maya looked at the group in front of her, awaiting their responses to the research she' just gone over. 

"It's very detailed?" Yasmine spoke first. "Is this because of King Zaid? Hasn't too much time passed for it to work?"

"To bring him back yes but this is something that we may very well need in the future," Maya replied. "With all the rebels uprising and there not being an heir to the throne, it is imperative that we have a back up plan."

"You fear King Zan and Queen Ava will not survive?" Vipan questioned.

"I have faith in their ability but Vilandra betraying us was never something I anticipated," Maya replied, trying to hide how much it hurt her to say these words about her own daughter. "She knows just as much about the workings of Antar as the rest of us and that gives her an advantage over us as long as she sides with Kivar. We on the other hand know little about his operations except for what we've seen of him over the years."

"And he's always been very secretive," Nacedo replied. "Her Majesty Maya is right; we must prepare for the worst case scenario."

"And hope for the best," Yasmine added.

"Precisely," Maya turned to the woman to her right. "Which is exactly why I had Alona doing side research on the third planet in the four hundred and fiftieth quadrant?"

"Is that where you have been all this time?" Zander looked at her. Remembering he hadn't seen her since before King Zaid and the others were killed.

"What does that have to do with us?" Vipan asked. "I know you were researching that planet but I fail to see the connection."

"If we have to keep the heir that Queen Ava is carrying safe until the rebellion is over, we could send her there," Maya replied.

"But with the baby being a girl, would that really be necessary?" Kal asked.

"Since she will not be of marrying age, if something were to happen to my son, his bride, and Rath the way it happened to my husband," she exhaled deeply.

"The baby would be the only heir left to inherit the throne before Princess Vilandra," Nacedo finished her thought. "And if The Princess were to rule, it would be the same as Kivar ruling."

Maya nodded.

"So what have you learned of this planet and its creatures?" Nacedo looked to Alona.

"They are far less advanced than us but they have the same mental capacity," she answered.

"Well, why are they less advanced then?" Vipan asked.

"They just don't or haven't learned how to use a huge portion of their minds," Alona replied. "But that actually bodes very well for us."

"How so?" Zander looked at her inquisitively.

"We can basically reach out to one of them and see things through their eyes," Alona explained. "It's like mind control. You can reach out into he portions they don't use and do things through them."

"And you just pick a random araian?" Yasmine's curiosity was piqued.

"They call themselves human," she shrugged. "The life form is a bit different biologically; their blood is significantly different as well as the pace that the organs work at. Primarily most of their organs seem to be in the same place but they are some that we have that they don't, like the inner core."

"How often can you visit them?" Vipan asked.

"I'm not sure but you have to spend a great deal of time and energy preparing their bodies," she shook her head. "I must confess; I learned that the hard way."

"What happened?" Zander asked.

"The body went into shock and I'm afraid the human may have died," she replied. "I was afraid to try to reenter, thinking if he was alive, he may die from me enter too quickly again." She shook her head, the guilt in her eyes apparent.

"It is not your fault Alona," Nacedo replied. "We are in a war; people, be it araian or human, will die."

"But this is not their war," Alona countered.

"You're right but we mustn't think of that now," Yasmine replied. "We just must make sure that we don't cause any more unnecessary deaths in the future."

"It wasn't unnecessary," Nacedo continued as all eyes focused on him. "If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't know what to do now."

"I suppose you're right but that doesn't make it any easier." Maya shook her head, then turned to the young woman to the right again. "Were you able to obtain the samples?"

"Yes," Alona answered.

"Samples of what?" Zander asked.

"Their genetics," Maya replied. "After Alona gave me her initial research, I sent her and Kal, along with two Royal Guards to the planet."

"They call it Earth," Kal smiled. "It is a very interesting place." Although he had to stay hidden for the first couple days after they arrived for his body to adjust, he'd fallen in love with the blue skied planet full of clear waters and green trees.

"So how did it go?" Yasmine asked. "What was it like?"

"It was beautiful," Kal answered. "Everything seems much simpler there."

"Yes, Kal was quite enamored with the planet Earth," Alona shook her head. "What was most interesting to me was the way our bodies reacted."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. She hadn't spoken to her since she returned a few days ago.

"Our skin had a strange reaction; we were glowing and our form changed somewhat." She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. "Within a few days we were able to shapeshift into their form and everything was fine. That's when we retrieved different samples and studied them for the factor."

Everyone except Kal and Maya looked at her questionably. "Exactly what factor is that?" Nacedo asked what the others were thinking.

"One that will make the subject's DNA compatible with araian DNA," Maya paused momentarily. "With the research I've been doing, the gandarium would fill the gap between their life form and ours."

"We're delving into something no one else has ever done," Zander looked a bit worried. "How will we know if it will work without a subject?"

"There are people dying everyday from this rebellion," Nacedo offered. "We could take our pick of subjects."

"Nacedo," Alona gapped at the ease in his words. "You don't have to seem so pleased with it."

"I am merely stating a fact," he replied simply. "I take no pleasure in this but it is the truth."

"It seems a bit unethical to pull a dead body off the street that could be healed for our research," Zander replied. "I won't be a part of anything like that."

"I don't think that is what Nacedo is suggesting," The Queen Mother interjected. We could go to the body where the healers are only able to harness the auras; the ones it would be too late to save."

"Or one's who could not be saved, like what happened to Jaretta." Nacedo spoke again. "I know everyone in this room thinks I am cold but the survival of The Royal Four of The House of Antar is more important than any of us or anyone else. I will do whatever is necessary to protect the throne, and isn't that what each of us has promised to do by being here?"

"Nacedo's right," Yasmine replied, then looked around the table as everyone silently agreed. "So where do we go from here?"

Maya smiled slightly before answering. "Barchel."

* * *

After about an hour of the meeting with Kivar going no where, they decided to take a break. Kivar made demands about them giving Charis to him to govern as he saw fit and then accused the meeting of being unfair, saying Ava and Rath being there was tipping the odds in Zan's favor. After a short discussion, it was decided that only Zan, Kivar, and Vilandra would come back to the meeting, in hopes that Vilandra could be the buffer between the two men with such opposing views. 

Ava did not count on it, and went back to Zan's office to come up with some new ideas on how to deal with the rebels. As she was shifting through some papers, she suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around, startled.

"Good evening Your Majesty," Nikolas strolled through the door. "How nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" she stepped backed as he stepped closer. "Get out."

He waved his arm, closing the door behind him. "Is that any way to speak to a loyal subject?"

"You are not loyal," she said sternly.

"But I am Queen," he smirked. "Just not to you."

"Get out!" she annunciated both words. "Or I will have you thrown out."

"It's quite interesting to see someone so powerful with no powers at all," he ignored her last statement. "You look like a big cat in a small cage. I think Jareta had that same look," he laughed. "Or so I've heard."

"You killed Jareta," she'd thought it was Kivar. "Why?"

"I needed some information on Rath," he said nonchalantly. "She fought me on it so she died." He walked closer to her. "It wasn't in the original plan but it ended up being quite a bonus killing Rath's mother and sister in the same night."

"You bastard!" as her anger welled up she could feel her powers wanting to come to the surface.

"Ah aha ah," he shook his finger. "Name calling will get you no where."

Ava stood still, trying to reach out with her mind.

Nikolas reached up his arm and blasted her into the wall. "Enough, let's do this the easy way."

Ava held a hand over her stomach as she stood up and made her way in front of the escritoire. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to keep him talking as she reached for the small silver disc behind her on one of the shelves.

"Well the plan had been to leave you alive and just have you step down but Zsar needs to be taught a lesson," Nikolas replied.

"I thought he was on your side?" she questioned as she grabbed the device behind her.

He peered at her. "So they didn't tell you?" He smiled. "Your husband and Zsar made a deal to work together. It's just too bad that Zsar will never get the opportunity to hold up his end of their bargain. Timing is everything."

"You killed him too?" she wondered just how far he'd gone for Kivar.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," the young man gave a wicked grin. "He'll suffer much more if you die first."

"Perhaps young Nikolas," she smiled softly as she turned the device behind her back and held the small button down. "But not today." Ava threw her arm out in front of her, releasing the button and sending a stream of green energy towards the Skin, slamming him back into the wall and knocking him to the ground. She quickly pulled on a book to the left, causing the case to spin around into the wall and taking her with it.

Ava hurried through the dark hidden corridors. She could hear the commotion of sounds behind the walls and she could tell The Palace was in chaos. She knew if just given some time her powers would return and she silently wished to the spirits that Zan would be safe until she found him.

She crept out of another secret opening, into the study. She knew of some stashed weapons hidden in the back and she knew if she was to go out into the open with no powers, she'd need something else on her side besides the small device in her hand.

"Queen Ava," a familiar woman's voice said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Aimie," Ava said surprised. "Yes I'm fine; are you alright?"

"Yes," the brunette answered. "The Palace is in complete chaos and it isn't any better on the street."

"Have you heard anything about King Zan or the others?" Ava asked. "Have any of the servants been hurt?"

"I don't see how it would be possible for them not to get hurt," Aimie looked down at The Queen's hand. "What is that?"

"It's a new device called a vanadium generator," Ava answered as she walked towards the alcove in the back, where the weapons cabinet was. She continued speaking as she opened the door with a hand scan and Aimie followed her inside. "It's new." She handed it to her.

"Wow," Aimie looked around. "I never knew what was inside here."

"Now you know," Ava tossed the young woman a sword. "You'll need this; we're going to have to fight if we want to get out of here alive."

"I know," Aimie said.

"Did you see anyone on the way here?" Ava continued pulling out a couple of the devices and another sword.

"Only Courtney," Aimie replied "She was looking for Rath; said she'd been waiting for him to get out of the meeting." She followed Ava out the door and towards the front of the room. "I wonder whose side she's on."

"She's on ours," Ava answered confidently.

"You mean yours," Aimie said stalely.

"What?' Ava spun around in time for Aimie to attack her with the sword she'd just given her, stabbing her through her abdomen.

Aimie shot her with a stream of energy from vanadium generator and watched the pregnant woman fall back with a thud to the floor, sword still piercing through her. "I'm sorry Queen Ava but this is about survival." She looked down at the body whose wide sapphire eyes stared up at her. "I want to be on the winning side." And with that, the young brunette picked up the sword Ava had been carrying and left her bleeding on the floor.

* * *

Kivar watched Zan and Vilandra from afar. He wondered if either of them realized that this would be the last conversation they'd have together; that after today Zan would never speak to anyone again. He looked down at his hand as he pumped his fist, watching the electric energy building as it coursed through his hand in what looked like thin green bolts of lightning. He smiled to himself, reflecting on how he used the device for only a few minutes so his powers would return quicker than theirs would. Nikolas had joined them on the ship but waited outside as they passed through the aura readers, tampering with their minds so Kivar could get into The Palace undetected.

_Kivar took a deep breath as he began reaching out with his mind. 'Nikolas, can you hear me?'_

_'I'm here,' Nikolas answered mentally. 'I'm on the grounds already; the aura readers at the entrance have all been taken care of.'_

_'So it won't be long till he hears of it then,' Kivar replied. 'Is everyone in place?'_

_'In the city and inside The Palace,' Nikolas sounded very proud of himself. 'It's go time boss.'_

_'I'll see you soon._' And with that, Kivar ended the connection and began moving towards the royal siblings.

"Kivar," Vilandra turned towards him. "I still need some time with my brother."

"I'm sorry Vilandra but your brother's time is up," he sneered.

Her face grew puzzled as she looked between Kivar and her brother. "Zan," her eyes followed his to Kivar's hand and the tiny bolts of energy that traveled through it. "Zan, I thought he used the trithium generator." She looked back at the man she'd grown to care about. "What are you doing?"

"What must be done," he replied mildly. "Now step away from him dear."

"No," she said firmly. "We are not doing this. This is not a fair fight."

"It's okay Vilandra," Zan stepped forward. "Kivar is a coward." He pressed the button on the side of the wall. "Verun," he called into the intercom. "I need Kivar escorted out."

"I'll send someone right…" Verun fell silent after a loud crash.

"Varun," Zan called into the machine again.

"What was that?" Vilandra turned to Kivar. "What have you done? We had a deal."

"Yes we did and you were to stand by me of have you forgotten?" his tone was even but there was an annoyance in his voice. "I did my part, I listened."

"No you didn't," she retorted. "You have made unreasonable demands." She exhaled sharply. "Please, let me handle the negations with my brother. Leave before this gets ugly."

Kivar said nothing.

"You heard her Kivar," Zan stated firmly. "Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without my bride," Zsar gave a wicked grin as shock washed over The King's features. "Did your precious sister forget to tell you that?"

Zan turned to her. "Loni?"

"It was the only way I could get him to agree to stop this rebellion," Vilandra explained. "I never knew he'd try something like this."

"Then you are naïve my love," The Skin smiled again. "Now please step aside, the last thing I want to do is hurt my wife."

"Then stop this now," Vilandra stayed in front of Zan. "If you want him, you'll have to kill me first Kivar. Can you do that?"

Zan stepped back and grabbed the shield and one of the swords off the wall before stepping in front of his sister. "This is my fight Loni."

"How admirable," Kivar said before turning to the door, where three men walked in, one actually being a guard in The Royal Army. "Grab The Princess; I want her unharmed."

The three men did as they were told, pulling Vilandra to the side of the room as Kivar launched a fire ball at Zan. He blocked it with his shield but Kivar quickly attacked again, this time hitting The King in his shoulder.

Vilandra struggled to break free but two of the men held her back as she screamed, leaving the other to double team her brother. Zan lunged at the man with his sword, a determination in his eyes as he swiftly caught the man in his abdomen area, causing a shallow cut. He turned towards Kivar with his sword and lunged at him, piercing The Skin through his shoulder. Kivar cried out in agony as Zan turned the sword, widening the wound.

The other Skin took this opportunity to hit Zan in the back with a flow of energy balls. Zan buckled over to his knees as Kivar yanked back from the sword. Kivar stood back for a moment, gathering a bright ball of green energy in his hand as the unknown man once again attacked Zan from the back.

"Stop!" Vilandra screamed, steadily trying to yank herself free of the men who restrained her. "Zan!"

Hearing his sister's screams, Zan gathered all the strength he could muster and turned his body back, burying the sword in the attacking Skin's chest. The man feel with a thump to the floor as Zan dragged the sword through him before quickly removing it and turning to face Kivar.

Kivar smiled; almost impressed with the fight Zan still had left in him without his powers. It didn't matter to him though. He knew he had won as he saw The King on bended knee, brutally wounded and both physically and mentally exhausted. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kivar lifted his arm and let go of the energy ball with great force. Even he wouldn't have believed what happened in that split second if he had not seen it himself.

"Vilandra," Zan cried as she fell in front of him. She had gotten loose and threw herself in between the energy ball and her brother.

"Zan," she said breathlessly as she collapsed.

"Loni," Kivar looked in shock. When he bent over to check on her he felt the sharp pain of Zan's sword pierce him in his leg.

"Your Majesty," one of The Royal Guards entered the room and blasted Kivar from behind. Kivar turned to return the attack and within a few moments, more Royal Guards enter the room and a fight ensued between them and the skins that'd been holding Vilandra. Within the chaos that soon ensued, Kivar ran out of the room through one of the secret passage ways, information he'd gotten from Vilandra during one of his trips to her dreams. He wanted to stop and make sure she was alright but he felt he couldn't risk his own life.

"Coward," Zan shouted as Kivar slipped through the dummy wall. "Someone go after him," he ordered. "And get a healer in here."

Two of the guards followed Kivar as the other two, who'd killed the men with Kivar, went in search of a healer, leaving Zan alone with his sister.

"Why?" he looked down at her as he cradled her in his arms. He could feel the blood seeping through the back of her gown.

"This was all my fault Zan," she replied in between breaths. "I am so sorry."

"He tricked you; this wasn't your fault," he replied, biting his lip to keep from crying.

"What happened?" Rath rushed in the room. "Zan." He looked down at his best friend, holding the woman he loved and deadpanned.

Zan said nothing, only looked up at The General with sad eyes.

"Who did this to her?" he looked around the room as if he were going to take off.

Vilandra stretched her arm toward him. "Rath," she breathed out.

The General bent down in front of Zan and held the hand that was reaching for him. "Wha-what happened?" He looked around. "Where are the healers?"

"On their way," Zan replied but with all that was going on; he wondered how many of them had survived.

"You have to go Zan," Vilandra looked up at him. "You have to find Ava."

"I can't just leave you," he said torn. He knew he had to find his wife but how could he leave his sister her bleeding to death.

"She's carrying our bloodline; you have to go," Vilandra gave a weak smile. "This isn't goodbye; I love you Zan."

He nodded before kissing her on her forehead. "I love you Vilandra. I'll find a way to bring you back, I promise." Zan gently handed her to Rath. "Keep her safe."

"With my last breath," Rath replied before watching Zan speed out of the room, sword and shield in hand. He looked down at the beauty in his arms. "It'll be okay; we'll all be fine."

"And we'll do it right this time," she smiled weakly. "I'll do it right this time for Antar; for you."

He shook his head. "Loni, you don't have to…"

"But I do," a tear slid down her face. "I might never have another chance to say that I love you and that I'm sorry I pushed you away. That night," she exhaled deeply. "That night I should have left with you but I waited," she breathed out deeply again. "I waited too long."

"It's okay," he wiped the stray tears from her face. "Don't keep trying to talk; you have to save your strength."

Vilandra shook her head. She knew that this would probably be the last chance she would ever have to say everything and she wasn't going to miss it. "I saw you and Courtney, I should've…"

"Wait," he looked into her eyes. "You came to my house?" He shook his head. "Nothing happened; it started to but we stopped it before it got any further. She knew it wasn't her I wanted. I love you Loni; I always have."

"I know," she said softly as she tried to huddle up to him. "It's cold."

He pulled her closer.

"Do you remember that poem my mother read to my father," she closed her eyes and began to shake. "That was the day," she took a sharp breath in as the room started to go dark and the pain began to subside. "That's when I knew," she exhaled again. "I had a dream… and I knew I loved you." Her eyes grew heavy. "Do you remember?"

"I remember," he said as he stroked her hair and the water filled his eyes. "That true love's bond will never fail, whether space or place or time. That I am my beloved's and my beloved…"

"Is mine," she whispered softly before her body went limp.

"Loni," he said quietly. "Loni," his tone grew after she didn't answer. "Loni!" he shook her. "Please wake up," he buried his head in the crook of her neck." Please…"

"What a shame," Nikolas said from behind Rath. "But don't worry; I'll make sure you join her real quick." He laughed before blasting Rath as he turned around.

Rath pushed his body from the floor and grabbed a sword near on of the dead guard's body. He charged at the Skin but he just blasted him again.

"This is almost too easy," Nikolas laughed as he continued to blast Rath to the ground so many times that The General could hardly get up, his eyes fluttering. "I thought you'd be stronger than this. Your mother was."

Rath's eyes suddenly popped open as he shoved the sword into Nikolas' side. Nikolas hollered as the pain brought him to his knees. Rath stood up and held the sword over his head. As he started to plunge it down, he was blasted in his chest by another Skin, named Guermo and dropped his sword. Nikolas quickly blasted him from the ground, double teaming him until he fell to the floor.

Rath lay propped up against the wall as Nikolas picked up the sword and sending his energy through it, plunged The General in the chest, killing him instantly.

"NO!" a blood curdling scream came from behind them as Nikolas was attacked with a stream of huge fireballs, setting his body into flames.

The guard turned around and swung his sword, stabbing it in her chest and running it upward. Courtney gasped as the water filled her eyes, before she fell back. She was dead before she even hit the floor. Guermo hurriedly grabbed a decorative tarp off the wall and began covering Nikolas with it to put out the fire but it was too late. He was already dead as well.

* * *

Zan hurried through the halls, dodging blasts with his shield and attacking with his sword as he made his way to the study. He was sure somehow that Ava would have made her way there for weapons. 

Even without his powers, he was a formidable opponent. He survived the attacks of seven soldiers from Kivar's rebel army, leaving three of them dead and two mortally wounded. No matter how much he physically wanted to give up because of the assailment his body suffered, he was determined to get to his wife.

As he rounded the corner and finally made it to the study, he froze. Ava laid there in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood; a sword still sticking out of her protruded abdomen.

"Ava," his heart felt like it sank to the bottom of his stomach as the sting of salty tears lingered in his eyes. "Baby," he rushed to her side a knelled beside her, the blood staining his pants as he leaned over, turning her face towards him. "Ava, look at me."

Her breathing was shallow as she struggled to open her eyes. She tried to open her mouth but she was unable to speak.

"Please don't give up," he stroked her face lovingly as he stared into her sapphire slits. "You are stronger than this. Firecracker, look at me." Zan tried to push his powers to the forefront, placing his hand on her stomach and steadying her face to him but nothing happened. He tried three times to no avail. "Please hold on; I'll get a healer."

He started to pull back but Ava used all the strength she had left in her to grab his hand, albeit weakly. She could not speak but it did not matter, they never needed words. As her eyes stared up into his, he knew what she was saying. That she loved him; that she always had and always would. That the bond they shared was beyond love and that nothing, not even death could break it. He stroked her face once more as a stray tear escaped. "I'll find a way to bring you back; we'll come back together," he said as he remembered the plans left in his office by his mother.

Ava gave a weak smile as she gazed at Zan one last time, taking her last breath as she slipped into darkness.

"Ava," he shook her slightly. "Ava," he belted out in agony and then buried his head in her chest as he grieved for his wife and unborn child. Zan allowed his tears to flow freely. He'd lost his sister, most likely his best friend, his baby, his wife and felt without them he'd lose his kingdom.

As he sat up, he suddenly felt a presence behind him but in that moment of loss, he couldn't even bring himself to turn around. The last thing he felt was the swiftness of the cold metal as it connected with the back of his neck.

* * *

Maya looked around the room as Zander performed The Symbol Etching Ceremony. It had never been done this way before but this was the only way it could be done now. When a king died on any of the planets in the Vlach galaxy, the symbol certifying them as the true king returned to Zander so he could transfer it to the new king. Only the person with the symbol would be seen as the true king to The Intergalactic Council and Zander knew if he kept it, Kivar would force him to transfer it to him. 

Maya tried to keep her composure but it was hard. She couldn't believe it all happened so fast. She'd been at The Granilith Hall when a man ran inside; telling them there were rebels everywhere and they were overtaking The Palace. She'd quickly gathered four guards along with Nacedo and Vipan to assist her in helping her children. She still couldn't get the images from her mind.

_Maya pushed on the stone wall, opening the secret door to the study. The guards, Vipan, and Nacedo followed close behind, cautiously scanning the room before entering fully._

"_Oh my…" Maya's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter-in-law's body in a pool of blood with Zan's body lying over her. "My baby Zander." She flew to his side, using the name she hadn't used since he was a small child._

"_Your Majesty wait," Nacedo said, seeing The King had been decapitated. "Your Majesty…"_

"Your Majesty," Nacedo called again, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes Nacedo," she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Yasmine said that you wanted to send both sets," he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes," she nodded. "To give them the best chance of returning; to save us." She looked out blankly as she remembered seeing Rath's body slumped against the wall and her daughter lying on the floor a few feet away. _She almost looked like she was sleeping; my precious Vilandra. _She shook her head slightly as she focused on Nacedo's words.

"I don't mean to question you but the first set in unstable," he replied. "Especially Princess Vilandra and General Rath."

"I know but they are to be sent as a back up for the second set, should we need them." Maya explained. "Based on Yasmine's observations, I want them put on opposite ends of the selected province. You will be the protector of The Royal Set and Vipan will be the protector of the back up set." She exhaled deeply as she walked towards Zander, checking on his progress. "Yasmine will go with you and Alona will go with Vipan. Kal will float between you two, checking on the progress and periodically reporting to me in an area away from both sets. I told the others when you were checking on the things and they have headed to the ship." She looked back at him. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, the granilith is almost ready," he replied. "We should get over there soon. King Larek's guards are making sure everything is secure." He looked at her, concerned. "Will you be alright Your Majesty?"

She gave a slight smile. The first since the three days they'd been on Vanay getting everything prepared. "I will be fine once my children, Ava, and Rath are off of this planet. I am entrusting you with Antar's future; their survival is crucial to the survival of our planet."

"I understand Your Majesty," he replied. "I will do whatever is necessary to protect The Royal Four."

"I know," Maya said and then handed him two orbs. "One day they will need these; be sure they use them when the time is right."

He nodded and then watched as the guards came in and took the large sacks out of the room, following them to the ship that hosted the granilith. Maya and Zander stood by with King Larek as the ship that carried the recreations of The Royal Four and the arains entrusted to protecting them flew away.

"It was a great loss but we've done the right thing Your Highness," Zander replied. "We've created more than another life for them; we've created a promise of freedom to the people once they return, a legacy."

"Yes," she said as the ship became barely visible. "The Legend of The Royal Four."


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: **Here it is, finally the end of this story. I hope all of you who have been reading this have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please review, I'd love to hear you thoughts.** :)  
**

**Epilogue**

Viala closed the book and looked into the faces of the children in front of her. "So you see in the end, they all wanted to make things right and they will once they return." She smiled a bit weakly. "Did you all like it?"

"Yes," the children said in unison. Even the young boy, who'd been so skeptical when the story started, clapped when Viala finished telling the story.

Viala looked to the back of the room where four figures stood in the shadows before looking back at the group of children. "Now, go get ready for bed."

After some of the kids hugged her, they all exited the room to go to their sleeping quarters. When they were all gone, she spoke to the shadows in the distance. "Please come forward."

The figures of two men and two women slowly came forward. Even in their human form, Viala could tell who each of them were. "The Royal Four," she smiled softly. "I have used everything I have left to show you your past so you may face your future."

The four of them looked at each other. Max was the first to speak. "Our future; what do you mean?" He looked to his right at the petite blonde woman beside him, unsure if Tess was really there. Her eyes averted him.

"This war is moving beyond Antar; beyond Vlach," she explained after a brief pause. "He's sending an army to Earth and he plans on destroying it and you the way he did on Antar." She gave a labored breath.

Isabel looked at the visibly tired woman. "Are you alright?"

"I haven't much time," Viala spoke softly but with urgency. "You must save both your planets; two worlds are depending on you now cousins." She exhaled. "Goodbye and good luck to you all."

"Wait…" Max said as they faded out.

Viala graced a proud smile before closing her eyes as her head fell to the side and she passed away peacefully.

* * *

"Wait," Max sat up in bed and then looked to the woman beside him, making sure he didn't wake her. He leaned over to kiss Liz softly on the forehead before getting out of bed quietly. He stopped at the mirror and stared at himself for a moment. _Who am I? Am I Zan or am I Max?_

He could remember every detail of the dream he'd just had; every memory from his past life as The King of Antar but he wondered if the dream he had was just that.

As he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, he knew it was all true. Max looked up to see Michael and Isabel standing in the hallway.

"You saw it too?" Isabel turned to her brother, her eyes shifting from the intense stare she'd be sharing with Michael. "Our lives…"

"And Tess," Michael added. "She was there when Viala was speaking?" He wasn't even sure if he was asking.

"It was Tess," Max said firmly. "It wasn't her back up."

A thoughtful look washed over Michael's features. "My sister always was very resourceful. My sister," he scratched at his eyebrow, still trying to grasp that he is actually Tess' brother. "She's alive."

"But we saw her die twelve years ago," Isabel said. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. All I know is we have to find her," Max paused. "For Antar's sake and for Earth's."

* * *

Tess crept out of bed slowly and walked to the adjacent bathroom to splash cold water on her face. As she looked in the mirror, she remembered everything she'd seen from her past and the looks on all of their faces when they looked at her. _They know I'm alive._ She wondered how that would complicate things but she knew she had a duty to Antar and to Earth. _And to Ava_. She remembered her dupe's last words that they were coming and Tess knew she could not back down from that. 

She wondered how Max was feeling at this very moment and splashed her face with water again, trying to push any thought of him from her mind. At least for now, she thought.

"Tess," a man's voice called out to her from the bedroom.

"I'm in here," she answered.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes I'll be right there," Tess replied. "Everything is just fine; just fine." She wondered, after hearing the urgency in Viala's voice, how long that would really be true.


End file.
